El Último Caballero
by TheRealSlimShady7
Summary: Faraday es un joven que se forjó con honor en un mundo donde la sangre derramada es pan de cada día. Atormentado por la muerte de sus padres, Él se convertirá en una amalgama de la oscuridad del mundo y el idealismo del esfuerzo. De la crueldad del mundo nacerá un ser guiado por un antiguo camino moral, buscando la libertad de su raza. (Basado en el juego AoT2, Prota Op).
1. The Diary of a Soldier

**NOTE: IF YOU SPEAK ENGLISH YOU CAN READ THE ENGLISH VERSION OF THIS STORY IN MY PROFILE. MY DEAR AUTO-SPAM.**

**Bueno, aquí hay otra historia con un OC como prota.**

**Me dieron ganas de escribir esta historia ya que apenas ayer me pasé el Attack on Titan 2, y aunque me gustó mucho siento que se pudo hacer algo mejor con el Avatar; se esforzaron demasiado por hacer que todo quedara lo más canon posible y aunque fuera de la trama principal parecía que el avatar sí era de importancia, al momento de los arcos importantes era casi un personaje de relleno.**

**Esta historia aunque está basada en el juego, cambiaré muchas cosas, siendo de lo más importante el impacto del personaje y su personalidad, ya que se la daré yo y no será un estereotipo como en el juego.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: The diary of a soldier**

* * *

POV Primera persona.

* * *

_Muchas personas afirmaban que la vida era bella, otros afirmaban que era una desgracia, y unos pocos veían todo en tonos de grises. La vida quita más de lo que da, no importa qué tan poco tengas o qué tan grandes sean tus riquezas, tu deuda con la vida siempre estará en números rojos._

_Cuando eres niño no sabes eso, ves la vida con total inocencia, esperando lo mejor de todas las personas sin saber que una persona que te sonría puede ser la misma que te clave un cuchillo en el corazón._

_Inclusive estando encerrado como el ganado, un niño puede llegar a ser feliz solo con inocencia. Y ese fue mi caso._

_Mi nombre es Faraday Furorem, y estoy escribiendo mi propia odisea por el infierno._

_Nací y crecí en el distrito de shingansina hasta los 10 años. Hasta aquel día fatídico._

_A mí siempre me gustaron las celebraciones; con mi joven mente veía en la vida una oportunidad de darle sentido al sinsentido, por lo que celebrar el día en que se llega al mundo para mí era celebrar una oportunidad. Yo le caía bien a la mayoría de los niños, siendo educado y amable en todo momento. Asistía a la única escuela decente en el distrito, la cual mis padres pagaban con el sudor de su frente y yo les recompensaba con mi propio sudor. Me esforzaba en sacar notas perfectas, no sólo por mis padres sino también por mí, ya que tengo un orgullo muy grande._

_Era primero de marzo del año 845, mi cumpleaños número 10. Esperaba que fuese como cualquier cumpleaños, y así lo fue por la mayoría del día, hasta que el atardecer llegó._

_Estaba divirtiéndome con unos amigos correteando por las calles, cuando un sonido bruto como si un rayo acabara de caer nos hizo detener. Miramos hacia aquellos muros que eran nuestra cárcel y nuestra salvación, había humo detrás de ella. Toda la humanidad tembló al ver una mano gigante y una cabeza asomándose por ella. Era un titán, un titán de 50 metros, justo la altura de la muralla. Era un titán colosal._

_Yo no supe cómo reaccionar, se suponía que los titanes, a lo mucho, podían superar los 18 metros. Pero ahí estaba, el enemigo de la humanidad nos hacía sentir como hormigas una vez más._

_Y eso no fue lo peor de ello. Nos sentiríamos como presas._

_Mi mente despertó al escuchar el crujido ensordecedor de la muralla rompiéndose. Aquel titán colosal había roto la entrada de la muralla de una patada, enviando una gran cantidad de escombros gigantes por los aires._

_No supe más de mis acompañantes cuando empecé a correr, lo más rápido que mis piernas podían. Pronto choqué con una persona y caí al piso. En ese pequeño instante de miedo mis padres: Michael y Gaia llegaron preocupados. Al verlos sentí alivio, pero aquel sentimiento de confort no me iba a durar ni un minuto._

_Mi padre tomó mi mano y empezamos a correr los tres, pero un segundo estruendo llamó nuestra atención; y en lo que pareció para mí una eternidad, pero en realidad fueron nanosegundos, una gigantesca piedra se dirigía hacia nosotros. Pero mi padre logró empujarme. Debido al impacto yo perdí por unos segundos la conciencia, y al abrir los ojos lo único que vi fue una roca con sangre bajo ella. No tuve ni tiempo para el luto cuando un soldado de las tropas de guarnición tomó mi mano y me llevó al bote. Di una última mirada hacia atrás y lo vi: el titán acorazado, expulsando vapor caliente de sus fauces._

_Contradictoriamente, aquel fue el día más frío de mi vida._

_Nuestra principal defensa nos había traicionado. La humanidad recordó lo insignificantes que eran con respecto a sus depredadores. Yo aprendí que la vida era frívola e indiferente._

_Ya en el bote, aun temblando y en shock por la muerte de las personas más preciadas de mi vida, el llanto rabioso de un chico de mi edad llamó mi atención. _

_Era un chico de cabello castaño que había visto unas cuantas veces pelear contra los matones del barrio. Estaba junto a un chico rubio y una chica pelinegra. El castaño tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero una mirada feroz, mientras repetía como si fuera un mantra:_

_"Los mataré a todos. Asesinaré a todos los titanes."_

_Aquellas simples palabras me despertaron. Debía centrarme en el responsable. Sí, fueron los titanes, pero el causante directo de la muerte de mis padres fue el titán acorazado. Desde ese día me sumí en el deseo de venganza, una promesa de vida. No dejaría atrás las enseñanzas de mis allegados, pero ya no vería la vida como una oportunidad positivamente; es una oportunidad para estar en el infierno y buscar una manera de salir._

* * *

_Fin POV._

* * *

Un año había pasado desde aquel día, y Faraday no había desaprovechado el tiempo. Tenía planeado enlistarse en el ejército y unirse a la legión de reconocimiento, a pesar de no estar muy de acuerdo con la filosofía del soldado, pero mientras no abandonara su honor, para Faraday estaría bien seguir órdenes.

Había estado entrenando su cuerpo y su mente. Practicaba aquel estilo que le había enseñado su tío abuelo, quién murió hace ya 4 años de vejez. Gai Furorem era su nombre. El hombre le había enseñado la importancia del trabajo duro, y, a escondidas de sus padres (quienes no aceptaban que el chico peleara y mucho menos se enlistara en el ejército) le enseñó algunos estilos de pelea. Debido a su edad el entrenamiento no fue muy fructífero, pero sentó las bases en el chico.

Con 11 años era bastante alto para su edad, midiendo unos sólidos 1,55 metros. Su piel era blanca, ojos celestes y cabello blanco.

Faraday la estaba pasando mal últimamente. Debido a la sobrepoblación y la perdida de tierras la comida escaseaba; muchas bocas y pocos recursos. El gobierno había tomado medidas drásticas y obligó a todos los mayores de 15 años a ir a una misión suicida para recuperar el muro maría.

Obviamente fue una treta para matar tantas personas posibles. Todo salió como lo planeado: no hubo sobrevivientes.

A pesar de eso, la comida seguía escaseando, y él siendo un huérfano sin ningún conocido pasaba muy inadvertido por los soldados encargados de dar las raciones. Tantos supuestos amigos que llegó a tener y ahora estaba completamente solo; tenía entendido que, si iba un grupo de niños, huérfanos o no, las probabilidades de conseguir raciones decentes eran muy altas. Lamentablemente él estaba solo.

A más de un año de la caída del muro maría, Faraday tuvo que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir. Sus entrenamientos extremos requerían mucho más que las pobres raciones que recibía de vez en cuando, y por mucho que lo intentó no logró encontrar alguna especie de trabajo en todo el distrito Trost. Su última opción fue robar.

Un golpe duro a su orgullo, pero lo necesitaba para sobrevivir. Sus sesiones de entrenamiento consistían en correr 10 kilómetros, hacer 100 sentadillas, 100 flexiones y 100 abdominales todos los días; hacia estos ejercicios de todas las formas. A veces corría usando sus manos como pies, las flexiones con una sola mano y recientemente con el dedo índice.

Usaba su sigilo y mirada estoica para robar en el mercado, siempre asegurándose de que hubiese las suficientes personas para camuflarse; tuvo que tapar su cabello con una capucha pues su melena blanca era fácilmente reconocible.

Tuvo éxito por varios meses. Una vez casi fue descubierto por una chica pelinegra que se le hacía familiar, pero el peliblanco le lanzó una de las manzanas que había robado, esperando ganarse su silencio; y al parecer así fue pues salió impune de ello.

Su suerte tenía que terminar, y un día fue atrapado con las manos en la masa. El vendedor ambulante lo persiguió, pero Faraday era mucho más rápido y ágil, por lo que terminó por escapar.

* * *

**17 de agosto de 846.**

* * *

Faraday se despertó al sentir el sol en su cara. Estaba acostado en una "cama" dentro del lugar de hospedaje donde se quedaba. El ojiceleste gruñó por ser despertado por el astro, sintiéndose cansado y con un dolor de cabeza como nunca lo había tenido.

Poco tiempo pasó para que el peliblanco sintiera algo raro en su mejilla derecha. Se sobó y sintió una deformidad en su piel, y al mirar sus dedos se encontró con la sorpresa de que tenía sangre seca. Debido a su roce brusco la herida se había vuelto a abrir.

El chico fue al baño de la posada a mirarse al espejo, encontrándose con una herida en forma de equis en su mejilla. Faraday no entendía cómo había pasado eso; y ahí es cuando el peliblanco cayó en cuenta que no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

Por días intentó recordar, pero siempre que lo hacia su cabeza le dolía.

Un día, mientras caminaba por el mercado, escuchó a dos soldados de la guarnición comentar algo curioso.

"¿Escuchaste sobre los cadáveres que encontraron hace unos días?"

"Sí, al parecer fueron quemados vivos o algo así. Sus cuerpos quedaron irreconocibles."

Faraday sintió escalofríos, no se imaginaba la sensación de morir quemado.

* * *

**Año 847**

* * *

Había llegado el día. Los primeros pasos hacia la venganza del chico de ojos celestes. La inauguración de la tropa de reclutas número 104.

Faraday había crecido bastante, con 12 años ya llegaba a los 1,63 metros; su cuerpo estaba bien construido, al igual que su mente; su cabello blanco le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros, teniendo corto el flequillo para evitar molestias; sus ojos celestes se habían afilado y la herida en su mejilla derecha había cicatrizado. Traía puesto el uniforme estándar de reclutas, pero en color negro, ganándose algunas miradas curiosas de los demás reclutas, ya que todos traían el típico marrón. Debajo de su chaqueta llevaba puesta una camisa negra con un chaleco azul oscuro, además de un pantalón de combate azul oscuro.

"¡Muy bien, gusanos de mierda! ¡Bienvenidos al campo de fábrica de comida de titanes! ¡Prepárense para desear ser comidos por uno en vez de estar aquí! ¡Mi nombre es Keith Shadis, y seré el anfitrión de su miseria!"

Era la voz del instructor, Keith Shadis. Solo con ver su rostro era suficiente para cagarse en los pantalones. Faraday ya podía apreciar varios dejes de nerviosismo en la gran mayoría de cadetes.

El instructor caminó entre las filas, evaluando a los cadetes y deteniéndose en uno que otro para hacer que el pobre miserable se orinara encima. Los únicos notables fueron un chico rubio que estaba al lado de un chico con el cabello castaño y una pelinegra, los tres se le hacían muy familiares al peliblanco. Armin Arlet era el nombre del rubio, el pobre hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no mostrarse nervioso. Luego Connie springer, un poco irreverente, pero al menos no le había mostrado tanto miedo al instructor, aunque este casi lo mata cuando notó que el chico de pelo corto estaba saludando mal. Jean krinzten, se notó más confiado que el resto, expresando sin ningún problema sus deseos de unirse a la policía militar, solo para ser recibido por un cabezazo del veterano.

Faraday no estaba realmente nervioso, pero llevaba dos años viviendo sin compañía y esto había afectado un poco sus habilidades sociales, además de su nueva actitud. Estaba seguro que Shadis lo iba a notar dado su vestuario.

Y no se equivocó.

El calvo se detuvo frente a Furorem, mirándolo con ojos de asesino. El peliblanco mantuvo su mirada hacia el frente, sin titubear y con expresión relajada.

"Parece que tenemos a un gusano multicolor. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña mierda? ¿Y por qué chingados usas ese color de uniforme?" Preguntó el hombre con acidez.

"Faraday Furorem. Provengo del distrito de Shiganshina. Uso negro porque estoy eternamente en luto." Dijo simplemente el ojiceleste, sin gritar, pero lo suficientemente alto para sonar firme.

"Oh, parece que tenemos a otra carnada con experiencia. Dime, Furomierda, ¿qué mierda pretendes hacer aquí?" Preguntó insultante el ojicafé, sin conseguir ninguna reacción negativa del cadete, quien no caía en sus trucos de intimidación.

"Venganza, señor." Respondió con simpleza, haciendo que Keith lo mirara interesado.

"¿De quién te podrías vengar tú, mocoso?" Preguntó con curiosidad camuflada.

"Del Titán acorazado." Declaró finalmente, dejando que sus ojos celestes brillaran un poco.

"Hmp. Sueñas alto, gusano. No te preocupes, yo mismo te tiraré a su boca si esa tortuga súper desarrollada se vuelve a aparecer." Con eso último, Keith Shadis lo dejó en paz.

Lo siguiente fue más divertido, una chica llamada Sasha Braus estaba comiendo una patata y cuando el instructor la increpó ella le ofreció la mitad. La puso a correr 30 vueltas al área de entrenamiento.

Una vez Keith dispersó la formación, todos fueron a establecerse en sus recamaras. Eran habitaciones de dos personas, y las parejas eran elegidas al azar por los instructores.

Terminó emparejado con Armin Arlet, el que también venía de Shiganshina. El peliblanco estaba dejando sus cosas en la mesa de noche y en la cama, principalmente solo eran libros y pergaminos, además de varias pesas para las muñecas y las piernas.

Ante la mirada curiosa de Armin, Faraday se quitó toda la parte superior de sus prendas y también sus botas. Procedió a vendarse desde las manos hasta el codo, y se puso unas pesas-muñequeras; repitió el mismo proceso con sus pantorrillas, dejando sus pies libres. Lo último que hizo fue atarse su largo cabello en una cola de caballo.

Antes de salir, el ojiceleste dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, quien al verse atrapado observando desvió un poco la mirada avergonzado. El peliblanco se acercó al chico y le extendió la mano.

"Faraday Furorem. Eres Armin, ¿verdad? Un placer." Se presentó manteniendo su actitud calmada. El rubio miró la mano del chico con cierta sorpresa antes de apretarla.

"Eh, sí, un placer igualmente." Medio tartamudeó el ojiazul.

Faraday dejó la habitación y salió hacia la zona de entrenamiento bajo la mirada de algunos hombres, y una vez salió del pabellón masculino, de algunas mujeres.

El peliblanco notó que la chica patata seguía corriendo, llevaba como 40 minutos en ello y aun no se veía cansada. Él esperaba terminar sus 25 kilómetros diarios antes de que el almuerzo terminara (aumentó la cuota a medida que mejoraba) el cual comenzaría en 2 horas. No pudo hacerlo antes porque tuvo que salir temprano de Trost para llegar a la inducción.

Faraday respiró, miró y en un estallido de velocidad que sorprendió a los que aún lo tenían en la mira, corrió. La circunferencia del campo de entrenamiento era de aproximadamente 5 kilómetros, por lo que tendría que hacer 5 vueltas. En una zona irregular (curvas, descensos, etc.) podía mantener una velocidad constante de 10 km/h por al menos 1 hora antes de tener que bajar la velocidad para descansar; si todo iba bien terminaría en poco más de 2 horas y media.

"A tu izquierda." Avisó Faraday pasándole al lado a Sasha quien lo miró sorprendida.

"A tu izquierda." Casi una hora después volvió a pasar lo mismo y la pelirroja se sentía frustrada debido a su hambre. Aquello sucedió un par de veces más. Sasha ya odiaba a los zurdos.

Varios cadetes veían raro al dúo, pero en especial al chico, quien estaba allí por gusto y no por castigo.

"¿Qué está haciendo ese loco?" Se preguntó una castaña llamada Ymir.

"Parece que está entrenando. Ya lleva más de tres vueltas." Decía Connie.

"Bah, seguro sólo quiere causar una buena impresión a los instructores. Un lameculos." Comentaba Jean mientras entraba al comedor.

El trío de Shiganshina miraba atentamente al cadete peliblanco, en especial Mikasa, ya que a ella se le hacía muy familiar.

Una vez adentro, el tema seguía siendo el cadete impetuoso.

"Así que él es tu compañero de cuarto, ¿Armin?" Le dijo Eren a su mejor amigo.

"Sí. Nada más llegar al cuarto, desempacó y se preparó para salir. Aunque no se fue sin saludar, se presentó y me dio la mano." Explicó el rubio.

"Oh, tienes modales." Comentó la pelinegra.

Una media hora después, la puerta del comedor se abrió, revelando al peliblanco. Se había colocado unas botas más casuales y entró colocándose su camisa negra. Tomó su almuerzo y buscó un lugar, notando que las miradas estaban sobre él.

_"Tal vez llamé demasiado la atención. Y pensar que hace dos años no me incomodaban estas situaciones."_ Se recriminó mentalmente el ojiceleste. Faraday entonces vio un puesto vacío al lado de la pelinegra que estaba con Armin, y siendo este último el único con el que se había presentado formalmente, decidió probar.

"Disculpen, ¿podría sentarme aquí?" Pidió con cortesía.

"Adelante, claro que puedes." Le dijo Armin amablemente.

Faraday entonces tomó asiento y procedió a comer.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Faraday Furorem." Se presentó educado el peliblanco. Eren y Mikasa se presentaron devolviéndole la cordialidad.

"Oye, Faraday, si no te molesta que te pregunte. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allá afuera?" Preguntó con curiosidad el pelicastaño.

"Estaba corriendo." Respondió con simpleza Faraday tomando un sorbo de agua.

"Bueno sí, eso era obvio. Me refiero a por qué." Aclaró Eren descolocado por la respuesta del cadete.

"Entrenamiento, obviamente." Volvió a responder sin mayor detalle. Eren entonces se rindió y dejó de forzar una respuesta más elaborada.

Los tres amigos siguieron hablando de cosas medianamente banales mientras que Faraday comía despacio y en silencio. El peliblanco se dio cuenta de las miradas de reojo que recibía por parte de Mikasa, pero no dijo nada.

Terminado el almuerzo Faraday se despidió y se fue a buscar un lugar menos público para terminar su rutina. La chica patata aún seguía corriendo.

"A tu izquierda." Fue lo único que salió de la boca del peliblanco pasándole al lado a la pelirroja caminando, ya que esta apenas y estaba trotando.

"¡Eres muy malo!" Escuchó gritar a la chica mientras Él se adentraba a una zona más boscosa.

Encontró un claro perfecto, con varios árboles para practicar sus golpes. Primero procedió a meditar, colocándose en posición de loto y dejando su mente en blanco. Luego posturas de Kata del estilo de su tío abuelo: el Goken. Un estilo basado puramente en la fortaleza física y la velocidad, destinado a romper huesos y estallar órganos.

Así estuvo por más de 3 horas cuando al fin el sol empezó a ocultarse y ya era hora de cenar. Hoy al ser el primer día se dejaba para que los cadetes se conocieran y socializaran, puesto que el trabajo en equipo es uno de los factores más importantes del ejército, no importa a qué rama vayas a ir.

Cuando llegó al comedor notó que había varios cadetes alrededor de Eren y pudo escuchar que le estaban preguntando sobre Shiganshina.

_"Así que Él también. Supongo que no es raro teniendo en cuenta que parece ser buen amigo de Armin; Mikasa también debe ser de ahí entonces."_ Reflexionaba el chico, sentándose en una mesa solitaria a comer.

"Disculpa, ¿está ocupado?" Una voz dulce llegó a los oídos de Faraday, tal vez demasiado dulce. Era una chica bajita, rubia y de ojos azules, su cara era muy bonita, casi angelical; a su lado una chica alta de cabello castaño que tenía pecas en las mejillas.

"No. Adelante." Respondió el ojiceleste, entonces las dos tomaron asiento.

"Entonces, chico corredor, ¿algún motivo por el cuál en el primer día te hayas estado entrenando? Sí sabes que mañana nos sacarán la mierda, ¿no?" Interrogó la castaña con bastante irreverencia.

"Disculpa, no he escuchado tu nombre." Fue lo único que respondió Faraday cuando la miró.

"Soy Ymir." Respondió la chica con una ceja levantada.

"Faraday Furorem. Para responder tu pregunta, yo tengo una rutina diaria de entrenamiento que he estado cumpliendo los últimos dos años. Hoy no pude hacerla en la mañana para venir aquí, por ende, recuperé el tiempo perdido." Respondió el peliblanco, dando una respuesta más detallada a una pregunta más detallada.

"Oh, eso es impresionante, debes ser muy disciplinado. Soy Krista Lenz, por cierto." Fue la rubia la que habló esta vez, dándole una bonita sonrisa al chico de la cicatriz. Faraday sería tonto al no pensar que se veía hermosa, pero de todas formas algo se sentía raro, es como si estuviera forzando la sonrisa, pero lo hacía a tal nivel que por un segundo casi lo engañó.

Faraday esta vez se tomó el tiempo de recorrer el lugar con la mirada, observando todas las caras presentes. Había algunas que tenían esos dejes de trauma, los mismos que él veía todos los días en el espejo al levantarse; miradas decididas, miradas más "normales" que él catalogaría como inocentes.

Casi al final de la cena hubo un pequeño incidente entre Eren y ese tipo Jean, al parecer el tipo con cara de caballo veía absurdos los ideales de libertad del ojiverde. Faraday podía decir que las ideas de Eren eran buenas y cargadas de un deseo puro, pero carecían de realismo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. También pudo notar como Krista ocultaba algo de pan en su ropaje y no se había bebido toda el agua.

Algunos minutos más tarde Faraday fue a ver a la chica patata, quien volvía caminando como un titán al pabellón femenino. El peliblanco comprendía lo hambrienta que debía estar la chica, después de todo él llegó a aguantar hambre muchas veces en el último par de años. Traía consigo un pan con algo de tomate adentro y una botella de agua; los obtuvo de la cafetería fácilmente usando sus habilidades de ladrón.

Cuando la chica lo divisó, se le aventó como un animal salvaje; Faraday logró esquivarla gracias a sus reflejos, pero quien no pudo esquivar a la bestia fue Krista, quien también había llegado con algo para Sasha.

"¡Es pan!" Exclamó la pelirroja antes de comérselo rápidamente ante la mirada sorprendida de Krista y la confundida de Faraday.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el peliblanco extendiéndole la mano a la rubia que estaba en el suelo; ella la aceptó mientras asentía.

"¿Por qué la ayudas?" Preguntó inmediatamente el ojiceleste mirando como la pelirroja saboreaba el pan.

"Bueno… me dio algo de pena." Dijo la rubia algo nerviosa cuando Faraday la miró fijamente.

_"Esta chica… decidió no comer todo a su disposición por ayudar a una desconocida. O es demasiado amable o no se tiene ningún tipo de aprecio."_ Pensaba el chico de la cicatriz.

"Oye, a tu izquierda."

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sasha se erizara y mirara a su izquierda, pero esta vez la sorpresa no fue desagradable. Con sus reflejos de cazador logró atrapar otro pan, lanzado por el peliblanco. Sasha entonces observó a sus dos salvadores: una rubia pequeña con cara de ángel y aquel chico que la había sobrepasado dándole vueltas al campo de entrenamiento; ahora mismo, para Sasha, ellos dos eran los Dioses del universo.

"¡¿Ustedes son Dioses?!" Exclamó la pelirroja tomando una mano de cada uno mientras se arrodillaba. Krista sonrió y Faraday levantó la ceja.

"Veo que también decidiste ayudarla. ¿Por qué?" la rubia le devolvió la pregunta al albino.

"Sé lo que es pasar hambre." Respondió inmediatamente Faraday fastidiando los planes de Krista de ponerlo nervioso.

Faraday entonces le dio la botella de agua a Sasha y procedió a despedirse de las dos chicas, las cuales lo miraban fijamente.

Furorem llegó a su habitación, tocando la puerta antes de entrar en consideración con su compañero. Procedió a entrar y lo encontró ya entre las sabanas con un libro en sus manos.

* * *

**Seis meses después.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Medio año ha pasado volando. Estos primeros meses han sido una simple inducción de cómo usar el equipo de maniobras paso por paso además pulir las capacidades físicas necesarias: equilibrio, resistencia y fuerza; además de eliminar por completo la sensación de nauseas, mareo y dolor de cabeza, fortalecer la percepción y aumentar la velocidad mental. _

_He podido apreciar a mis compañeros más interesantes: _

_Eren jeager, intrépido, ruidoso e impulsivo; lo único especial en él es su voluntad y su perseverancia, tiene prácticamente mis mismas cualidades. Al igual que él yo carezco de un talento innato, o bueno, eso no lo diría mi tío abuelo Gai. Él me decía que la disciplina y la perseverancia, aunque no talentos innatos, eran mejores que uno._

_Mikasa ackerman, un genio total en todas las áreas; su fuerza y velocidad son monstruosas, está incluso por encima de mi nivel sin intentarlo mucho, sin embargo, carece de una técnica definida, únicamente dejándose llevar por su talento y por lo empírico. Su personalidad es similar a la mía, es calmada y mantiene una mirada estoica, aunque su nivel de empatía es casi nulo, únicamente preocupándose por Armin y Eren, en especial Eren._

_Annie leonhardt, su técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo es impecable. Aunque siempre parece aburrida e indiferente, he podido notar que muestra intereses en ciertas situaciones._

_Krista Lenz, buena estudiante, aunque nada súper excepcional. Lo único que me inquieta de ella es su actitud, aún no he podido descubrir si esconde algo. Ella se volvió mi acertijo preferido._

_En general me llevo bien con la mayoría o soy indiferente, mis compañeros me dieron el apodo de "el caballero entre soldados", dado que a pesar de mi actitud siempre termino ayudando a quien lo necesite o me lo pida._

_Hoy empieza el primer entrenamiento real con el equipo de maniobras._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

A Faraday le tocó en el grupo de Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Annie, Jean, Reiner y Berthold. Estaban frente a un camino con paredes rocosas lo suficientemente altas para colocar los anclajes. Las instrucciones eran simplemente moverse hasta la siguiente zona de entrenamiento.

Faraday había estado preparando muy bien la parte teórica, leyendo todo sobre el funcionamiento del equipo y sobre la física conocida. El peliblanco decidió que para el movimiento optaría por algo que él llamó "el arte de lo simple". Pequeños impulsos de gas eran suficientes para que la inercia hiciera todo el trabajo en cuanto al movimiento, los cambios de dirección eran acompañados por otros pequeños impulsos de gas y cambiar su centro de gravedad; además, al caer aprovecharía plenamente la aceleración gravitatoria, no gastando demasiado gas en la ilusión de conseguir más velocidad pues el principio de equivalencia permitía que cualesquiera cuerpos en caída libre tendrían la misma relación distancia-tiempo, por lo que un pequeño impulso de gas a gran presión sería suficiente para aumentar en gran medida su velocidad de caída.

Keith shadis dio la orden y los ocho cadetes se impulsaron hacia arriba. Solo un minuto bastó para que Mikasa se pusiera al frente de todos, con Reiner, annie y berthold siguiéndola de cerca, Jean y Eren detrás de ellos y Armin y Faraday a lo último.

Sin embargo, antes de que Shadis regañara a los dos cadetes, Faraday dio un pequeño toque de gas que lo impulsó en gran medida, y una vez estuvo en lo más alto de la parábola, retrajo sus anclajes y los disparó con rapidez al frente, dando un toque más de gas mientras Él ponía a girar todo su cuerpo como un tornado.

El resultado fue un remolino blanco describiendo ondas en el aire, pasando a Mikasa quien se sorprendió al ver algo blanco pasarle al lado y adelantársele 10 metros.

Faraday entonces aterrizó con gracia en la siguiente zona de entrenamiento, siendo el primero en llegar.

"¡Bien hecho Faraday, llegaste primero, serías una gran carnada! ¡Ahora habrá modelos a escala de titanes por todo el campo, ustedes tendrán que cortarles la nuca!"

Eran la voz de Shadis al mismo tiempo que los muñecos a escala de los titanes se elevaban.

Faraday tenía dos maneras para matar titanes: la primera era seguir con sus premisas del arte simple y la otra era adaptar su arte Goken al equipo de maniobras. El arte Goken 3D aún no lo había probado demasiado, pero la premisa era la misma: usar su velocidad y fuerza superior para romper el cuerpo del oponente; en el caso de los titanes cortar la carne; ideó el Goken 3D para matar a varios titanes sencillos en corto tiempo, pero su razón principal fue el titán acorazado; no era un titán común por lo que no podría jugar simple e ir director a la nuca, tenía que destrozar primero su cuerpo. Por ahora iba a usar su arte simple.

Faraday tiró sus anclajes, uno en el piso y otro en el cuello del titán maniquí; se columpió hasta la altura del torso del titán para luego soltar el anclaje del piso y aprovechar el impulso para hacer un corte limpio y profundo en la nuca del titán. Luego, con uno de sus anclajes libre, visualizó rápidamente a otro maniquí a 7 metros de distancia y rápidamente tiró el anclaje hacia los pies del maniquí, impulsándose mientras soltaba el otro anclaje, y al estar lo suficientemente cerca tiró el libre hacia el cuello del maniquí, repitiendo una vez más el proceso.

Faraday ya había derribado 2 de los 10 maniquíes cuando sus compañeros llegaron.

Con 4 maniquíes en su haber Faraday siguió a la siguiente zona de entrenamiento, la cual era más o menos lo mismo, solo que ahora había la posibilidad de cortarle los tobillos al maniquí.

Derribó unos cuantos antes de ir a la zona final, la cual era una zona boscosa donde había muchos maniquíes esparcidos por todo el lugar, siendo el objetivo derribar cuantos puedas.

Al final del entrenamiento, él y Mikasa quedaron empatados a 18 maniquíes cada uno.

Keith dio fin al entrenamiento, pero mencionó que los que quisiera podían quedarse a seguir practicando una hora más. Faraday decidió ir a un lugar apartado del bosque a seguir practicando su estilo Goken 3D, pero mientras estaba en el aire sus engranajes se trabaron. Para su fortuna, Reiner y Berthold estaban cerca y lo agarraron, ayudándolo a aterrizar.

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Sí, muchas gracias a los dos." Agradeció el chico de la cicatriz antes de mirar con leve fastidio su equipo y soltar un suspiro. Adiós entrenamiento extra.

Más tarde, ya en la cena, Faraday buscaba un lugar donde sentarse. A pesar de haber congeniado bien con la mayoría, realmente no consideraba a nadie amigo, por lo que siempre que tenía la oportunidad se sentaba solo. Ese no fue el caso hoy, pues terminó sentado junto con Krista, Ymir y Sasha.

"Faraday, escuché que estuviste asombroso hoy. Dicen que inclusive superaste a Mikasa, ¿es verdad?" Preguntaba Sasha emocionada mirando al peliblanco.

"No estoy aquí para competir." Fue la respuesta del ojiceleste, haciendo que Sasha hiciera un puchero.

"Oh vamos, no seas modesto, estuviste increíble. Prácticamente estabas volando." Fue la voz de Eren, quien estaba en la mesa adyacente junto con Armin, Mikasa y Jean; en su voz se notaba la admiración. Jean resopló.

"Sí, volando, pero casi se estrella contra el piso." Dijo el chico tratando de restarle importancia al tema Faraday.

"Oh, Faraday, ¿te encuentras bien?" Preguntó Krista preocupada.

"No fue nada. Mi equipo falló. Reiner y Berthold me sujetaron antes de caer." Se explicó el peliblanco dejando que algo de irritación se colara en su voz, aun se sentía frustrado por no haber podido seguir entrenando.

Mikasa miraba al chico comer con un poco más de agresividad, era muy leve, probablemente solo ella lo había notado. Faraday siempre le había parecido interesante; él siempre estaba entrenando, las 24/7; cuando los cadetes llegaban al campo de entrenamiento él ya estaba ahí, sentado en posición de loto con notable agitación. Él era el primero en levantarse y el ultimo en irse a dormir; ella no creía que hubiera alguien con más perseverancia que Eren, pero ahí estaba el peliblanco. Le daba curiosidad los motivos del ojiceleste, supuso que era algo personal puesto que él también era de Shiganshina; además, también estaba ese sentimiento de ya conocerlo de antes.

* * *

**6 meses después. 3 años desde la caída de maría.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Mis relaciones personales han mejorado en los últimos tiempos. Mina y Thomas se convirtieron en mis primeros amigos aquí después de que los ayudara a mejorar en el equipo de maniobras, ya que su rendimiento apenas y había sido regular al comienzo._

_He llegado a tenerle una alta estima a Sasha; algunas conversaciones casuales y el hecho de que somos regularmente emparejados en los entrenamientos de escuadrón, nos llevaron a cazar juntos. En un principio lo hacía para aprender algo nuevo, después de todo ella viene de una aldea de cazadores, pero con el tiempo le encontré lo divertido a pasar tiempo con ella. Es todo lo contrario a mí, su excentricidad sirve como alivio cómico, me hace reír. _

_Últimamente estoy más cerca de Krista. Todo a partir de que ella se quisiera ofrecer como voluntaria en el hospital de soldados; yo la animé y la acompañé en pro de descubrir el misterio que suponía la rubia. No logré recolectar mucha información, pero sí logré que ella se abriera un poco más conmigo, ahora cuando estamos solos ya no siempre tiene una expresión empalagosa en la cara, es un poco más seria y no teme hacer uno que otro comentario algo cómico. Lo más divertido de la situación es la molestia de Ymir al vernos juntos._

_Disfruto pasar tiempo con Eren y Armin, ambos son dos caras de una misma moneda. Eren siempre está dispuesto a entrenar conmigo, a pesar de que le doy tremendas palizas, lo cual me llevó a enseñarle un poco acerca de cómo pelear. Armin discutía libros conmigo, lo hacíamos muy a menudo ya que compartimos cuarto; hace un tiempo compartió conmigo su libro más preciado, uno que cuenta cosas sobre el mundo exterior que me dejaron maravillado._

_Por último, Mikasa. No hablamos mucho que digamos, solo cosas casuales. Como ella no se despega de Eren prácticamente las únicas ocasiones en las que hemos estado solos ella y yo han sido un par de veces que nos tocó un entrenamiento de campo, trabajamos muy bien juntos eso sí; sus habilidades físicas naturales complementaban las mías sacadas a punta de análisis y esfuerzo. Había respeto mutuo, pero por alguna razón muchas veces hay tensión entre los dos, aun siento ese sentimiento de familiaridad con ella y no la he podido ubicar._

_Todo este entrenamiento y las personas aquí han permitido que me olvide un poco de todo lo que me atormenta, aunque las pesadillas no han parado. Se aproxima el tercer aniversario de la muerte de mis padres y me siento presionado a entrenar más y más._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

**Algún tiempo después.**

* * *

La situación estaba bastante jodida.

Faraday y Mikasa habían sido colocados nuevamente en un equipo de dos para la actual misión de escuadrón. Esto había sido un vicio últimamente para los instructores, ver a los dos mejores cadetes trabajar juntos, inclusive les dieron el apodo de "El Yin Yang", aquello debido a principalmente a sus tonalidades opuestas de cabello.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían resultado bien esta vez. Estaba nevando y el entrenamiento era en las montañas. Mikasa y Faraday lo estaban haciendo bien, la misión era de reconocimiento, lograr evitar a la mayor cantidad de "titanes" posibles, los cuales eran representados por instructores; cada que un instructor notara a tu escuadrón ganarías un punto, y a más puntos tengas menor tu calificación. Ambos habían logrado evitar a todos los instructores hasta ahora, pero todo se jodió cuando escucharon un grito, el grito de Eren.

Mikasa reaccionó por inercia y salió disparada hacia el origen del ruido. El peliblanco intentó detenerla, pero terminó por seguirla, tratando de que al menos no lo vieran a él, puesto que pudo contar que al menos dos instructores ya habían visto a Mikasa.

El chico de la cicatriz intentó advertirle a Mikasa que tuviera cuidado con el anclaje ya que la nieve podía obstruir las puntas. El intento fue en vano y Mikasa terminó cayendo 7 metros debido a la ruptura de uno de los anclajes, torciéndose el tobillo izquierdo y dislocándose el hombro del mismo lado; posteriormente fue rodeada por unos lobos que abundaban por el lugar; Mikasa iba a sacar sus espadas, pero se dio cuenta que por su afán de buscar a Eren había olvidado reabastecerse. La pelinegra se puso en guardia para intentar luchar a pesar de que era una manada de 6 lobos salvajes.

Su salvación fue un tornado blanco que se camuflaba con la nieve, enviando lejos al primer lobo que se le había lanzado; en pocos segundos Faraday la tomó y pronto estuvieron en la rama de un árbol.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó el ojiceleste. La chica lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos aun sorprendida por la situación y asintió levemente, pero sintiendo el dolor en su tobillo y hombro.

Faraday notó su hombro; tomó parte de la bufanda de la chica y la puso cerca de su boca. Mikasa lo miró confundida.

"Muerde. Acomodaré tu hombro."

Mikasa hizo caso y mordió la bufanda. El peliblanco le quitó la chaqueta y tomó su hombro, la miró un momento antes de asentir y de un solo movimiento le encajó el hombro.

"Eso fue imprudente." Le dijo el ojiceleste cuando a la chica se le había pasado el dolor.

"Pero Eren…"

"Mikasa, sé que te preocupas mucho por Eren. No entiendo el contexto de su relación, pero lo que sí sé es que deberías confiar más en Él." Le increpó el chico ante la mirada un tanto avergonzada de la pelinegra.

"No entiendes… Eren es mi única familia, la última que me queda…" Susurró Mikasa. Faraday suavizó su mirada.

"Sé lo que es perder a quienes más amas. A diferencia de ti a mí ya no me queda nadie, pero si ese fuese el caso no quisiera que esa persona le pasara algo, sin embargo, Eren no es un niño pequeño, él no necesita que lo cuides, necesita que le enseñes." Le habló con seriedad. Mikasa miró hacia el suelo pensativa.

"Perdona si parece que me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, solo que antes ya he notado como a Eren a veces le molesta que lo sobreprotejas tanto."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Qué te pasó a ti?" Preguntó Mikasa de repente, sorprendiendo al chico albino.

"¿Ah?"

"Dijiste que ya no te quedaba nadie…" Recordó Mikasa, bajando un poco su voz al final dándose cuenta de que había sido una pregunta muy osada de su parte.

Faraday meditó por un momento si responder o no la pregunta.

"Como sabes yo también soy de Shiganshina. Yo vivía con mis dos padres; mis abuelos paternos y maternos murieron antes de yo nacer o cuando era un bebé, y mi tío abuelo por parte de mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años. Mis padres murieron el día de la caída; un gran pedazo de escombro les cayó encima cuando corríamos, el causante fue el titán acorazado." Terminó de contar el peliblanco.

Mikasa lo miró fijamente, en sus podía ver que comprendía su dolor; ambos lo habían perdido todo, o bueno, al menos ella aún tiene a Eren.

Entonces Mikasa decidió contarle una versión resumida de su vida. El peliblanco escuchó atentamente las palabras de su compañera; ahora podía comprender mejor el porqué de su sobreprotección con Eren, ella perdió dos veces a su familia, no era una locura que ella actuara así con él, pero aún se mantenía firme en su opinión inicial, solo que ahora entendía.

* * *

**Dos años después. Año 850.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Los años pasaron volando y la graduación estaba a pocos días._

_Mikasa y yo habíamos avanzado mucho desde aquel incidente. Muchas veces nos hemos encontrado y hablado sobre nuestras vidas, todo como un medio de desahogo. A medida que los meses pasaban podría decirse que ya nos considerábamos amigos, y no solo por Armin y Eren. Para todos los reclutas fue una sorpresa cuando Mikasa empezó a dejar a Eren solo para pasar tiempo conmigo, al principio fue gracioso, pero luego empezaron a molestarme con que había hechizado a la pelinegra, y luego se esparcieron rumores que teníamos una relación en secreto. Es decir, Mikasa es muy bonita pero ese tipo de sentimientos no están en mi lista de quehaceres por ahora… ¿verdad?_

_Logré hacer avances en mi estilo Goken 3D hasta el punto de que solo necesito experiencia en batalla real para usarlo al 100%. La primera vez que lo usé en un entrenamiento fue hace 2 meses, hice literalmente trizas 10 maniquíes en 10 segundos, los corté de pies a cabezas. Todo eso fue porque ese día estaba de malas y Jean quiso provocarme diciéndome que me demoraba mucho en hacer movimientos. _

_También hice modificaciones en el equipo de maniobras, específicamente en las espadas. Con ayuda de Armin logramos optimizar el equipo de maniobras. Las espadas ahora eran curvas y no rectas, aprovechando más el filo. Cuando fui interrogado por el instructor Shadis, únicamente le dije que me sentía más cómodo con esta forma. Obviamente mantuve en secreto mis otras mejoras._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

**Unos días después.**

* * *

Keith shadis se encontraba viendo el último entrenamiento de su tropa, revisando a los mejores calificados, uno por uno, hasta que observó a Faraday, quien como un tornado hacía trizas otro maniquí.

_"Faraday Furorem. Tiene el mejor de los talentos: la disciplina. Lo he visto entrenar por 15 horas seguidas hasta desfallecer del cansancio, y luego despertar y hacer el doble de entrenamiento en la mitad del tiempo. Técnica propia impecable; un sentido del honor elevado que lo hace ganador de la confianza de su escuadrón. Cuando él y Ackerman hacen equipo juntos son imparables."_

Unas horas después, ya de noche, todos los reclutas se encontraban en filas frente al instructor Shadis.

"¡Muy bien, gusanos! ¡Es increíble que hayan sobrevivido, yo esperaba que para este punto fuesen solo cadáveres!" Era la felicitación del hombre calvo.

"Como saben, ustedes podrán elegir entre tres ramas diferentes del ejercito: las tropas de guarnición, las encargadas de la protección de los muros y las defensas contra los titanes; la legión de reconocimiento, aquellos que arriesgan sus vidas yendo al territorio titán en una búsqueda de la victoria; por último, la Policía militar, actúan bajo las órdenes directas del rey y son los encargados de establecer la paz y el orden en las murallas. Pero solo aquellos que quedaron entre los 10 primeros pueden unirse a la policía militar." Explicó el instructor.

"Ahora, los que escuchen su nombre un paso al frente."

"Krista Lenz."

"Sasha Braus."

"Connie Springer."

"Marco Bolt."

"Jean Krinztein."

"Eren Jeager."

"Annie Leonhardt."

"Berthold Hoover."

"Reiner Braun."

Todos se quedaron expectantes. Solo faltaba el primer lugar y ni Mikasa ni Faraday habían sido mencionados; era imposible que cualquiera de los dos quedara fuera del top 5 al menos y más absurdo fuera del top 10.

"Para el primer puesto tuvimos que discutirlo mucho. Discutimos entre bajar las posiciones o declarar un empate; sin embargo, no teníamos forma de desempatarlos, por lo cual, por primera vez en el ejército, el primer lugar será compartido por dos personas. Un paso al frente: Mikasa Ackerman y Faraday Furorem."

Pelinegra y peliblanco dieron un paso al frente, sorprendidos como todos los demás por la decisión tomada. Para ser sinceros, a ambos no les importaba en qué puesto quedaran; Faraday ya se había decidido por la legión, y Mikasa sabía que Eren también, por ende, tenía dos motivos para unirse a la legión.

Sí, Mikasa le había tomado mucho cariño a Faraday, tal vez no tanto como el cariño que tenía por Eren, pero comparable al de Armin; se sentía cómoda con el chico de cabello blanco, con el tiempo Faraday le empezó a mostrar ciertas muestras de cariño que no había recibido hasta ahora; eran cosas simples, uno que otro abrazo en momentos que lo conciernen, palabras alentadoras que no eran ni demasiado cursis ni demasiado duras, ella las definiría como dulces; su favorita fue una vez que ella se sintió decaída un día que hablaban de las partes felices de sus pasados, Faraday limpió sus lágrimas y besó su frente.

La celebración de la graduación fue esa noche, en el comedor, todos los cadetes felicitaban a los 11 mejores soldados, preguntándoles si se iban a unir a la policía militar. Krista respondía que aún no se había decidido, Sasha y Connie fantaseaban con la comida en la MP, era bien sabido que Marco, Jean y Annie irían a la policía también; Reiner y berthold al parecer se unirían a la legión.

"No lo lograrás." Fueron las palabras de Thomas, uno de los amigos de Faraday ante las palabras de Eren. El peliblanco dejó de beber de su vaso para mirar al rubio.

"Los titanes son invencibles, es imposible para nosotros los humanos ganarles." Fueron las duras palabras de Thomas, las cuales dejaron en silencio el lugar.

"¿Te rindes porque crees que no puedes ganar? Las derrotas del pasado fueron producto de nuestro desconocimiento sobre los titanes, pero ahora sabemos más, hemos aprendido de los errores, ¿me estás diciendo que los sacrificios que se hicieron para conseguir esa información fueron en vano? No, contraatacaremos." Fueron las palabras inspiradoras de Eren.

"Eren tiene razón." Era la voz de Faraday, haciendo que todos los vieran con sorpresa; Faraday no solo era amable, sino también bastante sabio, todos conocían su faceta de sabiduría; decía lo correcto en el momento indicado.

"A veces, las personas merecen que su fe sea recompensada. Dado que la vida es tan injusta, quita más de lo que te da, es tu responsabilidad tratar de mantener lo más preciado para ti; darle un sentido al sinsentido, en este infierno en el que vivimos encontrar el lugar más frío. Una idea bien elaborada puede ser la causa del cambio, una leyenda. Al final de todo, todos sufrimos, la pregunta es: ¿Sufrirás luchando o sufrirás penando?"

Todo quedó en silencio tras las palabras del peliblanco.

**Tiempo después.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Me gradué. Un pasó pequeño pero importante en la búsqueda de mi venganza. _

_Vivimos entre estos muros, esperando a ser comidos, pero ya no más. Yo no llamaría "vidas" a esto que tiene la humanidad._

_Llegó la hora de romper las jaulas que apresan nuestras alas._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._


	2. Failure

**Bueno, en este capitulo veremos el inicio de la lucha por el distrito Trost. Faraday expresara su faceta de líder y de protector mientras que Mikasa será más o menos como en el canon, con una leve diferencia debido a la influencia de Faraday.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Failure.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Después de la graduación se nos concedieron dos días de descanso antes de partir hacia Trost para hacer trabajo de mantenimiento mientras esperamos la ceremonia de elección._

_Eren está muy emocionado por unirse a la legión, ha estado más jovial los últimos días que en los tres años que pasamos entrenando. A raíz de mi defensa hacia su discurso la noche de la graduación, me cuestionó acerca de la veracidad de mis palabras. Al parecer él siempre pensó que yo no era una persona idealista, y le respondí que en efecto no lo soy, soy realista._

_"Entonces, ¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo conmigo?" Me preguntó._

_"Para mí es realista tener esperanza; es una de las cosas que nos hace humanos." Le respondí con sinceridad._

_Tuve una última sesión de entrenamiento con Annie Leonhardt. Ella y yo mantuvimos una especie de rivalidad dados nuestros estilos de pelea casi opuestos. Ella apostaba por la defensa y usar la fuerza de su oponente a su favor, mientras que yo apostaba por la ofensiva total y no dejar respirar a mi oponente. Hasta esta última sesión teníamos un contador de 3 victorias para mí, 2 para ella y una gran cantidad de empates; después de esta sesión declaré mi victoria total con 4 en total._

_Salí a cazar con Sasha ya que ella va a ir a la policía militar y no nos veremos por un tiempo. Los chicos y yo nos tomamos copas de vino que Connie de alguna forma logró conseguir._

_Por alguna razón siento que tanta felicidad no puede ser buena señal._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

**Distrito Trost. Año 850.**

* * *

Los cadetes recién graduados estaban haciendo mantenimiento en la cima de las murallas; limpiando, revisando los cañones, las municiones.

"Oye, Faraday…" Empezó a decir Eren cargando algunas cajas acompañado del peliblanco, quien traía su cabello atado en una coleta dejando su flequillo suelto, enmarcándole el rostro.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Atendió el ojiceleste. El castaño se notaba algo incómodo.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que escuché unas cosas… sobre ti y Mikasa." Aquellas palabras hicieron que Faraday casi se tropezara. El albino miró a su amigo con algo de nerviosismo.

"Oh no, Tú también…"

Eren al ver la expresión del ojiceleste lo malinterpretó.

"No, no, no estoy en contra ni nada. Solo que me parece algo extraño, ambos son tan… ustedes, y además ella es mi hermana y pues…" Decía Eren con nerviosismo ante la mirada medio cansada y medio divertida del peliblanco.

"Eren, cálmate. Entre Mikasa y yo solo hay amistad. Además, recuerda que están prohibidos los romances en el ejército." Aclaró a su amigo, quien ahora se veía avergonzado.

"Oh, ya veo…" Fue lo más inteligente que pudo salir de su boca.

Después de aquel momento incomodo ambos siguieron con sus obligaciones, uniéndose al resto de sus compañeros.

"Connie, ¿en serio? Creí que te unirías a la policía militar." Expresó Eren sorprendido ante la revelación.

"Sí, tu discurso y el de Faraday sorprendió más de a uno. Incluyéndome." Decía Thomas entrando en escena ante las quejas de Connie sobre que él tomaba sus propias decisiones.

"Además, sería como faltarte al respeto, Faraday, después de todas esas veces en las que nos ayudaste a mí y a Thomas a mejorar. Te lo debemos." Expresó Mina su gratitud.

"No lo hagan por esos motivos. Tienen que tener una motivación personal." Les dijo Faraday, quien, aunque aceptaba su gratitud tenía que dejar en claro que no le debían nada.

"Mi motivación personal es seguirte, Faraday. Con personas como Tú y Mikasa, la humanidad se abrirá pasó." Decía la pelinegra con pasión, dejando un poco sorprendido al peliblanco.

_"Tienen mucha fe en mí…"_ Pensaba el ojiceleste, y al instante recordó sus palabras de hace un par de días.

_"A veces, las personas merecen que su fe sea recompensada…"_

"¡Chicos! ¡Miren lo que conseguí!" Fue la voz de Sasha corriendo hacia a ellos. La muy condenada había conseguido carne, robada de la despensa de los superiores. Todos estaban escandalizados, pero Faraday estaba acostumbrado a las ocurrencias de la chica.

"Buen trabajo, Sasha. Yo me encargaré de cocinarlas." Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisita, haciendo que la pelirroja asintiera emocionada. Luego los demás se animaron y pidieron su parte.

Faraday sonreía viendo a ese grupo de personas raras, eran sus amigos, lo único que le quedaba.

Un ruido estruendoso llegó a los oídos de todos. Para Eren y Faraday fue condenadamente familiar. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el gran titán que había aparecido casi por obra de arte. Todos se quedaron quietos, mirando con ojos abiertos al Titán colosal.

El peliblanco fue el primero en reaccionar, pero cuando tomó sus espadas el titán expulsó una gran cantidad de vapor de su cuerpo, enviándolos a todos a volar cuesta abajo.

Todos lograron anclarse a la pared, y Sasha logró rescatar a uno de los cadetes que había quedado inconsciente. Entonces, el titán colosal pateó la puerta. La pared había sido violada.

"¡Connie, Sasha, vayan a evacuar a los civiles del flanco derecho! ¡Thomas, mina, los del lado izquierdo! ¡Eren, quédate conmigo, intentaremos impedir que los titanes entren hasta que lleguen refuerzos!" La voz de Faraday retumbó entre la miseria; Connie, Sasha, Mina y Thomas asintieron saliendo del shock y se dirigieron a las casas; Eren, sin embargo, le valió mierda lo que dijo el peliblanco y se lanzó hacia el titán colosal.

Faraday al verlo estuvo a punto de ir por él, pero entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio a un titán solitario entrar por la brecha. Decidiendo confiar en Eren, el ojiceleste bajó a toda velocidad, corriendo en vertical por las paredes hasta que llegó a una altura adecuada.

El titán era un normal de 13 metros. Faraday descendió 18 metros con respecto al suelo antes de columpiarse usando la pared como apoyó y lanzándose como una bala hacia el titán, enterrando sus anclajes en la parte baja de la nuca; en 1 segundo fulminó al titán, con un corte profundo en la nuca.

El peliblanco al ver a su enemigo caer, se puso a salvo en el techo de una casa cercana, observó por unos segundos el agujero, decidiendo si estar en guardia o ir a ver a Eren. No tuvo que tomar una decisión pues el Titán colosal de repente desapareció. Faraday dirigió su mirada hacia la cima de la muralla, viendo como algunos restos de cañones caían.

_"Lo sabía… esos desgraciados son inteligentes; el colosal y el acorazado. Si todo es como la última vez, ese maldito titán no debe tardar en aparecer para romper la puerta interior."_ Reflexionaba el peliblanco quien ya había llegado a la cima de la muralla para ver a Eren recobrando el aliento.

"Eren, vamos, tenemos que reagruparnos." Le dijo a su amigo, quien estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Las tropas de guarnición empezaron el plan de contención mientras que los cadetes volvían al cuartel general.

"¡Eren! ¡Faraday!"

Mikasa corrió al verlos a los dos. Ella estaba algo preocupada pues sabía que ellos dos habían sido asignados a limpiar sobre las murallas.

"Hey, Mikasa. Estamos bien, no te preocupes." La calmó el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa. Eren aún estaba concentrado con una mirada de muerte.

Al cabo de una hora, la operación de contención de las tropas de guarnición falló y los titanes empezaron a entrar; los civiles aún no habían sido completamente evacuados, por lo que los superiores formaron escuadrones para contener a los titanes.

"¡Ackerman, Furorem! Ustedes estarán en el escuadrón de elite, en la retaguardia." Informó Ian Dietrich, un miembro de la elite de la guarnición.

"Pero señor, yo sólo seré un estorbo ahí." Objetó Mikasa, queriendo estar con Eren ante la mirada insultada de este.

"No le pregunté, cadete. Necesitamos a los mejores para proteger a los civiles." Recalcó el superior.

Mikasa quiso objetar, pero Eren la detuvo de un cabezazo, diciéndole que poco importaba lo que ella quisiera en esta situación. Faraday, quien se había mantenido al margen, tomó el hombro de Mikasa.

"No seas tan borde, Eren, ella solo se preocupa por ti. Pero él tiene razón, Mikasa, ahora solo importa la supervivencia de la humanidad." Dijo el peliblanco, haciendo que el castaño bufara y la ojinegra asintiera en silencio.

Luego de que Mikasa le hiciera prometer a Eren que no muriera y de que el peliblanco le estrechara la mano y le mandara sus mejores deseos a los demás, el dúo blanco y negro se dirigieron a su ubicación.

Varios minutos más tarde ya estaba todo el escuadrón agrupado, vigilando a los civiles desde los techos; los titanes aún no habían llegado hasta ahí.

El peliblanco notó la mirada de su amiga, se notaba que no estaba concentrada.

"Mikasa, confía en Él. Yo también estoy preocupado, todos nuestros amigos están ahí, pero la mejor manera de honrarlos es haciendo bien nuestro trabajo aquí." Trató de animarla, colocando una vez la mano en su hombro. Le pelinegra lo miró con clara preocupación en su rostro.

"Lo sé, Faraday… pero aun así tengo miedo." Mikasa bajó la mirada, solo para que la mano del ojiceleste la levantara tomándola de la barbilla y posteriormente tocándole la mejilla. La pelinegra miró a su amigo quien le estaba sonriendo tristemente.

"Yo también, pero hay que vivir con el miedo." Le dijo lo más suavemente posible.

"Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de actuar como idiotas enamorados y concéntrense; nunca se sabe cuándo un titán vaya a aparecer." La voz de uno de sus superiores los sacó de su mundito, dejando de mirarse con un leve toque de vergüenza en su rostro enmarcado por un rosa en sus pómulos.

Luego de media hora Faraday se estaba impacientando; con sus ojos de halcón logró detectar a un titán de 15 metros a unos 400 metros de su ubicación; técnicamente estaba en los límites de su zona, así que sin avisarle a nadie salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia él a pesar de las voces de sus superiores.

Faraday llegó en poco más de un minuto usando maniobras especiales para moverse rápido sin gastar tanto gas, confiando en su propio entrenamiento físico, el cual le permitía moverse a una velocidad constante de casi 30 km/h por casi una hora sin apenas cansarse.

Faraday llegó a una posición estratégica diagonal al titán sin ser detectado, así no desaprovechó el impulso que había adquirido y en un estallido de velocidad cortó la nuca del humanoide.

El peliblanco miró a su alrededor, había titanes más adelante pero no quería jugar con su suerte con los superiores, sin embargo, lo que estaba buscando eran a sus compañeros; o al menos a algunos de ellos. En la lejanía pudo ver a Jean elevándose por el aire junto con Marco. Cerca de la posición del ojiceleste vio a Krista, Ymir y Connie recuperando el aliento en un tejado; él sin pensarlo llegó a su lado en un momento, sorprendiendo a los cadetes.

"¿Faraday? Pensé que estabas en la retaguardia." Comentó extrañada Krista.

"Lo estoy, pero usé la excusa de matar a un titán para ver cómo estaban. ¿Hay alguna baja?" Preguntó el ojiceleste sin pelos en la lengua.

"No, por lo menos no de nuestros amigos o que nosotros sepamos." Informó Connie. El peliblanco asintió y se despidió, deseándoles lo mejor. En un par de minutos llegó a su posición con el escuadrón de elite, siendo regañado por Ian; Faraday se escudó en que el titán se estaba acercando mucho a una posición peligrosa.

"Mikasa, pude hablar con Connie, Krista e Yimir. No hay bajas importantes por ahora." Le comentó a su amiga pelinegra por lo bajo, sacándole un suspiro de alivio.

Estuvieron otros 10 minutos quietos antes de tener que movilizarse, los titanes ya estaban entrando a su radio cuando aún faltaban unos cuantos civiles por evacuar. Mikasa y Faraday se precipitaron hacia un par de anormales; el peliblanco con gran fluidez e impresionante rapidez rebanó los pies de ambos anormales en solo un segundo, y mientras estos caían Mikasa les apareció en picada rebanándole la nuca a los dos.

Así hicieron con los anormales que encontraron; Faraday los inmovilizaba rebanándoles los pies mientras Mikasa los fulminaba, mientras que con los normales ambos se los despachaban rápido individualmente, pero sin separarse demasiado. En solo otros 15 minutos, entre ambos habían arrasado con 20 titanes, ante la mirada incrédula de sus superiores.

Mikasa y Faraday vieron como dos anormales corrían por diferentes calles que conducían hacia la puerta interior de Trost, y notando como los soldados de guarnición fallaban en detenerlos, peliblanco y pelinegra asintieron y ambos se precipitaron hacia un titán cada uno.

Faraday fue por el que estaba más cerca de los civiles, gastando un poco más de gas usando su estilo Goken 3D, llegando como un tornado furioso a la nuca del titán, inclusive arrancándole la cabeza del destrozo. El peliblanco entonces miró a su izquierda y vio como el otro titán caía frente a los civiles con Mikasa encima de él.

_"Así que por eso se estaban tardando tanto."_ Pensaba el peliblanco mirando la carroza llena de mercancía que era hasta más grande que la puerta, con un hombre gordo gritándoles a los civiles. Faraday notó la mirada cabreada de su amiga y decidió ir a evitar que matara al hombre.

El peliblanco llegó justo a tiempo para detener la mano de Mikasa, quien tenía su espada en la nuca del hombre.

"Calma, Mikasa. Señor, le aconsejo que si no puede pasar su mercancía por la puerta la retire para que los civiles puedan evacuar. Si no lo hace, entonces no volveré a detener a mi compañera." Le decía Faraday al hombre, con sus ojos frívolos y voz firme.

Al final el hombre removió su carroza para evitar morir. Los civiles volvieron a evacuar. Los dos cadetes suspiraron y procedieron a irse, pero una voz los hizo detenerse.

"Disculpen, muchas gracias por salvarnos." Agradecía una mujer con su hija frente a ella.

"¡Son asombrosos! Yo quiero ser como usted algún día, señorita." Decía la niña con ojos de admiración a la pelinegra, quien se sintió un poco avergonzada mientras que Faraday sonreía.

Ambos volvieron a sus posiciones.

"Ya tienes admiradores, nada mal." Comentó el peliblanco con algo de gracia.

"Cállate." Dijo Mikasa con avergonzada.

"No es malo, Mikasa. La futura generación será la encargada de darle forma al mundo si nosotros triunfamos en salvarlo. Peleamos para que ellos no tengan que hacerlo." Expresó ya más serio el ojiceleste. Mikasa estuvo de acuerdo.

Pronto comenzó a llover, Mikasa y Faraday siguieron matando cuantos titanes pudieron, hasta que al fin las campanas sonaron y la puerta interior se cerró, marcando así el fin de la evacuación.

"Ya acabamos, cadetes, suban al muro." Informó Ian a los dos.

"Iré a ayudar a la vanguardia central." Dijo Mikasa quien se fue sin esperar respuesta. Faraday, quien ya se lo esperaba, la siguió a pesar de las quejas del superior.

En el camino Faraday quiso darle palabras de tranquilidad a su amiga, pero no se atrevía; cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado, cualquiera pudo haber muerto. Él, a pesar de haber aceptado ese hecho, le era difícil digerirlo.

Pronto llegaron a la zona donde estaban todos los cadetes, Faraday observó rápidamente a todos, faltaban algunas caras y varios de los que estaban ahí tenían una expresión de haber estado en el infierno. No pudo encontrar la unidad de Eren, en la que también estaban Thomas y Mina. Miró a Mikasa con preocupación.

Llegaron al techo donde estaban Annie, Berthold, Marco y Reiner. Los demás cadetes miraron casi con esperanza a los dos mejores de su generación.

"Annie, disculpen, ¿han visto la unidad de Eren?" Preguntó la pelinegra preocupada. Faraday hizo contacto visual con Annie, casi pidiéndole que fuese suave si las noticias eran negativas.

"No, nadie los ha visto." Respondió simplemente la rubia. Faraday entonces notó otra cabeza rubia muy familiar, y le tocó el hombro a la pelinegra.

"Mikasa, ahí está Armin." Informó el ojiceleste, para luego ambos dirigirse a la posición del chico.

"¡Armin!" Llamó Mikasa. Faraday notó como el rubio se tensó; el peliblanco ya sabía en el fondo lo que había pasado, pero no lo creería hasta que Armin no se lo dijera.

_"Es Mikasa… no puedo darle la cara, ni siquiera merezco estar vivo. Seguro también viene Faraday con ella…"_ Eran los pensamientos desesperados del rubio. Mikasa se arrodilló a su nivel, buscándolo con la mirada, para luego preguntarle por Eren.

Armin levantó el rostro, mirando a Mikasa con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquella mirada confirmó los pensamientos de Faraday.

"La unidad 34 de cadetes conformada por Thomas Wagner, Nac Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina… ¡Eren Jeager! ¡Han cumplido con su deber y han muerto heroicamente en combate!" Fue la diatriba de Armin con voz entrecortada.

Mikasa quedó hecha piedra, Faraday bajó la mirada.

_"Mina… Thomas…"_ Pensaba Faraday en sus amigos, recordando sus palabras de apenas unas horas.

_"Mi motivación personal es seguirte, Faraday. Con personas como Tú y Mikasa, la humanidad se abrirá pasó."_

El peliblanco apretó los puños, no pudo recompensar la fe que tenían en Él. El ojiceleste miró a Mikasa, quien aún seguía hecha piedra.

"Lo siento, Mikasa… Eren se sacrificó para salvarme… ¡no pude hacer nada!" Se disculpaba el rubio con desesperación. La pelinegra se agachó y tomó la mano de Armin, haciendo que este la mirara; los ojos negros de Mikasa estaban muertos.

"Armin, no es momento para ponernos emocionales. Hay trabajo que hacer." Dijo con voz fría, antes de levantarse y hablar con Marco sobre la estrategia a seguir. Faraday sabía que Mikasa estaba llorando por dentro, tal vez engañaba a los demás, pero no a él, tendría que quedarse cerca de ella para que no hiciera algo imprudente.

"Soy fuerte, muy fuerte, más que todos ustedes juntos; solo Faraday puede igualarme. Todos ustedes o son cobardes o son débiles, si quieren pueden quedarse llorando como bebés o-

"Mikasa." La voz firme del peliblanco la detuvo. Ante la mirada de todos, Faraday se acercó a ella y con delicadeza bajó el brazo que apuntaba hacia los cadetes. Ojos ónix y marinos chocaron, y pudieron ver el dolor en ellos.

Faraday entonces dirigió su mirada hacia los cadetes.

"Si alguno de ustedes quiere morir, entonces los invito conmigo al infierno. Si van con nosotros, tienen una oportunidad de vivir, pero si se quedan aquí morirán de todas formas. La vida es de oportunidades y de elecciones. Traten de no morir o mueran, esas son las elecciones que la vida les ofrece ahora." Faraday sermoneó a los cadetes con su tan característica calma, pero firmeza. En poco tiempo, todos estaban formados delante de él.

"Connie, Sasha, Annie, irán detrás de mí formando una diagonal derecha con punto de origen a 3 metros de mi posición a la derecha; Jean, Marco, Reiner, harán lo mismo con la posición de Mikasa simétricamente. Berthold y Armin, formaran un rombo exactamente detrás de nosotros, tomen a los cadetes que quieran; los demás formen filas irregulares en la retaguardia por si se cuela algún titán." Explicó fríamente. No lo diría nunca, pero las filas irregulares eran la posible carne de cañón; si Mikasa y él dejaban pasar a algún titán probablemente morirían varios.

"¡Entreguen sus corazones!" Exclamó furioso el peliblanco haciendo el saludo militar, recibiendo un rugido de los cadetes. Faraday volteó a ver a Mikasa quien seguía con la mirada muerta.

Faraday acuno su mejilla izquierda en su mano, llamando la atención de la pelinegra quien pudo apreciar como el peliblanco le sonreía con tristeza. No hicieron falta palabras.

Entonces los cadetes se dispararon hacia el cuartel general.

Mikasa se impulsó furiosamente hacia los titanes, mientras que Faraday apostó por el todo o nada usando activamente su estilo Goken, destrozando a todo titán que se le cruzara. No le quedaban mucho gas por lo que tendría que tener cuidado. Sin embargo, Mikasa no parecía importarle la escasez.

_"Está gastando mucho gas. Mikasa, expresas tu dolor de esta manera, lo entiendo, pero no es excusa para morir."_ Pensaba el peliblanco acercándose un poco a la pelinegra.

"¡Mikasa! ¡Gastas mucho gas, tranquilízate! ¡No seas imprudente y mantén la formación!" Le gritó el ojiceleste, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de la pelinegra.

El peliblanco miró hacia atrás, no había ninguna baja y todos mantenían la formación; notó como Annie se encargaba de un titán que él dejó pasar por acercarse a Mikasa por lo que rápidamente regresó a su posición; y mientras lo hacía ocurrió lo esperado. Mikasa se quedó sin gas y cayó.

"¡Mikasa!" Gritó el peliblanco, preparado para ir por ella, pero el llamado de Sasha lo impidió.

"¡Faraday! ¡Viene un anormal volcánico por el flanco derecho a toda velocidad!" Gritó asustada la pelirroja, causando temor en los demás.

Los anormales volcánicos eran los peores tipos de titanes sin contar al colosal y al acorazado. Esos anormales tenían la piel muy caliente y dura en la parte de la nuca, la única forma de poder cortar ahí es cortándole todas sus extremidades, así el cuerpo del titán se centra en regenerar esas partes y deja la nuca más vulnerable. Faraday tenía que encargarse de él.

"¡Annie, toma mi lugar! ¡Berthold, reemplázala! ¡Jean, reemplaza a Mikasa y dirige al grupo, mantengan la formación!" Ordenó el peliblanco preparándose para ir contra aquel anormal.

"¡Pero Faraday, Mikasa-

"¡Yo la buscaré, ahora AVANCEN!" Exclamó el ojiceleste dirigiéndose hacia el anormal.

Tendría que darlo todo. Faraday se movió a toda velocidad, rodeando al titán para que se centrara en él y dejara al grupo en paz; el titán extendió su mano hacia él, lo cual el peliblanco aprovechó para impulsarse como un tornado y rebanar la mano del titán, y aprovechando el impulso pasó a toda velocidad frente a su rostro rasgándole los ojos. Entonces se dirigió hacia sus piernas "remando" con sus espadas por todo su abdomen para generar el mayor daño posible, para terminar tirando sus anclajes al piso y cortar sus talones de Aquiles; luego se ancló al brazo que aún le quedaba al titán para elevarse a toda velocidad y rebanarlo moviéndose en círculos, hasta que al fin decidió intentar cortarle la nuca; se impulsó y como un tornado hizo rebanadas toda su cabeza y cuello hasta que al fin llegó a la base de la nuca, cortándosela profundamente.

El peliblanco cayó sobre un techo, con todo su cabello y ropa llena de sangre que se estaba evaporando, mirando cómo caía el cuerpo mutilado del titán volcánico.

Faraday revisó sus reservas, casi no le quedaba nada. Miró a lo lejos a los cadetes, ya se estaban acercando al cuartel, no pudo distinguir si hubo alguna baja; se tomó sus buenos 2 minutos matando a este titán con tal de ahorrar gas para ir por Mikasa.

* * *

**Con Mikasa.**

* * *

Mikasa se había resignado a morir a manos de un titán normal que la acechaba, sin embargo, contra su voluntad, ella siguió luchando.

_"¿Por qué?"_ Pensaba Mikasa esquivando otro torpe golpe del titán.

_"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de luchar?" _Esta vez a penas y pudo esquivar el golpe y terminó lanzada varios metros atrás. La pelinegra miró su única cuchilla, la cual estaba rota. Luego observó cómo al titán normal que la asechaba se le unía un anormal.

Mikasa los vio acercarse, sabía que, aunque su cuerpo no lo quisiera ella moriría. El rostro sonriente de Eren apareció en su memoria, y luego, a los lados de la figura sonriente del difunto castaño, aparecieron dos más: un rubio bajito con una gran sonrisa y un peliblanco alto con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus ojos calmados.

_"¿Faraday… Armin?"_ La pelinegra se quedó con la imagen mental de sus dos amigos, feliz de morir con sus rostros en su mente y agradecida porque ellos siguieran vivos.

El titán anormal estaba sobre ella. Entonces un tornado blanco le cortó la mano y unos segundos después se escuchó otro corte y el titán cayó muerto.

Mikasa miró a su salvador; era Faraday, cubierto de sangre de Titán y algo jadeante.

"Te dije que no hicieras nada imprudente." Le dijo a la pelinegra mirándola con preocupación.

El peliblanco entonces vio al titán normal acercarse, y cuando quiso elevarse para matarlo se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

_"Me quedé sin gas… me asusté tanto al ver a ese titán tan cerca de ella que apreté el gatillo a fondo. Maldita sea." _Pensaba con enojo el ojiceleste.

Mikasa se dio cuenta de esto, y de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas.

"Lo siento... es mi culpa que estés aquí… debiste dejarme morir." Se lamentaba la ojinegra con voz entrecortada. Faraday se acercó a ella, arrodillándose y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

"No te dejaré morir… Ya he dejado morir a mucha gente hoy. Necesito que corras, Mikasa. Hazlo por Eren." Le rogó a la pelinegra quien lo miraba asustada.

"Pero, ¿tú qué-

"No importa, yo me encargaré. Vete, corre." Le ordenó, sintiendo los pasos del titán cada vez más cerca.

"No… no morirás tú también." Decía Mikasa sollozando. Faraday se levantó y miró al titán, antes de darle una última mirada y sonrisa a la pelinegra.

"Si muero, moriré peleando, con honor." El peliblanco dirigió una mirada de odio al titán. Esas bestias le habían quitado tanto al ojiceleste: la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de sus amigos, la desesperación de su raza y ahora pretendían quitarle la vida a su mejor amiga. No, él no lo permitiría.

Faraday sintió una chispa en su cerebro, un impulso que recorría todo su ser como si un rayo lo hubiese alcanzado. Sentía ira, el fuego del infierno ardía en su estomagado; sus ojos se rasgaron, su cabello se erizó un poco, sus músculos se hincharon y varias venas se podían apreciar palpitando por sus brazos, cuello y frente. La cólera lo había dominado.

_"No la dejaré morir. No dejaré que ustedes, malditas bestias, asesinen otra vez a alguien que amo. Yo los destruiré, los haré pedazos, no quedará más que mero polvo."_ Eran los pensamientos furiosos de la representación de la ira misma.

Faraday dio un grito de guerra y lanzó sus anclajes a la mano que se acercaba del titán. Y para su sorpresa se elevó.

Mikasa miraba asombrada como chispas salían de los pies del peliblanco y cómo este a gran velocidad trepaba en círculos por todo el brazo del titán rebanándolo hasta llegar al cuello y hacer rendijas su cabeza. No contento con ello, el peliblanco se elevó unos cuantos metros y cayó en picada girando como una rueda, cortando a la mitad el cuerpo del titán, y sin tomarse un respiro bajó hasta la base de las piernas, y como un tornado rebano todo el cuerpo del titán de pies a la nuca, pues cabeza ya no había. Pedazos de carne de titán empezaron a caer evaporándose.

Para Mikasa, aquello fue ver la cólera humana hecha tormenta. Literalmente Faraday estaba chispeando.

Mikasa vio como Faraday caía inerte, y rápidamente ella reaccionó para atraparlo.

"¡Faraday!" Exclamó Mikasa atrapando al peliblanco en sus manos, el cabello del chico incluso se había desatado y ahora colgaba libre.

El ojiceleste, desorientado, apenas pudo distinguir el rostro de Mikasa.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó el ojiceleste, escuchando el cuerpo del titán impactar contra el piso.

"No lo sé, te impulsaste de alguna manera sin gas." Trató de entender también la chica.

"Siento que mi cuerpo me hormiguea, me siento paralizado." Se quejó el chico de la cicatriz.

Mikasa no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando vio a un titán frente a ellos, era otro normal. La pelinegra miró al peliblanco en sus brazos, él lo había dado todo para salvarla, incluso cometiendo un milagro.

_"¡LUCHA!"_

Escuchó la voz de Eren en sus pensamientos. Mikasa rápidamente puso el cuerpo de Faraday a un lado contra una pared, tomó las dos cuchillas de reserva que él tenía, dándose cuenta de paso que eran sus espadas modificadas, y se puso frente al titán.

_"Voy a luchar, no voy a morir porque entonces no podré recordarte, Eren. No voy a morir porque entonces Faraday moriría también. ¡Voy a luchar!"_

Mientras Mikasa tenía estos pensamientos, otro titán apareció detrás de ella.

Entonces ella soltó un grito de guerra lista para enfrentarse al titán.

Y entonces el titán detrás de ella golpeó al que estaba en frente, ignorándola completamente.

Mikasa veía impactada cómo ese titán pícaro atacaba al otro, para al final terminar mordiéndole la nuca.

_"¿Un titán que mata titanes…?"_ Pensó incrédula la pelinegra.

Faraday, quien había podido volver a enfocar sus sentidos, miró también incrédulo a ese titán que los estaba ignorando en pro de matar al otro titán.

"¡Mikasa! ¡Faraday!"

La voz de Armin llegó a los oídos de los dos. El chico de cabello rubio llegó con dos tanques de gas en sus manos.

"Armin…" Saludó Mikasa al chico.

"Sabía que estarían bien." Decía Armin viendo a Faraday quien estaban apoyado en la pelinegra.

"¿Cómo llegó el escuadrón?" Preguntó inmediatamente el peliblanco, haciendo que Armin se pusiera rígido.

"Llegamos bien en general, hubo 5 bajas, pero pudimos llegar al cuartel. El deposito está plagado de titanes, pero todos colocamos todo el gas que nos quedaban en estos 4 recipientes. Primero solo lo íbamos a hacer en 2 para que yo pudiera venir por Mikasa, pero pensé que probablemente Faraday también se habrá quedado sin gas, y no me equivoqué." Decía el ojiazul mirando a Faraday, dándose cuenta al fin del otro titán detrás de ellos; estuvo a punto de ponerse en guardia, pero fue detenido por los de cabellos opuestos.

"No, Armin. Ese titán es un anormal que mata titanes. Prácticamente nos salvó la vida." Explicó la ojinegra. Entonces Armin vio como el dichoso titán golpeaba a uno que recién había llegado.

"De todos modos, tengan." Armin empezó a sacarse sus dos tanques ante la mirada confundida de los dos.

"¿Qué haces, Armin?" Preguntó Faraday.

"Es obvio, ustedes dos van a tomar estos tanques y se irán." Dijo Armin con aparente tranquilidad.

"Pero, ¿no trajiste para ti?" Preguntó Mikasa, no queriendo creer lo que su amigo estaba insinuando.

"No, no soy necesario. Ustedes váyanse, no podremos lograrlo sin ustedes, yo soy prescindible." Se explicó el rubio terminando de conectar los tanques a los equipos de Mikasa y Faraday.

"Me voy a quedar con esta, no quisiera ser comido vivo." Armin sostuvo tembloroso una hoja rota en sus manos, sin embargo, Faraday la pateó lejos.

"No hacemos sacrificios innecesarios." Dijo el peliblanco mirándolo fríamente.

"Pero, llevar a alguien en un campo infestado de titanes es un suicidio. Además, noté que estabas algo lastimado, Faraday." Objetó el rubio. Faraday bufó.

"Armin, sabes de sobra que he llegado a estar peor y aun así ponerme de pie. Fuimos compañeros de cuarto por tres años." Le recordó a su amigo rubio. Armin agachó la cabeza, era verdad, el rubio llegó a ver cómo el albino salía a trotar temprano en la mañana con tobillos torcidos, hacia flexiones con hombros dislocados y muñecas rotas; ese hombre era un monstruo físicamente, cada vez que se rompía se armaba con más fuerza.

"Además, yo te llevaré, Armin. Mira a ese titán, es la ironía de la ira humana." Dijo Mikasa, dejando a Armin sin palabras.

Sin embargo, antes de partir, Armin miró a aquel titán pícaro luchando contra otro titán. Tuvo una idea.

* * *

**Tiempo después.**

* * *

Los cadetes de la 104 pudieron recuperar con éxito el deposito siguiendo el plan que Armin les había comentado antes de ir a buscar a Mikasa y a Faraday. El muchacho prácticamente se había despedido y todos lo sabían, por lo que se sorprendieron cuando él llegó en los brazos de Mikasa junto con Faraday, justo después de un titán aparentemente estrelló a otro titán contra el muro del cuartel, dejando un hoyo en la pared.

"¡Chicos! ¡Están con vida!" Celebró Jean. Todos los cadetes respiraron tranquilos al ver a sus dos miembros más fuertes vivos.

Todos decidieron tomarse un tiempo para recobrar fuerzas.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_La libramos por poco. No sé qué carajos hice para matar a aquel titán sin gas, pero el punto es que Mikasa y yo estamos vivos. Aquel titán extraño también nos salvó la vida._

_Aun me siguen angustiando las muertes de Eren, Thomas y Mina. Siento que les fallé, pero viviré por ellos, lucharé por ellos. Sus sacrificios no serán en vano._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

Faraday estaba en lo más alto del cuartel, evaluando las mejores rutas para llegar al muro.

"Muy bien, somos 27 en total, para evitar atraer titanes iremos en grupos de cinco hasta la pared por esa dirección, Mikasa y yo iremos de ultimo. No hay titanes por esa zona en un radio de 200 metros." Decía el peliblanco señalando con su mano. Era la hora y todos los allegados de Faraday aún no se acostumbraban a sus ojos prodigiosos, lo peor era que cada vez que le preguntaban él decía que en realidad él desarrolló esa habilidad. Era cierto, cuando tuvo que aprender a robar tenía que evaluar bien sus opciones, mirar las posibles rutas de escape y notar a la lejanía si había algún soldado u otro obstáculo que podría impedir su escape.

Los cuatro primeros grupos llegaron al muro con éxito, dejando a Mikasa, Faraday, armin, jean, reiner, annie y berthold, quienes ahora estaban mirando al titán pícaro, debatiendo si debían mantenerlo con vida o no.

Sin embargo, el titán cayó inerte al suelo, aparentemente exhausto. Jean apuró a sus camaradas, alegando que ya no había nada qué hacer. Pero entonces algo raro salió de la nuca del titán: un humano.

Eren Jeager.

Mikasa bajó a toda velocidad con Faraday siguiéndola. La pelinegra y el peliblanco pudieron confirmar que se trataba de Eren. La chica abrazó el cuerpo de su familia y pegó su oreja al pecho del castaño, pudiendo escuchar los latidos de su corazón para posteriormente empezar a llorar.

Faraday, aunque confundido, estaba feliz de que su amigo de alguna manera estuviera vivo.

Tiempo después, Faraday les ordenó a todos que se fueran, incluida a Mikasa para que cuidara a Eren.

"¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?" Preguntó Mikasa saliendo de su estupor y emoción por la resurrección de su única familia. El peliblanco entonces miró hacia el sur, haciendo que todos miraran hacia allá. Eran dos anormales volcánicos de 18 metros acercándose.

"Esas cosas serían un problema, tengo que deshacerme de ellos ahora." Declaró el chico sacando su último par de espadas personalizadas, en las otras ranuras solo había espadas normales.

"¿Qué? ¿Pretendes deshacerte solo de esas cosas? Estás loco." Preguntó Jean incrédulo.

"Podemos ayudarte, Faraday." Ofreció Reiner.

"No, ustedes deben proteger a Eren." Declaró el peliblanco ante la mirada confusa de los presentes.

"¿Protegerlo?" Preguntó el rubio más bajito.

"Sí, poco antes de que Eren saliera de la nuca del titán, observé a algunos soldados de guarnición acercarse, probablemente a ofrecer apoyo; estoy seguro de que vieron a Eren, y dado que nunca llegaron a nosotros, supongo que fueron asustados a informar a los superiores. Ahora mismo deben estar esperando a Eren para interrogarlo o matarlo." Explicó el ojiceleste.

Todos entendieron la situación y procedieron a partir. Mikasa miró a Faraday antes de irse, le pasó a Reiner a Eren y fue a abrazar al peliblanco.

"No mueras, por favor…" Le rogó la azabache. El ojiceleste le devolvió el abrazo.

"Quisiera prometértelo… Pero solo te puedo decir que tengas fe." Fue honesto con la chica, quien lo miró una última vez antes de irse, tomando a Eren de los brazos de Eren para partir.

El peliblanco miró a los dos titanes, ambos a más o menos 20 metros de su posición, pero mirando al grupo que se iba. Tendría que cortarle al menos de la rodilla para abajo a uno para inmediatamente aprovechar y hacer el mayor daño posible al otro mientras que el primer se recuperaba; si era lo suficientemente rápido habría acabado con uno para cuando el otro se regenerara completamente.

_"No fallaré esta vez… Mikasa, no dejaré que tu confianza en mí sea en vano."_

Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia uno de los dos titanes.


	3. Had Enough

**Aquí veremos la conclusión del arco de Trost y el sufrimiento de Faraday por su sentido de la responsabilidad y su ira por todo el daño que han causado los titanes a la humanidad. Cómo no, me encantan los pedos existenciales. **

**Hasta el momento todo va lo más apegado al canon posible pues Faraday apenas y está empezando a darse a conocer en los muros, por lo que su impacto no debería ser suficiente aun para cambiar el curso de la historia. Por ahora solo está afectando en los personajes más allegados a él, en especial Mikasa pues quiero desahacerme de esa dependencia hacia Eren, y a Eren lo quiero hacer menos princeso. Obviamente esto no ocurrirá de un capitulo para el otro, tomara algo de tiempo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Had Enough.**

* * *

_"¿Por qué todos me miran así?"_ Eran los pensamientos actuales de Eren, quien no entendía ni cómo ni cuándo había llegado a este lugar y situación; sus dos mejores amigos a su lado protegiéndolo de varios soldados de la guarnición y el sub-comandante Kitz mirándolo con miedo en sus ojos.

"¡Eren Jeager! ¡Entrégate ahora mismo o serás ejecutado inmediatamente!" Ordenaba el veterano con más temor que autoridad.

Eren no entendía; lo último que recordaba era estar en el estómago de aquel titán y luego todo fue oscuridad.

"Armin… ¿qué ocurre?" Le preguntó a su amigo quien estaba a su lado, mirando con temor la situación.

"¿No recuerdas nada…?" Le preguntó el rubio.

"¡Mis hombres te vieron salir de ese Titán, Eren Jeager! ¡Serás castigado por los crímenes de tu raza hacia la humanidad!" Seguía gritando el hombre.

_"Yo… ¿Un titán?" _Se preguntaba Eren mentalmente, y entonces algunos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Destellos de él aplastando titanes con sus propias manos.

"¡¿De qué carajos habla?! ¡Yo no soy un maldito titán!" Explotó el ojiverde.

Aquello solo sirvió para asustar a todos los presentes, los cuales se pusieron rígidos, apuntando hacia Eren. Entonces Mikasa se hartó y sacó sus espadas, amenazando a todos.

"Soy muy buena rebanando cosas. Si quieren probarme, adelante." Decía la pelinegra con una mirada asesina.

"Señor, ella es Mikasa Ackerman, uno de los dos cadetes Top 1 de la generación de este año; Ella y su compañero Faraday Furorem valen un batallón cada uno, y juntos medio ejército." Informó Ian a su superior antes de que este ordenara la ejecución de la pelinegra.

"Supongo que sería un desperdicio matarla. Por otro lado, todavía queda ese chico Furorem." Reflexiono Rico Brzenska, capitana de las tropas de Guarnición y líder del equipo elite.

"Si supiéramos dónde está. No ha pasado por el muro y sabes lo que eso significa en la mayoría de los casos." Informó el rubio.

"¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Hay que deshacernos de ese maldito titán antes de que nos coma vivos!" Exclamó Kitz ya harto de que desviaran el tema. Levantó la mano dando la orden.

Todo lo que ocurrió después fue incertidumbre.

* * *

**Con los cadetes de la 104.**

* * *

"Y así fue cómo logramos sobrevivir." Le contaba Connie a Krista y a Ymir.

"Oh, por Dios. Entonces los que no llegaron…" No quiso terminar de decir la pequeña rubia al ver la mirada sombria del chico de cabello corto.

"¿Y qué pasa con Mikasa y Faraday?" Preguntó Ymir, no creyendo que esos dos hayan muerto.

"Faraday nos dio la orden de ir en grupos de 5 a todos, mientras que él y Mikasa irían de ultimo; ya deben haber llegado. El último grupo que estuvo con ellos fue el de Jean." Mencionó Connie. Entonces los tres miraron al mencionado, que estaba bebiendo agua sentado junto con Annie, Reiner y Berthold.

"Oye, Jean, ¿qué fue lo que les pasó a esos dos tortolos?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Mikasa llegó con nosotros. Faraday se quedó en Trost peleando contra dos anormales volcánicos." Informó Jean con su mente en lo acontecido con Eren; se les fue ordenado mantenerlo en secreto. Faraday tuvo razón.

"¿Qué? ¿Lo dejaron solo luchando contra esas cosas?" Preguntó incrédula Krista preocupada por su amiga; todos se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar el tono un tanto rudo de la dulce rubia.

"Él fue el que insistió, además él solo con una pizca de gas había logrado encargarse antes de otro anormal volcánico. Ese bastardo tiene delirios de sacrificio." Comentó el pelimiel.

"Oye, Faraday fue el que tomó el mando; gracias a él estamos aquí." Le recordó Reiner. Jean solo bufó, aunque sabía que era verdad. Lo único que no entendía es por qué el peliblanco le había dejado el mando cuando fue a por aquel titán y por Mikasa.

"Espero que esté bien…" Susurró Krista.

Entonces se escuchó un cañonazo.

* * *

**Con Armin.**

* * *

El vapor titánico inundaba el lugar, donde una figura bastarda del cuerpo de un titán yacía evaporándose.

"¡Eren no es el enemigo! ¡Si todos ustedes lo vieron salir del titán entonces también lo vieron enfrentarse a los demás titanes y cómo estos iban a por Él como si de una presa se tratase! ¡Los titanes lo ven a Él como al resto de la humanidad: una presa!"

Fue el discurso de Armin tratando de convencer al sub-comandante de recapacitar, pero él estaba demasiado asustado.

"¡No lo escuchen! ¡No sabemos nada sobre los titanes, tal vez han aprendido a emularlos para confundirnos! ¡No debemos arriesgarnos!" Fue la respuesta de Kitz, colocando a todos otra vez en guardia.

Los únicos que ahora dudaban eran Rico e Ian, quienes, aunque escépticos, estaban notando que su superior no tenía la mente fría.

Armin entonces dio un saludo militar jugándose su última carta.

"¡He jurado dar mi corazón a la humanidad y moriré con gusto por esa causa! ¡Por ello le pido que considere la posibilidad de agregar a este titán a nuestras tropas, entonces se dará cuenta de las posibilidades estratégicas que podemos implementar para buscar la victoria de la humanidad!"

Los gritos de Armin dejaron en silencio a todos por unos segundos. Mikasa se encontraba centrada, preparada para huir con Eren y Armin si la situación lo amerita. La pelinegra entonces pensó en Faraday, preguntándose si estaba bien y deseando que él estuviera aquí, seguro él junto a Armin serían capaces de convencer a todos de no matar a Eren.

"¡No me importa! ¡Todos los titanes deben morir!" Entonces Kitz levantó la mano, dando la orden. Mikasa tomó a Eren y corrió hacia Armin, y cuando estuvo a punto de escapar, alguien cayó frente a ellos.

Todos los presentes miraron anonadas una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza con sangre de titán que se estaba evaporando, con dos soldados de guarnición inertes agarrándolos del cuello de la camisa; eran los soldados encargados de los cañones.

"El miedo nos hace humanos, sí; el miedo, si se controla, es un arma mortal. Sin embargo, si dejas que el miedo te domine, cometerás errores que te llevarán a la muerte." Eran las palabras solemnes del recién llegado, dejando caer a los dos soldados al suelo.

"¡¿Quién demonios es usted, soldado?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a interferir en una orden directa de un superior?!" Exclamó Kitz mirando al soldado ensangrentado. La sangre de su cabello largo al fin se había evaporado lo suficiente para revelar un blanco platino.

"Señor, Él es Faraday Furorem." Informó una vez Ian reconoció al cadete.

Mikasa se sintió muy feliz al verlo, sintió el impulso de ir a abrazarlo, pero dada la situación decidió contenerse. Faraday miró calculador la situación: el semi cuerpo de titán ya estaba casi evaporado, Mikasa tenía a Eren a su lado y estaban justo detrás de Armin.

* * *

**En algún lugar de Trost.**

* * *

Se podían apreciar dos grandes cuerpos de titanes anormales volcánicos, ambos mutilados; sin ojos, sin piernas, sin brazos, sin mandíbula y ambos con grandes cortes en la nuca. Había restos de ellos esparcidos por todo el lugar y dos espadas curvas rotas en un techo cercano.

* * *

**De vuelta con Faraday y los demás.**

* * *

"La vida se basa en oportunidades, señor." Decía el ojiceleste acercándose al sub-comandante, poniendo en guardia a uno de los soldados quien le apuntaba con un rifle. Faraday se detuvo frente al rifle, notó el temblor en la mano del soldado.

"Si vas a disparar, hazlo. No vengo a hacer daño, solo quiero hablar." Le dijo al soldado, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos celestes helados. El soldado intentó mantenerle la mirada, pero terminó bajando su rifle. El peliblanco dirigió su mirada hacia el sub-comandante, notando a los dos soldados a su lado: Ian y Rico, la elite de la guarnición.

"No sé qué pretende, cadete, pero-

"Ya le dije, solo quiero hablar." Cortó al hombre de la barba.

"Como dije antes, la vida se basa en oportunidades, señor; la vida en general es una mierda y te da a escoger entre opciones que siempre terminan o pueden terminar en sufrimiento, pero en este caso, la vida decidió darnos un regalo." Entonces Faraday señaló hacia Eren, sorprendiendo al susodicho.

"Ese poder titán, tan desconocido, cayó en las manos de alguien al que he oído por tres años hablar de cómo quiere exterminar a todos los titanes; la ironía nos sonríe, la vida nos tiende la mano por una maldita vez. Si usted es tan idiota como para no estrechar la mano, entonces tal vez debería replantearse sus motivaciones para ser soldado." Terminó su discurso el peliblanco; Mikasa y Armin pudieron darse cuenta de que el peliblanco estaba bastante enojado y/o frustrado, ya que él siempre habla educadamente hasta cuando solo desea arrancar cabezas. Aquello solo enfureció a Kitz.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡No me importa si eres de la elite, Yo-

Unos aplausos callaron al Sub-comandante.

"Calmate, Kitz. Siempre has sido asustadizo, pero no sabía que unos cadetes podían ponerte en jaque." Un hombre algo anciano y calvo, con un bigote y uniforme de alto rango apareció.

"Comandante Pixis." Reconoció atónito Kitz.

"¿Cómo no puedes apreciar el bello cuadro que hay ante tus ojos? Un cadete haciendo ese bello saludo con el puño en el corazón y otro cubierto completamente de sangre de Titán. Es una dualidad hermosa." Exclamó el viejo comandante antes de dirigirse hacia Faraday, quien lo mirada con cautela.

_"Este es el comandante de las tropas de guarnición: Dot Pixis."_ Pensaron Armin y Faraday en conjunto.

"Así que Tú eres Faraday Furorem, escuché muchas cosas interesantes sobre ti de Keith Shadis. Él te definió como líder nato y un genio del trabajo duro." Reconoció el calvo. Faraday alzó una ceja, era increíble que el instructor Shadis expresara cosas buenas de alguien.

"Es un placer, Comandante." Saludó el peliblanco colocándose el puño en el pecho. Pixis sonrió.

"Entonces, Tú y tu amigo rubio mencionaron algo sobre usar a Eren de manera que nos beneficie, ¿quisiera explicarme cómo es eso?" Increpó el comandante.

"Sí, señor, estoy seguro de Armin y yo pensamos lo mismo." Sonrió el ojiceleste volteando a mirar a su amigo quien suspiraba tranquilo al ver que la situación se ponía mejor.

Dot entonces les dijo que lo acompañaran para hablar más privado.

"Eren, me alegra que estés bien. Bueno, que estés vivo." Una vez Faraday llegó donde su amigo, lo tomó de ambos hombros, apretándolos en muestra de cariño.

"Gracias, Faraday." Sonrió el ojiverde, asintiendo.

Entonces Mikasa abordó al peliblanco, abrazándolo.

"Eres un idiota. Estaba preocupada." Le dijo la pelinegra. Faraday rio un poco y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Los abrazos se están volviendo costumbre. Podría acostumbrarme." Bromeó el chico. Entonces notó cómo Eren alzaba una ceja en tono sugestivo, haciendo que Faraday recordara la conversación que tuvo con él en la mañana. Solo atinó a enviarle una mirada de "Cállate".

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_El comandante Pixis nos dio una charla sobre la guerra y el enemigo común. Se nota que el hombre es bastante sabio._

_Estaría bromeando si dijese que ya no estoy abrumado por el tema Eren, pero debo mantener la mente fría. Dado su lenguaje corporal es obvio que Eren no tenía ni idea de que podía hacer esas cosas, y al conocerlo por tres años no tenía motivos para dudar de él. Lo único que lo pondría en duda es ser un buen actor, pero había comprobado con anterioridad que Eren es pésimo guardando secretos._

_Armin y yo le explicamos al comandante Pixis nuestro plan: usar la forma titán de Eren para cargar aquella enorme piedra y cerrar la brecha con ella. Y en caso de la aparición del titán acorazado usar a Eren para combatirlo mientras la legión de reconocimiento volvía de su misión._

_Pixis presentó a Eren ante los soldados como un experimento de laboratorio, obviamente para no causar más incertidumbre entre los soldados que ya de por sí estaban asustados._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

"¿Por qué necesitaba hablarme a solas, señor?" Preguntó el peliblanco mirando a Dot tomando un trago de su cantimplora.

"Bueno, Armin mencionó que fue gracias a ti que lograron salir con vida y Mikasa lo confirmó; dijo algo acerca de una formación." Inquirió el calvo.

"Sí, señor, se me ocurrió en el momento. Poner a Mikasa y a mí al frente de todos en una ofensiva total, con 3 de los mejores cadetes detrás de cada uno, pero no mirando nuestras espaldas para ofrecer más visibilidad y que tal vez vean algo que ella y yo no; más al centro un rombo de contención con al menos uno de los mejores cadetes para que guíe a los demás si se cuela algún titán, y atrás de todas las filas irregulares, encargados de dejar inmóvil o fulminar a cualquier titán que se escape de las demás líneas ofensivas." Explicó brevemente su plan.

"Ya veo. Sí, es ofensiva total, hay algunos huecos defensivos, pero aun así es sorprendente que hayas logrado idear algo con tan poco. Sin embargo, me causa curiosidad la utilidad de las filas trasera, ¿seguro que es para corregir lo que los más capacitados dejaron pasar?" Preguntó el comandante, haciendo suspirar al peliblanco.

"Su propósito era servir como posible carne de cañón, señor; distraerían a los titanes lo suficiente para que el resto pudiera avanzar. De 20 cadetes murieron 5." Se explicó el ojiceleste. Pixis miró al chico, no había desviado la mirada al admitir que mandó a morir a sus compañeros, pero podía notar el dolor por tener que hacerlo.

"Dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué los mandaste a morir?" Preguntó el comandante. Faraday pensó por unos momentos.

"En este mundo, lamentablemente, siempre hay que sacrificar algo para obtener otra cosa a cambio; trabajar para ganar dinero, gastar ese dinero en comida, consumir la comida para vivir, y vivir para finalmente morir algún día. La vida puede ser un sinsentido, pero tiene reglas: nada es gratis; la supervivencia del más apto; la deuda eterna. Si fuese por mí ningún soldado moriría, señor, pero o algunos mueren o morimos todos." Terminó su discurso con un suspiro triste.

Dot Pixis miró al peliblanco, su filosofía pretendía ser nihilista pero su actitud era completamente honorable, el dolor en sus ojos por la propia postura que tuvo que tomar era legitima.

"¿Cómo manejas esa culpa?"

Dot Pixis sí sabe hacer preguntas complicadas.

"Mi abuelo Gai me enseñó sobre el poder de la voluntad y la disciplina; su filosofía del esfuerzo era admirable pero su filosofía de vida era poco realista: Él quería salvarlos, se juraba que lo haría a pesar de haber perdido a hombres en el pasado; todo terminó con él en silla de ruedas por tratar de salvar a su escuadrón. Mi abuelo aun postrado en silla de ruedas siempre intentó ayudar a los necesitados, me enseñó que una buena persona hace la diferencia en un mundo oscuro. Mi único pesar es no poderlos salvar a todos, y a pesar de que he podido aceptar ese hecho, todavía duele."

El comandante pudo notar que el chico no solo hablaba de hoy, seguro había perdido personas en el pasado. Decidió cambiar de tema.

"También tengo entendido que has asesinado a tres anormales volcanicos tu solo. Bastante impresionante; tienes facultades de líder y habilidad para respaldarlo. Por ello, quiero ponerte al mando del escuadrón para limpiar los alrededores de la posición inicial de Eren." Declaró Pixis, sorprendiendo a Faraday.

"Pero, señor, soy solo un cadete." Aquello causó risa en el viejo, quien tomó un trago una vez dejó la risa.

"Oh, Faraday, conozco a soldados que llevan años en el ejército menos capaces que Tú. Solo quiero saber, ¿eres capaz de hacerlo?" Preguntó seriamente Dot Pixis. El peliblanco volvió a su expresión serena, saludando con el puño en el corazón.

"Por mi honor, señor, no lo defraudaré."

* * *

**Un rato después.**

* * *

"Annie, Reiner, Berthold, Marco, los quiero a ustedes cuatro en la diagonal derecha frente a la ruta de Eren; Jean, Connie, Sasha, Daz, diagonal derecha detrás de Eren; Ymir, Krista, Hannes, Mitabi, Diagonal izquierda detrás de eren; Yo estaré en la diagonal izquierda frente a Eren. De esta forma crearemos un radio alrededor de Eren para limpiar a los titanes y evitar que se acerquen demasiados. Mikasa, Rico e Ian se encargarán de la protección directa de Eren." Explicaba Faraday mientras todos se reabastecían.

"Oye, ¿quién te puso a cargo? Yo soy un líder de escuadrón y hannes es capitán." Se quejó Mitabi.

"Tu comandante me puso a cargo, si tienes algún problema quéjate con él." Expresó el peliblanco mirando las espadas regulares en sus manos, todo iba a ser más tardado sin sus espadas especiales.

"No quiero volver ahí… ¡No quiero!" Lloraba Daz quien estaba en posición fetal. Faraday se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a Él.

"Daz, mírame. No quiero que mueras, pero quiero que cumplas con tu deber y eso a veces significa morir. No te puedo prometer que saldrás de aquí, pero sí te puedo prometer que tu vida habrá valido la pena. No estarás solo, tendrás a tus compañeros; Jean es un buen líder, no te dejará morir si puede evitarlo, solo obedécelo." Le dijo fríamente el ojiceleste. Daz lo miró con su típica cara de muerto viviente, pero terminó por asentir.

Jean estaba mirando al peliblanco.

_"¿Cree que soy un buen líder? Marco también lo cree…" _ Pensó el pelimiel recordando las palabras de su amigo azabache hace unas horas.

"Los demás escuadrones se encargarán de los cañones y de reabastecernos, otros cuantos vigilarán a los titanes más lejanos a Eren. De nosotros depende que ningún titán llegue a Él." Dijo por último el ojiceleste, antes de saludar furiosamente con el puño en el corazón.

"¡Entreguen sus corazones! ¡Soldados, AVANCEN!"

Y entonces todos salieron disparados hacia sus posiciones.

Los titanes al ver el movimiento aéreo de los soldados empezaron a alejarse de las paredes. Los escuadrones de contención liderados por Faraday se deshacían de cuantos titanes podían mientras llegaban a posición, no demasiados para ahorrar gas; ese trabajo era para los escuadrones de apoyo. Los escuadrones llegaron a sus posiciones, tomando la gran roca que Eren tendría que levantar como punto de referencia; Faraday ya había premeditado quedar cerca de la puerta, y empezó a limpiar él solo las calles que daban hacia la puerta exterior. Anormales y normales, de todos los tamaños y formas; al cabo de unos 20 minutos su zona estaba prácticamente limpia, por lo que lanzó una bengala amarilla. Esperó y en la zona de Hannes también vio una ráfaga amarilla, lo mismo en la zona de Reiner. Sin embargo, en la zona de Jean avistó una ráfaga verde, en este contexto significaba petición de ayuda.

Faraday estaba algo lejos, pero no iba a dejar morir a nadie más hoy, así que a toda velocidad partió hacia la ráfaga. En 4 minutos recorrió 600 metros.

Al llegar pudo ver cómo daz tenía una herida en la cabeza; Sasha y Connie trataban de alejar a 4 anormales mientras que Jean intentaba hacer reaccionar a Daz, quien solo estaba muy asustado.

"¡Connie! ¡Sasha! ¡Por los talones!" Gritó llamando la atención de sus compañeros, quien al verlo no lo cuestionaron y fueron a toda velocidad a cortar los talones de 2 de los cuatro titanes. Faraday no perdió el tiempo y se impulsó al máximo girando como un tornado para acabar con los otros dos titanes, rebanándoles toda la cabeza y cuello hasta la base de la nuca a ambos. Faraday entonces vio a Sasha y Connie logrando acabar con uno de los dos titanes sin talones; el peliblanco iba a ir por el otro, pero Jean se le adelantó, tomando desprevenido al titán.

"¡No quiero morir!" Lloraba Daz. Faraday se hartó y lo tomó por el pescuezo.

"Escúchame, si quieres que te maten es tu problema, pero tu vida no es tuya ahora, si tú fracasas probablemente tu escuadrón también lo haga tratando de rescatarte; no le causes la muerte a tus compañeros y muere con honor."

Daz se lo quedó mirando antes de agachar la mirada y asentir. El peliblanco suspiró antes dirigirse hacia Jean.

"Intenta que no muera, pero si se pone en riesgo así mismo, no vayas a salvarlo ciegamente." Susurró con tristeza el ojiceleste. Jean lo miró atónito, pero en el fondo sabía que Faraday tenía razón; mejor una muerte que cuatro.

Faraday miró alrededor, no había más titanes en un radio de 200 metros; disparó la bengala amarilla, y con esa ya van cuatro, dándole el visto bueno a Eren.

"Mitabi, ven conmigo. Los titanes se concentraron en un solo lugar. Los demás al pendiente de cambios."

Faraday se precipitó a volver rápidamente a su posición, al pasar cerca de la roca notó a Eren transformándose con éxito; por un momento sintió alivio, pero no le duró mucho ya que el titán cambiante no se movía para mover la roca.

_"Maldita sea."_

Por su puesto que Armin y Faraday habían pensado en la posibilidad de que Eren no lograra controlar su forma titán, pero dado que no pudieron llegar a una solución para dicho caso terminaron dejándolo todo en un salto de fe.

Todo se fue más a la mierda cuando vio que Eren empezó a atacar a su escuadrón de protección; y todo se fue aún más a la chingada cuando lo vio golpear a Mikasa. Por puro instinto Faraday apretó el gatillo y fue a toda velocidad hacia la pelinegra.

"¡Mikasa!" Llamó apenas cayó a su lado en el techo, arrodillándose y acunando su cabeza en su mano.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó preocupado, notó un corte un poco profundo en su mejilla derecha. La chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los celeste de Faraday.

"Faraday… Eren está...-

"Sí, lo sé. Me temía esta posibilidad." Maldijo el chico por lo bajo.

Mikasa entonces intentó hablar con Eren, pero esté le respondió intentando matarla, sin embargo, terminó dándose un puñetazo en la cara. Eren quedó K.O. sentado contra roca.

"Esto fue una pérdida de tiempo." Dijo Rico antes de lanzar una bengala roja.

"Debemos reagruparnos y dejar el distrito, obviamente el plan fracasó. Debemos dejarlo e irnos." Las palabras de la peliblanca hicieron que Mikasa la mirara con ojos asesinos.

"Capitana, inclusive si la misión falla es mejor seguir manteniendo a Eren con nosotros." Comentó Faraday.

"Furorem tiene razón, Rico. Jeager sigue siendo un buen recurso para la humanidad. Debemos evitar que los titanes lo devoren." Apoyó sorpresivamente Ian.

"Ya muchos han muerto en esta misión suicida, ¿pretendes que mueran más soldados para proteger a esa excusa de arma humana?" Increpó Rico furiosa.

"Capitana, tal vez Eren no pueda controlar sus poderes ahora, pero si en el futuro lo logra podremos repetir esta operación con mayores probabilidades de éxito. Eren es imprescindible, nadie más en el ejército tiene sus capacidades." Explicó el peliblanco, haciendo que la soldado de guarnición bufara.

"Está decidido. Protegeremos a Jeager hasta que pueda cerrar la brecha o hasta que podamos sacarlo de su titán y retirarnos." Ordenó Ian.

"¡Mikasa! ¡Faraday! ¿Qué ocurrió con Eren?"

La voz de Armin llamó la atención de ambos, quienes acaban de matar a un par de titanes. Armin estaba sobre la nuca de Eren.

"¡Armin, es peligroso, aléjate!" Advirtió Mikasa.

Faraday miró a Armin, tenía su cara de "tengo un plan, pero no sé si va a funcionar".

"Mikasa, déjalo. Vamos al frente, 3 anormales y 4 normales se acercan." Llamó a su amiga, quien lo miró confundida, pero al ver su mirada decidió hacerle caso.

Por los próximos minutos solo hubo muerte y sangre por doquier, mayormente humana; todos los soldados se habían lanzado a la ofensiva máxima, sin importar nada; todos estaban entregando sus cuerpos, sus corazones, sus almas por la posibilidad de recuperar la dignidad robada por seres que solo buscaban su extinción. Mikasa y Faraday hacían lo que podían, pero no podían salvar a todos, solo avanzaban y mataban cuantos titanes podían; sin embargo, la limpieza a cargo de Faraday sirvió, disminuyendo las bajas considerablemente. Entonces el peliblanco visualizó a otro volcánico, de 15 metros, tragándose a 3 soldados de un solo bocado y con otros dos en su otra mano esperando el mismo destino. Miró a Mikasa y ambos se precipitaron hacia el titán.

Mikasa cortó la parte de atrás de las rodillas del titán para buscar desequilibrio mientras que Faraday se precipitaba con su ya característico movimiento de tornado para rebanar la mano que sostenía a los dos soldados; los liberó y estos lograron escapar. Entonces Mikasa y él fueron a cortarle los músculos de la mandíbula para ver si los soldados que se acaba de llevar a la boca tenían salvación, pero lamentablemente ya estaban en el estómago. La pelinegra y el peliblanco juntos rebanaron el otro brazo del titán para luego cortar verticalmente el rostro del monstruo; ya viendo que habían hecho suficiente daño ambos se precipitaron hacia la nuca, haciendo un corte profundo en conjunto, matando al titán.

"¡Más titanes entran por la brecha!"

Se escuchó gritar a alguien. Faraday dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada. 10 titanes, de 8 a 16 metros. Esto se estaba complicando.

El peliblanco escuchó gritos a su alrededor. Era como hace 5 años. No, no lo era, ahora estaban luchando, muriendo de pie; sinceramente estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas de salir bien parado de esta misión.

Miró a Mikasa, quien también se veía algo perturbada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo; pudo notar algo de jadeo en ella, se estaba cansado.

"Mikasa, quédate detrás de mí. No te lances a la ofensiva, serás mi apoyo." Casi ordenó a su amiga quien lo miró sorprendida.

"¿De qué hablas? Si solo soy tu apoyo te pondrás más en riesgo." Discutió la pelinegra.

"Lo sé, pero te estás cansando… no voy a perder a alguien que amo otra vez por estos malditos titanes." Declaró el peliblanco lanzándose a cortarle la nuca furiosamente a uno de 7 metros que no supo ni qué lo golpeó. Mikasa quedó paralizada en su lugar.

"¿Alguien… que amo?" Repitió las palabras del ojiceleste. No sabía que sentir con respecto a eso; Él la estaba protegiendo, ya le había salvado la vida antes cuando ella se había resignado a morir; ya la había cuidado antes aquel día en la nieve. Se sentía extraño que alguien quisiera protegerla, llevaba mucho tiempo sin esa sensación, desde que sus padres murieron.

Mikasa apretó sus espadas, lanzándose hacia un titán que estaba acechando a Faraday mientras que este se encargaba de dos anormales.

"Mikasa, te dije que-

"Cállate. Tú quieres protegerme, pero yo también quiero protegerte. Nos cuidaremos las espaldas mutuamente; sobrevivamos juntos."

Las palabras de Mikasa le abrieron los ojos, él estaba empezando a actuar como ella con Eren.

"Está bien." Le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió trabajando.

De repente, sintieron unos pasos pesados. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el origen. Una piedra enorme se asomaba sobre las casas. Eren lo había logrado.

Faraday sonrió y no perdió el tiempo en lanzar una bengala verde, haciendo que todos los soldados lo mirasen.

"¡Nuestra prioridad es hacer que Eren llegue a la brecha! ¡Que ningún titán se le acerque! ¡Peleen así sea mordiendo y arañando! ¡Luchen hasta el final con Honor! ¡Entreguen sus corazones! ¡AVANCEN!" Fue el gritó furioso que desató furor entre todos los soldados, quienes se volvieron a llenar de esperanza y cargaron contra aquellas bestias sin alma; ya la muerte no les importaba, no les importaba ser comidos, iban a ganar a costa de sus almas, pero lo importante es que lo harían.

Armin llegó junto a Faraday y Mikasa; el rubio y la azabache miraban a su amigo con admiración, en este día tan oscuro él siempre había encontrado la forma de motivar inclusive a aquellos que estaban muertos en vida. Los tres se pusieron justo frente a Eren, pudiendo observar la masacre que se desarrollaba frente a ellos; tantos Titanes como humanos caían, aún más humanos que titanes, pero caían suficientes titanes. Murieron cadetes, soldados de guarnición e inclusive veteranos experimentados, como el líder de escuadrón Ian, quien se sacrificó para salvar a un soldado de las fauces de un titán.

Faraday entonces visualizó a otro maldito anormal volcánico de 20 metros justo frente a la entrada, demoliendo casas tratando de atrapar a los soldados.

"Me adelantaré por ese, ustedes manténganse junto a Eren." El peliblanco no dejó tiempo de protestas cuando se lanzó a toda velocidad como un tornado furioso, un tornado compuesto de todas las almas caídas en batalla.

_"Han quitado tanto."_

Tanta fue la fuerza con la que Faraday giró que logró cortarle limpiamente y de un golpe el brazo izquierdo al titán.

_"A tantas personas, que han quedado desoladas."_

El peliblanco giró furiosamente alrededor de todo el torso del titán, dejando innumerables cortes profundos. Todos los presentes veían anonadados aquel tornado blanco.

_"Tantos niños llorando, sus inocentes ojos apagados por ustedes."_

Las espadas quedaron inservibles, el peliblanco lanzó lo que quedaban de ellas a los ojos del titán para luego cambiarlas rápidamente y dirigirse hacia la boca del monstruo, cortándole la parte inferior de la mandíbula, desprendiéndola.

_"Esos come hombres. Intentan devorar nuestra esperanza."_

Faraday entonces fue por el brazo izquierdo, con furia implacable, no se dio cuenta cuando chispas empezaron a rodear sus espadas y sus pies. Rebanó limpiamente el brazo del titán, cayendo a pedazos.

_"Podrán arrancarnos todo con sus dientes, pero jamás borrarán nuestros recuerdos; nosotros no olvidamos, nosotros nos vengamos."_

El peliblanco descendió hacia la base de los pies del titán, y comenzó a girar furiosamente alrededor de la figura del titán, haciendo rendijas la carne del ser y soltando chispas eléctricas. Aquello ya no era un tornado, era una tormenta, la tormenta de la humanidad.

_"¡Hemos tenido SUFICIENTE!"_

Un corte de sus espadas en la nuca fue tan profundo que hasta le cortó la cabeza al titán. Faraday entonces aterrizó con dificultad en un techo cercano, todo cubierto de sangre y con esa sensación de hormigueo en todo su cuerpo.

El ojiceleste dirigió su mirada hacia la brecha; ahí estaba Eren, a solo unos pasos de su cometido.

"¡Vamos, Eren!" Gritó desesperado el peliblanco, el cual fue respondido por un rugido del titán cambiante quien con toda la furia humana en su interior estrelló la roca contra la brecha, cerrándola definitivamente.

Todos miraron anonadados. La humanidad había ganado contra los titanes por primera vez.

"Chicos… su sacrificio no fue en vano." Sollozó Rico, cargando una bengala amarilla, confirmándole a Dot Pixis en la lejanía el éxito de la misión.

Faraday, ignorando su leve dolor, fue rápidamente a encontrarse con sus amigos. Mikasa nada más lo vio lo abrazó.

"Oye, no tan fuerte. Volví a hacer esa cosa extraña, estoy un poco adolorido." Se quejó un poco el peliblanco, ganándose una mirada de Mikasa que él considero tierna.

"Aunque puedo soportar el dolor." Sonrió el ojiceleste. Ambos se separaron y fueron a ver a Armin quien intentaba sacar a Eren. Se tuvo que cortar para poder liberarlo. Sin embargo, al llegar al piso, Armin vio como dos titanes se abalanzaban sobre ellos. Faraday y Mikasa se prepararon para ir en su ayuda, pero alguien se les adelantó.

Como un rayo giratorio, un hombre llegó y a toda velocidad rebanó las nucas de los dos titanes sin ningún inconveniente.

Faraday vio el símbolo en la espalda del hombre.

"Las alas de la libertad…" Susurró el peliblanco.

"Oigan, mocosos, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" Preguntó Levi al ver la brecha tapada con una roca, sin entender cómo habían podido llevarla hasta ahí. No les dio tiempo de responder cuando se dio la orden de limpiar la ciudad.

"Tsk. Los que aun tengan gas y espadas, síganme." Ordenó el capitán.

"Mikasa, vete con Eren y con Armin, yo ayudaré a limpiar la ciudad." Dijo rápidamente el peliblanco, tomando la mejilla de Mikasa con su mano antes de partir.

Levi notó al cadete detrás de él. Estaba cubierto de sangre de titán de pies a cabeza.

"Ayudaremos a mi escuadrón, trata de no morir mientras me informas de la situación." Decía Levi mientras le cortaba la nuca a un anormal, y listo para ir por el que estaba a su lado, pero Faraday se le adelantó dándole un corte limpio, sorprendiendo al capitán.

"Oh, nada mal…" Susurró el pelinegro.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una bengala verde de ayuda.

"Trost fue violada hace 10 horas, capitán. El titán colosal apareció e hizo la brecha antes de desaparecer, como hace 5 años." Le comentó el chico antes de precipitarse a tres titanes que estaban en fila, se lanzó cual misil y los derribó a los tres de un solo impulso.

_"Definitivamente, no está mal."_ Levi se seguía sorprendiendo del cadete, su estilo hasta ahora había sido simple, giros con el cuerpo erguido pero contundentes.

"¿Y cómo cerraron la brecha?" Preguntó Levi matando a dos titanes.

"Eso ya es más bizarro, señor." Respondió el cadete precipitándose hacia dos anormales que le estaban dando problemas a un miembro de la legión que él reconoció como parte del escuadrón de Levi; decidió usar su estilo Goken y se precipitó girando cual tornado hacia la nuca de ambos titanes, matándolos en un par de segundos.

Aurou miró sorprendido al cadete que lo había ayudado.

_"¿Es un cadete?"_ Pensó incrédulo el pelimiel.

"¡Aurou, acompáñanos!" Ordenó Levi matando a otro anormal. El hombre asintió y se unió a los dos.

"Mocoso, aun no respondes mi pregunta." Le recordó el capitán. Ahora se dirigían hacia otra señal verde. Faraday suspiró.

"En medio del combate, uno de mis compañeros mostró la capacidad de convertirse en un titán; él cargó la piedra mientras nosotros lo protegíamos." Dijo lo más simple posible a ambos hombres, quienes no supieron ni qué cara poner.

"¿Qué? Niño, ¿estás drogado o algo así?" Preguntó incrédulo el pelimiel, ganándose una mirada inexpresiva del peliblanco.

"No." Fue la simple respuesta del cadete.

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba Petra Ral, defendiendo a unos cadetes de dos anormales de 15 metros. Faraday miró a Levi y ambos asintieron.

Peliblanco y pelinegro descendieron girando a toda velocidad dando un corte cruzado entre los dos titanes, matándolos en el acto.

Petra se unió al equipo no sin mirar raro al cadete que parecía moverse a la par del capitán.

"Aurou, ¿quién es el recluta? Es bueno." Le preguntó a su compañero.

"No lo sé… Y no es bueno, solo es suerte de novato." Bufó el pelimiel.

"Si sobrevivió a todo este infierno dudo que sea solo suerte." Declaró la chica con una ceja alzada.

Varios titanes asesinados después y de que el equipo de Levi estuviera completo con la integración de Faraday, se dirigieron hacia un titán volcánico que estaba causando estragos cerca del muelle.

"Oye, niño, quédate atrás, estos son peligrosos." Advirtió Gunther al peliblanco, pero este solo lo ignoró y fue hacia adelante a toda velocidad como un tornado, giró alrededor de todo el brazo del titán rebanándolo, para luego ir a cortarle los músculos de la mandíbula y rasgarle los ojos; el titán se llevó su única mano buena a la cara y el ojiceleste aprovechó para hacer trizas.

Levi fue el primero en salir de su estupor y se dirigió a las piernas del titán, girando alrededor de ellas para debilitarlo. Levi terminó "surfeando" con sus espadas por la espalda del titán junto con el peliblanco para al fin los dos darle directo en la nuca, derribando a la bestia.

_"El capitán Levi, es todo lo que dicen que es. Algunos de sus movimientos son bastante similares a los de Mikasa; su estilo está bien establecido, pero se nota que mayormente es instintivo. Un genio natural que trabajó duro." _Analizaba Faraday al pelinegro.

"¡Woah! ¡Levi! Parece que encontraste a tu pareja ideal, ¡y es un cadete! Diría que es un mini-tú, pero él es como 2 metros más alto que tú."

Esa era la voz de la sub-comandante Hange Zoe, conocida por su extraña filia hacia los titanes. Faraday estaba al lado del capitán en un tejado, se notaba perfectamente la diferencia entre los 1,64 metros de Levi y los 1,82 de Faraday.

"Cállate, fenómeno de cuatro ojos. Parece que las cosas se están calmando, ya casi no quedan titanes." Mencionó Levi antes de ordenar ir hacia el muro.

Una vez llegaron, ahí estaba Erwin Smith en persona esperándolos.

_"El comandante de la legión de reconocimiento: Erwin Smith. Genio estratega, considerado el mejor comandante en la historia de la legión."_ Evaluaba Faraday en su mente.

"Buen trabajo, Levi." Felicitó el rubio a su soldado más valioso.

"Tsk. Agradécele al cadete, él hizo gran parte del trabajo." Señaló el capitán a Faraday, quien estaba de pie estoico sin saber qué decir.

"Sí Erwin, ¡fue impresionante! No creía que eras un cadete; te movías como todo un haz." Expresó emocionada Hange.

"Gracias, pero el trabajo fue de todos, sub-comandante Zoe." Agradeció educadamente el peliblanco. Erwin entonces se acercó al cadete y le extendió la mano.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, es bueno ver que tenemos jóvenes tan talentosos. Soy Erwin Smith, comandante de la legión de reconocimiento." Se presentó el rubio.

Faraday estrechó la mano del hombre.

"Faraday Furorem. Miembro de la tropa 104 de cadetes y líder del escuadrón de limpieza de ruta." Se presentó el peliblanco.

Faraday procedió a darles una versión un poco más detallada de lo que había pasado. Hange casi se moja ante la idea de que un humano se pueda transformar en titán.

"Oye, Faraday, ¿me ayudarías a capturar un titán? Vamos, hazlo. Siempre le pido ayuda a Levi, pero él es un cascarrabias y tú eres como Él, pero más alto y joven. Vamos, vamos." Pedía emocionada la mujer de gafas. El peliblanco se sintió algo nervioso ante tanta emoción.

"¿Capturar? Tiene sentido, cuando tienes un problema, lo analizas. Método científico." Reflexionó un poco el peliblanco. Hange le tomó la mano y lo miró con una expresión sonrojada y casi babeando.

"Tú sí me entiendes…"

Faraday pudo jurar que la escuchó gemir. Miró a los demás presentes en busca de ayuda y todos lo miraron con pesar.

"Sub-comandante, por favor deje de acosar al cadete." Fue la voz de Moblit, el ayudante de Hange.

"Pero, ¿sí vas a ayudarmeeeee?" Preguntó una vez más la mujer.

"Eh, sí, supongo." Afirmó Faraday. Tal vez la mujer sea excéntrica, pero eso de capturar a un titán se le hacía interesante.

El resto del día se la pasaron limpiando a los pocos titanes que quedaban, logrando capturar a dos anormales, d metros.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_La batalla infernal en Trost terminó hace ya cuatro días. La mayoría de mis amigos sobrevivieron, exceptuando la sorpresiva muerte de Marco Bolt, el cual nadie supo cómo murió. Nunca fuimos muy allegados, pero él confiaba en mí y siempre decía admirar mi disciplina. El mayor afectado por su muerte fue Jean._

_Aun no dejo de pensar en Mina y Thomas, tal vez ellos no tuvieron demasiado impacto en mi vida, pero fueron mis primeros amigos luego aquella desgracia hace cinco años; fueron, en cierta forma, mis primeros alumnos y fracasé como maestro y como líder; creía que con acondicionamiento físico bastaría para que ellos estuvieran bien, pero olvidé entrenar sus mentes. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho hoy estarían aquí, celebrando la victoria, pero ni siquiera pudimos hallar algún resto de sus cuerpos._

_En batalla tuve que tragarme mis emociones por el bien de los demás a mi cargo, no podía permitir que alguien más muriera bajo mi ala. Muchos murieron. Yo los veía morir sin poder hacer nada, con el único consuelo de que sus sacrificios no fueron en vano. Siento ira por todo esto, mi cólera no tiene fin; tengo un deber ahora y ese es llevar a la humanidad hacia la libertad de escoger cuándo morir._

_Desearía poder salvarlos a todos._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._


	4. Unknown Soldier

**Este capitulo a priori puede parecer aburrido ya que tiene mucha chachara, pero es importante dado que aquí se presentan nuevos elementos no-canon para la trama, una trama que girará en torno a Faraday. **

**Argumentalmente creo que el capitulo cumple con el cometido de explorar más el codigo moral de Faraday y su devoción por proteger a los débiles y su sentido de la responsabilidad conjunta con su aptitud de lider, como se mostró en el capitulo pasado (elementos que tomé discretamente del personaje de Spider-man).**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Unknown Soldier.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Eren ha estado en prisión la última semana. La noticia sobre un titán ayudando a la humanidad se esparció como pólvora; el público aun carecía de detalles específicos, pero el conocimiento era suficiente para causar incertidumbre. Lo más probable es que Eren sea puesto en juicio, donde definirán si vive o muere; estas cosas pasan cuando el miedo te domina, y no es que los culpe, yo mismo me siento abrumado por ello, pero Eren es mi amigo y un activo valioso; yo juré proteger a mis amigos y mi palabra es mi acción; he estado hablando mucho de honor, pero poco he hecho para respaldarlo, es hora de empezar a actuar._

_Para más carga emocional, aún no he pensado bien acerca de aquellas dos ocasiones donde sentí que mi cuerpo iba más allá del límite; la sensación era como si un rayo me hubiese golpeado. No sé qué habrá sido, pero por ahora le he pedido a Mikasa que lo mantengamos en secreto._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

Armin, Mikasa y Faraday estaban siendo escoltados hacia el tribunal de justicia, donde dedujeron iba a estar Eren y ellos serían llevados a testificar, ya sea a favor o en contra de Eren.

Faraday sabía que la pelinegra tenía miedo, podía verlo en su rostro y en toda su expresión corporal; Armin tenía su cara de concentración, seguro pensando en un plan de cómo ayudar de alguna manera a Eren. Faraday, por su parte, sabía que la legión de reconocimiento trataría de llevarse la custodia de Eren con cautela debido a que a Hange se le soltó un poco la lengua cuando el otro día le ayudaba con los titanes que capturaron; se había estado preguntando cómo lo harían.

El principal obstáculo es el miedo de las personas; cuando conoces algo nuevo y es amenazante tiendes a huir y a desconfiar de él, como cuando vas a la casa de un amigo y este te muestra su perro. Si le tienes miedo a los perros entonces desconfiarás, y la única manera de que muestres algo de confianza es que tu amigo te enseñe que su perro es inofensivo y este te mueva la cola con felicidad. ¿Cómo demostrar que Eren no es peligroso?

Cuando llegaron al tribunal y vio una gran vara de metal con unos orificios de esposas en la base lo supo: la legión de reconocimiento mostraría que Eren no es peligroso sometiéndolo, provocándolo física o psicológicamente a atacarlos y que al este no hacerlo logré convencer al jurado. Sin embargo, aquella apuesta no le convencía demasiado.

Si demuestras que tu perro no es peligroso mostrando cómo lo doblegas, nada te garantiza que, al no estar el amo el perro no irá a morderte para liberar sus frustraciones. Se tenía que usar dialogo para ganar esto, no solo política barata. Él mismo estuvo pensando fríamente en las posibles acciones que podría tomar, usando los poderes de titán de Eren como apoyo primordial, analizando todo lo poco que sabían; logró hacer que Hange le dijera al comandante Erwin que le preguntara a Eren cómo habían sido sus transformaciones, lo que recordara de ellas y de sus sensaciones, en especial de la primera.

El peliblanco abandonó su reflexión unos momentos para ver a su amiga pelinegra, se notaba a leguas su nerviosismo; esta vez era completamente normal sus ansias, hoy el futuro de Eren no dependería de Eren, no se podía solo confiar en él en este caso.

Faraday tomó la mano de Mikasa entre la suya, haciendo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida por la acción.

"Mikasa, haré salga con vida de aquí." El peliblanco lo dijo más como un hecho que como una promesa, apretando fuerte la mano de la ojinegra. Mikasa no entendía cómo lo haría, pero sabía que siempre podía confiar en Faraday, después de todo Él provocó un milagro solo para salvarla.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y Eren entró acompañado de dos miembros de la policía; lo llevaron hasta el centro y lo esposaron al mástil. Faraday notó la consternación de Eren, estaba asustado y nervioso, él era consciente de que hoy podía morir a manos de la humanidad por la que juró luchar.

En lo alto del tribunal se sentó un hombre anciano y algo subido de peso.

_"Darius Zackly, el general del ejército, jefe de las tres ramas. Tiene el máximo poder militar conocido, solo el rey está por encima de él."_ Evaluó el peliblanco.

"Buenos días. Hoy estamos aquí presentes para juzgar la situación de Eren Jeager, conocido como el titán cambiante; se decidirá si la custodia del susodicho será dada ya sea a la policía militar o a la legión de reconocimiento. Antes de empezar, Eren, ¿entiendes tu situación?" Preguntó el general al castaño.

"Sí, señor." Dijo Eren casi en un susurro.

"Aprecio eso. Como sabes, tu caso es excepcional, hace una semana nadie sabía que alguien como tú podría existir, por ello se hace esto, para poder decidir tu destino en pro de la humanidad. Ahora, por favor, que la policía militar dé su propuesta." Dio la orden Zackly.

"Sí, señor. Yo, el comandante de la policía militar, Nile Dawk, presentaré mi propuesta. Luego de estudios al cuerpo de Eren, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debe ser eliminado; su poder titánico es único en su especie, por lo que podría generar una guerra civil sobre su existencia. Por ende, Eren debe morir por el bien de la humanidad." Terminó de hablar el comandante.

"¡No hay nada que decidir aquí! ¡Esa abominación de la naturaleza debe morir por herejía!" La voz irritando del pastor Nick retumbó el lugar.

_"Uno de los pastores más importantes del culto de los muros. Fanáticos egoístas que creen que le hacen bien a la humanidad, pero solo se ocultan bajo un falso honor para enriquecerse. De la peor canalla dentro de estos muros."_ Reflexionaba el ojiceleste, viendo cómo Zackly mandaba a callar al pastor Nick.

"Ahora, que la legión de reconocimiento dé su propuesta."

"Sí, señor. Yo, el decimotercer comandante de la legión de reconocimiento, Erwin Smith, presentaré mi propuesta. Queremos que Eren sea un miembro activo de nuestra rama, para así poder usar su poder para recuperar el muro maría. Eso es todo." Dijo Erwin ante la mirada confusa de Darius.

"¿Eso es todo?" Expresó su incredulidad.

"Sí, con su poder podríamos recuperar el territorio. Además de contar con el capitán Levi, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, y del futuro miembro de la legión: Faraday Furorem, que está aquí presente. Estoy seguro que con Eren al frente siendo apoyado por ellos dos, la victoria, aunque no fácil, será más sencilla." Expresó el comandante.

"Oh, ya veo. Así que Faraday Furorem. ¿Podría por favor el soldado hacerse visible?" Pidió Darius.

Faraday mantuvo su rectitud y mirada al frente.

"Aquí, General Zackly." El peliblanco llamó la atención con su voz y todas las miradas fueron con él.

"Furorem, los informes dicen que asesinaste a una gran cantidad de titanes; hay testimonios de soldados que dicen fueron salvados por ti, historias de cómo tomaste el mando de dos misiones suicidas y además de que tú acabaste en soledad con 3 de los 5 volcánicos avistados en Trost y ayudaste a eliminar los otros dos. Déjame decirte muchacho que es mucha impresión para un cadete recién graduado, inclusive para el top 1. Puedo ver por qué Erwin cree que puedes ser un factor importante en el futuro." Elogió el general ante la mirada sorprendida de la mayoría de los que aun desconocían al peliblanco, quien ante los elogios se mantuvo sereno.

"Sólo hacia mi deber, señor."

Antes de que Darius pudiese hacerle alguna pregunta, varios miembros del jurado empezaron a discutir sobre si sellar definitivamente los muros o no, siendo los de la negativa los del culto de los muros. Hubo una participación del Capitán Levi, increpando al que decía que debían sellar los muros alegando que solo veía por su propio beneficio. Fueron detenidos por Darius.

"Bueno, Eren, ¿serías capaz de usar tus poderes en pro de la humanidad?" Preguntó el general, haciendo que Faraday estrechara los ojos.

_"Es una pregunta trampa. Él debe saber por los informes que Eren aun no puede controlar bien sus poderes, además Eren no recuerda nada de su tiempo de descontrol y no hemos podido hablar con él sobre ello. Maldita sea, Eren, no digas nada estu-_

"¡Sí, claro que puedo!"

_"Mierda."_

"Oh, sin embargo, según los informes cuando te transformaste en titán tu primera reacción fue atacar a Mikasa Ackerman. ¿Mikasa Ackerman está en la sala?" Pidió el General.

"Sí, soy yo." Respondió la pelinegra, echando humos hacia Rico.

"¿Es verdad lo que dicen los informes?" Preguntó directo el viejo.

"Mikasa, mentir solo empeorará las cosas, hubo más testigos que vieron eso, no cometas desacato obvio." Le susurró el ojiceleste. Mikasa gruñó un poco antes de responder.

"Sí, así fue."

La sala se llenó de murmullos.

"Sin embargo, debo agregar que en dos situaciones anteriores Eren en su forma titán me salvó la vida; una vez cuando me quedé sin gas frente a un titán y la otra cuando un cañón amenazo con mi vida. Solo quisiera que tuviera eso en consideración." Agregó rápidamente la pelinegra.

_"No fue muy sutil, es obvio que si la llamaron aquí deben saber de su relación con Eren, en especial la policía militar, usara eso para desacreditar cualquier declaración que dé Mikasa. La situación se está complicado, deberé tomar medidas arriesgadas." _ Pensaba el peliblanco tratando de evaluar la situación.

"Señor, debemos agregar que el testimonio de Ackerman puede estar suavizado debido a su afiliación emocional con Jeager. Mikasa Ackerman perdió a sus padres hace 6 años y la familia Jeager le dio acogida en su casa. Además, una investigación más profunda reveló que Eren Jeager y Mikasa Ackerman, a la edad de 9 años, asesinaron a los tres ladrones que la intentaron secuestrar. A pesar de que se dijo fue en defensa propia, hay que cuestionar la definición de humanidad en esos actos."

Aquello causó furor en la sala, empezaron a acusar a Mikasa de también ser un titán. Faraday tomó todo de sí para no romper su expresión estoica.

"¡No! ¡Tal vez yo sea un monstruo, pero ella no tiene nada que ver con eso!" Fue el grito de Eren, seguido de unos cuantos más. Era la señal de Faraday.

En solo un instante, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la boca de Eren había sido tapada por la mano del peliblanco.

"Eren, gritas mucho. Cállate un momento." Le dijo en tono serio.

Levi miró a Erwin, preguntándole qué debía hacer; el rubio le dio una expresión de esperar a ver qué pasaba.

"Furorem, ¿qué hace?" Preguntó el general.

"Callándolo, señor, mis oídos son muy sensibles. Además, quería decir algo y no me dejaban. Si me lo permite, General Zackly." Pidió cortésmente el peliblanco con una mano en la espalda mientras que con la otra aun tapaba la boca de Eren a pesar de la mirada que el castaño le estaba dando.

"Adelante…" Concedió algo dudoso el viejo.

"En primer lugar, Comandante Dawk, yo soy testigo de uno de los dos momentos en los cuales Jeager salvó la vida de Ackerman, después de todo yo también estaba ahí sin gas; del segundo acontecimiento soy testigo a medias pues llegué unos momentos después a escena. En facto, al menos uno de los dos sucesos debe tomarse en consideración." Terminó de argumentar el peliblanco.

"Objeción. Puede que eso sea así, pero Tu caso es casi el mismo que el de Ackerman. Estuviste en la tropa de reclutas de Eren y Mikasa, además de que ciertos testigos afirman que durante la batalla contra Trost Tú y Ackerman llegaron a tener interacciones que rozaban el romanticismo, por lo que no sería descabellado pensar que proteges a Jeager dado tus intereses con Ackerman." Terminó de objetar el comandante de la policía.

Si las miradas mataran los ojos de Mikasa serían misiles.

Faraday mantuvo una mirada y expresión corporal serena ante las acusaciones de Nile, se había esperado que usaran su relación con la pelinegra para desacreditar su argumento. Sin embargo, él estaba preparado, usaría un vacío en su código moral: verdades y mentiras a medias.

"Señor, tal vez yo sea un soldado entrenado, pero sigo teniendo 15 años. A mi edad las hormonas están alborotadas, por lo que no es nada raro que me fije en una mujer hermosa como Ackerman, sin embargo, usted está muy equivocado en pensar que los _cuidados_ que tengo con ella son exclusivos, ella no es la única mujer hermosa que existe." Expresó el peliblanco con tranquilidad, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

En el fondo él sabía que era hombre muerto; podía sentir la mirada de Mikasa quemándole la espalda.

La pelinegra sabía en el fondo que Faraday había sido vago a propósito, dejando la implicación más obvia al aire para restarle importancia a su relación con ella; sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa.

"Bueno, creo que los gustos en mujeres de Furorem no vienen al caso, o sí, ¿comandante Nile?" Espetó Darius al comandante, quien desvió la mirada.

"Ahora que eso quedó claro, hablaré de Eren y su situación. Señor, lo expresaré todo con una pequeña parábola." El peliblanco entonces dejó a Eren para acercarse lento pero seguro hacia Zackly; una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sacó una navaja, alertando a todos; en segundos tenía varios rifles apuntándole.

"Tranquilos, solo quiero hablar. Señor, quiero que hagamos un ejercicio mental. Supongamos que esta navaja es el arma más poderosa y eficaz del mundo." Entonces el peliblanco sacó un cuchillo de plástico.

"Y ahora supongamos que esta es su arma de siempre; la ha usado por mucho tiempo y se siente seguro con ella. Ahora, yo le regalaré a usted la navaja, que es el arma más poderosa. Usted obviamente la recibirá, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que no tiene la capacidad suficiente para usar el arma adecuadamente. Pero con esta arma usted sería capaz de enfrentar y derrotar a cualquier enemigo de saber usarla." Decía el peliblanco mientras jugueteaba con los dos objetos ante la mirada atenta de Zackly.

"Como la vida es de oportunidades, se ofrecen dos caminos lógicos: Guardar el arma mientras usas otras armas para mejorar, y luego desempolvas el arma más poderosa y empiezas a practicar con ella hasta que la domines; o, bien puedes deshacerte de ella y quedarte con tu confiable cuchillo de plástico. ¿Qué opción elegiría usted? ¿Arriesgarse o conformarse?" Le preguntó al General, mirándolo con sus ojos afilados; Darius le mantuvo la mirada sin titubear al cadete.

Levi tenía que admitir que el mocoso estaba haciéndolo bien, por lo menos aun no había riesgo de perder a Eren por su culpa. El capitán volvió a mirar a Erwin y notó que sus ojos estaban casi brillosos y una muy pero muy pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus comisuras.

Armin pudo ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo. Convencía directamente al encargado de la decisión final únicamente con el dialogo, con respeto y sin ningún testimonio personal; con una metáfora.

"¿Cuál es mi rendimiento con el cuchillo de plástico?" Contraatacó Darius. Faraday hizo algo muy simple: Tiro la navaja y con movimientos rápidos intentó cortar la navaja, sin éxito; luego, hizo lo mismo, pero al revés, terminando con docenas de trozo de plástico en el piso y la navaja intacta.

"Bueno, en ese caso me arriesgaría." Dio finalmente su respuesta el general.

"Creo que es obvio a qué hago alusión con esto, general. Hemos intentando buscar nuestra libertad con la misma arma de siempre, la vida nos da la oportunidad de escoger entre un cuchillo de plástico y una navaja de acero. Aunque tardemos en dominar el poder de la navaja, todo valdrá la pena al final; el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro nos llevarán fuera de estos muros." Terminó su discurso el peliblanco.

_"Un genio del trabajo duro."_ Pensaba Dot Pixis acariciándose el bigote.

"Objeción. ¿Pretendes que con una simple metáfora todo estará arreglado? Creo que olvidaste mencionar que el arma es de doble filo." Objetó Nile, mirando al peliblanco, quien suspiró antes de volver acercarse a Eren, quien se había mantenido en silencio al decidir confiar en el juicio de Faraday.

"Comandante Dawk, toda arma es un arma de doble filo al principio. La primera vez que dispara un rifle, si no lo hace bien, se puede sacar un ojo; la primera vez que dispara una pistola, si no lo hace bien, se puede terminar dando en el pie si no tiene la posición y la fuerza para soportar la fuerza opuesta; la primera vez que usa una espada corre el riesgo de cortarse algo usted mismo. Es por ello que se idean formas de entrenamiento paso a paso, para que ese tipo de cosas no pasen. Si en su primera clase de guitarra ya quiere componer una canción sin tener apenas conocimiento previo probablemente las cuerdas terminen rotas. ¿Me hago entender?" Terminó su argumento.

"Bueno… tal vez, pero de los poderes de Eren no tenemos ni siquiera una idea de cómo funcionan; es más, hace una semana no sabíamos de ellos." Siguió objetando el comandante.

"Entonces hay que investigar. Tenemos al sujeto de prueba y estoy seguro de que la Sub-comandante Hange Zoe está más que emocionada de empezar." Aquella afirmación fue recibida por vitoreo de la mencionada.

"Además, se equivoca en que no sabemos nada, señor. Yo sí estuve en el infierno de Trost, y por ende pude ver todas las transformaciones de Eren, exceptuando la primera. Eren, ¿podrías decirnos lo que recuerdas de la primera vez que te transformaste?" Pidió el peliblanco ante la mirada indecisa del ojiverde.

"Yo… había sido tragado casi entero por un titán; me faltaba un brazo y una pierna, pero llegué vivo a su estómago. Vi cadáveres de los soldados y solo podía pensar en cómo quería matar a todos los titanes." Explicó Eren su historia.

"En su segunda y tercera transformación, Eren se mordía la mano para transformarse; es obvio concluir que para la transformación es necesario dolor físico. Pero dado que Eren sabe tanto de sus habilidades como nosotros, debió haber algo más que lo causó, puesto que en tres años de entrenamiento que pasé con él lo vi hacerse daño muchas veces. Concluí entonces que era un objetivo. La primera vez que se activó Eren no tenía idea de sus poderes, pero todos los ingredientes estaban en la mesa: Dolor físico, un motivo bien definido y como un plus estar en peligro de muerte, el cual no sé si afecta directamente, pero tuvo que ayudar dada la evidencia posterior. En las posteriores ocasiones fue más de lo mismo: morderse la mano para el dolor físico y motivos bien definidos, proteger a sus amigos de un cañonazo y tapar la muralla con la roca." Terminó de explicar lo que había deducido. Si Hange hubiera podido se le habría aventado encima al peliblanco.

"Entonces, ¿qué concluimos con eso, Furorem?" Preguntó Darius, con más que obvio interés en su voz.

"Que los poderes de Eren, al no poder controlarlos, actúan primordialmente por instinto." Faraday entonces se arrodillo frente a Eren y puso la navaja frente a él.

"Según la mayoría de ustedes él es un titán como cualquier otro, tal vez un tanto más inteligente, pero un titán, al fin y al cabo. La evidencia apunta a que el instinto primordial de los titanes es comer humanos sin ningún motivo aparente. Por lo que, si yo lo corto ahora mismo, y dado su estado de cólera por sus comentarios con respeto a su amiga y hermanastra Mikasa Ackerman, lo más normal es que se lo quiera tragar a todos."

Aquellas palabras llenaron de miedo a la mayoría de los presentes. Nile estuvo a punto de ordenar que le dispararan, pero fue demasiado lento.

Faraday hizo un corte limpio y profundo en la frente, causando que este se quejara de dolor.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. No ocurrió nada.

Faraday se levantó y todos pudieron ver la sangre por todo el rostro de Eren, quien se quejaba, pero no hacía nada más. El peliblanco miró a Darius Zackly.

"He de agregar que, dado que las primeras pruebas vienen cargadas de riesgo por la incertidumbre, el mejor hombre para doblegar a Eren en su forma titán es el Capitán Levi, señor." Agregó el cadete con el uniforme negro.

"¿Te puedes encargar, Levi?" Preguntó el General.

"Sí, estoy seguro de que puedo controlarlo e inclusive matarlo si la situación es insalvable." Respondió afirmativamente el capitán. Darius se aclaró la garganta.

"Entonces, ya he tomado mi decisión."

* * *

**Un rato después.**

* * *

Faraday salía del tribunal suspirando, aquel acto había generado mucha tensión en su cuerpo; pero al final valió la pena pues logró salvar a su amigo.

"Faraday, eso fue impresionante. ¿En qué momento pensaste todo eso?" Le preguntó Armin anonadado pues él también estuvo pensando en cómo salvar a Eren y no llegó a algo sólido.

"La verdad tuve algo de ayuda." Reconoció el peliblanco, pues sin la metida de pata de Hange y su posterior ayuda no habría podido conectar los puntos.

Mikasa miraba indecisa al peliblanco. Por un lado, había cumplido su palabra y salvó a Eren de la muerte solo con palabras, pero por otro lado aquellas palabras acerca de la "exclusividad" de sus tratos hacia ella aun rodeaban su cabeza; se sentía extraña de solo pensar aquello, como si su estómago se comprimiera y tuviera algo atorado en la garganta. Quería abrazarlo, pero también quería golpearlo.

Así que hizo las dos cosas.

La pelinegra abrazó al ojiceleste de repente, el cual se sorprendió puesto que creía que la chica lo iba a matar; decidió dejarse llevar y le devolvió el gesto.

"Gracias por salvarlo." Le agradeció la ojinegra sonriéndole.

"Te dije que lo haría." Le respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y luego sintió un puño enterrándose en su estómago.

El peliblanco dio unos pasos atrás sujetándose el lugar del golpe mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y miró a Mikasa que tenía el puño levantado y una mirada e furia.

"Eso es por los tratos _exclusivos_." Aclaró simplemente la pelinegra ante la mirada de algunos soldados y del comandante Erwin, Levi, Mike y Hange que habían llegado justo a hablar con el peliblanco.

Mikasa entonces comenzó a alejarse sin decir nada más ante la mirada confundida de Faraday.

"Mikasa, espera." Trató de llamar el peliblanco, pero ella solo siguió caminando. El ojiceleste solo suspiró y miró a Armin, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo ayudara; el rubio solo sonrió con nerviosismo y fue detrás la chica.

"¡Jajaja! Parece que el gran Faraday no pudo escaparse de la ira femenina." Se burlaba Hange.

"Sub-Comandante, por favor…" Se quejaba el peliblanco. Inclusive Erwin tenía una mirada divertida.

"Faraday, si ya terminaste de despedirte de tu novia, quisiera que nos acompañaras." Le dijo el comandante, causando que el peliblanco desviara la mirada.

"Ella no es mi novia…" Medio susurró el ojiceleste.

"¿Oh? A mí me pareció que te tenía bailando en su mano." Comentó el capitán Levi con su expresión aburrida.

Faraday los acompañó hasta una habitación privada, donde al entrar se encontró con Eren.

"¡Hey, Faraday!" Saludó el castaño a su salvador. El peliblanco le devolvió el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Quisiéramos agradecerte, Faraday. Hiciste nuestro trabajo menos pesado y lograste poner todas las cartas a nuestro favor." Comentó el comandante Erwin.

"Tsk. Me parecía mejor el plan original; más rápido." Expresó Levi.

"Oye, Levi, tú solo querías golpear al pobre de Eren." Se quejó la aficionada de los titanes. Aquella información hizo temblar al castaño.

"Agradezco sus palabras, señor. Pero dudo que me hayan traído hasta aquí solo para eso." Miró fijamente al comandante.

"En eso tienes razón. Queríamos tratar algunos asuntos contigo. En primer lugar, Hange y Levi te han recomendado directamente para unirte a la legión, por lo que podrías unirte ahora mismo; sin embargo, te voy a pedir que por ahora seas un miembro no oficial." Explicó el rubio.

"¿Eso a qué se debe, señor?" Preguntó el ojiceleste.

"Creemos que la policía militar intentará cometer un atentado contra Eren antes de tiempo." Esta vez la que habló fue Hange, quien había entrado en modo serio.

"Eso no sería raro, pero dado que estará bajo la protección directa del capitán Levi y su equipo no veo de qué podría servir yo…" El peliblanco cortó sus palabras pues una idea había llegado a su mente. Entonces la realización llegó.

"Mikasa…" Susurró el ojiceleste. Erwin sonrió. Eren no entendía qué tenía qué ver su hermanastra.

"Sí, en primer lugar, pensamos en Mikasa como principal objetivo de chantaje; luego de tu acto de hoy no tengo dudas de ello, además es posible que también te quieran eliminar a ti, dado que, aunque tu acto de indiferencia hacia tu relación con la chica convención oficialmente, extraoficialmente es obvio que aquello fue un acto. La policía militar ya te ve como un peligro luego de que un simple cadete los humillara frente al General del ejército, por lo que ahora es más probable que usen a Ackerman para llegar a ti y a Eren." Explicó el comandante sus deducciones.

"Señor, pero eso no tiene sentido. Mikasa es muy fuerte, no podrían hacerle nada." Saltó Eren en defensa de la chica; puede que sus ataques de sobreprotección lo molesten, pero ella sigue siendo como una hermana para él.

"Concuerdo con Eren, comandante. Mikasa está a mi nivel o inclusive por encima en cuanto a capacidades físicas, además de que también se hizo dar a conocer en los altos mandos por su desempeño en Trost. La policía militar tendría que enviar a varios de sus mejores soldados y tomarla desprevenida para si quiera tener una oportunidad, y si fallan se verían comprometidos en gran medida." Rebatió el peliblanco. Erwin miró a los ojos a Faraday, como si buscara algo.

"Hange, ¿por qué no pasas tiempo de calidad con Eren? Estoy seguro de que quieres preguntarle muchas cosas. Recuerda que mañana partimos hacia el viejo castillo." Le pidió el comandante a su subordinada, la cual simplemente asintió y volvió a su modo me encantan los titanes y se llevó a Eren casi a cuestas. El castaño le dirigió una última mirada a su amigo peliblanco antes de salir por la puerta.

Faraday observó con cautela a Eren salir.

_"Ok, o quieren matarme o van a revelarme algo que podría matarme de usar mal la información."_ Pensó el cadete, aunque nunca bajó la compostura. Frente a él estaba el comandante de la legión; el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad; y el segundo mejor soldado de la legión.

"Faraday, lo que estoy a punto de compartirte es algo altamente confidencial que aún no podemos probar directamente. Si lo voy a compartir contigo es porque confío en tu responsabilidad hacia el bien de la humanidad. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que usaras esta información para el bien de nuestra raza?" Preguntó seriamente el rubio.

"O te mueres." Aportó el capitán Levi.

"Señor, decir y hacer es lo mismo para mí." Dijo con simpleza el cadete.

"Está bien. Verás, hemos tenido la teoría de que hay una división oculta en la policía militar; es un secreto a voces que la policía está corrupta, sus altos cargos viven del egoísmo y es una de las razones principales por las que la mayoría de los cadetes apuntan hacia ahí. Hace un año más o menos, envié a un soldado talentoso a unirse a la policía militar para estar en cubierto; lamentablemente su voluntad no fue tan fuerte, ya que después de unas cartas no recibimos más. Pronto nos enteramos de que estaba en una buena posición dentro de la rama. Él soltó la lengua con tal de obtener riquezas, eso lo sabemos porque inmediatamente después varios empresarios retiraron fondos que tenían en la legión de reconocimiento." Explicó aquella situación el comandante, dejando sorprendido al peliblanco.

Estuvo unos minutos en silencio pensando en qué decir.

"Supongo que no me asignaran la misma misión, dado que los ayudé públicamente a obtener la custodia de Eren, si me uniera a la policía militar los altos cargos tendrían todos sus ojos sobre mí. Lo único que puedo pensar es que ustedes quieren aprovechar el posible ataque hacia Mikasa para al menos confirmar la existencia de aquella división, pero aquello significaría dejarla completamente vulnerable." Dedujo el peliblanco, con algo de incomodidad en aquel ultimo pensamiento.

"Vaya, eres una caja de sorpresas. ¿Eres una especie de genio o algo así?" Preguntó el hombre pequeño.

"No, señor, solo que aprendí a mantener la cabeza fría al momento de pensar. Realmente mi compañero, Armin Arlet, es más inteligente que yo, pero tiene algunos problemas de confianza." Halagó el peliblanco a su amigo.

"Volviendo al tema. En efecto, vas por el camino correcto. Queremos que Tú te mantengas cerca de Ackerman, pero desde las sombras; nosotros ya nos encargamos de posponer una semana la ceremonia de elección y también moveremos cables para dejarla lo más vulnerable posible." Le explicó el comandante su misión.

Faraday se quedó mirando el suelo pensativo. No podía soportar la idea de usar a Mikasa como carnada, sentía que estaba traicionando su confianza; además, después de todo lo ocurrido ella debe estar vulnerable.

Erwin notó la indecisión en la mira de Faraday, pudiendo determinar el por qué.

"Faraday, sé que no te agrada la idea de que tu novia se ponga en peligro. Pero piénsalo como que es un plan para protegerla a ella, a eren y a ti." Suavizó su tono el rubio.

"Señor, ella no es mi novia. Sin embargo, admito que es muy importante para mí… E inclusive sin tener eso en cuenta, la estaría usando como carnada; entiendo la importancia de los sacrificios, pero preferiría morir dos veces antes de perder a un soldado."

Aquellas palabras del peliblanco le recordaron a Erwin una conversación que tuvo con Hange hace unos días.

* * *

**_Un par de días antes._**

* * *

_"Ese chico Faraday de verdad tiene material de líder. Logró animar a todo un ejército de soldados desmoralizados; mira las transcripciones de sus palabras, hasta suena como tú; tal vez ya encontraste a tu sucesor." Mencionó juguetonamente la pelirroja. Erwin leía los informes._

_"No exactamente, Hange." Expresó el rubio, ganándose una mirada confusa de la mujer de lentes._

_"Aún no me atrevería a afirmarlo con fervor, pero este chico no solo conoce el significado del sacrificio, sino también del auto-sacrificio; algo que ni yo he podido comprender."_

* * *

**_Actualidad._**

* * *

"Mocoso, ¿vas a hacerlo sí o no? Si sigues nuestro plan hay una posibilidad de que ella sobreviva, pero si no entonces la usaran de chantaje para que Eren y Tú se entreguen; créeme, le harán lo que sea con tal de que ustedes colaboren, no hay límites para la crueldad humana." Fueron las palabras rudas del Capitán Levi.

Faraday sabía que tenía razón.

"La vida me da oportunidades… dos opciones, posible mismo resultado… Lo haré." Declaró el peliblanco con un suspiro al final.

"Bueno, ahora te quería comentar algo acerca de la siguiente expedición…" Comenzó el rubio de cejas pobladas.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Varios días han pasado desde que se me asignó esta misión. Me he mantenido cerca de Mikasa desde las sombras, sin delatar mi posición; mis tiempos como ladrón me han servido mucho para mantenerme oculto. El comandante Erwin justificó mi ausencia diciendo que me habían encargado trabajos con Hange cuando Mikasa y Armin le preguntaron antes de que él fuese a reunirse con sus hombres al viejo cuartel de la legión. Aquello me hizo sentir mal, yo quería estar con mis amigos ahora; Krista, Sasha, Armin, Reiner, y en especial con Mikasa; verla desde la lejanía no era lo mismo que estar a su lado._

_Tengo que ser fuerte para poder salvarla. Admito que mi mente no está en las mejores condiciones; aún sigo teniendo pesadillas sobre Thomas, Mina y todas las personas que prácticamente mandé a la muerte en Trost. Debo ser más fuerte y hacer lo que sea necesario para proteger a los débiles y a los que amo._

_Hasta ahora la única señal de alerta reconocida fue el asesinado de los dos titanes que Hange y yo estuvimos investigando, sus muertes devastaron a la sub-comandante. Al estar ocupado con Mikasa no he podido centrarme en dicho caso, por lo que hablé con Armin para que estuviera al pendiente de cualquier detalle._

* * *

_Fin Diario de un soldado._

* * *

Era de noche y Faraday estaba sobre un árbol, sin el equipo de maniobras, teniendo que confiar en sus habilidades físicas naturales; obviamente no estaba desarmado, tenía al menos 5 navajas escondidas estratégicamente en su ropaje y dos de sus espadas personalizadas en una funda. Decidió no llevar su equipo de maniobras por el simple motivo de que no beneficiaba su sigilo y Mikasa tiene instintos muy agudos, además si alguien la fuese a atacar tampoco vendría con equipo de maniobras si no quisiera ser visto. Para ayudar a su sigilo y el hecho de que esta era una misión extraoficial, Faraday no llevaba su uniforme militar; optando por una camisa negra y una gabardina larga del mismo color con capucha para ocultar su cabello, pantalones y botas de combate del mismo color; como un plus, sus brazos estaban cubierto por armaduras ligeras desde las muñecas hasta antes de los codos, el mismo tipo de armadura en sus pantorrillas.

Mikasa estaba sentada en un banco solitario, obviamente solemne; Eren estaba lejos y Faraday estaba ocupado. Ella realmente necesitaba pasar tiempo con ellos dos después de lo que habían pasado. Eren era su familia y Faraday era… ¿su amigo? ¿su mejor amigo? Ella solo sabía que con el peliblanco ella se sentía cómoda, segura y querida, sensaciones que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sentir a causa de una persona, ni si quiera de Eren. Ya ni siquiera podía estar con sus otros compañeros porque aparentemente se les fueron asignadas tareas mientras que a ella se le dejó descansar por su desempeño en Trost.

Faraday sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca. Mikasa estaba sola, no había soldados o cadetes en un radio de 700 metros, todo gracias a Mike quien se había quedado con la excusa de supervisar a los cadetes para llevar a cabo el plan. Habían costado 4 días para llegar a este punto, dejar a Mikasa sola tan de repente podría causar sospechas en el supuesto atacante, por ello el alejamiento había sido gradual aprovechándose de que cuando la pelinegra se sentía sola o triste salía a caminar de noche, información dada por Faraday pues él llegó a acompañarla varias veces.

Entonces el peliblanco notó algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo. Y lo vio.

Una figura sobre un techo a 5 casas de la ubicación de Mikasa; estaba agachada y preparaba algo en sus manos.

Faraday se puso en marcha; se movió entre los arboles cual mono y con el sigilo de un lobo asechando a su presa; llegó a los callejones que separaban la casa 4 y la casa 5, que era donde estaba aquella silueta. El peliblanco esperó, y luego de unos minutos vio cómo la silueta saltó de un techo a otro. Sin perder tiempo el peliblanco trepó en cuestión de segundos al techo de la casa 4, revelando su posición puesto que la figura se puso rígida, sin embargo, el peliblanco no dejó de correr.

Sin ningún intercambio de palabras ambos se precipitaron hacia el otro. Faraday lanzaba patadas coordinadas que eran esquivadas fluidamente por el atacante; hubo un intercambio de puños que terminó con Faraday sujetando su brazo derecho mientras que con su pie libre arrastraba el pie de apoyo del atacante, intentando derribarlo. Casi lo consiguió, pero el atacante recobró el equilibrio dando una voltereta hacia atrás. Entonces el atacante sacó un cuchillo de combate.

Faraday sacó una de sus navajas rápidamente, bloqueando el cuchillazo que se le veía encima. Ambos peleadores intercambiaron golpes acompañados del riesgo extra de ser cortados o apuñalados. El peliblanco le lanzó su navaja directamente para distraerlo, consiguiéndolo, entonces pateó, la mano que tenía el cuchillo y sin perder impulso con su otra pierna giró para darle un patada directo en el pecho que mandó a volar al atacante.

Faraday miró a lo lejos, Mikasa se había levantado y se estaba alejando de ellos. Faraday decidió acabar con esto rápido y desenfundó sus dos espadas.

El ojiceleste se precipitó hacia el atacante, quien en un intento de bloquear los katas del peliblanco sacó dos cuchillos más, bloqueando por unos momentos las espadas antes de estas cortaran sus cuchillos. Faraday logró cortar superficialmente el pecho del atacante, dado que no quería matarlo por obvias razones a punto a los tendones de sus brazos y piernas para dejarlo invalido. Sin embargo, Faraday no se esperó que con el antebrazo izquierdo desnudo el atacante detuviera su espada. El peliblanco entonces tomó nota rápidamente de las características físicas del atacante.

Cabello largo castaño, figura delgada, posiblemente mujer; la mitad inferior de su cara es tapada por una máscara facial y sus ojos apenas y son visibles por la oscuridad; traía una vestimenta aparentemente de cuero que se notaba bien distribuida para no causar incomodidad; sus manos tenían guantes de combate y sus antebrazos estaban desnudos; en este caso, el izquierdo que detenía su espada casi parecía de… ¿metal?

Faraday no tuvo más tiempo de analizar al atacante cuando este lo barrió, haciendo que cayera y robándole una de sus espadas la cual rápidamente apunto hacia el peliblanco. Sin embargo, él reacción a tiempo bloqueándola con su otra espada y pateando al atacante desde el suelo enviándolo lejos. Faraday rápidamente tomó su otra espada y se levantó en guardia, solo para ver cómo el atacante se retiraba.

El peliblanco no perdió tiempo en perseguirlo, saltando entre tejados y callejones con gran habilidad. Sin embargo, estaba empezando a llegar a los límites del radio seguro y si él era descubierto tendría muchos problemas. Pronto tuvo que dejar escapar al atacante. El peliblanco entonces no perdió tiempo en volver a buscar a Mikasa.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, la logró ubicar volviendo hacia el pabellón femenino, supuso para dormir. El peliblanco suspiró pesadamente mientras se quitaba la capucha.

_"¿Qué mierda fue eso?"_

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente de mi enfrentamiento con ese extraño fui a donde Mike a informarle la situación. Ambos teníamos la misma duda: ¿Por qué solo una persona?_

_Yo pude notar su gran habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con arma blanca; también fue lo suficientemente sigiloso para que Mikasa no lo detectara, pero aun así yo pude hacerlo, tal vez tuvo que ver con mi posición beneficiosa o fue suerte. Lo que más me inquieta fue su brazo; las prótesis eran solo una simple idea, la ciencia no estaba lo suficientemente avanzada para algo así y menos una prótesis de metal. Pero yo tenía claro que no era una prótesis, puesto que compartí golpes con él y hasta el punto en el que tuvo que bloquear mi espada fue que se vino a notar la dureza de su brazo. De alguna manera que no comprendo logró cambiar su piel por metal naturalmente._

_Mike me dijo que partiríamos hoy al atardecer hacia la sede vieja de la legión, donde se encontraba Eren; me dio tiempo para despedirme de mis compañeros puesto que Mike me proclamó miembro oficial de la legión. Dudábamos que volvieran a atacar a Mikasa ahora que se vieron comprometidos._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

"¿Te vas?" Fue la pregunta de Krista.

Faraday se encontraba en un salón junto con sus compañeros más cercanos de la 104; los había reunido para informales que se iría en poco tiempo y quería despedirse de todos por si alguno elige ir a la policía militar o a las tropas de guarnición.

"Pero la elección de ramas es en dos días." Decía confundido Connie, haciendo que Ymir gruñera.

"¿Qué no es obvio? Seguro le dieron pase directo a la legión; desde hace días está haciendo trabajos para ellos y dado que se ha vuelto tan famoso últimamente no me extrañaría que el comandante en persona le haya ofrecido unirse." Explicó la castaña acertadamente.

"Pero, ¿por qué a Mikasa no le ofrecieron lo mismo? Ambos son el top 1 de nuestra generación." Se cuestionó Sasha.

"Puede que los dos estén cerca en cuanto a habilidades físicas, pero en iniciativa Faraday gana por mucho; recuerden que él tomó el liderazgo de nuestra tropa en Trost y además se corrió la noticia de que un cadete venció diplomáticamente a la policía militar en el tribunal militar. ¿Quién creen que fue?" Fue Annie la que salió en defensa de su compañero de pelea.

"Vaya, qué amable eres. ¿Te enfermaste?" Preguntó juguetonamente el peliblanco, haciendo que la rubia mirara hacia otro lado.

"En fin, sus suposiciones son correctas; se me fue ofrecido un puesto directo en la legión, aun no sé si a un escuadrón especifico. Parto ahora debido a que la sub-comandante Zoe tiene tareas para mí; por ende, quería despedirme de ustedes, ya que sé que algunos irán a la policía militar y no nos veremos en un tiempo." Informó el ojiceleste, mirando por un momento a Annie.

Uno a uno fue dándole la mano a cada uno de sus compañeros, excepto Krista quien lo abrazó con ternura y Sasha quien casi lo derriba. Entonces llegó a Mikasa, quien tenía la mirada hacia el suelo y no había dicho nada en mucho rato.

Faraday tomó suavemente su barbilla para levantarle el rostro, así haciendo que la pelinegra lo mirase.

"Oye, nos veremos en unos días. Sé que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos estos días, pero es algo que se me escapó de las manos." Trató de excusarse el peliblanco sonriendo tristemente.

"No te preocupes, entiendo que estabas ocupado." Dijo solemne la pelinegra. Faraday la miró por unos segundos, perdiéndose en sus ojos negros.

"Te prometo que veré que Eren no haga nada imprudente." Le dijo burlescamente, robándole una pequeña sonrisa a la chica. Faraday entonces pensó algo unos segundos.

"Cuando te unas a mí en el cuartel, quisiera hablarte de un par de cosas importantes…" Declaró seriamente el peliblanco, haciendo que Mikasa lo mirará con curiosidad.

Faraday no pudo evitar mirar fijamente una vez más sus ojos; ella era muy importante para él y no podía soportar no ser sincero con ella, por lo que una vez ella llegase al cuartel, le contaría sobre la operación que se desarrolló los últimos días.

Entonces, el peliblanco se inclinó un poco dado que le sacaba más de 10 centímetros a la pelinegra, y con mucha delicadeza besó su frente mientras su mano derecha se posaba cuidadosamente entre sus cabellos azabaches.

Aquella acción sonrojo bastante a la chica, el sonrojo más grande en su vida.

"Bueno, es hora de irme…" Cuando el ojiceleste se separó de la chica pudo apreciar las caras de sus compañeros, sinceramente se había olvidado por unos momentos que estaban ahí. La mayoría de los chicos le daban sonrisas astutas con los pulgares arribas, exceptuando a Jean quien parecía querer tirarse de un puente; mientras que las chicas, a excepción de Annie e Ymir, veían la escena con rostro soñador y las manos juntas.

"Eh… Bueno, ejem, adiós, chicos." Se despidió por última vez antes de darse media vuelta y partir. En realidad, solo quería ocultar su sonrojo.

Mikasa veía fijamente la espalda del peliblanco, la cual finalmente desapareció tras la puerta. La pelinegra entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada astuta que le estaban dando Krista y Sasha; sabía lo que se venía y suspiró; Annie e Ymir también puesto que sabían que serían obligadas a participar.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Mikasa Ackerman, ¿qué me hiciste?_

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

**Como dato curioso y dado que a lo mejor no ha quedado claro el significado del titulo del capitulo completamente; no solo es por el atacante misterioso sino también por el mismo Faraday, quien se presentó ante los altos cargos siendo solo un cadete (a pesar de su desempeño en Trost ese tipo de cosas no son de tan peso como se creería, despues de todo fue gracias a Eren que no perdieron la muralla Rose y aun así lo llevaron a juicio, una percepción bastante realista). Ambos son, de cierta forma, soldados desconocidos; solo que uno tiene rostro y el otro no.**


	5. Breath

**Otro capitulo de chachara, aunque sin pedos existenciales, pero sí con algunas escenas a lo Sherlock Holmes así que shido. Ya a partir del siguiente capitulo volverán a volar viseras y sesos por doquier, prometido.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Breath.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_El viaje a la base fue tranquilo. Mike no habla y el comandante fue lo suficientemente generoso para pagar un carruaje para nosotros por lo que no tuvimos que cabalgar. El trayecto me ha servido para reflexionar acerca de la cantidad de sucesos que han ocurrido recientemente._

_La violación del muro Rose, Eren siendo un titán, la primera victoria de la humanidad, la muerte de varios de mis amigos, el casi atentando hacia Mikasa; sin mencionar esa habilidad extraña que hago cuando estoy en completo estado de ira. Es increíble pensar que todo ello tuvo lugar en las últimas dos semanas. Espero por lo menos tener unos días de respiro, pero algo me dice que no será así. _

_Voy con el objetivo de entrenar a Eren. Sí, sé que ese es el trabajo del Capitán Levi, pero dudo que él lo haga como debería; el acondicionamiento físico de Eren es importante, es necesario que Él mejore su dominio sobre su propio cuerpo. El caso es hacer el cambio mental; Eren es impulsivo y realmente un pésimo estratega, a veces hasta entiendo por qué Mikasa se obsesiona tanto por su seguridad. De hecho, por Mikasa es que estoy tomando esta realización, si quiero que ella deje a un lado su actitud obsesiva primero tengo que hacer que Eren sea merecedor de confianza, que dé argumentos para dejarlo por su cuenta y tener la certeza que de morir no lo hará fácilmente._

_No debo olvidar pedirle al comandante un adelanto de sueldo, lo necesito para saldar algunas deudas, aunque dudo que me alcance; por otro lado, hice una misión suicida, la cual de hecho hubiera sido perfecta si hubiera podido atrapar a ese tipo o tipa._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

Mike y Faraday llegaron sin problemas al amanecer. Inmediatamente se dirigieron a la oficina de Erwin, donde también se encontraban Levi y Hange esperándolos. Faraday procedió a darles el informe de su misión sin dejarse ni un detalle sobre lo ocurrido ante la atenta mirada de los tres miembros de la legión.

"Entonces, ¿no había algún símbolo en su ropa?" Preguntó Erwin queriendo forzar un poco la memoria del peliblanco.

"No, señor, como dije, su traje era completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera visto; no era el traje de un soldado, aunque sí era de combate, logré detectar algunas armas de fuego en su vestimenta, pero no las uso debido a la situación de sigilo. Lo único a lo que no le encuentro lógica es a su capacidad de endurecer la piel." Le dijo el ojiceleste.

"Sí, aquel atacante no solo prueba que hay una división secreta en alguna rama del ejército, sino además de la evidencia de súper humanos entre sus filas. Dudo mucho que haya mostrado todas sus capacidades, después de todo lo enviaron a una misión peligrosa en solitario." Reflexionó Hange.

"Sí, yo tampoco usé toda mi fuerza al principio de la pelea pues quería evaluar su nivel; él o ella subía su nivel cada vez que yo lo hacía, hasta que se vio obligado a mostrar esa habilidad especial." Comentó el peliblanco.

"Bueno, esto es una mierda. Un puto súper soldado, como si ya no tuviéramos suficiente con Eren." Se quejó el hombre de estatura baja, haciendo que el peliblanco sudara internamente; era mejor mantener en secreto aquella habilidad extraña de él por ahora.

"Supongo que no queda más por discutir con respecto a eso por ahora. Buen trabajo, Faraday; perdona que tu primera tarea haya sido tan peligrosa." Decía el rubio de cejas pobladas.

"No es nada, señor. Les agradezco haberme informado del posible ataque a mi amiga, no sé qué hubiera podido pasar si no hubiéramos tomado cartas en el asunto. Confío en sus habilidades, pero no se sabe qué otras cosas pudo tener ese atacante bajo la manga." Agradeció el peliblanco, sacándole una sonrisa a Erwin.

"Ahora, Faraday, eres un miembro oficial de la legión de reconocimiento. Serás colocado bajo la supervisión directa del Capitán Levi por un tiempo indefinido, él juzgara dado tu desempeño si vas a formar parte de su escuadrón especial." Declaró el comandante, dejando sorprendido al peliblanco. Ser un posible miembro del escuadrón de Levi no era poco para un novato, sólo Eren ingresó directamente dado su caso especial.

"Me esforzaré, señor." Dijo con firmeza Faraday.

"Tendrás que hacer más que esforzarte. Te voy a sacar la mierda, niño. Te veré en dos horas fuera del castillo. Sé puntual." Prometió el pelinegro; el capitán no se esperó una sonrisita por parte del nuevo miembro de la legión.

"No esperaría menos, Capitán." Declaró el ojiceleste.

"Bueno, la sub-comandante Hange te mostrará tu habitación." Le informó el comandante, a lo cual Faraday asintió.

"Disculpe, señor. Sé que podrá sonar muy atrevido de mi parte, pero me preguntaba si podría darme un adelanto de mi sueldo." Pidió un toque de nerviosismo.

"Oh, claro, no le veo problema. Mañana tendrás tu pago en monedas de oro, ¿te parece bien?" Preguntó, recibiendo un afirmativo por parte del joven, antes de que este agradeciera y saliera de la puerta junto con Hange y a Mike, aunque este último tenía otras cosas qué hacer.

"Erwin, ¿no crees que estamos dependiendo mucho de ese chico? Sé que es bueno y todo, pero aun así…" Increpó el ojigris a su superior.

"Él era el más calificado para esa misión, Levi. Sabe que tú no podías porque de comprometerse tu identidad podrían aprisionarte y entonces perdería a mi mejor soldado; si hubieran atrapado a Faraday perdería a un soldado y líder excepcional, pero valía la pena el riesgo. Además, él haría lo que fuera con tal de proteger a esa chica o cualquiera de sus amigos, puede que hasta a un desconocido que él considerase digno o inocente." Argumentó el rubio, ganándose una mirada algo afilada de Levi.

"Te estás aprovechando de su sentido de la responsabilidad." Afirmó el capitán. Erwin solo sonrió.

"Sí. Él lo sabe. Sabe que me aprovecho de su moral, pero no le importa, porque para él actuar era lo correcto. Él estaba de acuerdo con la orden, pero su actitud me decía que la llevaría a cabo de acuerdo a su propio código de honor. Estoy seguro de que en el momento que una orden atente contra dicho código él no dudará en ignorarla. Él respeta la autoridad por lo que significa, pero no le teme." Explicó Erwin a su soldado más valioso. Levi compartió gran parte del análisis del rubio, después del show del peliblanco ante el tribunal militar, atreviéndose a posarse sin titubear frente a una persona que podría ordenar su ejecución y nadie, solo el rey, podría impedirlo; todo aquello dejó muy claro que el peliblanco no se acongojaba ante los títulos, él mantenía sus ideales contra quien se le pusiera en frente.

* * *

**Un tiempo después.**

* * *

Faraday se miraba al espejo. Ya estaba aseado y cambiado; portaba su nuevo uniforme con el símbolo de las alas de la libertad. Erwin había tenido el detalle de dárselo ya en negro. Se ató su todo su cabello en una cola de caballo ordenada y se dispuso a salir.

Una vez llegó al jardín pudo notar que todas las caras eran familiares. Al primero que notó fue a Eren, rodeado de los miembros del escuadrón de Levi con los cuales había tenido el gusto de trabajar cuando limpiaban a los titanes restantes en Trost.

"¡Hey! ¡Faraday!" Saludó Eren apenas notó a su amigo, acercándose a él sonriente, feliz de ver a un conocido.

"Eren, un placer verte. ¿Cómo has estado?" Saludó el peliblanco a su amigo, poniendo una mano en su hombro a modo de saludo.

"Ha sido duro, pero estoy bien. ¿Cómo están los demás? ¿Aún no se lleva a cabo la ceremonia de elección?" Preguntó el castaño.

"Ellos están bien. Mikasa y Armin te mandan saludos. Y tengo entendido que será mañana, el comandante Erwin partirá hoy en la noche para ofrecer su discurso junto con los sub-comandantes Hange y Mike." Informó el peliblanco.

"¿Sabes quienes se van a unir a la legión?" Preguntó Eren interesado.

"Mikasa y Armin son seguros; Reiner y Berthold, tal vez Connie y Sasha; Si Krista se une Ymir vendrá también. Te sorprenderá, pero tengo entendido que Jean también pretende unirse. Sin embargo, Annie sigue con su decisión de unirse a la policía, lo siento, sé que te interesa." Le dijo el peliblanco. Eren se sonrojo ante el ultimo comentario.

"¿Me interesa? ¿De qué hablas?" Preguntó nervioso el ojiverde, causando risa en Faraday.

"Vamos, Eren, yo sé que tú no dejabas que ella te apaleara en los entrenamientos solo porque eres masoquista." Mencionó el peliblanco en tono burlón. Entonces los demás presentes se acercaron.

"Oh, así que el novato titán tiene novia, ¿también es ella un titán?" Fue la pregunta burlesca de Aurou.

"Oye, no molestes a Eren, yo creo que es lindo que a pesar de las situaciones los jóvenes puedan enamorarse." Regañó la pelirroja a su compañero.

"Así que tú eres el recluta del que los superiores están hablando tanto." Esta vez fue Eld en que habló, desviando el tema hacia el peliblanco.

"Es un placer verlos de nuevo. Señorita Petra, Señor Aurou, Señor Eld, Señor Gunther. Mi nombre es Faraday Furorem." Saludó uno por uno con una leve inclinación de respeto.

"Oh, no tienes que ser tan formal, querido. Llámame Petra." Le dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

"Deja que el chico nos trate con respeto para variar, no recibimos el mérito que merecemos." Expresó el pelimiel actuando un tanto extraño con expresiones algo exageradas.

_"¿Está… imitando al Capitán Levi?"_ Pensó extrañado el peliblanco.

En ese momento llegó Levi.

"Es bueno ver que todos son puntuales. Hoy la sesión no será larga debido a asuntos oficiales por atender en los próximos días. Ahora, cómo les mencioné antes, Faraday estará en un periodo de prueba indefinido en el escuadrón; si me impresiona lo suficiente, entonces se hará un miembro oficial del equipo. Ahora, para calentar quiero que hagan 100 flexiones, 200 sentadillas y 200 abdominales, 50 minutos para completar todo, luego correremos 20 vueltas alrededor del castillo." Ordenó Levi. Eren tragó duro al ver la cantidad monstruosa de ejercicio, ni siquiera Shadis fue tan brutal; Eren observó las expresiones de los demás y pudo ver algo de sudor nervioso en las caras de Petra y Aurou.

Todos se dispusieron a empezar. En pocos minutos Levi notó que Eren era el que tenía más problemas, un poco mejor estaba Petra y Aurou ya que ellos dos se destacaban más por su agilidad que por su fuerza; Eld y Gunther lo estaban haciendo mucho mejor, pero sin duda no se esperó ver al peliblanco hacer los ejercicios con tanta facilidad que parecía que solo estuviera caminando. Literalmente hacia una flexión, sentadilla y abdominal por cada segundo.

En 8 minutos Faraday ya había terminado todos los ejercicios, para increíble sorpresa de todos los presentes.

"¿Cómo terminó tan rápido?" Se preguntó incrédulo Aurou.

"Cállate y sigue en lo tuyo, a este paso los titanes nos comerán antes de que tú termines 2 putas flexiones." Ordenó Levi, quien ahora miraba cómo Faraday no había perdido el tiempo y volvía a hacer repeticiones de los mismos ejercicios con algunas variaciones. Para cuando los 50 minutos terminaron Levi contó cerca de mil sentadillas, mil flexiones de todo tipo, y alrededor de 800 abdominales, además de otros ejercicios de rutina. Solo Gunther y Eld terminaron la rutina inicial; Eren, Petra y Aurou morían de asfixia, aunque los dos últimos sí estuvieron cerca de terminar mientras que Eren a duras penas terminó las flexiones.

"Tsk. ¿Qué les dije a ustedes dos acerca de aumentar su fuerza? Se nota que han estado holgazaneando. Y Eren, ¿qué chingados te enseñaron en la academia? Según tenía entendido quedaste en el quinto lugar de tu generación, es patético." Se quejó el pelinegro.

"Capitán, creo que sería un buen momento para apuntar que Eren necesita capacitación extra en cuanto sus facultades físicas y mentales." Dijo el peliblanco, ganándose la atención de Eren y Levi.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó el pelinegro.

"Señor, Eren tiene bastante fuerza física natural pero una pobre técnica de pelea; además, su perseverancia es opacada por su impertinencia, lo que lo hace no entrenar correctamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos, lo cual obviamente termina con un resultado pobre a cómo debería ser." Comentó el peliblanco, ganándose una mirada ofendida de su amigo, quien estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero fue silenciado con una mirada de Levi.

"Ya veo. Dado que tú lo conoces mejor, ¿qué sugieres?" Preguntó el Capitán.

"Una rutina bien establecida, enseñarle un estilo de lucha personal y que lo domine; también, algunas clases de estrategia. Todo esto en pro de enseñarle disciplina. Además, esto sería beneficioso para sus poderes de titán; tengo la hipótesis de que si Eren logra dominar su cuerpo y mente en forma humana, lo mismo ocurrirá con su forma titánica; creo que esto es más eficiente que simplemente hacer que se transforme y trate de controlarse estando en forma titán como Hange me mencionó hace unos días que quería proceder con él." Explicó el peliblanco su idea para mejorar a Eren como soldado.

"Bueno, dado que es tu idea tú te encargarás de esa parte del entrenamiento, empezarás hoy mismo luego de terminar la rutina básica. Ahora, todos ustedes, a correr; Petra, Aurou, luego de que terminen de correr volverán y harán el doble de ejercicios como castigo de no terminar a tiempo, ¿soy claro?" Ordenó el Capitán, recibiendo un asentimiento de los dos soldados.

Esta vez Levi se unió a ellos, poniéndose a la cabeza. Sin embargo, pocos segundos después fue pasado por Faraday. Todos vieron este hecho sorprendidos, nadie podía si quiera igualar a Levi en velocidad o fuerza. El Capitán, quien se estaba conteniendo, decidió ver qué limites tenía el peliblanco.

Faraday notó a Levi a su derecha, a punto de pasarlo. El ojiceleste sintió un impulso de competitividad y aumentó la velocidad; aquello fue respondido por Levi haciendo lo mismo. Pronto, los dos se encontraban corriendo a sus máximas velocidades, bastante parejos, pero con una ventaja pequeña de Levi, no mayor a un metro. Tal fue la velocidad que pasaron a los otros cuatro varias veces.

"A su izquierda."

"A su derecha."

Decían el subordinado y el capitán, respectivamente, cada vez que pasaban al lado de los otros, quienes solo podían ver con miedo a las dos bestias físicas.

Pronto Faraday y Levi perdieron la cuenta de cuantas vueltas hicieron, puesto que hasta los demás terminaron su trote y ellos seguían corriendo.

"Oye, Mocoso. Ultima vuelta, a partir de donde están ellos." Gritó el pelinegro.

Y así corrieron a toda velocidad y con la energía que les quedaba.

Al final Levi terminó llegando poco más de un metro delante del peliblanco. Por mucho que Faraday se haya convertido en una bestia del esfuerzo, Levi contaba con talento natural y muchos más años de entrenamiento.

"Es impresionante. No sabía de alguien que pudiera equipararse al Capitán Levi, y mucho menos un recién graduado." Decía incrédulo Eld.

"Faraday siempre fue una bestia física. En la academia era el primero en levantarse y el ultimo en dejar el campo de entrenamiento; varias veces entrenaba más de 15 horas seguidas, solo tomando pausas para hidratarse y comer pan. Inclusive, hubo un día que nuestra tropa apodo como _cuándo la carpa se volvió dragón_, como ese antiguo cuento; fue un día que Faraday entrenó por 24 horas seguidas." Contaba Eren con admiración hacia su amigo peliblanco.

"Increíble…" Susurró Petra, mirando anonadada cómo el joven de la cicatriz recuperaba el aliento junto con el Capitán antes de que los dos se acercaran a ellos.

"Bueno, Faraday y Eren se quedarán entrenando; Petra y Aurou más vale que terminen su castigo a tiempo; Eld, Gunther y yo discutiremos las estrategias de grupo mientras tanto." Ordenó Levi y todos se pusieron a su labor.

"Entonces, Eren, espero que entiendas que lo que dije antes no fue para insultarte, fue una critica constructiva. Pero no te preocupes, no será como cuando entrenábamos en la academia cuando solo te usaba como saco de boxeo, ahora me preocuparé por enseñarte correctamente. Desearás volver a ser saco de boxeo." Dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa tenebrosa, asustando al castaño quien sentía que iba a morir.

Faraday gastó la primera media hora re-enseñándole a Eren los katas básicos del Goken, dado que la fuerza física natural de Eren hacía de este estilo el indicado. Ante la queja del castaño por no querer desprenderse del estilo de Annie, Faraday dijo que podían adaptar algunos de sus movimientos a su Goken para que fuera más personalizado.

"Veo que no quieres desprenderte de tu amada, ¿eh?" Comentó con burla el ojiceleste siendo recibido por un grito de negación de un Eren sonrojado.

Cuando Eren aprendió los katas, Faraday lo puso a repetirlos cuantas veces pudiera hasta que fuera perfecto. Entonces el peliblanco miró a su alrededor, notando cómo Aurou y Petra batallaban por terminar sus ejercicios; Faraday tuvo compasión de ellos y fue a intentar ayudarlos.

"Están respirando de forma muy irregular." Ambos soldados escucharon de repente a Faraday, quien se había acercado. Ellos estaban haciendo abdominales.

"Si respiran una vez cuando doblan el abdomen y contienen la respiración cuando lo tensan para exhalar cuando vuelven a acostarse terminarán ejerciendo mucha presión sobre su abdomen y los pulmones no trabajarán a la máxima capacidad. Lo que deben hacer es respirar cuando estén acostados y expulsar el aire por la nariz cuando tengan el abdomen tensado." Les explicó a los dos su problema. Petra acató lo que dijo el chico mientras que el pelimiel bufó.

"Es fácil decirlo para alguien que es un monstruo físico." Dijo el soldado con cierto resentimiento.

"No es cuestión de ser un monstruo, señor Aurou, todo es cuestión de trabajar duro. Yo no siempre tuve las capacidades que tengo ahora, de hecho, yo no tengo nada especial." Admitió el peliblanco, llamando la atención de los dos.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Eres increíblemente habilidoso, inclusive pudiste rivalizar con el capitán Levi." Dijo Petra confundida.

"No siempre tuve las capacidades que tengo ahora, de hecho, cuando era pequeño yo era un debilucho; en mi escuela los matones me molestaban y golpeaban." Las declaraciones del peliblanco sorprendieron a los dos miembros del escuadrón de Levi, quienes detuvieron su ejercicio para escuchar al chico.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que un día un científico loco te inyecto un suero raro que te volvió un súper soldado o algo así?" Preguntó sarcásticamente Aurou, causando risa en el joven.

"No, señor Aurou. Todo fue mediante el esfuerzo. Mi difunto abuelo, Gai Furorem, era un veterano retirado por invalidez de la legión. Él me enseñó a luchar, pero más importante me enseñó la importancia de la disciplina, la perseverancia y el trabajo duro; Él tenía la fiel creencia de que el trabajo duro tarde o temprano superaría al talento natural. Me compartió su filosofía más preciada: la filosofía del esfuerzo." Relató el peliblanco bajo la atenta mirada de los dos soldados experimentados.

"¿La filosofía del esfuerzo? ¿En qué consiste?" Preguntó Petra curiosa.

"El primer fundamente del esfuerzo es quitarse los limites mentales; el _no puedo, es imposible,_ no existe. Luego hay que borrar los límites físicos: ponte una meta, por ejemplo, correr 10 kilómetros en una hora; si no logras cumplir tu objetivo, entonces corre 20 kilómetros en media hora. Tu motivación es tu principal arma, si no estás motivado fracasarás miserablemente." Explicó el peliblanco los ideales que había heredado de su abuelo y primer maestro. Petra y Aurou digirieron la información, y entonces sin decir nada más siguieron con su trabajo.

Pronto, la sesión terminó y todo se fueron a descansar.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Una semana ha pasado desde que llegué aquí. Mikasa y los demás ya deben estar en el cuartel general, pero dado lo ocupados que hemos estado aún no he podido verlos._

_Eren ha avanzado bastante en su entrenamiento; ya tiene una percepción básica del Goken y ejecuta varios movimientos satisfactoriamente en batalla. En cuanto a la estrategia aún hay trabajo por recorrer, estoy tratando de que mantenga la cabeza fría en todas las situaciones, pero su sangre caliente lo dificultad. En general, va por buen camino. Di el visto bueno para que mañana Hange ejecute el primer experimento con él. _

_Las interacciones con el escuadrón de Levi han sido enriquecedoras. He podido aprender varias cosas de todos, sin excepción. En cuanto lo más personal, Gunther es el más serio de todos, Eld tiene un humor casual y en general su actitud es cálida; Aurou esconde su inseguridad detrás de la arrogancia y su acto del capitán; Petra definitivamente es la que mejor me cae, es dulce y servicial, pero también es severa si la situación lo amerita. Petra hace un té de primera calidad, tanto así que le pedí que me enseñara puesto que decidí que no podría volver a vivir sin probar un té marca Ral; ella aceptó con gusto a enseñarme. Yo, a cambio, le ofrecí varios consejos sobre acondicionamiento de fuerza y le he dado sesiones de entrenamiento en ratos libres._

_Lo único extraño es que me trata como a un niño, ya van varias veces en las que me regaña por esforzarme demasiado, alegando que me podría lastimar. Yo le he respondido siempre lo mismo, que no se preocupara ya que he estado entrenando así por años, sin embargo, esto parece no importarle ya que en la siguiente ocasión vuelve a regañarme. Me pregunto si así se siente tener una hermana mayor._

_Con el salario que me dio Erwin planeo pagar a todos los vendedores ambulantes de Trost que pueda encontrar por todo lo que les robé. Ahora les servirá más que nunca dado la tragedia. Sin embargo, tendrá que esperar un poco, debido a la conversación que tuve con el comandante._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

El escuadrón de Levi se encontraba analizando la posición que tendrían en la expedición pentagesima séptima.

"… Es la posición más segura de todas. Estaremos cubiertos por los demás escuadrones." Explicó Gunther a sus compañeros. Una duda llegó a la mente de Faraday.

"Disculpen, pero, ¿qué hay de mí? Es decir, técnicamente aun no soy un miembro del escuadrón. ¿Estaré con ustedes o en otro sector?" Preguntó el peliblanco. Los demás se miraron, cayendo en cuenta de dicho agujero argumental.

"No seas idiota, estarás con nosotros. Me convenciste desde el primer día, mocoso." Fue la voz de Levi algo apartado del grupo checando a su caballo.

"Bueno, Faraday, bienvenido al equipo." Dijo Petra sonriente siendo correspondida por una del peliblanco.

Siguieron comentando el propósito de la expedición, hasta que Gunther le preguntó a Eren si entendía la pregunta que le hizo Erwin cuando asesinaron a los titanes presos. Entonces Gunther concluyó que debe haber un propósito oculto.

"Dime, Faraday, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué podría ser?" Preguntó de repente el moreno, haciendo que el peliblanco recuerde la conversación que tuvo con Erwin hace unos días.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Faraday, si yo te ordenase morir, ¿lo harías?" Fue la pregunta del comandante Erwin, quien había citado a Faraday en privado. El peliblanco miró fijamente al rubio, pensando en su respuesta._

_"No tendría que hacerlo, señor. Yo mismo me daría cuenta de cuando me tocaría morir." Respondió finalmente el peliblanco, haciendo que Erwin sonriera._

_"Ya veo. ¿Recuerdas que después del juicio de Eren te comenté que de la siguiente expedición dependería el futuro de Eren en la legión?" Recordó el rubio, haciendo que el peliblanco asintiera._

_"Bueno, si bien eso es verdad me guarde detalles que ahora compartiré contigo, Faraday. Sin embargo, es confidencial; aunque dado nuestros antecedentes dudo que tenga que preocuparme. Verás, hay un propósito detrás de la siguiente expedición que solo he compartido con pocas personas. Dime, Faraday, ¿notaste que algo faltó en el ataque de los titanes a Trost?" Preguntó el rubio. Faraday lo miró fijamente, pensando en aquel infierno que vivió y lo comparó con el otro infierno de hace 5 años._

_"El titán acorazado nunca apareció… Además, a diferencia de hace 5 años, los titanes tardaron más en entrar. Cuando el titán colosal abrió la brecha en Trost, sólo apareció al instante un titán solitario." Concluyó el peliblanco. _

_"¿Oh? No habíamos caído en cuenta de dicha información; los informes solo dicen que cuando el colosal rompió el muro los titanes comenzaron a entrar. Desventajas de no estar en el lugar de los hechos. Pero la parte importante es la del titán acorazado, ¿por qué no apareció?" _

_Al momento de Erwin hacer la pregunta Faraday ya tenía la respuesta._

_"Eren. Su aparición interrumpió la operación. Sin embargo, si supusiéramos eso tendríamos que afirmar que el titán colosal y acorazado no son solo titanes cambiantes sino también parte del ejército, dado de que otra manera no habrían visto a Eren. De hecho, tendrían que haber visto a Eren salir de la nuca del titán por primera vez, cosa que solo yo, unos miembros de mi tropa y varios de la guarnición vieron." Concluyó su deducción el peliblanco, ante la mirada complacida de Erwin._

_"Sí. El objetivo de esta misión es atraer al enemigo hacia Eren. Dado que su presencia fue lo suficientemente relevante para detener sus acciones, supondremos que o quieren matarlo o quieren apresarlo." Terminó Erwin por Faraday._

_"Ya veo. Sin embargo, no entiendo el motivo por el cual me informa, señor." Expresó su confusión el chico._

_"Como tú dijiste, estuviste cuando Eren salió de la nuca del titán, también viste al colosal abrir la brecha en el muro. Tienes información necesaria para los posteriores de esta misión." Le dijo el comandante mirándolo crípticamente. Faraday entonces sonrió al darse cuenta de algo._

_"Entiendo. Soy sospechoso, ¿verdad? Usted me da toda esta información para poder despejar las dudas sobre mí. Si el enemigo aparece directamente sobre Eren entonces sabrán que yo soy el enemigo, puesto que al estar entrenando con el escuadrón de Levi lo más probablemente es que termine por escuchar dónde estarán ubicados; ahora, si al final no aparece el enemigo entonces, aunque no demuestra mi culpa, me deja en muy mal lugar y en la mira; por otro lado, si el enemigo aparece y arrasa con los otros escuadrones buscando a Eren, se demostrara mi inocencia. Todo esto es obvio puesto que el enemigo que nos ataque, aunque sea parte del ejército, lo más probable es que no sea parte de la legión, pues de ser así todos notarían su ausencia en la expedición, y para yo poder pasar esta información al enemigo tendría que salir de los límites de la legión, cosa de la que ustedes se darían cuenta. Estoy bastante sorprendido, Comandante Erwin, usted hace gala de su reputación." Terminó su deducción el peliblanco con una sonrisa. El rubio también sonreía._

_"Maravilloso, Faraday. Tengo una corazonada que me dice que no eres el enemigo y espero estar en lo cierto, perder tu cerebro y tus habilidades sería una gran pena." Declaró el rubio._

_"¿Qué pasa si no soy el enemigo, señor? ¿De qué habrá servido darme toda esta información?" Preguntó el ojiceleste._

_"Ya te lo dije, Faraday, tienes información en primera fila sobre lo ocurrido en Trost. Espero que, con algo de suerte, lo que veas en esta expedición te haga conectar los puntos y ayudarnos a descubrir la identidad del enemigo."_

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

"No, ni idea." Respondió Faraday con seriedad.

"Entonces sólo habrá que confiar en el comandante." Terminó por decir Gunther.

Al atardecer, Faraday había estado ayudando a Petra a entrenar su físico, haciéndola correr por obstáculos con pesas especiales. Aquello por una hora, y ahora ambos estaban sentados en el pasto bebiendo agua.

"Entonces, Faraday… ¿alguna chica que te interese?" Preguntó de repente la pelirroja, haciendo que el peliblanco casi se atragantase con el agua.

"¿A qué viene eso?" Preguntó el ojiceleste. Petra solo alzó los hombros.

"Curiosidad. Quiero saber si alguna chica logro domar ese corazón de metal." Dijo Petra juguetonamente golpeando suavemente el pecho del peliblanco. Faraday desvió la mirada, pensando en cierta pelinegra y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Petra, con su vista de mujer logró captar el rosado en sus pómulos, soltando una risita burlona.

"¡Lo sabía! ¿Quién es? Vamos, cuéntame, no seas malo." Abogó la pelirroja agarrando los cachetes del peliblanco y jalándolos.

"Petra, soy un soldado, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas." Dijo finalmente Faraday apartando las manos de Petra. Ella hizo un puchero.

"Ay, ya suenas como el Capitán Levi." Se quejó la pelirroja. Faraday no pudo evitar reírse un poco, ella se veía graciosa y tierna cuando se quejaba; casi no parecía una asesina de titanes.

Ambos soldados decidieron caminar un poco antes de irse a dormir. Ya había caído la noche así que entraron a un deposito. Al avanzar escucharon varias voces. Entonces Faraday los vio, era Eren acompañado de la mayoría de sus amigos sobrevivientes.

"Oh, Eren, ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?" Preguntó Petra, llamando la atención de todos.

Mikasa poso sus ojos en aquellos ojos que le recordaban a los ríos más abundantes de los muros, los cuales la estaban mirando fijamente de vuelta. Para Faraday, por algún motivo, la chica se veía más hermosa que la última vez que la vio.

"¡Faraday!"

En un parpadeo, el peliblanco fue abordado por su amiga más preciada; tuvo que mantenerse firme para no caer debido a la fuerza con la que la pelinegra lo abrazó. Él, por inercia, le devolvió el abrazo; colocando una mano en su espalda baja y la otra en la parte trasera de su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos entre su cabellera oscura.

"Hey, Mikasa…" Saludó susurrante el chico.

"Te extrañé." Confesó la pelinegra apartando un poco su cabeza del pecho del ojiceleste para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Yo igual." Respondió el chico mientras le apartaba algunos cabellos a la chica de su rostro, usándolo como excusa para acariciar su frente.

Entonces un chillido agudo de Fangirl los hizo volver al mundo real. El origen había sido la unión de Petra, Krista y Sasha, quienes los miraban como si estuvieran observando una obra de teatro.

La pelinegra y el peliblanco entonces notaron las miradas que recibían de los demás; las reacciones eran las misma de hace una semana, con el agregado de Eren mirándolos con una ceja levantada acusadoramente.

"Así que no que no, ¿eh?" Fue la pregunta sugestiva de Petra. Faraday y Mikasa entonces se separaron avergonzados.

"Petra, yo soy un soldado, no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas." Se siguió burlando la pelirroja, tratando de imitar la voz de Faraday.

"Nunca dejarás que lo olvide." Suspiró el joven. Petra solo negó felizmente.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Han pasado un mes desde que me uní oficialmente a la legión, y ya solo falta una semana para ir a la expedición._

_El progreso con Eren ha sido fantástico, el chico solo necesitaba a un guía que le ayudase a canalizar su perseverancia en el camino más eficaz. Se había vuelto bastante apto en el estilo Goken para ser un principiante, sus atributos físicos y mentales habían incrementado bastante; había conseguido meter algo de pensamiento crítico a través de su cabezota. Al menos ya pensaba un poco más antes de actuar o decir cualquier cosa._

_Sus experimentos como titán habían ido bastante bien. La ultima transformación que intentamos había sido un rotundo éxito, Eren pudo acatar órdenes sin ningún problema, además de reproducir varios katas de Goken en su forma titán. Aun no era perfecto, pero era bastante._

_He logrado encontrar tiempo para pasarlo con mis amigos. Los chicos y yo nos tomamos unos tragos hace unos días; invité a Sasha a comer carne, y creo que hizo un altar de mí; platiqué con Krista, aunque Ymir estuvo ahí tratando de no morir de celos. Y con Mikasa, bueno, dado que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir solo diré que, sin contar a Eren y a Petra, es la persona con la que más tiempo he pasado._

_Hablando de Petra, nos hemos acercado mucho en estas ultimas semanas. Irónicamente, sus constantes burlas sobre Mikasa y yo nos llevaron a una plática seria, donde le conté mi historia; acerca de mis padres, los dos años que pasé en las calles y cómo tuve que robar (cosa que ni me había atrevido a contarle a Mikasa). En general me abrí con ella; Petra intentó hacer lo mismo, pero admitió que su vida había sido bastante tranquila, la única tragedia es que su madre murió de enfermedad cuando ella era muy pequeña, pero su padre era muy amoroso con ella. Lo que sí hizo la pelirroja fue compartirle sus sueños y aspiraciones, ella quería acabar con las leyes retrogradas del gobierno que veían a la mujer más como un objeto que una persona, siendo las únicas excepciones si eras una mujer adinerada o con apellido importante. También me confesó que en el pasado llegó a tener una fijación por el Capitán Levi. Sí, claro, "en el pasado"._

_Petra en poco tiempo se volvió una persona importante para mí. Un ser amado._

_Con los demás miembros del escuadrón no había congeniado tanto a nivel personal, pero sí los consideraba camaradas preciados; nos entendíamos bien en el uso del equipo de maniobras. A pesar de yo ser el penúltimo en la cadena de mando (solo Eren está debajo de mí), prácticamente me volví, junto al Capitán, la ofensiva principal del escuadrón._

* * *

_Mañana será el día de la expedición. El día de la verdad. Mañana se decide el futuro de la humanidad; se revela su enemigo. _

_Sé que será difícil, pero daré todo de mí para evitar la mayor cantidad de muertes a mi alcance. No dejaré que alguien se sacrifique si puedo evitarlo. Mucho menos dejaré morir a mis seres amados._

_Romperé el cielo de ser necesario para protegerlos._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo quedó más corto y más lite que el resto. Nadie corrió peligro de muerte. Te he fallado Isayama.**

**El capitulo obviamente sugiere la típica "calma antes de la tormenta"; todo expresado hasta en el titulo del capitulo. También sirve para generar y reforzar las relaciones personales de Faraday. Supongo que es bastante obvio por qué hice que Faraday se acercase personalmente a Petra.**

***Cries in Erdian***


	6. Evil Angel

**Bueno, aquí el capitulo donde se verá el desarrollo de la 57th expedición de la legión de reconocimiento. Habrán muchos feelings a lo largo del capitulo, cargados con un par de viseras volando y una referencia directa a Pink Floyd. Solo añadir a Pink Floyd a la receta ya lo hace perfecto.**

* * *

**The****Garci: La esencia del personaje de Faraday es crear una genialidad alrededor del resultado de su esfuerzo, crear una esperanza. Sin embargo, eso no significa que Faraday sea imparable, de hecho ese es uno de los conflictos internos que él tiene: No poder salvar a todos a pesar de tu fuerza. Hasta ahora eso ha sido lo que he querido transmitir con sutileza estos capitulos; puedes ser el más fuerte, el más veloz, el mejor lider, y aun así fracasar. Toma a personajes como Spider-man o a Rock Lee como ejemplo. Spider-man siempre termina perdiendo a los que más ama y Rock Lee perdió contra Gaara a pesar de que merecía ganar. Poniéndonos más extremos, personajes como Superman han sido derrotados por simples mortales**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Evil Angel.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Hoy es el día de la expedición. Sé lo que podría pasar hoy; sé que hoy morirán muchas personas, pero no dejaré que nadie muera delante de mis narices. Preparé 5 pares de espadas personalizadas para esta misión._

_Mikasa estuvo nerviosa está última semana, estaba preocupada por Eren; le di mi palabra de que Él había mejorado mucho y que ya no era el mismo impulsivo de hace un mes. Fue bastante escéptica, hubiera querido mostrarle personalmente uno de nuestros entrenamientos, pero el Capitán Levi no permite a nadie más que a su escuadrón en sus entrenamientos y más en los relacionados con Eren. Ella terminó confiando en mi palabra de todas formas._

_Estaremos bastante alejados en la formación. Espero que no le pase nada. No sé qué haré si la pierdo a ella u otro ser querido para mí. _

_Sé que son bastante ingenuos mis pensamientos, pero solo aquí, en este diario, puedo revelar mis mayores miedos y no ser ese genio que tengo que ser para sobrevivir._

_Mina, Thomas, Mamá, Papá, Abuelo Gai, todos esos soldados sin nombre que murieron en Trost bajo mi mando; les prometo que las alas de la libertad que porto en mi espalda harán volar sus almas._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

La legión de reconocimiento se encontraba a la espera de la apertura de la puerta exterior del distrito Karanese. Todos los soldados portaban sus uniformes con sus capas que llevaban las alas de la libertad con orgullo.

Los ciudadanos del distrito se habían reunido para despedir a la Legión, muchos dando palabras de apoyo puesto que confiaban mucho en el comandante Erwin y el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad junto con soldado titán.

Faraday había decido dejar su cabello suelto, se lo había cortado un poco y ahora lo tenía tan largo como Petra; llevaba la capa de la legión de reconocimiento, obviamente, en versión negra; ya le habían estado lloviendo burlas por su elección de color. El peliblanco se encontraba al lado de Eren, el cual veía con nostalgia como unos niños miraban con admiración a los soldados.

"Hacemos esto por ellos, Eren. Para que no pierdan la inocencia en sus ojos tan rápido, como nosotros." Comentó solemne el peliblanco, causando que el castaño asintiera y mirara hacia el frente con determinación.

Se dio la orden de abrir las puertas y los soldados alzaron las espadas en jubilo.

"¡AVANCEN!" Fue el grito del comandante Erwin, y todo empezaron a galopar hacia el infierno.

"¡La pentagesima séptima expedición fuera de los muros acaba de comenzar! ¡Soldados, avancen!" Siguió gritando el comandante de la legión.

Todos estuvieron en poco tiempo atravesando el viejo pueblo a las fueras del muro; las casas estaban destrozadas y se notaba el olor a muerte en el ambiente. Pronto, un titán de 10 metros apareció y el escuadrón de cobertura fue a encargarse de él para que el resto pudiesen avanzar.

El peliblanco miró al equipo de cobertura enfrentarse al titán. Él podría ir allí y terminar con todo en pocos segundos, pero eso rompería filas y no se vería bien que un novato tomará esa osadía, más teniendo en cuenta que él era parte del escuadrón de Levi.

_"No mueran, por favor."_ Pidió mentalmente el ojiceleste a aquellos soldados sin nombre.

En poco tiempo la legión atravesó el pueblo, y el comandante rubio dio la orden de empezar la formación de reconocimiento a larga distancia.

Faraday dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha; en la lejanía pudo reconocer a Mikasa. Con sus ojos de halcón observó a todos sus amigos alejarse para tomar sus posiciones en la formación.

_"Chicos… Sobrevivan."_ Fue el pensamiento casi ahogado del peliblanco antes de dirigir su mirada al frente, volviendo a transformas sus ojos en mares gélidos y su expresión en una calculadora.

* * *

**Tiempo después. Con Armin.**

* * *

El rubio estaba asustado, pero aún más intrigado. Hace no mucho había aparecido una titánida con aspecto femenino, notándose principalmente sus senos, aunque estos carecían de pezones. Era claro para Armin, era un titán cambiante. Buscó rápidamente dos bengalas, pero la titánida se le abalanzó rápidamente, tumbándolo de su caballo. Cuando Armin creyó que iba a morir, aquella titánida únicamente comprobó su rostro, antes de dejarlo y seguir corriendo.

Ahora Armin se encontraba junto a Jean y Reiner, discutiendo la posición incierta de Eren mientras pensaba en una conversación que había tenido con Faraday.

* * *

**_Flashback. Hace unos días._**

* * *

_Faraday se había ido a encontrar con sus amigos con permiso de Levi. Habían platicado por unos minutos antes de que estos tuvieran que irse a seguir con sus deberes. Faraday sujetó el brazo de Armin una vez vio que todos ya estaban adelante._

_"¿Qué sucede, Faraday?" Preguntó desconcertado el rubio, observando cómo los ojos del chico pasaban de un celeste que recordaba a los ríos cálidos de verano a los ríos congelados en época invernal._

_"Armin, quiero pedirte un favor. No preguntes. En la expedición, si notas o ves algo raro, y lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, quiero que dispares dos bengalas sucesivas: una negra y una roja." Casi ordenó el peliblanco. Armin estaba intrigado, no entendía por qué Faraday le pedía eso, pero dada su expresión debía ser importante._

_"Está bien, lo haré." Prometió Armin. Entonces el peliblanco relajó su mirada y le sonrió con amabilidad al rubio antes de despedirse y volver con el escuadrón de Levi. Armin miró a su amigo alejarse, era increíble lo rápido que podía cambiar de actitud. Pronto corrió para alcanzar a sus amigos._

_"Oye, Armin, ¿qué quería Faraday?" Le preguntó Reiner curioso. Armin pensó un momento qué decirle._

_"Eh, Él quería… Preguntarme si estábamos ocupados mañana porque quiere pasar tiempo con Mikasa." Dijo el rubio lo más rápido posible. La pelinegra se sonrojó y todos se rieron._

* * *

**_Fin Flashback._**

* * *

Armin tomó las dos bengalas, y ante la mirada curiosa de Jean y Reiner, disparó una negra y una roja sucesivamente.

"Armin, ¿qué fue eso?" Preguntó el pelimiel extrañado.

"Es para atraer más atención. La situación está siendo bastante critica." Se excusó Armin, esperando que sus amigos no hagan más preguntas.

* * *

**Escuadrón de Levi.**

* * *

Todo el escuadrón, incluido Eren, habían notado que algo malo estaba pasando. Las bengalas de emergencia se lanzaban en montones y ya había titanes colados hacia el centro de la formación.

"Esto es malo. La formación está siendo violada muy rápido, creo que algo les pasó a los exploradores." Reflexionó el peliblanco en voz alta.

"Probablemente estén muertos." Fue la cruda realidad compartida por Levi, quien estaba cabalgando a su lado. Faraday frunció el ceño.

El peliblanco sabía que Levi era uno de los involucrados en el plan de Erwin, sin embargo, el resto del equipo era ajeno a dicha situación. Si él no fuera sospechoso de ser el enemigo dudaba que le hubieran comentado el plan; de hecho, ahora dudaba de si Levi lo había aceptado como miembro oficial en su escuadrón por sus habilidades o por ser sospechoso.

Faraday entonces notó dos bengalas contiguas. Una negra y una roja. Era la señal.

"Capitán." Llamó al pelinegro, quien lo miró de reojo y asintió, para luego aumentar el galope de su caballo.

En media hora llegaron al bosque de los arboles gigantes, y ahí al fin todo estaba empezando a perturbar a todos. El escuadrón de operaciones especiales se había precipitado hacia el bosque. Eren no entendía el porqué de tal acción.

"Capitán Levi, ¿por qué entramos al bosque? No tenemos manera de ver a los titanes que nos vienen de frente. Estamos ciegos y la formación se rompió hace unos minutos." Dijo Eren preocupado, pero tratando de mantener la calma. El entrenamiento con Faraday había servido.

"Eren, abre los ojos. Un bosque con árboles exageradamente grandes, un campo perfecto para luchar con tu equipo de maniobras. Usa la información que tienes a tu disposición para deducir lo que pasa." Dijo simplemente el Capitán.

_"Ya veo. Dado que soy nuevo no me dice las cosas directamente porque quiere que lo descubra por mí mismo."_ Al pensar eso, Eren dirigió la mirada hacia sus compañeros. Pudo escuchar cómo Auruo maldecía en voz baja preguntándose qué estaba pasando, Petra, Eld y Gunther tenían una mirada nerviosa en su rostro; el único que se mantenía serio era su amigo peliblanco.

_"¿Qué? Ellos tampoco saben lo que pasa… Pero Faraday se mantiene tranquilo, ¿sabe lo que pasa o solo trata de mantenerse tranquilo? ¿O está tratando de deducir lo que pasa? ¿El Capitán Levi sabrá lo que pasa?"_ Se preguntaba el ojiverde desconcertado, la situación era muy confusa.

Faraday pudo notar la mirada agobiada de Eren; era su mirada de pensamiento. Obviamente no entendía lo que pasaba, de hecho, nadie en el equipo excepto el capitán y él lo sabían.

Centro su mirada en Petra, se notaba claramente desconcertada, inclusive con un deje de miedo a la incertidumbre.

"Petra. Cálmate. Piensa en aquella canción."

La voz del peliblanco llegó a los oídos de la pelirroja. Ella lo miró, sus ojos celestes trataban de confortarla.

_"Él no se ve perturbado. ¿Acaso sabe qué pasa? No, él es un novato, muy habilidoso, pero un novato. ¿Será que solo está tratando de hacerse el fuerte para calmar a los que le rodean? No me extrañaría; tú y tu complejo de héroe, tonto hermanito." _Pensaba la pelirroja, antes de sonreírle. Se suponía que ella era la mayor, tanto en rango como en edad, no podía mostrarse insegura ante los novatos. Entonces, un recuerdo vino a su mente.

* * *

**_Flashback. Hace algún tiempo._**

* * *

_Petra estaba limpiando su habitación. Desde que ingresó al escuadrón de Levi la limpieza se había arraigado a su ser, tal vez no tanto como al Capitán, pero lo suficiente para limpiar su habitación al menos cada dos días. _

_Sin darse cuenta, ella comenzó a tararear una canción especial para ella._

_Faraday justo había ido a buscarla a su habitación, puesto que su entrenamiento personal iba a comenzar en unos minutos. El peliblanco se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar el sonido de la voz de la ojimiel. _

_Era bastante bonita y melodiosa. El peliblanco no pudo evitar quedarse en el marco de la puerta, observando a la mujer barrer mientras continuaba su melodioso tararear._

_No fue hasta que a ella le dio por darse la vuelta que vio al peliblanco; del susto que le provocó pegó un grito y le lanzó la escoba, la cual el ojiceleste atrapó._

_"Oye, ¿no sabes tocar? Casi me matas del susto." Se quejó la chica, causando que Faraday se riese._

_"¿Oh? ¿Tan mal me veo?" Preguntó juguetón el chico, dando una falsa cara de pesar. La pelirroja suspiró y fue darle un golpe suave en el pecho._

_"Tienes una bonita voz. ¿Qué canción era esa?" Preguntó el peliblanco. La mujer se apenó un poco ante el hecho de que la habían escuchado._

_"Es… una vieja canción que mi padre me cantaba cuando era pequeña." Informó la pelirroja. Faraday dio un vistazo por primera vez a la habitación de la mujer; antes solo había llegado hasta la puerta por respeto, pero sintiéndose un poco más en confianza decidió entrar. Notó casi de inmediato una vieja, pero limpia guitarra acústica recargada contra la pared._

_"Oh, ¿te gusta la música?" Preguntó el peliblanco, aunque ya suponía la respuesta. Petra miró al novato tocar levemente el diapasón de su guitarra._

_"Sí… Es de familia. Mis padres se conocieron por la música. Mi madre cantaba en un bar y mi padre tocaba la guitarra en una plaza cercana, todo esto en el distrito Utopía. Un día coincidieron y se hicieron compañeros, haciendo dueto en bares." Le contó la historia la pelirroja con toda confianza y con una sonrisa triste. Faraday sabía por qué, ella ya le había confesado que su madre había muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña. Petra casi no tenía recuerdos de su madre._

_"Es curioso. Mis padres se conocieron por la música también, aunque fue algo diferente. Mi padre estaba en un bar y fue retado a tocar la guitarra, aunque no tenía nada de conocimiento o practica; hizo tal desastre que la guitarra terminó dándole en la cabeza a mi madre. Y así se conocieron." Fue el turno de Faraday contar su historia, con una sonrisa entre graciosa y triste. Petra sonrió ante esto también._

_"¿Cómo se llama la canción que tarareabas?" Preguntó el peliblanco._

_"Oh, el titulo está en inglés, algo poco común, se llama: Wish You Were Here. Significa Desearía que estuvieras aquí."_

* * *

**_Fin Flashback._**

* * *

Los recuerdos de la pelirroja fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una bengala a sus espaldas. Una bengala negra.

"Es lo que nos ha estado siguiendo por la izquierda." Comentó Gunther y Levi dio la orden de preparar sus espadas.

Pudieron visualizar a un soldado de la legión antes de que un titán extraño apareciera a toda velocidad, matando al soldado mientras se acercaba.

Todos en el escuadrón miraron a la titánida con horror.

_"Lo mató… Ni siquiera pude reaccionar cuando apareció."_ Se regañó el peliblanco, haciendo galopar más rápido su caballo debido a que la titánida ahora los perseguía.

"¡¿Qué demonios es eso?! ¡¿Un anormal?!" Eran los gritos de pregunta del rubio del escuadrón.

Faraday notó a algunos soldados que se acercaban. Seguro intentarían atacar a la titánida dado que desconocían que simplemente la estaba guiando a una trampa.

Miró a Levi. Él no lo dejaría enfrentarse a la bestia, pero sí debería poder advertirles que no se acercarán y luego ponerse al día con el equipo. Con su velocidad no le costaría rodear a la titánida, además ella buscaba a Eren.

"Capitán, permiso para avisar a los soldados no entrar en combate." Le dijo el peliblanco a Levi, causando que todos lo miraran.

_"Este mocoso sabe cuál es el plan. Su estúpido complejo de héroe lo dominó; sin embargo, que esos soldados mueran o no, no afectará la misión." _Pensaba el pelinegro.

"Tienes 20 segundos."

Faraday no necesito oír más y a toda velocidad se lanzó hacia los árboles. No dejó de ver a la titánida mientras mantenía su distancia. Ella lo notó y lo siguió con la mirada, instintivamente colocó una de sus manos sobre su nuca; vio a un soldado sin nombre a su lado, y sin pensarlo lo aplastó contra un árbol.

_"¡Maldita sea, llegué tarde!"_ Se lamentó mentalmente el peliblanco, lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el otro soldado que se acercaba, embistiéndolo y cayendo sobre la rama de un árbol.

"¡Que nadie se acerca al titán! ¡Corre la voz! ¡Es una orden directa del Capitán Levi!" Le gritó al soldado quien en pocos segundos asimilo la información. Para cuando lo hizo ya Faraday había alcanzado a su equipo.

Con gracias, aterrizó sobre su caballo.

"Te tardaste 22." Dijo simplemente el Capitán.

"Uno murió." Se lamentó en voz baja el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño.

"Los soldados mueren, niño, no seas quejica." Se quejó Auruo.

"No tolero los sacrificios innecesarios." Rebatió el peliblanco. La titánida se acercaba rápidamente.

"¡Capitán! ¡Ordenes!" Pedía todo el equipo. Levi solo miró hacia atrás y les dijo que se taparan los oídos. Entonces levantó la pistola de bengalas, pero solo se escuchó un Boom.

"Recuerden la razón de su misión. Proteger a ese mocoso, que no le toquen ni un pelo. Dejen de actuar como idiotas." Les dijo el pelinegro. Eren los miró con sorpresa.

_"¿Protegerme? Creí que solo estaban preparados para fulminarme si me saliese de controla… Hay algo extraño aquí. No entiendo por qué no atacamos a ese titán, ya ha matado a varios y aunque Faraday haya enviado la orden de no acercarse se puede colar algún soldado."_ Como si de un profeta se tratase, los pensamientos de Eren se hicieron realidad. Un soldado apareció al lado de la titánida, intentando cortarle la nuca, solo para ser aplastado por la mano de esta. Eren y Faraday miraron esto con horror.

"Maldita sea… no escuchan." Se quejó el peliblanco; estaba pasando de nuevo, soldados morían y él no podía hacer nada.

"¡Capitán! ¡Debemos acabar con esa cosa ahora! ¡No podemos dejar que siga matando a nuestros compañeros!" Gritaba Eren a todo pulmón, solo para ser callado por Gunther, quien le dijo que debía acatar las órdenes del capitán y siguiera cabalgando.

"¡No entiendo por qué nadie me dice nada! ¡¿Por qué dejamos que ese titán mate a nuestros compañeros?!" Preguntó desesperado el castaño. Se le estaba calentando la cabeza.

"¡No necesitas entender, solo acatar órdenes! ¡No entiendes porque eres un novato, solo sigue las ordenes de tu capitán!" Esta vez fue el turno de Auruo para regañarlo.

_"¿Por qué depende de ellos? Yo puedo hacerlo solo…"_ Pensaba el castaño mirando su mano, a punto de morderla, solo para ser detenido por Petra.

"No, tienes razón. Ella es un monstruo, debería morir. Tu voluntad es fuerte, sin embargo, nuestra decisión y la tuya están diferenciadas por la experiencia. Tú decides si confiar en nosotros, en la legión o confiar en tus habilidades. La verdad es que no importa qué tanto confié en mis habilidades o en las de mis compañeros, al final no se sabe que pasará… solo hay que tomar la decisión de la que menos nos vamos a arrepentir." Fue el discurso del capitán Levi.

Faraday miraba con sorprendido al Capitán. Él se había mantenido al margen dado sus conocimientos sobre el plan, a pesar de su desagrado por las muertes innecesarias.

Pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo cómo Eren una vez más hacia el ademán de morderse.

"Eren… Confía en nosotros."

Las palabras de Faraday chocaron en Eren. El peliblanco miraba a Eren con su típica expresión relajada pero honesta. Eren entonces recordó la primera vez que se transformó delante del equipo.

A pesar de estar avisados de su transformación, cuando él lo hizo, todos lo miraron con miedo; a excepción de Faraday y Levi que eran neutrales y Hange que lo miraba excitada. Los demás miembros del escuadrón lo observaron con miedo y con las espadas listas. Más tarde se disculparon por su actitud poco profesional y se mordieron la mano como Él lo hacía.

"¿Qué escoges, Eren?" Preguntó Levi, con exigencia en su voz. Faraday notó que se estaban acercando al punto; habían recorrido 300 metros desde que Levi lanzó su bengala sonora.

"¡Seguiré!" Gritó el castaño.

La titánida se acercaba a gran velocidad. Faraday miró hacia adelante y sonrió.

De repente, la titánida se dio cuenta de que había dispositivos de captura y varios soldados esperándola.

"¡Fuego!" Gritó el comandante Erwin, y todas las armas se dispararon. La titánida solo tuvo tiempo de cubrir su nuca con sus dos manos mientras que todos los alambres se incrustaban en su piel.

Entonces todos en el escuadrón de Levi entendieron; el objetivo siempre fue capturar a la titánida.

"Eld, quedas al mando. Sigan moviéndose." Ordenó Levi antes de impulsarse hacia los árboles.

Petra sonreía aliviada, y al dirigir su mirada hacia el peliblanco notó que este aún se mantenía impasible.

"Faraday, ¿tú sabías de esto?" Preguntó Petra, curiosa.

"Petra, no seas tonta. Si nosotros no sabíamos mucho menos el novato." Dijo el pelimiel. Faraday solo los miró y les dedicó una sonrisa un poco juguetona.

_"Ese tonto…"_ Pensaba Petra sonriéndole al chico que había llegado a querer en el último mes; tal vez era poco tiempo, pero en este mundo solo basta un segundo para morir por lo cual hay que vivir rápido.

Pronto, el escuadrón de Levi se detuvo para descansar y discutir la situación.

_"Logramos el objetivo, pero hay algo más aterrador en todo esto. Yo había esperado que fuese el titán acorazado el que apareciera, dado que es obvio que el colosal no es una opción. No esperaba ver a un nuevo titán cambiante. Es aterrador pensar que no sabemos cuántos titanes cambiantes hay y cuántos pueden estar infiltrados."_ Reflexionaba el peliblanco, saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver cómo el equipo discutía sobre por qué el comandante no les confió la información. Eld había hecho una gran deducción.

"Oye, mocoso, ¿en serio tú sabías de esto?" Preguntó Auruo de repente con incredulidad. Faraday suspiró.

"Supongo que no hay motivos para ocultarlo ahora. Sí, el comandante Erwin en persona me comentó del verdadero objetivo de la expedición, sin embargo, eso se debió principalmente a que yo era uno de los principales sospechosos de ser un espía." Reveló el peliblanco, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran.

"¿Tú un sospechoso? Eso es imposible." Dijo Eren con confianza.

"No es imposible, Eren. Hubo varios motivos por los que el comandante desconfió de mí y son válidos. Dependía del resultado de esta misión mi inocencia, culpabilidad o acusación. Dado que logramos capturar a la titánida, quiero creer que el Comandante despejó sus dudas sobre mí. El último mes tuvo los ojos agudos de Levi y los demás involucrados sobre mí." Explicó el ojiceleste.

"¿Te contó para ponerte en jaque en caso de que fueses el enemigo? ¿Y en caso de que no lo fueses, como, quiero creer, es?" Preguntó Eld. Faraday alzó los hombros.

"El único motivo que me dio el comandante fue que yo tenía información importante de la batalla en Trost y que esta misión podría ayudarme a atar cabos y encontrar más infiltrados." Explicó Faraday.

"Entonces al final sí confió en ti, de una forma algo bizarra. Así es el comandante." Dijo Petra, sonriéndole al peliblanco. Ella sabía que él no era un traidor; como soldado debería desconfiar y esperar dicha posibilidad, pero su corazón le decía que era imposible.

Siguieron debatiendo sobre la situación, aunque Faraday se sumergió en su mente.

_"El titán colosal rompe la puerta exterior y el titán acorzado la interior. El titán colosal no rompe ambas puertas porque eso significaría que el humano tendría que infiltrarse dentro del distrito luego de desaparecer; eso o una sola transformación gasta energía, después de todo es un titán de 50 metros, debe suponer alguna carga para el cuerpo. Dado esto al haber dos se reparten el trabajo, pero, entonces, ¿para qué sirve esta titánida? ¿Qué papel tuvo en la invasión hacia Shiganshina y hacia Trost? Vamos, piensa en las diferencias. El titán acorazado no apareció debido a Eren, los titanes tardaron en entrar más en Trost mientras que en Shiganshina estaban amontonados en la puerta aun cuando los informes de la guarnición decían que esa mañana no había titanes al acecho… ¡Eso es! El titán hembra atrae a los titanes de alguna manera, pero, ¿por qué no hizo su trabajo en Trost? Eren no puede ser el motivo puesto que ese no es su punto de empleo… Salvo ese agujero en mi deducción, todo apunta a que ella es la que atrae a los titanes, la pregunta es: ¿cómo?"_

Justo en ese momento, un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era el grito de una bestia, retumbando por todo el bosque. Entonces se calló.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Susurró el peliblanco. Un par de minutos después, la señal de retirada fue lanzada.

Todos procedieron a irse, pero Petra notó que Faraday no se movía, seguía con sus ojos fijos en el lugar donde habían atrapado al titán hembra.

"Faraday, ¿qué pasa? Tenemos que irnos." Llamó la pelirroja al ojiceleste, despertándolo de su reflexión.

"Sí, ya voy."

Faraday despegó junto con su equipo, pero aún estaba pensativo. Ni siquiera escuchó la conversación de que Petra y Auruo se habían orinado en su primera misión. Pronto Gunther vio una señal verde, y, pensando que era el capitán Levi, él lanzó otra. Faraday los seguía en modo automático.

_"Ese grito… Lo escuché una vez, cuando cazaba con Sasha… Ella me dijo que era el grito de un animal desolado que lo había perdido todo… ¿Qué significaba? Acaso… ¿Con ese grito atrae a los titanes? En ese caso…"_

Cuando el peliblanco dejó sus pensamientos para avisar al grupo, era demasiado tarde. La figura que ellos habían creído que era el capitán Levi le rajó el cuello a Gunther.

"¡Señor Gunther!" Gritó Eren dirigiéndose hacia el cuerpo colgante del moreno. Faraday tenía una expresión de sorpresa.

"¡Es el titán hembra! ¡Escapó, no importa el cómo! ¡Protejan a Eren!" Fueron los gritos del peliblanco, no importándole rellenar los huecos en su deducción. Como un misil se precipitó hacia la figura, quien al parecer reconoció el peligro que se venía, por lo que sin dudarlo se dejó caer. Lo que supo Faraday fue que había un titán en su lugar. Esperándose ese cambio, Faraday cambió rápidamente de dirección, girando y cortando alrededor del brazo del titán hembra que había apuntado hacia él en un intento de agarrarlo; Faraday rápidamente se posicionó detrás de su nuca, arremetiendo contra el lugar como un tornado. Sin embargo, sus espadas no cortaron la carne, se rompieron. El peliblanco notó que la piel de la nuca se había endurecido, y sin perder tiempo se alejó de la titánida, esquivando un contraataque y poniéndose al día con su escuadrón.

_"Ese endurecimiento es como el del súper soldado de hace un mes." _Pensó el peliblanco.

"¡Hay que acabar con ella ahora!" Gritó Eren cuando vio a Faraday volver, preparándose para transformarse en titán.

"¡No! ¡Eren, debes volver al cuartel general rápidamente! ¡Faraday, escolta a Eren!" Fueron las ordenes de Eld.

"¡Yo también quiero luchar!" Fue la respuesta de Eren.

"Eld, necesitamos atacarla con todo. Todos juntos podremos derrotarla." Fue la voz del peliblanco, sorprendiendo a Eren puesto que no esperó que él se pusiera de su lado.

"¡¿Acaso tú también estas dudando de nosotros, Faraday?!" Se quejó Auruo.

"Eren, Faraday, confíen en nosotros." Pidió Petra, mirando específicamente al peliblanco, quien tenía una mirada de indecisión.

_"Debo confiar en ellos, puedo confiar en ellos. Ellos no necesitan protección, son la elite de la elite… ¿por qué estoy dudando? Tal vez ellos no sean débiles, pero Petra es un ser amado para mí… tal vez eso es un motivo más grande para confiar en ella." _Eran los pensamientos conflictivos del peliblanco, mirando a la pelirroja que le sonreía.

Eren y Faraday se miraron antes de asentir, y se fueron. Faraday pronto tomó a Eren de la capucha.

"Eren, soy más rápido, sujétate a mí." Ordenó el peliblanco. Eren, aunque no encantado, lo hizo.

_"Debo confiar… Ellos estarán bien, ella estará bien…" _Pensaba el peliblanco, y unos recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

**_Flashback._**

_"Mikasa de verdad es bonita." _

_Faraday se quejó._

_"¿Otra vez vas a empezar?" Le preguntó a la pelirroja. Ambos estaban en la cima del castillo, mirando la luna llena._

_"No tiene nada de malo, Faraday. Ella es bonita, inteligente y fuerte, creo que ustedes harían una hermosa pareja y tendrían hermosos hijos." Se puso soñadora la mujer, haciendo que Faraday se sonrojase._

_"Creo que estás yendo muy lejos…" Susurró el peliblanco con una sonrisa nerviosa. Petra solo rio tiernamente._

_"Obviamente hablo a futuro, aún son muy jóvenes." Dijo juguetona la pelirroja._

_"Petra, ya te he dicho lo que pienso de esas cosas. No pienso tener hijos. Soy un soldado, podría morir en cualquier momento; no quiero que ningún niño tenga que pasar por lo que yo pasé." Declaró el joven suspirando._

_"No deberías poner tanto peso sobre tus hombros, Faraday. No eres una máquina de guerra, aun eres solo un niño." Dijo con tristeza la pelirroja. El ojiceleste miró a la luna._

_"Hace 5 años dejé de ser un niño." Declaró el joven. Para su sorpresa, la pelirroja lo abrazó, atrayendo la cabeza del chico hacia su hombro._

_"No, aun lo eres. Eres un niño asustado detrás de toda esa armadura de héroe, pragmático, estratega y asesino de titanes; tú eres un niño que solo desea ser amado, sé que odias la violencia innecesaria; crees que tienes que salvarlos a todos porque hubo un tiempo en que deseaste ser salvado. Faraday, detrás de ese corazón de metal, si quitamos todo tu intelecto, fuerza, velocidad, queda una persona que simplemente no quiere ver morir a nadie. No llevamos mucho de conocernos, y aunque para otros eres un misterio, para mí eres un libro abierto." _

_Las palabras de la pelirroja eran dulces y sinceras, aquel tono le recordaba a Faraday las veces que su madre lo calmaba al momento de tener una pesadilla o hacerse daño, las veces que ella lo abrazó cuando él lloraba porque los otros niños se burlaban y se metían con él. _

_Petra lo molestaba, jugaba (entrenaba) con él, lo entendía, lo reconfortaba. Era como tener a la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Faraday, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, mientras se aferraba a la pelirroja como si de soltarla moriría. Petra solo dejó que el peliblanco se desahogara, acariciando su cabello platino._

_"No dejaré que te roben tu humanidad…" Susurró la pelirroja. Faraday pudo escucharla, y se aferró más a ella._

**_Fin flashback._**

_"No, no puedo perderla… Confío en ella, pero prefiero que se enoje conmigo a que muera." _Faraday se detuvo de repente, causando que Eren lo mirara extrañado.

"Faraday, ¿qué pasa?"

"Sigue tú, Eren. Yo volveré a ayudarlos." Ordenó Faraday dejando ir al castaño.

"Si tú vas yo también voy." Dijo Eren determinado. Faraday lo miró con sus ojos gélidos.

"No. Tú eres imprescindible, debes alejarte del peligro lo más que puedas."

"Pero-

"¡Es una orden!" Gritó el peliblanco, sorprendiendo a Eren; en los años que llevaba conociéndolo Faraday muy pero muy rara vez perdía los papeles.

Sin esperar respuesta el peliblanco despegó a toda velocidad hacia donde había dejado al resto del equipo.

A medida que se acercaba sentía más escalofríos, tenía un mal presentimiento.

_"Tengo que apurarme."_ Pensaba el peliblanco aumentando su velocidad gastando más gas de lo que normalmente gastaría.

Al fin pudo visualizar al titán hembra a lo lejos, parecía que sus brazos se estaban regenerando. Miró hacia el suelo…

Y entonces lo vio.

Eld, o lo que quedaba de él; la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba tendida sobre el pasto, sus ojos abiertos denotaban la muerte misma. Auruo, tenía todo su cuerpo en una pieza, pero su cuello estaba en una posición antinatural; sus ojos abiertos denotaban la muerte misma.

Faraday se congeló.

Petra, yacía tendida al lado de un árbol, sus piernas estaban en una posición antinatural, totalmente dobladas; no podía ver su rostro, estaba contra el piso.

La respiración de Faraday se cortó; sus irises se hicieron pequeñas.

"No es verdad…" Susurró el ojiceleste.

**_Flashback_**

_"¿Cantarías para mí?"_

_Petra se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta del peliblanco._

_"¿Eh? ¿Por qué me pides eso?" Preguntó la pelirroja algo avergonzada._

_"Es que me di cuenta el otro día que tu voz es relajante. Vamos, canta esa canción que tarareabas, me gustaría escuchar qué dice la letra." Animó el peliblanco ante la mirada nerviosa de la ojimiel._

_"La canción está en inglés, recuerda." Dijo Petra, ya que el inglés era un idioma poco común en las murallas, normalmente solo lo usaban los de interior para ser pretenciosos._

_"Sé inglés, Petra. Vamos, canta." Siguió presionando Faraday. La pelirroja suspiró._

_"¿Sabes? Cualquiera pensaría que te gusto y que esto es solo un intento de cortejarme, ¿eh, Faraday?" Sonrió juguetonamente la pelirroja tratando de avergonzar al peliblanco, aunque este no se vio afectado._

_"Lo siento, pero no me gustan mayores." Devolvió la pelota el ojiceleste._

_"¿Me acabas de llamar vieja?" Preguntó la pelirroja peligrosamente. Faraday alzó las manos en rendición, no queriendo morir hoy._

_"No te pongas así, solo quiero que cantes." Pidió con rostro de victima el chico._

_"Sí, de todas formas, sé que te gustan pelinegras." Quiso volver a avergonzar al chico, y esta vez funcionó._

_"Supongo que no me importa cantar un poco…" Terminó por ceder Petra suspirando en derrota. __Faraday la miró expectant._

**_Fin flashback._**

**"So, so you think You can tell…"**

El titán hembra había visto llegar a Faraday, y consciente de su peligro, llevó una mano a su nuca y la cristalizó desde ahora para evitar sorpresas.

Pero no pudo evitar una gran sorpresa.

**"Heaven from hell...?"**

La titánida no supo cuándo ni cómo algo le rajó la cara, cortándola verticalmente. La rubia gigante dio un paso atrás, buscando al hombre con su único ojo bueno.

Un corte profundo en su abdomen la hizo doblarse; y luego otro, y otro. Entonces lo vio.

**"Blue skies from pain…?"**

Allí mismo estaba la encarnación de la ira humana. Los ojos de Faraday estaban casi completamente blancos pues sus irises eran minúsculas; su cabello largo se había erizado, las venas de sus brazos, su cuello y su frente estaban marcadas. Chispas de electricidad empezaban a aparecer en sus espadas y piernas.

Como un rayo se precipitó hacia la titánida, cortándole el cuello; luego, bajo hacia sus pies girando mientras cortaba su carne.

**"Can You tell a Green field…"**

Las chispas se volvieron pura electricidad alrededor del cuerpo de Faraday mientras cortaba a toda velocidad las piernas del titán, con tal fluidez y rabia que no iba a dejar nada más que pedacitos de carne cuando terminara. Y eso era lo que él quería, no bastaba con matarla, quería torturarla hasta que pidiera clemencia.

_"Sufre…"_

**"From a cold Steel rail…?"**

La parte superior del cuerpo del titán cayó al piso. Faraday no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a cortar certeramente la carne de su torso, aunque se notaba que no iba tan rápido. El peliblanco quería disfrutarlo.

_"Sufre… como todos ellos…"_

**"A smile from a veil?"**

Faraday dejó de rebanar la carne del titán y comenzó a apuñalar su pecho con gran velocidad; puñalada por puñalada, le electricidad a su alrededor se incrementaba cada vez más, hasta el punto de provocar grandes y varios haces de luz.

_"Te odio. Sufre…"_

**"Do you think You can tell?"**

Faraday saltó, quedándose suspendido un momento en el aire, cargó al máximo sus espadas de electricidad antes de lanzarse como un tornado tormentoso hacia el torso del titán, cortándolo y quemándolo con furia.

_"Devuélvemela…"_

**"Did they get You to trade Your heroes for ghosts?"**

La persona en la nuca del titán estaba experimentado el dolor más espantoso de su existencia; sentía cómo su cuerpo era rebanado fibra por fibra, tendón por tendón, musculo por musculo. La electricidad que desprendía Faraday no solo cortaba, sino que también incineraba todas las partes que tocaba.

_"Te voy a matar…"_

**"Hot ashes for tres? ****Hot air for a cold breeze? Cold comfort for change?"**

Faraday se lanzó hacia los brazos, uno de los cuales aún seguía protegiendo la nuca cristalizado. A Faraday le importó poco cuando comenzó a rebanar nuevamente la carne de sus únicas extremidades restantes, disfrutando cada segundo de la agonía del titán.

_"Si no me la devuelves, te mataré lentamente…"_

**"Did You Exchange a walk on part on the war for a lead role in a cage?"**

El titán cambiante no lo soportaba más, necesitaba huir, quería huir; no quería morir, sabía que, si su sufrimiento había sido grande estando en forma de titán, si él la sacaba de la nuca su tortura sería mil veces peor que la muerte.

Al fin, de la boca del titán salió una queja de dolor. Faraday se quedó quieto.

_"Oh… ¿Te duele?"_

**"How I wish… How I wish You were here."**

Faraday dejó de cortar la carne de la rubia. Caminó por todo su cuerpo destrozado en regeneración; el cuerpo de Faraday estaba rodeado de un aura de electricidad amarillenta que chamuscaba todo a su paso. Pronto, la tormenta de la humanidad se posó frente al único ojo del titán. Ese gran ojo azul lo miraba con autentico miedo.

"Acaso… ¿me estás pidiendo clemencia?"

**"We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl…"**

Faraday enterró su espada en el pómulo del titán, enviando una descarga que hizo gritar de dolor a la bestia. El ojiceleste miró fijamente el ojo atemorizado de la gran rubia.

"Me pides clemencia… ¿La misma que tuviste con ellos?... ¿Con ella?" Gruñía el peliblanco. De sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas que reaccionaban a la electricidad a su alrededor.

**"Year** **after year, running over the same old ground…"**

Faraday se elevó nuevamente, suspendiéndose en el aire mientras veía con furia y lágrimas en los ojos al titán. Petra no merecía morir, nadie de los que esta cosa mató merecía morir. Él los vengaría, al menos eso haría ya que falló en protegerlos, en protegerla.

"¡Te mataré!"

**"And how we found? The same old fears…"**

Faraday cargó toda la electricidad posible en sus espadas; todo el bosque estaba empezando a sufrir a causa del fenómeno natural humano que estaba aconteciendo. La naturaleza reaccionaba ante la furia de la humanidad. Todos en el bosque sintieron el rugido del dolor.

Todos vieron cómo el cielo se rompió

"**¡TE MATARÉ!"**

**"Wish You were here…"**

Faraday quiso precipitarse hacia la titánida. Ella sabía que iba a morir.

Entonces hubo silencio.

La figura de Faraday se había quedado quieta, suspendida en el aire con una expresión de shock en su rostro, con toda la electricidad aun rodeándole.

_"Mi cuerpo… No responde."_

Entonces colapsó.

"¡AARG!"

Faraday gritaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo trataba de controlar todo el poder que había despertado, fracasando miserablemente. El peliblanco se retorcía en el aire mientras trataba de aferrarse al control.

_"No… ¡no! ¡Debo matarla!"_

Entonces ya no hubo nada.

La electricidad se escapó del cuerpo de Faraday en un suspiró. Las irises celestes rodaron hacia atrás y el cuerpo del peliblanco cayó en picada, chocando contra el piso. A unos cuantos metros de donde estaba el cuerpo de Petra.

Faraday, con sus últimos momentos de consciencia, miró el cuerpo de su persona amada. Trató de acercarse, pero apenas y pudo medio levantar un brazo.

"Petra… Hermana… Lo siento." Dijo el peliblanco con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de sucumbir al vacío.

De los restos del titán surgió una persona, la cual se apoyó contra un árbol, se podía apreciar su expresión de horror y terror total. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración era pesada e irregular.

Sus ojos azules se atrevieron a mirar hacia su casi verdugo, totalmente inerte.

Ella tuvo dos minutos para descansar, antes de escuchar cerca un equipo de maniobras. Ella sonrió, sabía de quién se trataba.

**Con Eren.**

Eren se había quedado en el mismo lugar donde Faraday lo había dejado. Tal vez no iría a la batalla, pero al menos los esperaría. El castaño esperó con paciencia hasta que un gran estruendo, como si de un trueno se tratase, lo desconcertó, y al dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo notó como rayos caían a pesar de no haber nubes negras. Tan pronto como llegó, desapareció.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó el castaño en voz alta. Apretó la mandíbula, ya no podía esperar más.

Eren fue a buscar a su escuadrón.

Cuando estaba cerca de llegar, otro estruendo se escuchó, aunque este era familiar. Entonces Eren se congeló.

El titán femenino acaba de surgir al lado de su anterior cuerpo en descomposición. Eld estaba en suelo, partido a la mitad; Auruo tenía el cuello quebrado; Petra tenía sus piernas torcidas, y a unos cuantos metros de ella estaba Faraday, su amigo, acostado boca abajo sin ninguna lesión aparente. Sin embargo, dado el marco general, Eren solo pudo pensar en una cosa.

_"No… No… Ellos… Faraday… ¡NO!"_

"¡Te mataré!" Gritaba Eren mientras se lanzaba a la batalla mordiéndose con furia la mano.

El titán hembra no se esperó tal velocidad por parte de Eren cuando este la golpeó con una patada voladora, enviándola a través de los árboles.

Eren corrió hacia ella, tratando de golpearla mientras estaba en el suelo, pero esta fue rápida y se apartó. La rubia intentó barrerlo, pero Eren saltó hacia atrás.

_"Tú… vas a pagar… Tal vez fue mi decisión la que los mató… ¡Pero esto sigue siendo tu culpa!" _

Eren titán se puso en posición de pelea, la posición que le había enseñado Faraday: el Goken.

Eren gritó y se precipitó hacia la rubia. El castaño le soltó varias patadas, las cuales eran bloqueadas con mucha dificultad por la titánida. Ella entonces decidió endurecer su puño y golpearlo de lleno en la cara, sin embargo, Eren arrastró sus dientes sobre el brazo del titán hembra mientras le daba una patada de lleno en el plexo solar que la envió a volar varios metros en el aire.

_"Te mataré usando la técnica del hombre que asesinaste. ¡Maldita perra!"_

**Con Levi.**

Levi estaba recargando gas y rellenando sus espadas, cuando de repente comenzaron a caer truenos y rayos del cielo cuando no había ninguna señal de lluvia; tan pronto como aquel fenómeno vino se fue, y Levi se apuró a recargar. Una vez estuvo reabastecido, escuchó un grito, el grito de Eren.

Levi se precipitó a toda velocidad hacia el origen del grito. No se esperó la escena que tendría que ver.

A la distancia logró ver un cuerpo colgando de su arnés. Era Gunther. Levi pasó a su lado sin verlo.

Más adelante miró hacia el suelo. La mitad del cuerpo de Eld lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos muertos; el cuello de Auruo no le permitió verlo.

Entonces, cerca de un árbol vio dos cuerpos. Petra con sus piernas torcidas y a unos metros estaba Faraday, totalmente inerte boca abajo, aunque sin ningún miembro faltante o torcido.

Levi no tuvo tiempo para el luto. A pesar del dolor que sentía en esos momentos, solo ofreció una oración silenciosa a sus cinco soldados caídos.

Sin saber que algunos pechos aun subían y bajaban al son de su respirar irregular.

**Más tarde.**

Mikasa había encontrado a Eren luchando contra el titán hembra, y ella procedió a ayudarle sirviéndole como apoyo.

Eren, al ver a Mikasa, ni siquiera pudo verla a los ojos en su forma titán. ¿Cómo le diría de la muerte de Faraday? Él ni siquiera la había aceptado aún.

Ambos le estaban dando una batalla pareja a la rubia. Sin embargo, en un momento dado Eren se distrajo cuando vio a Mikasa a punto de ser atrapada por el titán hembra, lo cual le dio el tiempo suficiente a la susodicha para darle una patada mejorada con cristalización que le voló la cabeza, dejándolo K.O.

Cuando la titánida se dispuso a ir por Eren, la pelinegra mitad oriental se lanzó y le hizo un corte en la mano y luego con rapidez le cortó los dos talones de Aquiles, poniendo a la gran rubia de rodillas.

Entonces, el capitán Levi entró en acción.

"Capitán, Eren aún está en su titán, pero está noqueado." Le informó rápidamente Mikasa. Levi la reconoció como la amiga de Eren y la novia de Faraday, no sabía si ella sabía de la muerte del último.

"¿Lo viste?" Preguntó crípticamente el pelinegro. La ojinegra lo miró confundida.

"No entiendo."

"No es nada, olvídalo. Ve por Eren, yo distraeré a la perra." Entonces Levi se precipitó hacia la rubia, quien ya se había levantado.

Levi giró por todo su brazo cortándola, para al final clavarle las espadas en los ojos. El pelinegro se impulsó hacia el aire, sacando otro nuevo par y cayendo en picada hacia la titánida, cortando a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. Entonces se dispuso a cortar la mayor cantidad de músculos posibles, hasta que la rubia quedó expuesta.

Mikasa, quien ya había sacado a Eren de su titán, vio la nuca descubierta del titán y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia ella a pesar de la advertencia de Levi.

La rubia levantó sorpresivamente una mano lista para para atrapar y aplastar a Mikasa, sin embargo, Levi llegó a tiempo para salvarla, aunque se terminó doblando un tobillo.

Levi se puso seguro en una rama alta donde Mikasa ya había llegado con Eren.

"Preocúpate por tu amigo, no por tu sed de sangre. Tenemos que irnos de aquí, olvídate de ella." Dijo el pelinegro, a lo cual la chica asintió algo avergonzada por tener que ser salvada.

En el aire, Levi sostenía a Eren, miró a Mikasa de reojo.

"Oye. Tú eres la novia de Faraday, ¿no?" Preguntó de repente el capitán, causando que Mikasa se sonroja.

"No… solo somos amigos." Sin embargo, pensar en Faraday la hizo darse cuenta de que él no estaba por ningún lado, lo cual era raro puesto que debería haber estado protegiendo a Eren junto con Levi y su escuadrón.

"Pero, ¿dónde está? ¿Está ayudando en otro lado?" Preguntó Mikasa, ansiosa por saber del peliblanco. Levi la miró fijamente.

"Está muerto."

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como si la hubieran atravesado con un cuchillo 50 veces en el mismo lugar. Mikasa, incrédula, se detuvo en una rama. Levi también lo hizo.

"Mientes…" Dijo incrédula la pelinegra.

"No. De camino aquí me encontré con los cadáveres de todo mi escuadrón, Él incluido…" Dijo sinceramente el ojigris, notando como Mikasa comenzaba a temblar y cayó de rodillas, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

"No… otra vez…" Susurraba la pelinegra, agarrando su muñeca izquierda.

**_Flashback._**

_"Ya te lo dije, Mikasa, Eren lo está haciendo muy bien. Ya casi ni lo reconozco." Decía el peliblanco cargando algunas cajas junto con la pelinegra._

_"¿En serio? ¿No te ha dado problemas?" Preguntó la chica, causando que Faraday se riese._

_"Si no me causara problemas no sería Eren." Ambos rieron ante eso. _

_"Ne, Faraday… Mi líder de escuadrón me mandó a comprar algunas cosas al distrito… me preguntaba si… quisieras acompañarme…" Fue la petición tímida de la pelinegra, casi tartamudeando. Faraday no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo tierna que se veía._

_"Te acompañaré a dónde a cualquier lugar que desees." Le dijo el ojiceleste, sonriéndole. La chica le sonrió de vuelta, con rosa en sus mejillas._

_El viaje hacia Trost duró una hora a galope rápido. Pronto llegaron a la tienda donde el líder de escuadrón de Mikasa le dijo que le consiguiera las cosas; la chica le entregó la hoja al dueño y este asintió y fue por la orden. _

_El ojiceleste miraba alrededor de la tienda. Era principalmente de metales y materiales. Sin embargo, pudo ver algo que brillaba un poco más que el resto. Se acercó y se dio cuenta de que era una pulsera de oro solitaria en una vitrina. Una empleada se dio cuenta de que el peliblanco miraba la pulsera y se acercó._

_"Oh, veo que te interesa la pulsera." Le sonrió amable la señora; tendría alrededor de 40 años._

_"Creí que era una tienda de armamento, señora." Dijo el ojiceleste._

_"Y lo es, lo que pasa es que el otro día me sobró algo de oro fundido, entonces hice esta pulsera; la puse en venta por si algún curioso le interesaba." Explicó su historia la señora. Faraday siguió mirando la pulsera. Entonces la empleada se dio cuenta de la chica pelinegra que había llegado con él._

_"¿Por qué no se la das a tu novia? Seguro le gusta." Propuso la señora, haciendo que Faraday se sonrojase un poco._

_"No es mi novia…" Murmuró el chico. La señora solo sonrió y rio un poco._

_"Aun así, sería un lindo detalle." Presionó un poco más la señora. Faraday miró la pulsera y luego a Mikasa, quien estaba absorta esperando la orden. Miró la piel de sus brazos, parecía hecha en la más hermosa amalgama de marfil y porcelana. _

_Sin pensarlo más, compró la pulsera._

_Más tarde, ambos llegaron al cuartel general y Mikasa dejó los paquetes con el líder de escuadrón. Ambos jóvenes decidieron caminar un poco antes de tener que separarse. Entonces, Mikasa notó la bolsa dentro de la chaqueta de Faraday, ya que este estaba jugueteando con ella._

_"Faraday, ¿qué es eso?" Preguntó curiosa la chica, exaltando un poco al ojiceleste._

_"Algo que compré en la tienda… para ti…" Confesó el peliblanco desviando un poco la mirada en vergüenza. A Mikasa se le iluminaron los ojos._

_"¿Para mí?" Preguntó queriendo confirmar. Faraday asintió y levantó la bolsa, entregándosela a Mikasa. Ella abrió la bolsa y los ojos le brillaron más. Ahora sostenía la pulsera entre sus manos. Ella nunca fue fan de la joyería, pero por alguna razón esta le parecía hermosa._

_"La vi y no pude evitar pensar que se vería bien en ti."_

**_Fin flashback._**

La pelinegra apretaba la pulsera en su mano izquierda.

"Él no está muerto… no puede estar muerto…" Seguía diciendo la pelinegra.

"Escucha, sé que es duro y lamento tu perdida; hoy también he perdido mucho, mi escuadrón entero. Pero tenemos que seguir adelante y llevar a Eren sano y salvo de vuelta a los muros." Dijo Levi, tratando de que Mikasa se levantase. No debió haberle dicho lo de Faraday todavía.

Mikasa se puso de pie, agarrando su muñeca izquierda.

"Él está vivo. Lo sé." Fue todo lo que dijo la pelinegra antes de impulsarse hacia los árboles. Levi suspiró e hizo lo mismo con Eren a cuestas.

**En otro lugar.**

Faraday abrió los ojos de repente. Asustado, lo único que vio fue hierva frente a él; luego se dio cuenta de que estaba boca abajo. El peliblanco notó que todo el cuerpo le dolía y le hormigueaba, apenas y podía moverse. Usando sus brazos, uso todas sus fuerzas restantes para apartar la cara del suelo. Tomó varias respiraciones hasta que al fin pudo hincarse sobre sus rodillas, para terminar, cayendo sentado.

Entonces recordó donde estaba.

Miró el cuerpo inerte de Petra frente a él. Con una expresión de agonía, tristeza y culpa, Faraday casi se arrastró hacia ella.

_"He fallado otra vez… ¿De qué me sirve mi poder? ¿De qué me sirve esforzarme tanto… si no puedo salvar a los que amo?" _Se lamentaba el peliblanco, llegando al fin hasta el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Una vez volvió a notar la forma de sus piernas, no pudo evitar dejar caer lágrimas.

Con dolor, tomó suavemente a Petra para darle la vuelta; le dolería ver su rostro, pero quería hacerlo. Con delicadeza de no empeorar la posición de sus piernas, Faraday al fin puso a la mujer boca arriba. Tenía una brecha en la frente con sangre seca en la parte izquierda de su rostro; sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca entre abierta.

El peliblanco no pudo evitar y abrazó el cuerpo de la mujer mientras lloraba, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho.

_*Latido*_

Faraday paró de llorar y abrió los ojos, apartándose levemente de Petra. Incrédulo, pegó su oreja a su pecho y se concentró.

_*Latido* *Latido*_

Faraday se volvió a apartar, miró la boca de petra y puso su mano cerca.

Respiraba.

_"Está respirando… Es leve, pero es regular."_

Faraday hizo de todo; le quitó la capa y le arrancó la camisa para dejar libre su caja torácica. Tomó su pulso, le hizo RCP repetidas veces, tomó su pulso, RCP, y así un par de veces más hasta que sintió cómo su pulso y respiración se hacían más notables.

Faraday lloró. No la había perdido; la vida le daba otra oportunidad.

El peliblanco se repuso e inspeccionó la parte inferior de su cuerpo; pudo notar que, al tocar, un quejido salía de la boca de Petra; por primera vez se sintió feliz de hacerle daño. Inspeccionó sus piernas, la mayoría de los huesos estaban rotos, pero lo más preocupante era su cintura; estaba desencajada. Ahí supo que Petra no volvería a caminar; todo porque él no pudo hacer nada.

Por ahora se concentraría en hacerla vivir. Ignoró todo el dolor en su cuerpo y ató a petra a su espalda con sus capas, teniendo especial cuidado con las piernas. Faraday se elevó hacia los árboles, siendo cuidadoso, pero apurándose.

_"Vas a vivir, Petra… No me importa si me odias por el resto de la existencia, vas a vivir." _ Pensaba con certeza el peliblanco. Pronto, llegó a las afueras del bosque, a la base general.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!" Gritó el ojiceleste, corriendo hacia los soldados que al verlo fueron a su ayuda.

Hange y Erwin vieron a Faraday con Petra en su espalda y se apresuraron.

"Está herida. Casi todos los huesos de sus piernas están rotos y su cintura sufrió mucho daño, tal vez no vuelva a caminar, pero su pulso es estable." Explicaba el peliblanco mientras los soldados médicos bajaban a Petra de su espalda y la ponían en camilla. Faraday tomó la mano de uno de los soldados.

"Por favor, no deje que le pase nada a mi hermana." Rogó el peliblanco mirando directo a los ojos al soldado, quien asintió con fiereza.

"¡Faraday!"

Era la voz de la sub-comandante Hange. Faraday la miró, su cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar, pero al notar al comandante se forzó.

La pelirroja se arrodilló junto al peliblanco, sosteniéndolo.

"Faraday, ¿qué pasó?" Pidió Erwin la información.

"Fuimos atacados por el titán hembra. Mató a todos en el escuadrón… solo Petra y yo sobrevivimos… Fue mi culpa, ellos me mandaron a escoltar a Eren y yo los deje solos, cuando quise volver ellos ya…" La voz del peliblanco se cortó, mientras Hange le acariciaba la espalda. Erwin lo miraba impasible.

"Creemos que Eren está luchando con el titán femenino ahora, acompañado con Levi." Le dijo el rubio. Faraday lo miró.

"Señor… Ya sé quién es el titán femenino."

Una vez esas palabras salieron de la boca de Faraday, su cuerpo se colapsó y cayó en la inconsciencia, dejando a Erwin con una mirada indescifrable.

Unos minutos más tarde, Petra y Faraday estaban uno al lado del otro, ambos con dosis de calmantes; aparentemente, la razón por la que Petra logró vivir fue porque no tuvo hemorragia interna; de ser así ella estaría muerta.

Erwin vio a Levi cargando a Eren y a Mikasa con la mirada perdida a su lado.

El comandante se acercó a su soldado más valioso.

"Me alegro de que hayan llegado a salvo." Dijo el rubio.

"Todo mi escuadrón está muerto. Fue una suerte poder rescatar a Eren." Declaró sin pelos en la lengua el capitán, haciendo que Mikasa se tensara; ella estaba luchando por no romperse frente al comandante.

Erwin lo miró confundido.

"¿Todo? Tengo entendido que murieron tres de los cinco."

Aquella declaración llamó la atención de los dos pelinegros.

"¿A qué te refieres con que tienes entendido? Yo vi sus cadáveres." Preguntó Levi oscuramente.

"Es extraño, entonces, ¿Quiénes son esos dos que están en ese carruaje?" Preguntó capcioso el rubio. Levi le dejó a Erwin la custodia de Eren mientras partía junto con Mikasa rápidamente hacia el carruaje que había señalado el rubio.

Cuando llegaron, Mikasa contuvo la respiración mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

En aquel carruaje estaban Petra Ral y Faraday Furorem, visiblemente respirando; algo pálidos y notablemente heridos, sobre todo Petra. Pero vivos.

Mikasa se dejó caer al lado de Faraday, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Levi estaba incrédulo, había estado tan impactado cuando vio a todo su equipo muerto que ni se molestó por revisarles el pulso a los que, al menos, no les faltaban partes.

La legión se tomó su tiempo para volver. Recolectaron todos los cadáveres posibles y se marcharon. Sin embargo, debido a la necedad de dos soldados terminaron siendo perseguidos por titanes y tuvieron que descartar los cadáveres.

Mikasa nunca se alejó del lado de Faraday y Eren.

Aparentemente, la humanidad había sido derrotada. Sin embargo, la guerra un no terminaba.

Después de todo, Erwin Smith y Faraday Furorem hablaron mucho a puertas cerradas el último mes. Y ahora, lo más seguro es que Armin Arlet se les uniría.

* * *

**Uf, el capitulo más largo hasta ahora.**

**Ok, ok, antes de que me tiren piedras, daré mis motivos para dejar a Petra viva. Numero 1: La amo alv. Pero ya, en serio, sí pensaba apegarme al canon y matarla, pero luego pensé que si se quedaba viva pero fuera de servicio la enseñanza y el trauma sería mayor para Faraday que si solo moría; ahora él tendrá que vivir con la culpa de, según él, haberla dejado invalida. Me pareció mejor para el desarrollo del personaje. Además amo a Petra no mamen, y fue un buen Plot Twist; literalmente hasta que no se lee lo del latido parece que de verdad la palmó, aunque si notabas que la posición en la que quedó no fue como en el anime podías sospechar. En un futuro flashback explicaré cómo sobrevivió.**


	7. Dance With the Devil

**Este capitulo tiene chachara y putazos por igual. Aquí también concluye el arco del titán hembra.**

**Notarán que he estado yendo muy rapido en la historia y eso se debe a un motivo muy simple: Al estar reescribiendo sobre el canon, hay muchas cosas que no necesito sobre-explicar porque ya se vio en el anime/manga. Por eso he dejado algunas escenas importantes de lado o las he reducido a un párrafo explicativo. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Dance with the devil**

* * *

Faraday se encontraba solo en una habitación; era de noche y lo único que separaba al peliblanco de la oscuridad era una solitaria vela en la mesa donde se encontraba. Tenía la mirada perdida, sus ojos fríos dirigidos hacia la taza que sostenía entre sus manos; había preparado Té, el mismo té que Petra le había enseñado a hacer.

Faraday tomó un sorbo, recordando los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_Faraday sentía volver su consciencia, escuchaba voces que perturbaban su descansar. Lentamente el peliblanco abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una luz de ocaso._

_"Faraday…" _

_Escuchó la voz de lo que él pensó era un ángel._

_"¿Mikasa…?" Preguntó con su voz entrecortada. La pelinegra miraba al chico con ojos angustiados. El ojiceleste no pudo reaccionar cuando la chica lo abrazó. Mikasa se aferraba a él como si de soltarlo lo perdería. Faraday, aunque agradecido por el gesto, no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor debido a que su cuerpo aún tenía secuelas._

_"Lo siento… Es que… El Capitán Levi me había dicho que estabas muerto y…" Se excusaba la ojinegra con voz quebrada. Faraday no pudo soportar verla en ese estado y la silencio colocándole el pulgar en los labios mientras que acariciaba su mejilla con sus otros dedos._

_"Shh, está bien…" Tranquilizó a su amiga preciada. Entonces Faraday cayó en cuenta de algo._

_"¡Petra!" Exclamó el peliblanco tratando de levantarse, siendo impedido por Mikasa._

_"Faraday, no te levantes, estás muy lastimado. Petra está bien, está aquí." Calmó la pelinegra; para ser sincera Mikasa se había llegado a sentir muy celosa de la creciente relación del peliblanco y la pelirroja, pero no era tan cínica como para simplemente reprimir la preocupación de su amigo._

_Faraday notó que estaba en un carruaje, Eren a su izquierda y Petra a su derecha, ambos dormidos. La pelirroja había recuperado un poco de color en su rostro, aunque se notaba su expresión de dolor al dormir. El ojiceleste frunció el ceño en preocupación._

_"Lo siento…" Le dijo a la mujer inconsciente a pesar de que esta no lo escuchaba. Mikasa miró con tristeza el sufrimiento de su querido amigo, celos o no, no soportaba verlo sufrir de esa manera. La pelinegra tomó su mano tratando de darle confort._

_"Faraday, ¿cómo estás?"_

_La voz de su capitán lo sacó de su ensordecimiento. Faraday levantó lo más que pudo su rostro para ver al pelinegro al lado del carruaje montando su caballo._

_"Capitán… Yo…" Faraday iba a disculparse con Levi, pero este no lo dejó._

_"No digas ninguna estupidez como sé que la vas a decir. Lo que me importa ahora es que estás vivo y Petra también. Ahora cállate y descansa, en unos minutos llegaremos a Karanese." Fueron las palabras duras pero sinceras del capitán._

_El resto del viaje fue silencioso, salvo el despertar de Eren, que al verlo se sorprendió._

_"¡¿Faraday?! Yo… pensé que…" Decía anonadado el castaño. El peliblanco le sonrió._

_"Ya lo sé." _

_Pronto, llegaron a Karanese. Los ciudadanos esperaban a la legión, queriendo encontrarse con buenas noticias; sin embargo, al ver los pocos que regresaron, los heridos y las miradas abatidas, los murmullos comenzaron. _

_Faraday se había sentado a pesar de la insistencia de Mikasa. Miraba a los ciudadanos, quejándose de que perdían sus impuestos en ellos. A pesar de todo, algunos niños seguían maravillados con los soldados, impresionados con su perseverancia. Aquello solo hizo sentir más culpable a Faraday._

_"Si tan solo me hubiera concentrado en capturarla en vez de saciar mi sed de sangre."__ Se recriminaba el peliblanco, pensando en aquel momento donde volvió a experimentar aquella habilidad._

_Entonces, escuchó una voz que llamaba al Capitán Levi._

_"¡Capitán Levi, señor! Mi hija está en su unidad, soy el padre de Petra, Peter ral. Mi hija me mandó esta carta, se nota que lo admira mucho, señor; está honrada de estar en su escuadrón. Ella no tiene en cuenta las preocupaciones de su viejo padre, después de todo ella aun es joven para casarse." Decía el hombre, siguiendo a Levi quien no se atrevía a mirarlo. Tal vez Petra había sobrevivido, pero en el estado en el que estaba seguía en riesgo._

_Faraday se congeló al ver al hombre; Peter Ral es un padre amoroso según lo que le contó la pelirroja, se encargó de darle toda la educación y el apoyo que necesitaba después de la muerte de su madre. Él era un padre honorable, y por no poder protegerla su hija ahora estaba invalida y en peligro de muerte._

_"Oh, y también mencionó al nuevo miembro de su escuadrón, Faraday se llama. Ella dice que es un joven que se esfuerza demasiado pero que es muy fuerte, que inclusive está cerca de su nivel, Capitán. Obvio soy escéptico, pero ella habla tan bien de él que no me deja dudas, parece una madre orgullosa. Por cierto, Capitán, ¿dónde está Petra?"_

_Faraday solo sentía un frio abismal en esos momentos. Él sentía una vergüenza y una pena como nunca la había experimentado; quería esconderse bajo una roca, pero eso no sería honorable, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos._

_Levi por fin le dirigió la mirada al hombre._

_"Señor Ral… Su hija está viva, pero está en riesgo de muerte y aunque viva nunca podrá volver a caminar." Fueron las palabras frías de Levi. La sonrisa de Peter se borró y sus ojos cambiaron de alegría a horror._

_"Mi pequeña… ¿ella?" La voz del hombre amenazaba con romperse._

_Mikasa vio como el peliblanco tenía una mirada oscura, su cabello caía sobre su rostro._

_"Detén el carruaje." Le dijo al jinete, quien lo miró confundido, pero al ver los ojos frívolos de Faraday decidió hacer caso. Levi notó como el carruaje donde estaban Eren, Faraday y Petra se detenía; sabiendo lo que iba a pasar él también se detuvo, para que el Señor Ral también lo hiciese._

_Peter miró el carruaje y notó a un par de Jóvenes sentados en él; un peliblanco y una pelinegra. Notó la cicatriz en la mejilla del peliblanco y recordó la descripción en la carta de su hija._

_"¿Eres… Faraday?" Preguntó el castaño cuando el joven bajó del carruaje, parándose frente a él mirándolo a los ojos._

_De repente, Faraday se puso de rodillas y poso su mirada hacia el suelo, para sorpresa de Mikasa y Eren; Faraday nunca se había hincado ante nadie._

_"Le pido y le imploro su perdón, señor Ral. Yo soy el causante del estado crítico de su hija… Por mi indecisión ella estuvo a punto de morir." Eran las palabras muertas del ojiceleste. Peter miraba al chico arrodillado ante él, el mismo que su hija aparentemente había llegado a querer fraternal y casi maternalmente. No entendía cómo él podía ser el culpable._

_"Tsk. No lo escuches. Diría que es todo lo contrario, él casi muere para salvar a su hija. Yo la había dado por muerta, pero él la llevó a cuestas a pesar de todo. Sin él, Petra habría muerto." Fueron las palabras del Capitán Levi, sorprendiendo al peliblanco y a Peter._

_De repente, Peter se arrodilló frente al peliblanco y le puso las manos en los hombros, haciendo que Faraday lo mirase. Peter pudo notar el sufrimiento en los ojos del chico._

_"Tan joven… Y ha tenido que ver tanta muerte."__ Pensaba el castaño._

_"Si lo dice el capitán, entonces tiene que ser cierto. Veo en tus ojos tu autentica preocupación por mi hija. Quiero agradecerte, Joven, por salvar a mi hija." _

_El señor Ral le dio un abrazo al peliblanco, quien aún seguía sorprendido. Se suponía que Peter debía odiarlo por lo que hizo._

_"Petra… está en el carruaje, ¿quiere verla?" Preguntó el peliblanco con voz entrecortada. El padre asintió._

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

Después de eso, Él estuvo en el hospital durante la intervención de Petra. Cuando los médicos dijeron que ella viviría, aunque no podría volver a caminar, Faraday se alejó del hospital sin decir una palabra. A él le bastaba con saber que viviría, pero no podía verla al rostro después de causar que ella se quedara postrada en silla de ruedas.

Con todo el dolor en su ser, Faraday tuvo que tragarse todas sus penas. La situación era critica; él tenía que ser una máquina de guerra por el bien de la humanidad.

Faraday tomó su diario de la mesa.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Luego de volver de la misión fallida, aprovechamos el día que Eren estuvo en nuestras instalaciones para trazar nuestro siguiente movimiento. Erwin y yo ya habíamos previsto las diferentes situaciones que partirían del posible fracaso de la misión, y esta, aunque a un costo muy alto, era la mejor de las situaciones. Teníamos información._

_No me equivoqué al confiar en Armin para estar atento, ya que él confirmó mis pocas dudas sobre la identidad del Titán hembra. Ya de por sí la casi muerte de Petra y la muerte de mi escuadrón me tenía perturbado, pero nada se compara a cómo estuve cuando, mientras cargaba a Petra moribunda los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y encajé las piezas._

_Yo reconocería donde fuese esos movimientos, esa defensa, esa mirada de miedo ante la muerte. Pase mucho tiempo tratando de romper aquella defensa física y emocional. El hecho de que el enemigo había ido justo por Armin como yo había predicho, verificando su rostro y apenas Armin logró descifrar la posición de Eren de alguna manera ella había cambiado su dirección hacia el lugar, solo confirmaron todas sus sospechas._

\- _Había más infiltrados en la legión; posible sospechoso: Reiner Braun. Luego de sobrevivir a casi ser aplastado por la titánida ella cambió su dirección. Reiner también estuvo presente cuando Eren salió del cuerpo de su titán la primera vez._

\- _La posible identidad del titán Hembra es, al 90%: Annie Leonhardt._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

**En otro sitio.**

* * *

Annie se miraba al espejo, sus ojos se notaban cansados.

Había tenido un encuentro con Armin hoy; quería que la ayudara a rescatar a Eren de las manos de la policía. Ella, sin saber por qué, aceptó.

No debía haberlo hecho. Se ponía en riesgo al hacer algo así. Pero no pudo evitarlo; su culpa le ganó.

Los últimos días habían sido un infierno para ella. Ya no podía ver el cielo sin recordar su casi muerte. La tortura auspiciada por ese hombre, por esa bestia; la tormenta de la humanidad, su amigo: Faraday Furorem.

Verse torturaba y masacrada por aquel que consideraba su amigo le dejó pensamientos conflictivos. Ella siempre había sabido que Faraday era una bestia, pero jamás se imaginó que sería un monstruo; tenía que informarles a los otros sobre las habilidades del Peliblanco, él era más peligroso de lo que era antes.

Annie no pudo evitar sentir nauseas de la culpa. Sí, solo recordar su tortura en el bosque la dejaba mareada; recordar la mirada endemoniada de Faraday disfrutando hacer trizas su carne la ponía mal; pero recordar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos celestes le daba nauseas. Ella nunca pensó que alguien como él podría llorar. Annie estaba traumada y asustada al principio luego de aquella masacre, pero ahora, aunque mantenía las otras sensaciones, también sentía que lo merecía.

Tal vez por eso ella había decidido ayudar; fue por culpa, la amabilidad de Armin, su interés por Eren más allá de solo capturarlo.

_"Al final nunca estuve hecha para ser una guerrera…"_ Pensaba la rubia volviendo a su cama.

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

* * *

"¿Por qué no estaré al frente de batalla?" Preguntaba curioso el peliblanco. Erwin, Levi y Faraday se encontraban en la base central, vistiendo ropas formales.

"Darius Zackly pidió tu presencia, Faraday. Además, dado que Levi está lesionado, necesito que Tú estés ahí para mantener a raya a la policía militar si intentan cualquier cosa." Explicó el comandante, haciendo que Levi bufara. Se podía apreciar cómo el pelinegro sutilmente recargaba más peso sobre su pie derecho que el izquierdo.

"Es solo una fractura de tobillo, Erwin, puedo joder a todos esos inútiles de la policía aun en este estado." Se quejó el ojigris.

"Una fractura que no te permite ni trotar, Levi. Tu sola presencia ya pondrá a la policía nerviosa, pero esta vez Faraday es necesario para respaldarla; después de todo ya se corrieron rumores de su enfrentamiento con el titán hembra." Rebatió el rubio, dejando a Levi callado.

"Señor, dejé morir a tres de mis compañeros y de mi enfrentamiento no salió nada; ya le dije que me dejé llevar por la sed de sangre cuando bien pude haberla capturado." Dijo el peliblanco solemne.

"Estamos aquí por eso, Faraday. Atraparla allí y atraparla aquí no tiene diferencia alguna si al final lo logramos. Además, recuerda que gracias a tus palabras en el juicio Zackly logró conseguirnos más tiempo antes de que la policía ejecute a Eren. No infravalores tus aportaciones por sentir culpa por tus fracasos." Le dijo seriamente el comandante.

"Sí, señor." Asintió el peliblanco un poco más motivado.

Los tres se montaron al carruaje para ir a Stohess.

Faraday se la pasó todo el viaje mirando por la ventana, reflexionado sobre lo que iba a ocurrir hoy.

Annie Leonhardt, la principal sospechosa de ser el titán femenino. El peliblanco había pasado los últimos días deseando que no fuera así, deseaba equivocarse; no comprendía por qué su amiga le había traicionado de esa manera.

_"No… tal vez no me traicionó, ya que nunca estuvo de mi lado, de nuestro lado… si ella hace cinco años, no se unió a la ejercito esperando hacer amigos. Entonces, ¿por qué abrió conmigo? ¿Por qué notaba felicidad en sus ojos cuando golpeaba a Eren? ¿Por qué tenía en él? ¿Por qué se notaba a gusto entrenando conmigo? No lo entiendo, Annie… ¿Todo fue un acto? ¿O simplemente te encariñaste con nosotros sin darte cuenta?"_ Pensaba angustiado el peliblanco. Después de hoy, el mundo vería a Annie Leonhardt de otra manera.

Habían decidido dejar a Reiner fuera de la operación, y dada su amistad con Berthold, este también fue dejado de lado. Faraday odiaba con todo su ser desconfiar tanto de sus amigos, pero por mucho que su corazón se negara a creerlo, su mente era más confiable; él puede tener honor, pero también es pragmático cuando la situación lo amerita, es capaz de tragarse sus emociones por el bien de la humanidad.

_"Pero… ¿De verdad seré capaz de asesinar a un amigo?"_ Se preguntaba perturbado el ojiceleste, mirando con recelo el equipo de maniobras que habían escondido en el carruaje, específicamente sus espadas; recordó cómo había torturado al titán hembra, no debía haberlo hecho, debió haber aprovechado ese poder inexplicable en su ser para capturarla. No, desde antes debió haber luchado con ella, sin ese poder la lucha hubiera sido difícil, pero con la ayuda de Eren y todo su escuadrón hubieran podido someterla, y si luego hubieran llegado Mikasa y Levi ya era un doble jaque mate. Pero de nada servía pensar en el "hubiera" a estas alturas.

Ante la aparición de Mikasa en su mente, no tardo en divagar en sus recuerdos sobre ella. La pelinegra era realmente comprensiva, contrario a la opinión que la mayoría tenían sobre ella de imparable e implacable. Después de todo, cuando le contó sobre su misión secreta en la que tuvo que protegerla, ella no se enojó con él, de hecho, hasta le agradeció por haberla salvado.

_"Últimamente estoy pensando mucho en ella, inclusive ahora que la situación es crítica… simplemente, pensar en ella me calma." _ Pensaba el ojiceleste mientras suspiraba.

"Oye, mocoso. Ya sabes que Petra despertó, ¿verdad? ¿Has ido a verla?"

La voz del capitán despertó al peliblanco. Faraday lo miró por un momento antes de bajar la mirada. Levi se molestó con eso, algo que siempre había admirado del peliblanco es que mantenía la mirada firme no importa el contexto, situación o persona, pero ahora solo bastaba con mencionarle a Petra para que decayera.

"Tomaré eso como un no. Ella me preguntó por ti cuando fui a verla. No seas idiota y ve a visitarla después de que termine todo esto… y si te atreves a decir una estupidez de que ella te odia o cualquier cosa por el estilo te juro que te tiro los dientes de un puñetazo." Amenazó al final el pelinegro, viéndole las intenciones al ojiceleste. A pesar de todo, Levi admiraba que el chico aun con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su mente pudiera centrarse lo suficiente para ser una de las principales mentes detrás de esta misión.

_"Si la unión de las mentes de Erwin, Faraday y Arlet no son suficientes para darnos la victoria, entonces la humanidad está condenada."_ Pensaba el ojigris.

Las horas pasaron y pronto estuvieron en Stohess, donde los esperaba el comandante de la policía militar, Nile Dawk.

"Comandante Erwin, Capitán Levi, Soldado Furorem." Saludó el pelinegro, viendo con recelo al peliblanco. Nile se montó en el carruaje, y todos partieron hacia el tribunal.

"Así que, tu plan no salió como esperabas, Erwin." Habló Nile con cierta burla. El rubio sonrió.

"No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere." Dijo el comandante con tranquilidad.

"Aunque si te esfuerzas lo suficiente tal vez obtengas lo que necesitas, no le parece, ¿comandante Nile?" Esta vez fue el peliblanco el que habló, mirando con sus ojos gélidos al hombre.

_"Se corrió el rumor de que este niño se enfrentó en soledad contra el llamado titán hembra, el cual hasta le dio problemas a Levi. Este mocoso no es solo palabrería, no sé si sea seguro matar a Levi y a Erwin ahora que este niño está aquí. Aunque, por otro lado, no está armado." _ Reflexionaba el comandante de la policía.

"Escuche que tuvo un gran desempeño en su primera expedición, Furorem." Halagó Nile, aunque se notaba que no era sincero. Faraday nunca dejó de verlo a los ojos. Levi notó eso y sonrió internamente.

"Hubiese sido un gran desempeño si hubiera podido cumplir la misión, señor. Sin contar las innumerables bajas." Dijo el ojiceleste con frialdad. Nile entonces intentó algo.

"Es una pena que esas vidas terminaran de esa manera, ¿no cree? Pudieron haber vivido una larga vida si hubieran elegido otro propósito." Empezó a decir el pelinegro, ante la mirada atenta de los tres de la legión.

"No me gusta el hecho de tener que sacrificar soldados, aunque entiendo la necesidad. Pero, señor, no hay mejor propósito que luchar por lo justo, y la humanidad merece la libertad de escoger su prisión." Rebatió con tranquilidad el peliblanco. Nile sonrió.

"Veo que tienes un buen sentido de la justicia, Faraday. Alguien con tus habilidades nos serviría mucho en la policía, estoy seguro que ascenderías a sub-comandante en poco tiempo." Soltó Nile.

Erwin y Levi miraron a Faraday, conscientes de lo que intentaba Nile en él. Faraday nunca dejó de mirar a los ojos del comandante de la policía.

"Gracias, señor, pero no estoy interesado; prefiero estar al frente de batalla. Además, se me da bien rebanar carne." Finalizó el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa, apuntando con sus ojos fríos al comandante.

Nile nunca lo diría, pero una gota de sudor bajo por su sien.

_"Este chico es aterrador… Con razón Levi lo aceptó en su escuadrón, ambos son unos putos monstruos. No hay de otra, hay que matarlos, a los tres." _Pensó el pelinegro oscuramente.

"Es una pena." Dijo simplemente Nile. Nadie habló después de eso.

Faraday notaba algo extraño en el ambiente; miró por el rabillo del ojo a Erwin y a Levi, ambos tenían expresiones más serias de lo habitual; miró a Nile, su mirada iba de la ventana hacia el suelo, y del suelo a la ventana; se notaba ansioso.

Faraday miró por la ventana; no había ni un alma. Era muy extraño, normalmente si los policías sabían que dos comandantes de rama estaban en un carruaje se mantendrían cerca y alerta; ni siquiera había civiles. Estaban yendo a una emboscada.

_"Ya veo, por eso intentaste endulzarme el oído, querías comprobar si valía la pena dejarme con vida o matarme junto con el comandante y el capitán. ¿Cómo lo hará? Estamos a plena luz del día… A no ser… El súper soldado, solo él tendría la destreza y las habilidades para matar a plena luz del día y aun así no causar alboroto, lo sé porque lo comprobé de primera mano; el comandante notó que algo está pasando, pero no sé si ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo dado que ni él ni el capitán han visto nunca al soldado y aunque les haya informado de sus habilidades no es lo mismo como si las experimentarán. Parece que tendremos que adelantar los planes." _ Reflexionaba el chico, tenía que hacerle caer en cuenta al capitán o al comandante de la posible presencia.

De repente, Faraday soltó una risita, llamando la atención de todos.

"Capitán, ¿recuerda a ese titán que nos dio tantos problemas? ¿El que nos apareció de la nada?" Le preguntó con una leve sonrisa al pelinegro, quien mantenía la mirada impasible.

_"¿De qué habla?"_ Pensó Levi, sin embargo, al ver los ojos fríos de Faraday decidió seguirle el juego.

"Sí, ¿qué hay con eso?" Preguntó Levi con su tono de siempre.

"Me hace gracia recordar cómo Auruo creyó haberlo matado, pero resultó que el corte no había sido lo suficientemente profundo, el tonto puso a Petra en peligro, aunque ella ni se enteró ya que yo intervine a tiempo. No me haga caso, Capitán, solo estoy nostálgico, extraño a ese raro." Contaba el peliblanco con una sonrisa solemne. Levi y Erwin entonces captaron lo que Faraday les quería decir, y miraron a Nile quién seguía mirando por la ventana. Capitán y comandante se miraron.

"Nile… Dadas las circunstancias, debería avisarte que actualmente se está desarrollando una misión para capturar al titán hembra, debido a que pudimos deducir su identidad." Empezó Erwin de repente, sorprendiendo a Nile.

"¿Qué? Erwin, ¿otra vez con tus planes raros? Zackly se enojará mucho contigo si haces algo tonto… Aunque no comprendo, ¿por qué está Furorem aquí? Entiendo que Levi está lesionado, pero si ahora están en la misión él debería estar allá, ¿no?" Preguntó confundido el pelinegro.

"Ya estoy allí, comandante." Confesó el ojiceleste. Nile abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Erwin en busca de respuestas.

"Tenemos motivos de sobra para creer que la titán hembra está infiltrada en la policía militar, su nombre es Annie Leonhardt; ella se graduó junto con Faraday en la tropa de reclutas 104. Ahora mismo la estamos llevando hacia una trampa usando a Eren como carnada." Explicó el rubio.

"¿Aquí en Stohess? ¿Cómo que usando a Eren? Él fue reportado hace media hora en camino hacia el tribunal." A Nile le bastó mirar a los tres hombres que tenía frente a él para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. El pelinegro se agarró la cabeza en desesperación.

"¡Maldita sea Erwin! Tú y tus malditos planes suicidas y locos, ¿acaso quieres provocar que las personas mueran?" Le recriminaba el comandante.

"Es nuestra mejor apuesta, Nile, en este distrito ella no podrá usar su grito para atraer a los titanes; estará acorralada. Una parte de los civiles fue evacuada en absoluto silencio hace una hora; lo que necesitamos ahora es que le digas a tus hombres que ayuden en la protección de los civiles mientras que nosotros capturamos al titán hembra." Explicó Erwin el plan de acción. Nile gruñó, si mataba a estos tres ahora el distrito entero quedaría en riesgo. Nile ahora entendía por qué el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y el que todos decían que era su sucesor estaban juntos en el carruaje cuando al menos uno de ellos podría estar preparándose.

Nile notó la calle en la que estaba; era el lugar donde se supondría estaría él. El comandante hizo una señal muy sutil con su mano, visible a través de la ventana; la seña fue notada por los tres presentes, pero estos no dijeron nada. Unos minutos pasaron y sonó un estruendo muy familiar.

Pronto llegaron al punto de encuentro, donde supuestamente había llegado Eren. Nile bajó refunfuñando y les ordenó a sus hombres ir en la ayuda de los civiles mientras que Erwin, Faraday y Jean (ahora descubierta la farsa) se colocaban sus equipos.

"Es una pena que no opusiera resistencia, tengo mucha adrenalina acumulada." Mencionó Faraday a nadie en particular, siendo solo escuchado por Levi quien estaba a su lado.

"Oye, Faraday… Sé que ella es o era tu amiga, pero… Córtale los pies por mí." Pidió Levi. El peliblanco pudo notar la ira oculta en los ojos del hombre, él quería venganza por su escuadrón.

"La capturaré, Capitán." Le respondió con mirada firme.

"Jean, ve a ver qué pasó con Eren; no lo veo ni lo escucho. Yo iré por el titán hembra." Ordenó el peliblanco. Jean asintió, reconociendo que en cuestión de rango el ojiceleste estaba por encima de él.

Faraday se precipitó hacia la ubicación del titán cambiante; notó cómo todos los de la policía militar estaban parados en los tejados sin hacer nada, solamente algunos ayudaban a los civiles. Faraday, con ira acumulada en los últimos días, se hartó.

"¡Oigan! ¡¿No escucharon las ordenes de su comandante?! Protejan a los civiles, no se queden ahí sin hacer nada. ¿Acaso no tienen honor?" Increpó con furia calmada a los soldados quienes veían al soldado de la legión imponente en un edificio alto, mirándolos con ojos gélidos.

"¡Sí, señor!" Varios soldados reaccionaron a las palabras del peliblanco y se dispusieron a hacer su trabajo. Faraday volvió sus ojos a su objetivo, notó cómo un escuadrón luchaba con maniobras usadas para titanes normales.

Faraday se precipitó rápidamente como un tornado; todo el mundo vio cómo un destelló blanco cortaba parte del antebrazo del titán, impidiéndole matar a dos soldados.

"¡No están luchando contra titanes normales! ¡Recuerden que es inteligente! ¡Si no pueden adaptar su estilo de pelea entonces quédense al margen y esperen su oportunidad!" Exclamó Faraday, harto de ver morir soldados. Todos los de la legión acataron sus órdenes a regañadientes, reconocían al único miembro activo del escuadrón de operaciones especiales.

Annie miró a la causa de sus pesadillas los últimos días. Su cuerpo tembló un poco al ver aquellos ojos celeste frívolos mirándola sin emociones.

Faraday notó a Armin y a Jean en el suelo, no había señales de Eren. Supuso que algo así pasaría.

_"Te entiendo, Eren, si yo estoy teniendo problemas para mantenerme cuerdo, no puedo imaginar cómo estás Tú. La mujer que quieres es tu enemiga… Es también mi amiga, pero, aunque me duela, no puedo dudar más, la prueba está ante mis ojos." _Faraday rápidamente se disparó hacia la rubia, esquivó el puño que ella le mandó girando como un tornado alrededor de todo su brazo, cortándolo profundamente. El peliblanco le clavó una espada en la frente mientras se recargaba en su nariz y la miraba a los ojos.

_"Annie… Tienes información que le servirá a la humanidad a prevalecer, y además eres mi amiga; solo por eso no te mataré por lo que hiciste."_ Seguía pensando el ojiceleste.

"Annie… Corre." Le dijo a la rubia.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Eres una bestia."_

_"Y tú indiferente."_

_"¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?"_

_Faraday y Annie estaban en suelo, jadeantes y con la ropa empolvada y desarreglada. Los dos tenías moretones en partes de sus cuerpos; estaban bastante magullados en general. Acababan de terminar una sesión de entrenamiento que duró casi una hora, antes de que la resistencia de Faraday superase a la de la rubia._

_"¿Esperabas algo más vulgar?" Preguntó con la ceja arqueada. La ojiazul alzó los hombros._

_"Es lo normal." Respondió la chica sin aparente interés._

_"No le veo sentido a insultar de esa manera a tu oponente. La cortesía en batalla es lo que nos distingue de un animal peleando por su territorio. Hay que respetar al oponente, inclusive cuando es tu mayor enemigo." Le respondió con calma a la chica._

_"Eres un cursi… ¿Acaso respetas a los titanes?" Preguntó de repente la rubia._

_"Los titanes no tienen uso de razón, y de tenerla, no se molestan en comunicarse con nosotros. Admito que mi odio hacia ellos es grande, y aun así admito que es en parte irracional odiarlos pues ellos, aparentemente, actúan por instinto; son bestias sin alma. Sin embargo, ellos no tienen motivos para devorar humanos, pueden vivir únicamente de la luz solar; biológicamente hablando sus instintos no deberían guiarlos a comernos, peor lo hacen. De ahí nace primordialmente nuestro odio hacia los titanes." Terminó de filosofar el peliblanco, siempre manteniéndose calmado. Annie lo veía con cierta sorpresa._

_"Eres raro…" Le dijo. Faraday sonrió._

_"Mira quien lo dice." Le respondió juguetón. Ambos se pusieron de pie, y de repente una sonrisa extraña apareció en el rostro de Faraday. Annie reconoció esa sonrisa._

_"Annie… Corre." _

_Y Annie corrió siendo perseguida por un Faraday sonriente. La rubia dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa._

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

Annie corrió asustada. Sabía que no podía luchar contra Faraday; Mikasa ya había sido un gran problema, pero el peliblanco la asustaba hasta los huesos.

Faraday perseguía a la rubia, dirigiéndola hacia la trampa. Detrás de él veían Armin y Jean.

El peliblanco hizo que Annie girara hacia a la derecha cargando contra su hombro cortando profundamente mientras giraba como un tornado. La rubia se desvió en un afán por escapar del que de su amigo pasó a ser su posible verdugo.

Faraday vio cómo Annie caía en la trampa, varios cables la rodearon y arpones se incrustaron en su piel. El titán cambiante perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al piso, para luego ser cubierta por una red con puntas de metal.

Faraday aterrizó junto con Armin y Jean al lado de Mikasa.

"Mikasa, ¿estás bien?" Le preguntó el peliblanco, siendo recibido con una sonrisa y un asentimiento por parte de la azabache.

El peliblanco dirigió su mirada hacia la titánida. Sus ojos dejaron de ser helados a pasar a tener un tono de tristeza. Faraday se acercó al rostro de Annie, donde Hange estaba poniendo su cara de loca.

Annie observó al peliblanco, y se sorprendió al ver algo que no se esperaba en sus ojos: Tristeza.

_"¿Él está triste?"_ Se preguntaba la rubia.

"Annie… Dime algo. ¿Todo fue un acto? ¿Nuestra amistad? ¿Tú y Eren? ¿Todo eso solo fue parte de tu cuartada?" Les preguntaba a los grandes ojos azules que lo miraban con cuidado. Faraday no esperaba que ella le respondiese, solo necesitaba sacarse eso del pecho.

"Lo lamento, Faraday." Hange, quien estaba a su costado, trató de confortarlo. Ella comprendía que esto era difícil para el peliblanco; su amiga mató a su escuadrón y dejó invalida a la que había llegado a considerar su hermana.

De repente, la titánida destrozó las maquinas moviendo sus piernas que no habían quedado tan bien aseguradas. Faraday y Hange saltaron hacia atrás, mirando con hartazgo cómo su plan fallaba otra vez.

"No dejamos de subestimarla." Gruñó por lo bajo el peliblanco, dejando de lado su tristeza y volviéndose otra vez la máquina de guerra.

"¡Mikasa, ven conmigo! ¡Los demás, formen un perímetro alrededor del titán hembra! Va a intentar escapar escalando el muro." Ordenó el ojiceleste. Todos acataron sus órdenes.

Faraday y Mikasa fueron detrás de la rubia, esquivando los escombros de las casas que Annie destrozaba apropósito para intentar repelerlos.

_"Estoy seguro que Mikasa y yo podríamos vencerla con esfuerzo. Sé que Annie me teme debido a lo que ocurrió en el bosque; ella no sabe que no puedo controlar ese poder y debe seguir así. Si el capitán Levi estuviera aquí, entre los tres podríamos redimirla con facilidad."_ Pensaba el peliblanco tratando de idear un plan de ataque contra la titánida; el mayor inconveniente era el endurecimiento, la única debilidad de esa habilidad es que al parecer solo podía endurecer espacios muy reducidos de su piel.

Un estruendo acompañado del destello de un rayo cayendo hizo que todos se detuvieran y mirarán al origen. Faraday supo lo que vendría, y sonrió tristemente.

_"Eren… Gracias por ignorar tus sentimientos."_ Pensaba con amargura el peliblanco, sintiendo a lo lejos los pasos furiosos de su amigo.

"Mikasa. Talones de Aquiles." La orden fue suficiente para que la pelinegra se lanzara junto con su amigo querido.

Annie se había quedado quieta, ella también sabía lo que venía; había tenido la intención de escapar, pero si Eren se dirigía hacia ella entonces intentaría atraparlo otra vez. Sin embargo, ella olvidó por unos momentos a las dos bestias que la seguían, y ese fue su error. La titánida no supo reaccionar cuando sintió cortes profundos en sus pies; no pudiendo mantenerse erguida, la rubia perdió el equilibrio, justo a tiempo para que Eren, furioso, llegara y le diera un puñetazo que casi le vuela la cabeza. La rubia cayó, rompiendo parcialmente una capilla que se encontraba detrás de ella; sin embargo, no hubo muertos. Todo había sido previsto por el peliblanco, quien sabía que Eren en estado de cólera no se contendría contra Annie y los civiles ahora corrían más peligro que antes.

"Mikasa, Tú y yo contendremos su batalla. Eren está furioso y podría matar a civiles sin querer. ¡Hange, ordena a todos que se adelanten y evacuen rápidamente a los ciudadanos de los alrededores!" Le gritó a la sub-comandante, quien asintió. Mikasa y Faraday se dirigieron hacia la batalla de titanes.

Ambos titanes estaban frente a frente, Annie se colocó en posición de combate mientras que Eren tenía una posición callejera. Faraday comprendió que su amigo estaba demasiado furioso para luchar correctamente.

"¡Eren, cálmate! ¡Sé que estás furioso, lo comprendo! ¡Pero si no mantienes la cabeza fría ella volverá a ganar!" Le gritaba el peliblanco que se había posado en su hombro.

Eren reconoció la voz de Faraday.

_"Yo… Faraday, no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo… No, sí lo sabes, Annie era tu amiga, ¿verdad?... Ella nos hizo daño a los dos, nosotros que confiamos en ella hasta el último momento. Annie…" _

Eren dejó su posición salvaje, y lentamente colocó su brazo derecho extendido con la palma de su mano mirando hacia arriba; empuñó su mano izquierda y colocó dicho brazo detrás de su espalda mientras que colocaba su pie izquierdo ligeramente detrás del derecho.

_"Te derrotaré en tu juego… y tendrás que responder por la muerte que has causado."_

Faraday se alejó de Eren cuando este se lanzó a toda velocidad contra la rubia. Lanzó una patada que la rubia interceptó con su pantorrilla endurecida, dejándole más daño al castaño; Eren reaccionó rápido girando sobre sí mismo para darlo un golpazo directo en la cara a Annie con su codo.

Faraday y Mikasa se mantenían al margen, tratando de guiar la batalla lo más lejos posible de los lugares con más civiles. El peliblanco no era ingenuo, sabía que ya muchos habían muerto debido a los escombros que salían volando.

_"Ellos no merecen llamarse soldados."_ Pensaba el ojiceleste viendo cómo varios policías preferían huir a su deber, dejando morir a civiles que bien podrían haber salvado o al menos haberlo intentando.

La batalla de Annie y Eren estaba bastante igualada a pesar de la ventaja del endurecimiento por parte de la rubia. La ojiazul ya solo quería huir, ya no valía la pena secuestrar a Eren, ella solo quería ver de nuevo a su padre. El castaño estaba volviendo a dejar que su ira saliera a flote, su corazón roto le exigía venganza.

Annie logró darle varios golpes en la cabeza a Eren con su puño endurecido, dejándolo levemente aturdido. Annie aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia el muro, sin embargo, Faraday, quien le había ordenado a Mikasa vigilar a Eren, la persiguió. Ver al albino solo causó que la rubia acelerara el paso. Pero eso no evitó que Faraday llegará como un tornado e hiciera un corte profundo en su rodilla trasera.

Annie lanzó varios puñetazos endurecidos hacia él; el peliblanco, sabiendo que no podría cortar la piel cristalizada, apunto hacia los muslos y se precipitó hacia ello con una rapidez que no dejó a la rubia reaccionar; Faraday hizo un gran corte horizontal en ambos muslos, impidiéndole a la rubia seguir erguida.

Un grito interrumpió el enfrentamiento. Eren llegaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Faraday notó algo diferente: los ojos de Eren ya no eran verdes, eran morados.

Annie no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando Eren se abalanzó sobre ella pegándole una patada que la envió varios metros arrastrándose en el piso.

El soldado de la legión no perdió el tiempo y se precipitó hacia ella, sin embargo, fue recibido por una patada endurecida directo en su pecho que lo dejó paralizado unos segundos, tiempo que Annie aprovecho para correr lo mejor que pudo hacia el muro. Endureció sus dedos y los clavó en la pared, empezando a escalar.

Estaba a punto de lograrlo, pero Faraday y Mikasa se lo impidieron, cortándole los dedos desde donde no estaban endurecidos. Mikasa se posó sobre su frente.

"Annie… Cae."

Fue lo último que escuchó Annie antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, siendo abordada inmediatamente por Eren, quien ya estaba bastante enojado. El castaño arrancó la piel de su nuca, dejando ver a la rubia dentro del titán.

Eren se paralizó. Ella estaba llorando.

_"Perdóname, Padre. Eren, Faraday… Lo siento."_ Fueron los últimos pensamientos de la chica antes de iniciar el proceso de cristalización completa. Faraday, quien también se había quedado pasmado ante las lágrimas de la rubia, sacudió su cabeza y se precipitó hacia la nuca de Eren, rescatándolo de su posible encarcelamiento.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde.**

* * *

El cuerpo de Annie estaba recubierto por cristal, nada parecía penetrarlo. Mikasa y Armin estaban junto a Eren, mientras que Faraday hablaba con el Capitán Levi quien había llegado a ver la situación.

"Una vez más nos puso en jaque con una habilidad imposible de prevenir…" Decía Levi notándose molesto.

"¿Dónde está el comandante?" Preguntó el peliblanco. Levi miró hacia otro lugar y Faraday le siguió la mirada, ahí estaba el comandante rubio esposado con Nile a su lado.

"Debí imaginarlo… Tenemos suerte de que su miedo a los titanes haya prevalecido sobre todas las cosas, sino nos habría ejecutado a todos con la excusa de traición si es que no lo hacía con aquel soldado." Reflexionó Faraday en voz baja. Ambos notaron a Jean golpeando con furia el cristal de Annie, Levi decidió ir con él. El ojiceleste dirigió la mirada al trio de amigos, rodeados por la policía militar.

"Oye, no te acerques." Intentó detener un policía, pero este se tragó sus palabras cuando vio la mirada del soldado de la legión.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó el ojiceleste arrodillándose junto a Mikasa quien sostenía a Eren.

"Está cansado, dudo que se despierte hasta mañana." Dijo la pelinegra, mirando al castaño con preocupación. Faraday puso una mano en su mejilla, llamando la atención de la chica quien se encontró con el albino sonriendo.

"Cuídalo. No físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Sé que no te agrada la idea, pero es innegable que Él sentía algo más allá de la amistad por Annie; de estar muy afectado." Le dijo tristemente el ojiceleste. Mikasa sabía esto y no le gustaba nada que Eren se haya fijado en una traidora, de hecho, nunca le cayó bien Annie; pero ella no podía ser tan insensible, Faraday tenía razón, ella debía cuidar de su corazón roto.

"Armin, confió en que mantengas los ojos abiertos por si cualquier cosa se presenta." Le dijo al rubio, quien asintió.

"¿Te irás?" Preguntó la azabache.

"No lo sé, el comandante me dijo esta mañana que tenía un trabajo para mí. Si no me equivoco, tendré que irme." Decía el peliblanco mientras se levantaba; Mikasa tomó su mano, deteniéndolo.

"Por favor, ten cuidado." Le pedía la pelinegra con preocupación plasmada en sus ojos; ella sabía que Faraday se había ganado la confianza del comandante Erwin para la participación de sus planes; sabía que el peliblanco no le podía contar acerca de todo eso, no porque no confiara en ella. Aquello solo la hacía preocuparse, dado que Faraday siempre estaba en el frente de batalla, arriesgándose.

Faraday le sonrió con ternura.

"Siempre lo tengo." Dijo en tono juguetón, antes de dirigirse hacia el comandante y el capitán. Al pasar al lado del cristal de Annie, no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar a la rubia.

_"Esas lagrimas… Annie, al menos ahora sé que no todo fue un acto."_ Pensaba con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza.

"Faraday, buen trabajo." Felicitaba el rubio al verlo llegar.

"No fue una misión cumplida, señor. Al menos la capturamos, eso es mejor que nada." Decía el soldado tratando de ser optimista.

"Sí, no todo fue en vano. Faraday, necesito que vayas a la posición de Mike e informes sobre estos acontecimientos; él está encargado de vigilar a tus compañeros de la 104." Ordenó el rubio. Faraday asintió y dio el saludo militar.

"Capitán Levi, espero que se mejore rápidamente. Esto de ser un escuadrón de un solo hombre es divertido pero cansado." Le dijo burlón al hombre bajo, quien solo bufó.

"Y yo espero que cuando termines tu misión vayas a visitar a Petra. Si no lo haces yo mismo te arrastraré por el cabello hacia ella, ¿entiendes?" Amenazó el pelinegro, haciendo que Faraday se tensara. Aun no se sentía listo para ver a la pelirroja, aunque su lado egoísta les pedía a gritos verla.

Sin decir una palabra, Faraday partió.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_La operación no resultó cómo esperábamos, pero al menos capturamos a Annie._

_Después de todo lo que ha pasado mi mente está a mil por hora; no paró de pensar en las posibles situaciones, soluciones e implicaciones que los últimos sucesos conllevan. A cada respuesta hay tres preguntas más que aparecen._

_Me dirijo hacia el sur de la muralla Sina, en vista de informar al sub-comandante Mike de la situación. Obviamente, también me siento ansioso por ver de nuevo a mis amigos. _

_La situación con Annie me tiene confundido, pero no es motivo para desconfiar abiertamente de Reiner y Berthold. A diferencia de Annie, quien siempre intentó por todos los medios cerrarse ante todos nosotros, ellos dos siempre fueron amables; Reiner es un gran líder y Berthold es un gran tipo a pesar de su timidez. Además, solo hay motivos muy aislados para desconfiar de Reiner, Berthold es solo su amigo. Debo confiar en ellos._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

Sin saberlo, Faraday estaba siendo seguido desde la distancia.

* * *

**En todo el capitulo se puede apreciar la evidente dualidad que hay en Faraday, casi rozando la bipolaridad. Las cosas que le han estado sucediendo lo están haciendo dudar de sí mismo, la culpa lo carcome y está en la encrucijada mental de ser la maquina de guerra que la humanidad necesita o el caballero que la humanidad merece. **

**Sinceramente he estado meditando en si hacer una precuela a parte donde muestre parte del crecimiento temprano de Faraday, o simplemente hacer un capitulo enteramente de flashback. El problema con la primera opción es que algunas cosas no tendrían sentido pues tendría que ocultar varios elementos que no revelaré hasta el arco de la insurrección (el arco de más chachara de la serie, cuya genialidad está muy infravalorada). Lo pensaré aunque por ahora me inclino más por el capitulo flashback.**


	8. Angels Fall

**Bueno, creo que este es el capitulo que más tiene acción de todos hasta ahora, por ende no hay tantos momentos sherlock holmes ni pedos existenciales, pero de que hay, hay. La trama avanza a costa de miles de preguntas que surgen para los protagonistas, quienes no saben qué chingados está pasando.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Angels Fall.**

* * *

Faraday galopaba a toda velocidad. Tenía ansias de ver a sus amigos, pero mantenía una expresión relajada; miró hacia el cielo, quedaban a lo mucho dos horas de sol. Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente de nuevo.

Su mente era un revoltijo de sucesos y sensaciones. Pensaba en la reciente batalla que tuvo con Annie y en las lágrimas que ella soltó cuando se vio vencida.

_"¿Eran lágrimas de culpa? ¿Eran lágrimas de tristeza por fallar su misión? Quiero creer que es lo primero, entonces eso significaría que nuestra amistad no fue un simple acto para mantener su fachada." _Pensaba esperanzado el peliblanco. Entonces a su mente vino la imagen sonriente de Petra.

Los ojos de Faraday se ensombrecieron, aun le dolía recordar a la pelirroja. Su sensación de culpa no había disminuido con los días, solo aumentaba cada que vez que pensaba en lo que pudo haber hecho para salvarla.

_"No entiendo lo que es correcto… Confié en ella y en el escuadrón y aun así todo salió mal. ¿Confiar está mal? No… Sería un hipócrita de pensar eso; debí haber tenido en cuenta que nosotros aún no sabemos mucho sobre los titanes cambiantes, estoy seguro que ellos habrían ganado o al menos no habrían muerto de no ser por la habilidad de endurecimiento de Annie… Yo mismo pequé de tratarla como si de un titán normal, solo que más fuerte e inteligente, se tratase. Si no me hubiese dejado llevar por mis emociones… Yo siempre digo que pienso fríamente pero cuando alguien amado está involucrado no puedo mantener esa actitud por mucho tiempo, si hubiese sido otro escuadrón el que se hubiese querido enfrentar con el titán hembra yo no hubiera dudado en quedarme… Estoy tan confundido." _Reflexionaba con frustración el ojiceleste, apretando las correas de su caballo.

En un momento de desesperación mental, otro rostro apareció en su mente para calmarlo.

_"Mikasa… supongo que ya no puedo negarlo. Esa mujer ha entrado en mi mente y en mi corazón como si de su casa se tratase. Nunca imagine que una persona como ella pudiera existir, tan bella, fuerte y con un gran corazón a pesar de la frialdad que intenta demostrar. Ya sé… cuando esto acabe, le preguntaré lo que piensa de mi situación con Petra…" _Reflexionaba el chico, dejando escapar una sonrisa.

_"Abuelo Gai, tenías razón… Las mujeres son el mayor misterio que ha visto el hombre, pero también su principal combustible." _ Recordaba con nostalgia a su fallecido abuelo, aunque un dolor de cabeza lo hizo quejarse.

De repente, escuchó un estruendo familiar.

Faraday paró su caballo y preparó sus espadas mientras veía cómo un rayo formaba detrás de él una figura humanoide gigante con protuberancias en su espalda.

Sus ojos celestes veían con incredulidad a un titán, un titán con aspecto femenino; no más de 13 metros, cabello castaño y ojos celestes. Pero lo que causó impresión y miedo en el peliblanco eran los dos apéndices en su espalda.

_"Son… ¿alas?"_ Pensaba con miedo mientras que la titánida se elevaba. Faraday rápidamente miró a su alrededor, había unos cuantos árboles, no demasiados; algunos superaban los 10 metros. Estaba en total desventaja y la titánida lo miraba con obvias intenciones de matarlo.

Faraday sabía que intentar huir con su caballo era inútil, tendría que pelear. El peliblanco se bajó de su caballo, lo aseguró en la rama de un árbol y sacó sus espadas. La titánide seguía inmóvil suspendida a 25 metros por encima suelo, batiendo sus alas blancas.

_"Lo único a mi favor aquí es que si ella quiere hacerme algo tendrá que acercarse, y si lo hace tendré una oportunidad para contraatacar."_ Pensaba el peliblanco tratando de mantenerse calmado.

Por unos momentos todo estuvo calmado, la brisa movía los árboles y la hierba mientras que titán y hombre se miraban fijamente; celeste contra celeste, frívolo contra indiferente.

El titán alado descendió a toda velocidad con su mano extendida. Faraday se sorprendió, era rápida. El peliblanco se movió rápidamente con su equipo de maniobras, aprovechando los pocos árboles. Esquivó por poco el ataque de la titánida, quien al verlo moverse frenó y se impulsó nuevamente hacia arriba, alejándose del peliblanco.

_"Estamos en un punto muerto. El campo abierto no solo me pone en desventaja a mí sino también a ella, es imposible que me tome por sorpresa aquí. Si esa es toda su velocidad entonces yo podré esquivar todo el rato gastando un mínimo de gas… Sí, ese es el inconveniente, aunque gaste poco gas eventualmente se acabará, y no sé qué tanto pueda ella mantenerse en estado titán. Además, no sé si quiere matarme o capturarme… Debo pensar como si quisiera matarme, en ese caso solo le bastaría con lanzarme algo desde arriba." _ Pensaba Faraday, sin perder de vista al titán que seguía inerte en el aire, supuso que también se había dado cuenta de la situación.

El titán alado se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero no hacia el peliblanco. Ella rápidamente arrancó un árbol, de 6 metros, y le lanzó el tronco a Faraday como si de un boomerang se tratase. El peliblanco lanzó sus anclajes con suma precisión hacia el tronco, usándolo para impulsarse hacia arriba y esquivándolo en el proceso. Aprovechando la cercanía del titán con el suelo, Faraday se precipitó como un tornado usando los lugares más altos de los arboles como apoyo. La castaña gigante, al ver al joven acercarse a ella, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y se impulsó hacia él. Faraday sonrió ante esto.

El titán no se esperaba de Faraday disparara sus anclajes hacia el piso, impulsándose hacia él y surfeando por el piso debajo del titán quien solo tuvo tiempo de verlo. El peliblanco rápidamente se impulsó hacia el pie elevado del titán, y con su movimiento de tornado cortó la carne de la pierna, con el objetivo puesto en cortarle las alas, ya que pudo notar como su nuca ya estaba endurecida. La castaña previno esto, y con un movimiento ágil recogió sus alas y se dejó caer al suelo, haciendo que Faraday terminara cortando aire; el titán uso sus manos como apoyó para hacer una acrobacia y alejarse del peliblanco. Faraday, viéndola demasiado lejos decidió ponerse a cubierto. La titánida había vuelto a elevarse.

Faraday se colocó en la punta del árbol más grande del lugar, tratando de ver sus opciones.

_"Su agilidad es inclusive mayor a la de Annie; uno pensaría que con un cuerpo tan grande su vuelo sería bastante tosco, pero sus movimientos son fluidos en el aire; debo tener cuidado ya que ella también puede endurecer su piel. Puedo decir que ella me conoce, se ha mostrado cautelosa a pesar de la evidente ventaja que tiene; cuales sean los antecedentes que tiene sobre mí se los acabo de confirmar. Sabe que no puede tomárselo fácil conmigo, y yo le responderé igual." _ Reflexionaba el peliblanco sobre las capacidades del titán. Lamentablemente, él estaba acondicionado a las acciones de la gigante, si ella no hace ningún movimiento él tampoco podría hacer uno.

La titánida levantó su mano izquierda. Faraday pudo notar cómo sus dedos se endurecían, y posteriormente el titán se los arrancaba con su otra mano. El peliblanco apretó los dientes, previniendo lo que ella quería hacer. El brazo que sostenía los misiles improvisados tomó impulso, y a gran velocidad los lanzó hacia Faraday. El peliblanco vio en cámara lenta los cinco dedos dirigiéndose hacia él; sin ninguna otra opción más que huir, Faraday surfeó por el piso procurando colocarse detrás los pocos árboles que había. Escuchó tres dedos estrellarse contra el suelo detrás de él; del cuarto se salvó por poco, pero el quinto le rozó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. El peliblanco tuvo que usar sus manos desnudas para impulsarse hacia arriba y disparar sus anclajes a un árbol mientras hacia un giro mortal en el aire en pro de recuperar el equilibrio.

Faraday casi se orina cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo al titán precipitándose hacia él. A toda velocidad Faraday puso su cuerpo en paralelo con el piso y comenzó a girar con sus espadas extendidas verticalmente hacia arriba, logrando cortarle un poco la cara al titán.

Faraday, aun en el aire, vio su oportunidad. La titánida, sorprendida de que el humano haya sido capaz de esquivarla otra vez, no pudo reaccionar cuando Faraday bajó en picada girando como un tornado, cortándole su ala izquierda, dejándola inútil. La titánida batió su ala derecha con fuerza para enviar una corriente de aire que le imposibilitó al peliblanco seguir sobre el titán, enviándolo unos cuantos metros hacia el piso, donde cayó bruscamente. La castaña gigante usó sus brazos para poder aplacar su caída, pero no pudo evitar hacerse bastante daño; ahora con una de sus alas rotas el juego estaba más parejo.

El peliblanco se levantó rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de la caída; hizo un chequeo rápido de dolor y para su fortuna no tenía nada roto, pero de seguro más tarde le saldrían moretones.

_"Tengo que apresurarme; tal vez corté su ala, pero aún estoy en desventaja, ya no hay tantos árboles. Además, puede que sea capaz de redirigir toda su regeneración a su ala, por lo que a lo mucho tengo un minuto antes de que pueda volver a volar." _Pensaba el peliblanco. Al menos había logrado destrozar su ala casi desde la raíz, por lo que le costaría más regenerarse, además de que anteriormente había cortado profundamente su pierna derecha, incluido tobillo y talón de Aquiles, por lo que si dirigía toda su regeneración al ala su pierna no estaría completamente curada.

Faraday no perdió tiempo y se impulsó como un tornado hacia la castaña, quien lo había visto venir y endureció su mano derecha, lanzándole un puño rápido al destello blanco. El ojiceleste, para sorpresa de la titánida, esquivó el puño y se posó sobre él, clavando sus anclajes en el antebrazo; de un momento a otro, la castaña ya no podía ver nada, Faraday le había lanzado sus espadas directo a los ojos.

El peliblanco no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se impulsó hacia la espalda del titán, precipitándose como un tornado hacia el ala derecha de la titánida, cortándola casi desde la raíz y con el mismo impulso volvió a cortar el ala izquierda que ya se encontraba regenerada en un 80%.

La castaña sintió el dolor de perder sus alas; la situación se había volcado en su contra. Pensando rápidamente, la ojiceleste endureció su antebrazo izquierdo, y con su mano derecha se lo arrancó, posteriormente lo usó como un Bo, batiéndolo detrás de su espalda para obligar a Faraday a retroceder. El peliblanco se dejó caer en el piso, notando cómo su pierna derecha ya estaba regenerada, sorprendiéndolo; pudo notar que sus alas ya iban bastante avanzadas teniendo en cuenta que las había cortado hace apenas unos segundos.

_"Se regenera rápido. Debo inmovilizarla desde abajo antes de que regenere sus ojos. El endurecimiento en su nuca debe tener algún limite."_ El peliblanco surfeó por el piso, cortándole los talones de Aquiles a la castaña quien cayó sobre sus rodillas; el peliblanco entonces empezó a girar como un tornado haciéndole grandes cortes alrededor del cuerpo, sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse porque la castaña había empezado a usar su brazo amputado como una especie de hélice.

La titánida pudo regenerar un ojo, logrando al fin ver al peliblanco por el rabillo y sin dudarlo le lanzó su brazo/arma. Faraday, sin tiempo, tuvo que girar para poder cortar a través del brazo y se impulsó a máxima velocidad hacia la castaña. Esta sin tiempo para endurecer su puño o cualquier parte de su cuerpo que no sea su nuca, puso su brazo derecho frente a ella en un intento por protegerse (su antebrazo izquierdo apenas iba por la mitad). Aquello fue como servirle la carne al ojiceleste en bandeja de plata, quien giró como un tornado para rebanarle entero el brazo, dejándola manca. El peliblanco entonces volvió a partir hacia su espalda, notando que el radio del endurecimiento de su nuca había disminuido, pero no lo suficiente; decidió volver a cortar sus alas que ya estaban en un 40%.

La castaña, al verse acorralada y sabiendo que no podría mantener su nuca endurecida por mucho tiempo, decidió hacer retirada de emergencia; se concentró por unos pocos segundos y luego expulsó de su cuerpo un pulso de electricidad estática, paralizando levemente al peliblanco quien recibió doble golpe debido a que la electricidad viajó por sus anclajes. El peliblanco, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, logró impulsarse lejos de la titánida, aunque el aterrizaje no fue elegante pues cayó con la cara al piso.

El peliblanco miró cómo la titánida se levantaba como podía y corría, retirándose. Para cuando el ojiceleste se recuperó ella ya iba muy lejos.

_"Si estuviéramos en un bosque la seguiría, pero dada la poca cantidad de árboles que hay alrededor sería inútil."_ El peliblanco suspiró, y se agarró la cabeza, notando que tenía una brecha sobre su ceja izquierda. Faraday se acercó a su caballo, que había salido bien parado de todo el enfrentamiento. Sacó una venda de su morral y las ató alrededor de su frente.

_"El enfrentamiento duró unos 20 minutos, si tengo en cuenta los momentos en los que estuvimos sin hacer nada pensando qué hacer. Ya voy atrasado, queda poco más de una hora de sol."_ Pensaba el peliblanco mientras se montaba en su caballo, volviendo a dirigirse a su destino, sin embargo, se tomó unos momentos de galope a baja velocidad para sacar su diario.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_En mi camino hacia el Sub-comandante Mike me atacó un titán alado de aspecto femenino. A pesar de las circunstancias nada favorables con imposibilidad de escapar, logré sobreponerme forzando la retirada del enemigo._

_Apareció casi de la nada, o eso pareciese. Estaba detrás de mí por lo que debió venir de Stohess al igual que yo, seguramente un aliado de Annie que vio todo el desastre y me siguió para deshacerse de mí; aunque aún es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones. ¿Si es un aliado de Annie entonces por qué no la ayudó? Tal vez prefirió mantener su cuartada, confiada en que Annie podría escapar o se cristalizara como terminó haciéndolo. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro si hubiéramos podido contra ella y Annie juntas; tal vez aquí estuve en desventaja, pero al menos no tuve que preocuparme de los civiles o soldados._

_Supongo que solo me queda especular por ahora. Hablaré de esto con el sub-comandante Mike cuando llegue._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

**40 minutos después.**

* * *

El ocaso se asomaba en el cielo mientras que el soldado de la legión se acercaba al lugar donde estaban sus amigos.

A 400 metros del lugar, pudo observar a lo lejos a un titán enorme, de más de 17 metros, alejarse.

_"¡¿Un titán?! ¿Dentro de la muralla Rose? ¿El muro fue violado? Imposible." _Pensaba el peliblanco galopando a máxima velocidad, sin embargo, aquel titán que desde su posición parecía que tuviera manchas en gran parte de su cuerpo. Faraday decidió prescindir de ir a por el titán y se acercó a ver si sus amigos estaban bien.

Entonces escuchó un grito desgarrador.

Presionó a su caballo para galopar más rápido, y cuando vio la posibilidad se impulsó con su equipo de maniobras a máxima velocidad yendo al origen del grito que cada vez se volvía más aterrador, pedía ayuda y clemencia. Entonces Faraday vio a Tres titanes amontonados sobre el origen de los gritos.

Sin pensarlo, Faraday se precipitó hacia los tres titanes, y como un tornado rebanó rápidamente los tres cuellos.

Mike dejó de sentir los dientes de aquellas bestias enterrándose en su piel, aunque el dolor era insoportable; sentía que le faltaban ambas piernas, parte de uno de sus brazos y una gran mordida en el costado derecho de su pecho.

"¡Mike!" Faraday miró con horror cómo el cuerpo de su sub-comandante caía mutilado al piso. El peliblanco rápidamente fue hacia él, lo tomó con delicadeza en sus brazos y lo alejó de los titanes en descomposición.

El rubio, a pesar de su dolor, logró abrir sus ojos bañados de lágrimas y apreció a su salvador.

"Faraday…" Habló con voz débil el hombre. Faraday se detuvo y puso al hombre en el piso, rápidamente arrancó partes de su capa y empezó a hacer torniquetes para evitar la pérdida de sangre debido a sus miembros faltantes. Faraday se movió con rapidez, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas.

Mike veía cómo el peliblanco trataba de salvarlo con desesperación, pero ambos sabían que no era posible, pronto moriría desangrado, y si no lo hacía su pulmón derecho se llenaría de sangre. El rubio levantó cómo pudo su único brazo bueno y puso su mano encima de una de las de Faraday.

El peliblanco miró por unos momentos la mano del rubio antes de apartarla.

"Sub-comandante, debe guardar fuerzas, ha perdido mucha sangre y-

"Es inútil… Tú y yo sabemos que no lo lograré…" Decía entrecortado el rubio cuando empezó a toser sangre; su piel había empezado a perder color. Faraday apretó los dientes y los puños.

"Lo siento, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes…" Se disculpó el peliblanco.

"No hay tiempo para lamentos… El muro Rose fue violado de alguna manera… Los demás están divididos en escuadrones para evacuar las aldeas… Ayúdalos… Es mi última orden… Ten cuidado un con titán con pelo… Puede hablar y les da órdenes a los titanes…" Trataba de decir el rubio mientras tosía sangre y se le hacía más difícil respirar. Faraday lo miró a los ojos, encontró dolor en sus ojos ámbar, pero, por alguna razón, había esperanza.

"Faraday… Siempre tuviste un olor peculiar… Uno único, demasiado noble para este mundo cruel… Por favor, lleva a la humanidad a la victoria…"

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras de Mike Zacharius.

Faraday cerró los ojos del rubio, mientras tomaba su cuerpo. Entró a las instalaciones y en una habitación al azar dejó su cuerpo con delicadeza sobre la cama, luego tomó su capa negra con las alas de la libertad y tapó su rostro.

Faraday se reabasteció de gas puesto que había gastado casi la mitad en la batalla contra el titán alado; colocó dos espadas regulares en sus ranuras vacías, de verdad tenía que hablar con Erwin sobre las espadas.

Salió y llamó a su caballo, el cual vino casi de inmediato; Faraday lo acarició levemente antes de montarse.

_"Un titán alado y un titán peludo que habla y manda a los titanes… Y yo pensaba que Annie era peligrosa. De alguna manera violaron el muro Rose, pero no fue a través de un distrito como las otras veces… Parece que hoy no tendré descanso. Me aseguraré de pedirle al Capitán Levi un aumento después de esto." _Pensó con humor el peliblanco para tratar de calmarse.

* * *

**Más tarde, en otro lugar.**

* * *

La noche ya casi había caído, como las esperanzas de Sasha para salir viva de su situación. Había llegado a su aldea hace unos minutos, dándose cuenta de que no había nadie excepto una niña y su madre, esta última siendo devorada por un titán de 3 metros. Sasha intentó cortarle la nuca al titán con un hacha, pero fue imposible. Tuvo que desistir y fue a buscar a la niña quien se encontraba en estado de shock; Sasha observó a la mujer mayor, pidiéndole perdón; la mujer, al ver a Sasha salir con su hija, cerró los ojos; su hija viviría, ya no le importaba morir.

En un descuido la castaña dejó que su caballo huyera asustado, teniendo que salir corriendo con la niña, con un arco y cuatro flechas como un arma. El titán comenzó a seguirlas, y Sasha, en un intento por detener al titán le ordenó a la niña correr mientras ella se encargaba.

Y ahí estaba, con solo una flecha y el titán acercándose.

_"¿Moriré aquí? Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de comer carne hoy…"_ Eran los pensamientos pesimistas de la chica, casi resignada a su muerte.

Sin embargo, el ruido de un equipo de maniobras llamó su atención, y de repente escuchó cómo la carne era cortada. El titán cayó frente a ella, y detrás del monstruo se encontraba al peliblanco que más gusto le dio ver en estos momentos.

"¡Faraday!" Gritó alegre la chica, acercándose a abrazar al ojiceleste, quien la recibió con gusto.

"Sasha, me da gusto que estés bien." Le dijo a su amiga, aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo, ya que se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar tarde y por ello moría gente.

"¡Bien ahora que estás aquí! Todo está muy raro, los titanes violaron el muro Rose y el sub-comandante Mike nos ordenó ir a los pueblos y vine aquí, mi pueblo natal, y luego esta niña… ¡La niña! ¿Dónde est-

"Sasha, cálmate." La calló el peliblanco poniéndole una mano en la boca.

"La niña está adelante, ella fue la que me avisó que estabas aquí; le dije que no se moviera y se escondiera si veía o escuchaba algo." Le informó a su amiga; Faraday llamó a su caballo y ambos fueron en búsqueda de la niña.

Ni bien avanzaron unos cuantos metros, por el bosque se cruzaron con aldeanos, entre ellos el padre de Sasha y la niña estaba con ellos.

Un rato después, se dispusieron a trotar hacia el distrito más cercano. Y en el camino se encontraron con unos miembros conocidos de las tropas de guarnición.

"Daz, Capitán Hannes." Saludó el peliblanco viendo a su viejo compañero y al hombre mayor.

"Faraday, muchacho, tiempo sin vernos. Ojalá hubiera sido en mejores condiciones." Saludó el rubio, mirando al grupo de aldeanos y notando que Faraday era el único equipado.

"Hannes, ahora mismo estoy en solitario; puedo suponer que estás buscando la brecha; te ayudaré. Daz, ¿podrías escoltar a Sasha y a su familia al distrito más cercano?" Pidió el ojiceleste, recibiendo un asentimiento del chico con cara de trauma. Sin embargo, todos sintieron pisadas; Faraday notó a unos 100 metros a un anormal volcánico. Daz se asustó y Hannes se puso en posición defensiva, pero el peliblanco lo paró.

"Yo me encargo. Aun no se vayan, los volcánicos son los más sensibles a grupos grandes de personas, si se fija en ustedes los perseguirá." Ordenó el peliblanco antes de galopar con rapidez hacia el titán.

Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y llamó su atención, Faraday se impulsó hacia el titán usándolo como soporte para sus anclajes. Sin querer arriesgarse, uso su estilo Goken y como un tornado rebanó los pies del titán, haciéndolo caer de bruces. El peliblanco no perdió el tiempo y giró alrededor de todo su cuerpo haciéndole la mayor cantidad de daño posible, antes de poder ir a por su nuca, cortándola limpiamente.

Viendo el cuerpo del titán evaporarse, Faraday montó su caballo y volvió con el grupo, encontrándose con las caras sorprendidas de todos, excepto Sasha quien sonreía alegremente.

"Impresionante, sabía que eras bueno, pero no me imagine que tanto." Alabó Hannes.

"Eso no es nada, Faraday es el único miembro activo del escuadrón de operaciones especiales, cuyo Capitán es Levi. De hecho, dado que el capitán está lastimado y no pude luchar por ahora, eso te hace el Capitán temporalmente, verdad, ¿Faraday?" Alabó con animosidad la chica castaña a su amigo, quien se notaba algo avergonzado por la devoción de su amiga.

"Así no funcionan los rangos, Sasha. Mi rango actual es… Creo que Líder de equipo, si te soy sincero no estoy seguro, pero no soy el Capitán." Trató de explicar el peliblanco, aunque la chica no le estaba prestando atención.

Pronto, el grupo se separó.

"Mija, ¿ese joven es tu novio?" Le preguntó el hombre a su hija, haciendo que está se pusiera nerviosa.

"¡No! Solo somos amigos, y él ya tiene dueña." Aclaró la castaña, temblando un poco al pensar en Mikasa rompiéndole el cuello.

"¿Oh? Qué lástima, yo sí quisiera un Yerno como él, tiene coraje y dejó a ese titán como pavo en navidad."

* * *

**Más tarde, en la noche.**

* * *

Hannes y Faraday estuvieron siguiendo la muralla por varias horas, pero no habían encontrado ni la más mínima grieta. De hecho, solo se habían topado con dos titanes normales en el trayecto. Al notar que la oscuridad ya les estaba impidiendo ver, ambos decidieron regresar a la base más cercana. Allí, Faraday preguntó por sus compañeros, recibiendo nada más que negativas por parte de todos. Faraday entonces se reabasteció de gas y de antorchas.

"¿Vas a volver a salir?" Le preguntó Hannes incrédulo.

"Sí. Iré a buscar a mis amigos." Respondió el chico, dirigiéndose hacia su caballo.

"Es muy peligroso, niño. Hay titanes y la noche está extremadamente oscura." Advirtió el rubio tratando de convencer al peliblanco. Faraday le sonrió ya subido en su caballo.

"Las alas de la libertad en mi espalda portaran mi destello." Declaró el peliblanco, empezando a galopar.

Hannes lo miró sumergirse en la oscuridad de la noche y suspiró.

"Estos jóvenes… Nos hacen sentir como inútiles."

Después de mucho tiempo de galope y de trote casi a ciegas, la vida le sonrió y la luz de la luna se hizo presente. Faraday entonces vio a lo lejos las ruinas de un castillo y decidió acercarse.

"Castillo Utgard…" Leyó el letrero en voz baja. Ingresó a las ruinas y vio con alegría que había caballos descansando. Faraday se bajó de su caballo, y entonces una voz lo llamó.

"¡Oye! ¡Aquí arriba!"

La voz venía de la torre más alta, en la cima había dos soldados de la legión alzando sus manos. Faraday los reconoció como Henning y Lynne. El peliblanco subió la torre rápidamente con su equipo de maniobras.

"Me alegro de encontrarlos. ¿Ustedes son los veteranos a cargo de los reclutas de la 104?" Preguntó Faraday ansioso.

"Sí, ellos están con nosotros y dos veteranos más." Aquellas palabras alegraron al peliblanco. Bajaron las escaleras y pudo ver a sus amigos. Krista, Reiner, Berthold, Connie e Ymir, además de Nanaba y Gelgar.

"¡Faraday!" La primera en saludar fue Krista, quien se levantó yendo a los brazos de su amigo; el peliblanco la recibió con gusto a pesar de la mirada que Ymir le estaba dando.

"Me alegra que estén bien, chicos, estaba preocupado." Les dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pensé que estabas en Stohess con el comandante y el capitán para asistir a la corte por Eren, Faraday." Mencionó Reiner, mirando al peliblanco.

"¿Eso qué importa? Me alegra que estés aquí, amigo, ya nos hacía falta ver un rostro conocido." Saludó Connie con alegría.

Pronto todos estaban sentados, descansando.

"El comandante Erwin me mandó de emergencia para entregar un mensaje al sub-comandante Mike; cuando salí aun no sabíamos sobre la violación del Muro Rose, aunque a estas alturas ya debe ser conocimiento general." Empezó a explicar el peliblanco, tomando un sorbo de agua.

"El sub-comandante se quedó combatiendo a los titanes para ganar tiempo. Ya debe estar en algún cuartel." Mencionó Nanaba. La expresión de Faraday se volvió de tristeza mientras miraba a la rubia.

"Lo siento… El sub-comandante está muerto. Cuando llegué a donde los tenían a ustedes, encontré a tres titanes comiéndoselo…" Informó el peliblanco. Todos se quedaron en shock ante esta información.

"No puede ser…" Murmuró incrédulo Gelgar.

"Maté a los titanes e intenté salvarlo, pero ya había perdido las dos piernas, parte de su brazo y tenía una mordida enorme en su costado derecho. En su lecho de muerte me informó de la situación, y de algo aún más preocupante." La expresión de Faraday se volvió seria.

"Me dijo que había un titán con pelo, que podía hablar y les daba órdenes a los titanes." Informó el peliblanco, haciendo que todos quedarán aún más atónitos. Faraday pudo captar unas expresiones extrañas en Reiner y Berthold.

"¡¿Un titán que habla?! Tienes que estar bromeando." Se quejaba Connie agarrándose la cabeza.

Faraday decidió dejar de lado su enfrentamiento con el titán alado por el momento. Luego de aquellas impactantes noticias, todos se dispusieron a relajarse. Connie habló sobre lo que había pasado en su pueblo, y sobre cómo el titán que había en su casa le recordaba a su madre. Ymir se burló de él diciéndole que si su madre fuese un titán entonces él no sería un enano. Faraday pudo notar algo de nerviosismo en la castaña.

"Ymir, basta. Connie está preocupado por su familia, no sirve de nada que te burles de Él." Le dijo el peliblanco con seriedad, haciendo que la morena lo mirase.

"¿Oh? Ustedes no tienen sentido del humor. Solo trataba de cortar la tensión." Dijo la castaña con falsa humildad.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Tengo la mente hecha un lío y estoy cansado hasta la medula. Solo el enfrentamiento con Annie y el titán alado me supusieron una gran tensión y desgaste, pero las rondas que he estado haciendo las últimas horas están haciendo presentes en mi cuerpo. Menos mal ahora puedo descansar._

_Las actitudes que noté en algunos de mis amigos fueron extrañas. Cuando hablé del titán peludo las caras de Reiner y Berthold casi denotaban… ¿Felicidad?_

_No, el cansancio me debe estar afectando, ya había quedado en que iba a confiar en ellos hasta el final._

_Hablé un poco con Krista hace un rato; llevamos algún tiempo sin poder hablar adecuadamente debido a todo lo que ha pasado. El acertijo que me suponía esa chica cambió a simple deseo de entenderla; me ha dejado pistas sobre por qué es cómo es, pero en general solo tengo algunas piezas armadas. Por ahora solo disfruto de la confianza que me tiene al dejarme ver un poco de su verdadera personalidad._

_"Tal vez, algún día, te revelé lo que hay detrás de Krista, Faraday." _

_Era la pista más importante que le había dado la chica._

* * *

_Fin Diario de un soldado._

* * *

"¡Reclutas, despierten!" Era la voz de Gelgar, asustando a todos los adormilados. Faraday, quien apenas había cerrado sus ojos hace 15 minutos, se levantó con una mirada muerte. Gelgar los instó a subir a la terraza, y allí vieron algo que les heló la piel.

"Genial…" Susurró Faraday. Había titanes por doquier, cerca de 15 en total, moviéndose a pesar de la poca luz solar que llegaba.

"Estos titanes no me dejan ni tomar un trago tranquilos." Se quejaba Gelgar.

Entonces, a lo lejos vieron a un titán peculiar. Faraday abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"Oiga, ese titán extraño parece una bestia." Habló Connie medio asustado. Faraday volvió a notar las caras raras de Berthold y Reiner.

"Ese es el titán del que habló Mike. Hay que tener cuidado, si puede darles órdenes a los titanes, entonces estos no están aquí por casualidad. Me atrevería a afirmar que ese titán, de alguna forma, permite que estos puedan usar la luz de la luna para moverse." Dedujo el peliblanco, mirando cómo el titán bestia se acercaba a la muralla.

"Novatos, vayan abajo y hagan barracas; si no logran contener a los titanes suban aquí. Es hora de usar el equipo de maniobras." Decía la rubia, preparándose junto con los otros tres veteranos y Faraday.

"Novato, ¿por qué no te quedas con tus compañeros?" Le preguntó amablemente Lynne. Faraday miró a sus compañeros y luego miró a Lynne, los ojos de Faraday se habían vuelto de un celeste gélido, causándole escalofríos a la veterana.

"No, ellos estarán bien. Además, a mí se me bien rebanar carne."

Con esas palabras los cinco soldados de la legión se precipitaron hacia los titanes. Faraday se dejó caer en picada mientras comenzaba a girar como un tornado, haciendo trizas el brazo del titán más grandes mientras escalaba y le cortaba la nuca; sin perder impulsó giró a toda velocidad hacia otros dos titanes que estaban en fila, rebanándoles la nuca sin compasión. Los otros cuatro veteranos miraron con sorpresa al peliblanco mientras ellos se encargaban de otros titanes.

_"Tal vez sea un novato, pero fue escogido personalmente por el Capitán Levi para su escuadrón, y él actualmente es el único miembro de su escuadrón activo." _ Pensaba Nanaba observando la destreza del ojiceleste.

"¡Iré a al frente a impedir que sigan avanzando! ¡Ustedes quédense a barrer a los que están alrededor del castillo!" Gritó Faraday impulsándose hacia el frente, cortando la nuca de uno que otro titán.

Un rato más tarde, Faraday vio a lo lejos cómo el titán bestia estaba en la cima de la muralla y hacia un además de lanzar algo.

_"¡No!"_ Gritó mentalmente el peliblanco mientras se dirigía otra vez hacia a la torre, pero una roca ya había impactado con los caballos.

"¡El titán bestia está lazando rocas, tengan cui-

Otro estruendo sonó y fue en la torre, Faraday vio cómo los cuerpos de Henning y Lynne volaban inertes.

Los soldados de la legión se reagruparon, poniendo los cuerpos de los soldados caídos sobre la terraza.

"Murieron al instante…" Susurró Gelgar.

Faraday notó que Reiner tenía su brazo herido.

"Parece que se detuvo…" Dijo el peliblanco, viendo cómo el titán bestia empezaba a bajar la muralla del otro lado.

"Más titanes vienen, ¡el doble de la última vez!" Avisó Connie.

"Estos ataques son demasiado estratégicos, es como si estuvieran jugando con nosotros." Gruñó Nanaba.

"Estaba probando nuestra fuerza… Ese titán, quería ver nuestras habilidades." Decía el peliblanco con mirada seria, ante los rostros desconcertados de todos.

Faraday miró la horda de titanes y se talló los ojos. Estaba muy cansado.

_"Annie, el titán alado, las rondas… He estado forzando mi cuerpo casi sin parar por 15 horas y he estado despierto más de 20 horas, sin contar que apenas y he comido. Por suerte estoy hidratado, pero…" _Pensaba el peliblanco preocupado por su situación. A pesar del cansancio, los tres soldados restantes de la legión se lanzaron a la batalla.

Faraday fulminó a al menos diez titanes cuando se reagrupó con los otros dos, notando sus miradas desesperadas.

"Nanaba… lo siento, me golpee la cabeza." Decía Gelgar antes de caer; Nanaba fue en su rescate, cortándole la nuca al titán que se lo quería comer; sin embargo, ella se quedó sin gas y más de 5 titanes la veían con recelo.

Faraday vio esto y se precipitó hacia los titanes, matando a tres en fila, sin embargo, cuando se impulsó hacia uno sintió como todo se quedaba oscuro por unos segundos, solo para volver a abrir los ojos y encontrarse a centímetros de la boca de un titán. Faraday giró lo más rápido que pudo rebanándole la boca al titán mientras que se impulsaba hacia la terraza, cayendo de bruces.

"¡Faraday!" Gritó Krista quien fue a asistirlo junto con Connie.

"Lo siento… estoy muy cansado…" Jadeó el peliblanco poniéndose de pie cómo pudo. Entonces comenzó a escuchar gritos.

"No, maldición, se los están comiendo…" Maldijo Reiner. Faraday se apresuró a la orilla a pesar de las protestas de Krista y ahí los vio. Nanaba estaba siendo jaloneada por varios titanes mientras que esta pedía y lloraba por su padre. Faraday apretó los dientes en ira y se dispuso a ir a salvarlos, pero fue detenido por Reiner.

"¡Espera! Estás muy fatigado, Faraday, eres habilidoso, pero si vas ahí en tu condición morirás. Además, ellos ya no tienen salvación…" Justo cuando el rubio dijo esto, Faraday vio cómo un titán le aplastaba la cabeza a la rubia. Faraday cerró los ojos, se estaba enfureciendo, algunas chispas pequeñas rodearon sus manos, pero eran imperceptibles.

"¡Maldita sea! A este paso solo esperaremos a que la torre se derrumbe y nos coman. Si Faraday no puede pelear estamos perdidos." Se quejaba Connie. Faraday estaba por todos los medios tratando de mantenerse despierto.

"Yo… Los distraeré, ustedes… salgan por atrás y corran… no se dejen ver." Decía el peliblanco jadeante mientras volvía a sacar sus espadas.

"Faraday, no, morirás…" Trataba de detenerlo la pequeña rubia. Faraday le dio una sonrisa triste, se notaba el cansancio en su rostro.

"Tal vez… pero soy el único que puede pelear… Pensaba darle mi equipo a Reiner, pero él está Herido… y Berthold, sin ofender, no serías capaz de aguantar contra todo esos…" Explicaba el ojiceleste. Krista le dio una mirada seria.

"Yo también quiero pelear. Si estuviéramos armados hubiéramos peleado contigo y con los veteranos, entonces al menos hubiéramos muerto juntos." Decía Krista.

"Krista, los veteranos no murieron para darte una excusa para suicidarte. ¡Tú no eres como Faraday o los veteranos! No piensas en sobrevivir, sino en cómo morirás." Le decía con rudeza Ymir a su amiga.

"Ymir, este no es momento para eso." Decía el peliblanco, mirando a la castaña.

"¡Cállate! Tú sabes que es verdad, la conoces lo suficiente. Has tratado de hacerle ver las cosas por el lado amable pero no sirve. Ya estoy cansada de que tú y yo juguemos al policía bueno y al policía malo con ella. Connie, dame ese cuchillo." Se quejaba Ymir, dirigiéndose hacia el chico de pelo corto. Faraday la miraba con expectación.

Al ser cuestionada sobre el uso que le daría al cuchillo, Ymir solo respondió que lo usaría para pelear. La chica se acercó a Krista.

"Krista, sé que a lo mejor no lo recuerdas… Pero prométeme que cumplirás esa promesa que me hiciste cuando caminábamos por la nieve. No tengo derecho a decirte cómo vivir tu vida, pero… Vívela con orgullo." Le decía inspirada la castaña a la rubia, quien solo la veía con sorpresa. Ymir entonces se acercó a la orilla, y saltó a pesar de los gritos de la rubia.

_"¿Acaso ella…?"_ No le dio tiempo a Faraday a terminar sus pensamientos cuando Ymir cortó su mano con el cuchillo y se escuchó un estruendo seguido de un rayo rodeando a la chica. Se reveló a sí misma como un Titán.

"¿Ymir es un… titán?" Preguntaba Connie incrédulo mientras veía cómo Ymir peleaba con los titanes. Faraday, a pesar de su sorpresa, notó las miradas perturbadas de Reiner y Berthold. Y luego miró a su compañera titán.

_"Este día no puede ser peor… No, ya es otro día…"_ Pensaba el peliblanco mirando cómo el sol se asomaba en el horizonte. Ymir estaba empezando a tener problemas con los titanes, Faraday quiso ayudarla, pero sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y cayó de rodillas, siendo ayudado por Connie. Krista casi se cae cuando vio a Ymir siendo mordida por los titanes, sin embargo, Reiner sostuvo su pierna a tiempo, aunque la sostuvo por demasiado tiempo y con fuerza, haciendo que la chica se quejara.

_"Reiner… ¿Qué te sucede?"_ Se preguntaba el peliblanco, el cual ya ni podía tratar de hacer deducciones porque le dolía la cabeza.

"Ella podría haber usado sus poderes para irse, pero está aquí protegiéndonos… ¡Ymir! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Quieres jugar a ser una niña buena?! ¡No vas a ir al paraíso solo por eso! ¡Si vas a morir por defender esta torre entonces destrúyela!" Gritaba Krista con ira. Faraday la miró sorprendido, pero sonrió, esta era la verdadera Krista.

Ymir hizo caso a las palabras de historia y empezó a lanzarles ladrillos a los titanes, derrumbando la torre. Pronto, la estructura comenzó a colapsar hacia los titanes y Faraday entendió el plan de la chica. Ymir subió, y con voz gutural les pidió que se sujetarán a su cabello.

Pronto, la torre cayó encima de los titanes.

Sin embargo, los titanes volvieron a salir. Ymir fue a por ellos, pero fue superada rápidamente. Faraday, harto de quedarse al margen, se lanzó a la batalla a pesar de los gritos de Krista y Connie.

Se precipitó hacia los dos titanes que acechaban a Ymir, y con furia les rebanó la nuca. Faraday rápidamente se trató de poner seguro pero otro titán apareció detrás de él. Faraday lo evadió como pudo, y vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo varios titanes empezaban a devorar a Ymir; Krista se acercó a ella y gritó algo sobre su nombre, pero Faraday estaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, esquivando al titán en automático; sus sentidos despertaron por un momento cuando vio a su amiga rubia frente a un titán. El peliblanco no pudo ir en su ayuda pues tuvo que girar sobre su propio eje para cortarle la mano al titán que lo acechaba.

_"Krista… Ymir…" _ Pensaba en desesperación el ojiceleste, apretando los dientes en frustración. Miró al titán extendiendo su mano frente a él, Faraday puso sus espadas en posición defensiva, pero sentía cómo sus piernas y brazos temblaban, y sus parpadas se sentían cómo dos paredes de acero.

_"Lo siento…" _Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Faraday antes de que su cuerpo cediera a la fatiga extrema; pensó en cómo no había podido ir a ver a Petra, ya no podría hacer más té para el Capitán Levi; ya no habría más sesiones de planeación con el comandante; los comentarios graciosos de Connie, la caza con Sasha; el enigma de Krista; su venganza contra el acorazado, cosa en la que cual llevaba tiempo sin pensar; en su amigo Eren y finalmente pero no menos importante, en su amada pelinegra, Mikasa; él ya no podría abrazarla otra vez.

Cuando Faraday se sintió perdido, el sonido de la carne cortada hizo que abriera los ojos, viendo cómo el titán caía a su costado, y encima del que casi fue su verdugo se encontraba su ángel.

"¡Faraday!"

Su dulce voz lo hizo sonreír, y, al fin, dejó que su cuerpo se dejara caer del cansancio; pero él nunca tocó el piso. La pelinegra lo sostenía entre sus brazos, con una expresión de preocupación inmensa marcado en su rostro.

Mikasa había sentido miedo por perder a alguien antes, siendo Eren su única familia era un sentimiento muy familiar en ella; pero con Faraday nunca esperó sentir esa quemadura que le causaba ver cómo su ser amado corría riesgo de morir; lo más cercano había sido en Trost cuando el peliblanco había hecho el milagro para salvarla.

La pelinegra se aferró al cuerpo cansado del ojiceleste, dejando salir libremente lágrimas de sus ojos ónix.

"Prometiste que tendrías cuidado, tonto…" Decía con voz entrecortada la chica. Faraday, quien de alguna manera un la escuchaba, solo siguió sonriendo.

_"Después de tantos demonios cayendo del cielo hoy… al fin un ángel cae… el ángel más bello de todos…"_ Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Faraday antes de sucumbirse por completo en la oscuridad.

Faraday abrió los ojos por un momento, estaba acostado y Mikasa estaba a su lado, cuidándolo; Faraday entonces miró a su derecha, Ymir estaba tendida en el suelo con Krista y Hange arrodilladas a su lado.

"Mi verdadero nombre es… Historia."

Escuchó decir a la rubia. Tanto él como Ymir sonrieron, antes de dejarse caer nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

_"Ah, ya van dos ángeles… Un ángel de cabello dorado y el Ángel más bello de todos de cabello azabache… Ya vamos en racha, tal vez este día no será tan malo..."_

* * *

**Uf papá, metí como cinco capítulos del anime en 7 mil palabras. Lo bonito de escribir esta historia es que para no perderme detalles me estoy viendo otra vez el anime a medida que avanzo en sucesos.**

**Esperó haberle dado a Mike un final un poco más digno que en el canon. La neta la llama sí se pasó matando a Mike solito gritando por su vida.**

**El titán alado. Sí, metí otro poder titán. Estoy al día con el manga y sé toda la changonada de que son nueve poderes pero me paso a la llama por los webos; la verdad me basé en una teoría que vi hace mucho tiempo en youtube sobre que el noveno poder titán era un titán alado. **

**¿Quién es el titán alado? No lo sé, tú dime xd**

**En fin, lo demás en casi un sampleo del juego y del canon solo que con Faraday ahí matando unos cuantos titanes, demostrando que no tiene rayitodependencia y teniendo su momento con Mihogarcito.**


	9. So Cold

**Este es el capitulo flashback que había prometido. Revelará parte de la infancia temprana de Faraday, así como su inmersión en el mundo de la lucha.**

* * *

**TheGarci: Creeme, el titán alado está hecho para ser casi un Deus ex machina; no mostró todas sus capacidades debido a que estaba limitado y además subestimó a Faraday, que es otro que te puede hacer wuacha sin que te lo esperes. El titán alado tendrá mucha importancia; a pesar de que intento apegarme al canon, estos cambios que he hecho en trama agregan elementos importantes de cara al arco de la insurrección, retorno a Shiganshina y Mare. Con respecto al tiempo, siendote sincero me hice la picha un lio tratando de acomodar los eventos, por lo que mejor opté por ser lo más ambiguo y lineal posible.**

**Katrina Kaambl: Gracias por tu comentario. Espero que te hayas quedado a seguir la historia y que te haya agradado.**

**Guest: Palabras motivadoras, gracias.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: So Cold.**

* * *

_Era bien sabido por la humanidad que los distritos de la muralla María y sus interiores eran los poseedores del título de clase baja. La mayoría de las personas solo pueden aspirar a ser comerciantes ambulantes o campesinos._

_En cada distrito había solo 5 escuelas, de las cuales a lo mucho dos valían la pena y estas eran de pago, producto de la filantropía de algún millonario de interior; aunque no demasiado filántropo, pues la matricula, aunque para los estándares de interior era una miseria, para los ciudadanos de María les suponía la casi la mitad del suelo a los que ganaban decentemente._

_Aquello hacia que la mayoría de los padres optaran por no interesarse que sus hijos tuvieran educación, enseñándoles a arar la tierra o cualquier ocupación familiar, y en los casos extremos los apuntaban en el ejército._

_En Shiganshina, un pequeño de cabello blanco, cuya curiosidad era enorme, había soñado desde que tenía uso de razón en ir a la escuela. Sus padres amorosos intentaban educarlo en casa con sus conocimientos básico en ciencias, matemáticas, historia y demás, pero ellos no eran expertos y los libros, aunque ayudaban, no satisfacían la sed de conocimiento del niño._

_Faraday Furorem era un niño amable y educado, casi nunca salía de su casa puesto que era muy tímido y no tenía amigos; prácticamente sus únicos amigos eran sus padres y sus libros. _

_A la edad de cinco años el pequeño peliblanco recibió una visita inesperada de un hombre cuya existencia desconocía hasta ese día._

_"Faraday, cariño, ¿puedes ir a tu habitación mientras tu padre y yo atendemos un asunto?" Preguntó con dulzura Gaia Furorem, una mujer de unos 30 años; pelo gris, ojos azules, figura esbelta y pequeña (1,65 metros). El pequeño niño, devoto a sus padres, cumplió sin rechistar._

_Pero Faraday era un niño muy curioso y listo. _

_Escuchó a través de su puerta a sus padres hablar con un hombre cuya voz no reconocía. Los minutos pasaron y su padre, Michael Furorem, a veces elevaba su tono de voz solo para bajarlo casi al instante._

_Sin embargo, cuando el pequeño niño escuchó a su padre gritar en desesperación, no pudo evitar salir en "ayuda" de su padre._

_Ahí afuera los vio. Su madre estaba sentada mirando tristemente, su padre (cabello negro, ojos celestes, 1,73 metros) tenía una mirada de frustración, y por ultimo estaba aquel hombre: estaba postrado en una silla de ruedas, su cabello era negro como el de su padre (con algunas canas) aunque su peinado era gracioso, al igual que sus cejas que eran muy pobladas, y sus ojos eran de color celeste; el hombre se notaba viejo, cerca de los 60 años. La expresión en el rostro de aquel hombre era de pesar._

_"¿Papi?"_

_Los tres adultos notaron que el niño se encontraba ahí, algo cohibido mirando con preocupación la situación que se desarrollaba frente a él._

_"Mi amor, te dije que esperaras en tu habitación." Regañó con cariño Gaia, acercándose a su hijo._

_"Es que escuché a Papi gritar… ¿El señor los está molestando?" Preguntó con inocencia el ojiceleste. Aquel hombre miraba fijamente al niño, con sus ojos brillando y una expresión de nostalgia en su rostro. Michael suspiró._

_"No, hijo… ¿Recuerdas que te conté hace un tiempo que tu abuelito tenía un hermano mayor?" Le preguntó el hombre, arrodillándose frente a su retoño._

_"Sí, pero dijiste que estaba en el cielo como todos mis abuelitos." Dijo confundido el peliblanco. Michael desvió un poco la mirada._

_"Bueno, hijo… Te mentí…" Confesó nervioso el pelinegro, su esposa y él siempre le habían enseñado a su hijo el valor de la honestidad._

_"Está mal mentir, papi." Recriminó el pequeño con el ceño un poco fruncido, aunque se veía más adorable que enojado. Faraday entonces miró al hombre._

_"¿Usted es…?" No quiso terminar de preguntar el peliblanco. Él siempre había querido conocer a sus abuelitos, pero todos habían muerto antes o poco después de que Faraday naciese; saber que uno, aunque fuese su tío abuelo técnicamente, estaba vivo, ilusionó al ojiceleste._

_"Sí, Faraday… Me llamó Gai Furorem… Soy tu tío abuelo." Decía el pelinegro, emocionado por ver a su querido nieto, pues no lo había visto desde que era un bebé debido a conflictos que tenía con su sobrino._

_"¡Abuelito!"_

_Faraday corrió hacia su recién descubierto familiar y se le lanzó en brazos. Gai se sorprendió al principio, pero luego envolvió a su nieto entre sus brazos; el azabache casi estaba llorando._

_Michael y Gaia veían la escena sonriendo, se habían equivocado al negarle a Faraday conocer al último miembro de su familia; ambos se habían jurado que le darían a su hijo la vida que se merecía y más, ya no importaban los conflictos del pasado._

_Gai se quedó en la casa Furorem por dos semanas, donde convivió casi 24/7 con su nieto, conociéndolo mejor y quedándose sorprendido por lo dedicado que era a aprender; entonces Gai descubrió que el peliblanco quería asistir a la escuela, pero que entendía que sus padres no podían pagar toda la matricula._

_Una noche, mientras Faraday dormía, los tres adultos tomaban té en la cocina. Las ultimad dos semanas también habían sido para que Gai intentará recuperar los lazos perdidos con su sobrino, además de conocer a su gentil esposa._

_"Faraday es un niño increíble. Ustedes dos han hecho el mejor de los trabajos con él." Alabó con sinceridad el pelinegro mayor._

_"Gracias, Tío. Ha sido difícil con esta economía, pero hemos intentado inculcarle valores importantes para que crezca de la mejor manera." Decía Michael sonriendo._

_"Esa es la actitud, Michael. Hoy en día las personas ya no les dan importancia a las virtudes, entiendo que el mundo está lleno de crueldad, pero entre tanta desesperación siempre es primordial mantener la esperanza." Decía el anciano con una gran sonrisa. _

_"Palabras muy bonitas, señor Gai." Decía sonriendo la mujer de la casa._

_"Faraday me dijo que él quería asistir a la escuela…" Empezó el anciano luego de un par de minutos de platica casual._

_"Sí, pero aquí en Shiganshina solo hay una escuela que vale la pena, y la verdad nosotros no queremos mandarlo a las escuelas públicas, ya sabes lo que dicen de ellas…" Decía tristemente el ojiceleste menor. _

_"Yo puedo ayudarles con el 80% de la matrícula. Ya hice las cuentas." Soltó de repente el anciano, haciendo que los esposos se sorprendieran._

_"Oh, tío Gai, no, me daría mucha vergüenza…" Decía el pelinegro nervioso, haciendo que Gai riera._

_"¿Vergüenza? Yo te cambiaba los pañales cuando mi hermano se desmayaba por el olor. Somos familia, chico, no hay compromiso; solo quiero lo mejor para mi nieto." Comentaba el hombre con su sonrisa. Gaia se reía de la anécdota del pañal mientras que Michael se sonrojaba._

_"¿Estás seguro, Tío?" Le preguntó el hombre._

_"Claro, soy un retirado invalido del ejército, vivo en las montañas; me gasto la mayoría de mi pensión en comprar libros viejos, el único gasto mayor que es una necesidad es mi chofer. De hecho, podría pagar toda la matricula, pero algo me dice que serías demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo." Ante las palabras del hombre mayor, Michael sonrió._

_Y así, al día siguiente se le dio la noticia a Faraday de que empezaría a asistir a la mejor escuela del distrito. El peliblanco abrazó a los tres adultos tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta._

_Gai le dejó el dinero a su sobrino, diciendo que tenía que volver a su casa puesto que no podía dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Faraday se puso triste, pero Gai le prometió que la próxima vez lo llevaría a conocer su casa, a lo que Faraday asintió emocionado._

_Llegó el primer día de clases de Faraday, y sus padres lo acompañaron. Presentaron los documentos en la entrada y un soldado de la policía militar los guio a la oficina del director. El establecimiento era bastante grande comparado con el resto de casas y lugares de Shiganshina, se notaba que uno de interior había colocado su mano allí._

_"Ah, tú debes ser Faraday, un placer conocerte, muchacho." Saludó un hombre con pinta de aristócrata, algo obeso, pero con una cara aparentemente amable. Faraday estrechó su mano con educación._

_"Debo decir que has sorprendido a todo el personal, mi muchacho. Sacaste un puntaje perfecto en tu examen de evaluación, y eso que solo tienes 5 años. A tu edad normalmente se entra al primero de un total de 7 grados, pero con tus resultados puedes avanzar, si así lo deseas, a tercer grado. Han hecho un excelente trabajo con él, señor y señora Furorem." Informó el hombre._

_Gaia y Michael estaban algo indecisos sobre si hacer que su hijo se saltara cursos, él ya era bastante tímido y podía abrumarse; procedieron a preguntarle qué es lo que quería._

_"Si entro a tercer grado aprenderé más cosas nuevas que si entrara a primero, ¿verdad, señor?" Le preguntó al director, quien asintió. Faraday había tomado su decisión._

_El hombre firmó unos cuantos documentos y le dio un papel junto con el número del salón al que debían llevar ahora mismo al peliblanco. _

_"Clase, me complace informarles que hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Sacó un puntaje perfecto en sus pruebas de ingreso por lo que a pesar de su edad se le permitió avanzar directamente a tercero. Di tu nombre a todos, querido." _

_Faraday miró a los alumnos. Eran unos 15 en total, iban desde los 7 a los 9 años; pudo notar que hasta atrás había un grupo de tres que tenían expresiones bastante arrogantes._

_"Mi nombre es Faraday Furorem, es un placer conocerlos." Se presentó educadamente el niño, haciendo que las niñas pensaran en lo lindo que era._

_Su primer bloque transcurrió normalmente. Dio matemáticas, historia y geografía; rápidamente los maestros se dieron cuenta de su potencial, puesto que queriendo poner en evidencia al más joven de la clase le hacían preguntas algo complicadas; Faraday, aunque con timidez, respondía correctamente._

_Hasta este momento todo parecía ir muy bien._

_Pero siempre se está en números rojos con la vida._

_"Vaya, así que es el niño genio. Oye, cerebrito, ¿ya te tomaste tu lechita del conocimiento?" _

_Un niño de 8 años llamado Conan se había acercado al pequeño peliblanco, quien comía solo el almuerzo que le había hecho su madre; el chico Conan era rubio y de ojos azules, venía acompañado de otros dos que no valen la pena describir dado que son como marionetas._

_"No tomo leche, compañero. Es jugo lo que tomo." Respondió educadamente el ojiceleste, algo nervioso por la presencia intimidante del niño mayor. Conan solo lo miró extraño._

_"¿Jugo? ¿Cuál jugo? Ah, este jugo." El rubio le arrebató la botella con el jugo y se la tomó rápidamente ante la mirada confundida del ojiceleste; al final Conan eructó cerca del rostro del pequeño._

_"Disculpa, pero ese era mi jugo… Mi mami me lo hizo." Le recriminó el pequeño. Conan se echó a reír y los otros dos monos le siguieron el juego._

_"Mi mami lo hizo." Arremedó el rubio en tono burlón. Luego dejó de reír y puso las manos bruscamente en la mesa del pequeño, sobresaltándolo un poco._

_"Escúchame, enano genio. Ya que eres tan listo, supongo que no tendrás problemas en hacer toda mi tarea y la de ellos dos también. No tienes problema con ello, ¿verdad?" Le decía Conan acercándose al rostro del ojiceleste, quien apenas y pudo responder debido a lo nervioso que estaba. Conan se fue riendo junto con sus dos esclavos._

_Por el resto del día Faraday estuvo algo distraído, aunque sin dejar de responder en clase._

_Cuando sus padres le preguntaron cómo había estado su día, el peliblanco desechó aquel mal suceso y empezó a hablar emocionado sobre todo lo que había aprendido._

_Con el paso del tiempo, las cosas se ponían peores para Faraday. Conan hablaba en serio cuando dijo que lo iba a poner a hacer sus tareas; Faraday pensó que no sería tan malo teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el mismo salón y era solo cuestión de hacer lo mismo cuatro veces con leves diferencias para no caer en plagio. Sin embargo, Conan tenía nada más ni nada menos que 2 meses de tareas atrasadas, las cuales incluían resúmenes de libros, talleres, ensayos, etc. Cuando Faraday quiso hacerle ver al muchacho que era demasiado trabajo, este le respondió estampándole su almuerzo en la cara y tomándolo del cuello mientras lo amenazaba con tumbarle los dientes si no cumplía._

_Faraday tuvo que esforzarse al máximo y dormir muy pero muy poco para poder terminar todo, hasta el punto en el que sus padres se preocuparon y le preguntaron acerca de la cantidad desorbitante de tarea. El peliblanco se excusó diciendo que los profesores eran muy exigentes, pero que no se preocuparán porque a él le encantaba hacer la tarea._

_Al principio Faraday trató de tomárselo por el lado positivo; hacer la tarea de esos tres vagos le ayudaba a repasar varis veces los temas de la clase. Sin embargo, todo se iba a poner peor._

_Faraday ya llevaba tres meses haciéndoles la tarea, durmiendo poco y casi sin comer, tratando de ocultarle su condición a sus padres. Él sabía que ellos y el abuelo hacían un esfuerzo inmenso para darle el estudio y él no lo iba a desaprovechar solo por un trío de idiotas._

_El cansancio pudo con él, y un día que había que entregar un ensayo importante él no pudo terminar el de Conan y sus monos._

_Ese día Faraday conoció la crueldad empírica del mundo. Él solo sabía que el mundo era duro debido a su conocimiento de los titanes, pero ellos se encontraban al otro lado del muro; el pobre pequeño ignoraba que dentro de los muros también había demonios._

_ A la salida de ese día Faraday fue interceptado por Conan y sus idiotas; lo llevaron a un callejón cercano donde lo golpearon, patearon y escupieron; el pequeño peliblanco solo se cubría como podía de los golpes mientras trataba de aguantar las lágrimas._

_Ese día Gai estaba de visita, y se encontró con la horrible sorpresa de ver llegar a su nieto magullado y con heridas por todo el cuerpo. Los tres adultos estaban escandalizados, pero Faraday les dijo que había sido un ladrón que le quería quitar su dinero al ser un objetivo fácil. Sus padres y Gai no le creyeron._

_Michael y Gaia fueron a hablar con el director sobre el posible maltrato que estaba recibiendo su hijo, pero el director les aseguró que en la escuela todos los estudiantes eran extremadamente disciplinados y que deberían creer en la palabra de su hijo, después de todo había mucha inseguridad en las calles. Desde ese día Gaia y Michael se turnaban para ir a recoger a su hijo a la escuela todos los días._

_Pero eso no salvó a Faraday de todo lo que tuvo que soportar. _

_Abuso psicológico y físico por parte de Conan y sus perros falderos; en todo momento, en todo lugar (a no ser que hubiera un adulto presente); Conan era el rey desde primer hasta cuarto grado, llegando inclusive a ganarle en una pelea a un chico de 10 años. Nadie se atrevía a retarlo, y los de quinto para arriba no les interesaba en lo más mínimo los más pequeños._

_Faraday estaba totalmente a merced. El pequeño no entendía por qué eran así con él, él solo quería aprender cosas nuevas, no quería hacerle daño a nadie._

_Michael y Gaia vieron cómo cada día su pequeño rayo de luz se volvía más opaco. Desesperados, le pidieron ayuda a Gai, el maestro de la motivación por excelencia._

_Llegaron las vacaciones de mitad de año y Faraday fue a visitar a su tío en su casa, que se encontraba en un lindo paramo al lado de un bosque en los interiores del muro maría._

_"Faraday… ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" Preguntó de repente el anciano. Ambos estaban dando un paseo por el bosque. Faraday miró a su abuelo._

_"¿Cuáles nombres, abuelito?" Preguntó suavemente el peliblanco._

_"Los nombres de los que te golpean." _

_Faraday se detuvo de repente, una expresión asustada marcada en su rostro._

_"No… Nadie me hace nada, abuelito…" Tartamudeó el pequeño. Gai sonrió con tristeza._

_"Nieto mío, no hay vergüenza en admitir las penas a un ser amado; somos familia, y la familia se ayuda." Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, tratando de que su nieto se sintiera cómodo._

_"Es que… Tengo miedo…" Admitió el ojiceleste, con voz entrecortada. Gai se acercó a su nieto y lo abrazó._

_"El miedo es para los valientes, Faraday… Cualquiera puede presumir de coraje, pero pocos admiten sus debilidades. Ahora, no debes dejar que el miedo te consuma, querido nieto, debes enfrentarlo de frente." Motivó el anciano pelinegro. Faraday se aferraba a su abuelito._

_"Pero no puedo… ellos son más grandes y más fuertes que yo." _

_Gai apartó levemente a su nieto, para mirarlo a los ojos._

_"Entonces vuélvete más fuerte, nieto mío. Que el miedo no te domine, porque si el miedo te domina entonces serás débil, pero si superas tus miedos entonces con mucho esfuerzo podrás sobrepasar a aquellos que usan su fuerza natural para atemorizar al débil." Le decía con una sonrisa de chico bueno._

_"Entonces… ¿No debo tener miedo?" Preguntó el pequeño._

_"No, Faraday, siempre tendremos miedo de algo; es parte de nosotros. Hay que controlar el miedo. Recuerda, Faraday, cualquier sentimiento, por muy negativo que sea, puede ser el mayor motivante para ser mejor cada día." _

_Faraday miró a su abuelito con admiración._

_"¿Y cómo hago eso, abuelito?" Preguntó ansioso._

_"Nieto mío, es hora de que te enseñe el camino del honor y el esfuerzo." _

_Los dos meses que duraron las vacaciones Gai entrenó física y mentalmente a su nieto. El anciano pronto se dio cuenta de que Faraday era un prodigio en cuanto a cualidades psicológicas, puesto que entendió sus enseñanzas del honor, la cortesía, la compasión y demás; aunque claro, ya venía preparado dado la buena educación de Michael y Gaia._

_"Abuelo, si esta es la forma correcta de vivir, ¿entonces por qué hay gente mala en el mundo?" Preguntó seriamente el peliblanco._

_"Porque, nieto mío, en este mundo es más fácil seguir el camino de la corrupción que le camino del honor; el ser humano tiende a dejar que su animal interior lo domine y olvida todo aquello que nos diferencia de las bestias salvajes. En este mundo hay muchas personas malas, Faraday, pero recuerda que una buena persona siempre hace la diferencia." _

_Un día, de camino a casa, Gai y Faraday se encontraron con un pequeño pájaro con el ala rota, a merced de los depredadores. Faraday, movido por su inocencia, quiso ayudarlo y Gai lo apoyó. Sin embargo, cuando estaban en casa cuidando al pajarito, una pregunta llegó a la mente del pequeño._

_"Abuelito… ¿Por qué ayudamos?"_

_"Mm, ¿a qué te refieres, querido nieto?" Gai realmente no entendía la pregunta._

_"Es que cuando veo a alguien que necesita ayuda, siento la necesidad de ayudar; y en las calles he visto cómo personas ayudan a ancianos débiles a caminar; y cuando en mi clase un niño llora los adultos socorren. Sin embargo, he visto personas hacer mal a los demás, robar, burlarse… Entonces, no entiendo, ¿Por qué ayudar?" _

_"Faraday, si puedes hacer algo por alguien, tienes la obligación de hacerlo… Porque si de no hacerlo, algo malo pasa, entonces es tu culpa. La compasión y la empatía son virtudes que ponen al ser humano por encima de las demás especies, pero lamentablemente son eclipsadas por la crueldad de aquellos que son más bestias que hombres. Sin embargo, el hecho de que existan seres humanos que quieran ser bestias, no significa que tú debas dejar que te corrompan; nieto mío, siempre puedes optar por hacer lo correcto."_

_Mientras que las enseñanzas filosóficas iban de viento en popa, los entrenamientos físicos no iban muy bien; Faraday carecía de destreza y fuerza, su velocidad era pobre; después de un mes de entrenamiento apenas y había avanzado._

_"Esto es imposible, abuelito… No puedo hacerlo…" Decía Faraday, jadeante. Gai miró seriamente a su nieto._

_"Faraday, esa palabra, no la vuelvas a decir; bórrala de tu diccionario, de tu mente, de tu vida. Lo imposible solo está acondicionado por la mente, nieto mío; no hay imposible cuando la mente es fuerte." Le decía con fiereza a su nieto, quien lo veía indeciso._

_"Pero, Abuelito, en tres horas apenas y he podido hacer 15 abdominales y estoy exhausto." _

_"Entonces haz 30 abdominales en 1 hora y media." Le dijo el pelinegro, haciendo que Faraday lo mirase confundido._

_"Pero, Abuelo, ¿cómo haré eso si no puedo hacer lo otro?"_

_"De eso se trata, nieto mío, si no puedes hacer algo entonces rompe tus límites para poder hacerlo. Tu voluntad es el primer motor que debes encender, porque sin voluntad serás solo un cascarón vacío. Hazlo, entrena hasta el cansancio, entrena hasta que ya no puedas ni ponerte de pie; dolerá, sí, sufrirás mucho, pero cuando llegues a tu meta todo habrá valido la pena. Porque, déjame decirte algo querido nieto, el trabajo duro es el mejor de los talentos."_

_"Pero, ¿y si vuelvo a fracasar?" Preguntó el niño preocupado._

_"¿Por qué caemos, Faraday? Para aprender a levantarnos." Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa._

_Faraday hizo caso a su abuelito, y por el próximo mes se esforzó hasta los límites y más allá. Los resultados no fueron excepcionales, pero había avanzado mucho más que en el mes anterior._

_Llegó el momento de volver a la escuela._

_Faraday estaba confiado de sus habilidades, tal vez demasiado confiado. _

_Conan y sus dos monos lo fueron a saludar nada más hubo la oportunidad, exigiéndole al peliblanco que les diera lo que trajera en los bolsillos. El ojiceleste se negó ante la sorpresa del rubio. _

_"Ya no dejaré que me molestes." Dijo Faraday._

_Ese día Faraday volvió ensangrentado a su casa, para horror de sus padres._

_El ojiceleste no entendía, se había esforzado tanto y apenas había podido hacerles algo a ellos; lo superaban en número, en edad, en fuerza, y él fue arrogante en pensar que con dos meses de correr por el campo podría conseguir algo._

_Entonces recordó las palabras de su abuelo sobre el esfuerzo. Si en su estado actual no podía derrotar a tres personas, entonces entrenaría de tal manera que pudiera derrotar a seis._

_Y así lo hizo, por más de 4 meses estuvo entrenando hasta el cansancio mientras aguantaba los abusos de Conan._

_"Conseguir dinero de esos mocosos es muy fácil, hasta estoy empezando a sentir lastima. ¡JAJAJAJA!" _

_Se burlaba Conan comiendo pedazos de carne seca junto con sus perros; a pesar de que su familia tiene dinero él prefiere tomarlo de otros para satisfacer sus gustos._

_Entonces Faraday apareció frente a ellos, con una expresión plana, sin emociones, no era ni frío ni calor. Conan y los otros se rieron, dado que no se sentía de "humor" para darle su merecido hoy._

_Uno siempre está en números rojos con la vida, y eso no solo se aplica para aquellos que viven la vida con honor; la muerte no discrimina entre santos y pecadores._

_"Faraday, estoy muy decepcionado de ti. Tienes suerte de que el director tuvo consideración por tus excelentes calificaciones o te hubiera expulsado."_

_Eran los regaños de Gaia y Michael, mirando a un peliblanco que no se atrevía a mirarlos; sus ojos seguían teniendo una expresión muerta, pero con un deje de confusión._

_Por muchos meses ellos lo golpearon, insultaron y la policía ni nadie apareció para detenerlos, pero cuando él iba a cobrarles lo que le habían hecho recibía un castigo severo._

_"¿Por qué, abuelito? Ellos han sido más que crueles conmigo, pero nadie les hizo nada…" Decía Faraday desahogándose con su abuelo._

_"Nieto mío, no te enseñé artes marciales para que fueras a masacrar a esos muchachos; el hecho de que puedas vencer a alguien no te da derecho a hacerlo. Y en cuanto a tu cuestionamiento, Faraday, no hay motivo real… Pero sí te puedo decir por qué lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Está bien que te defiendas, pero atacar a alguien que es más débil que tuvo es deshonroso… Nieto mío, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."_

_Desde ese día, Faraday siguió entrenando a pesar de las quejas de sus padres. Defendería al débil y al desamparado, y si el débil es malo entonces únicamente lo pondría en su lugar con palabras. Como le dijo su abuelo:_

_"En tiempos de balas, el dialogo es la mejor arma."_

_Dos años después de conocer a su abuelo, cuando Faraday tenía 7 años, él estaba de visita en su casa en el campo. El pequeño fue a despertarlo para seguir entrenando su estilo Goken como lo había prometido._

_Faraday nunca logró despertarlo._

_Paro cardiaco, dijeron los policías forenses._

_Faraday lloró por días, y luego dejó de hacerlo; honraría a su abuelo llevando con orgulloso su código de honor._

_Su abuelo era un caballero, y Faraday era su ultimo legado._

_"¡Faraday!"_

* * *

"¡Faraday!"

Una dulce voz fue lo primero que escuchó el peliblanco cuando regresó al mundo de los vivos; poco a poco abrió sus ojos, adaptándose a la luz, y lo primero que vio fue a aquel Ángel que lo había salvado.

"Mi Ángel salvador…" Murmuró el ojiceleste.

Mikasa se sonrojó al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco, a su lado Historia se reía.

"Aw, qué lindo." Decía la rubia enternecida. Faraday se llevó la mano a la cabeza, frotándosela.

"Así que Historia, ¿eh? Qué pena que no pude resolver el misterio por mí mismo." Decía el peliblanco, ya más despierto y sentado. Historia sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

"Tú e Ymir fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta…" Decía la rubia.

"Lo mío fue solo una corazonada, en cambio Ymir sí parece saber algo." Respondió el chico. Entonces ambos sintieron un escalofrío. Mikasa los estaba mirando con ojos asesinos.

"¡Oh! Mikasa, no me mires así. Yo nunca intentaría robarme a tu hombre." Las palabras de Historia fueron suficientes para desactivar el modo muerte de la pelinegra, haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa. Faraday solo sonreía con nerviosismo.

"¿Cómo está Ymir? Debo agradecerle, nos salvó la vida."

Historia señaló tristemente la camilla donde estaba la castaña.

"¡Hey, Faraday!" Era Eren acompañado con Armin, yendo al encuentro con su amigo; detrás de ellos estaban Reiner y Berthold con caras de tragedia.

"Muy bien, es hora de irnos." Hange interrumpió a los chicos que estaban hablando de lo jodido que había sido el día de ayer. Faraday caminaba junto a Mikasa, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que Eren se había quedado atrás con Reiner y Berthold.

"Yo soy el titán acorazado, y él es el titán colosal."

Hacía calor, pero en ese momento sintió mucho frío.

* * *

**El capitulo más corto hasta ahora.**

**Sé que la narrativa fue bastante confusa, pero era necesario. Primero porque quería agregar un toque de suspenso, y además no podía ser muy explicito con la infancia de Faraday porque sino haría unos tremendos spoilers de toda la trama. **

**Espero que se hayan sentido intrigados.**


	10. Breaking the Silence

**Bueno, en este capitulo concluyen los sucesos de la primera y segunda temporada del canon, y entramos en la recta final de la temática principal de esta parte de la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Breaking the Silence.**

* * *

_"Chicos, ¿han visto a Faraday? No volvió anoche a la habitación." Preguntaba Armin a unos recién levantados Reiner y Berthold._

_"No. ¿Seguro que no se levantó temprano? Ya sabes cómo es." Cuestionó el rubio más grande._

_"No, no había vendas en el bote de basura; él siempre que llega por la noche las bota. Además, yo la mayoría de las veces lo siento levantarse." Decía preocupado Armin. Berthold y Reiner también se miraron preocupados._

_"Entonces vamos a buscarlo. Corramos la voz mientras lo hacemos; si no lo encontramos en media hora avisaremos a los oficiales."_

_Entonces empezó la búsqueda del peliblanco. Pronto la mayoría de los allegados al ojiceleste lo estaban buscando por todos lados._

_Reiner y Berthold estaban buscando en la zona más interior del bosque; después de unos minutos de buscar, en la lejanía vieron una figura apoyada contra un árbol._

_"Reiner, creo que es él." Dijo el castaño. Ambos corrieron a su encuentro._

_Faraday no había planeado quedarse toda la noche entrenando, pero después de una sesión de 10 horas tuvo un accidente que terminó con él doblándose el tobillo. Estando tan cansado no tuvo fuerzas ni para cojear hacia las barracas, y terminó por quedarse dormido contra un árbol._

_"¡Faraday!"_

_Unas voces conocidas lo despertaron; Eran Reiner y Berthold._

_"Hey, chicos." Respondió somnoliento el peliblanco; ambos amigos se arrodillaron y lo ayudaron a levantarse._

_"¿Qué te pasó?" Preguntó con preocupación el rubio._

_"Me excedí un poco y me doblé el tobillo, estaba muy cansado para volver." Explicó el peliblanco con una sonrisa nerviosa. _

_"Qué problema. De verdad estás loco, amigo. No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto, ya eres el mejor de la clase, solo Mikasa está a la par contigo." Decía Reiner confundido._

_"Si no me esforzara como lo hago ese no sería el caso. Trabajo duro porque, en realidad, soy un enclenque." Explicó Faraday con gracia, haciendo que sus dos compañeros lo miraran raro._

_"¿Enclenque? Faraday, creo que hasta con tu tobillo torcido podrías darnos a mí y a Berthold una paliza." Respondió con gracia el rubio._

_"Es la verdad, desde pequeño he sido considerado débil físicamente y eso es algo que he aceptado; por ello llevo mi cuerpo más allá de sus límites, porque si no lo hago seré débil toda la vida." Explicaba el chico._

_"Eres admirable, Faraday. Ojalá yo tuviera tu dedicación." Decía el castaño._

_"No te infravalores, Berthold. Yo no tengo nada especial; cualquiera, con trabajo duro puede llegar a lo más alto. Tú solo necesitas dejar de ser tan cohibido; créeme, antes era como tú. Confía en tus habilidades." Le decía el peliblanco, haciendo sonreír al castaño._

_Pronto los dos chicos llevaron al peliblanco a la enfermería y avisaron a todos que lo habían encontrado._

_"Gracias, chicos. Me salvaron, otra vez." Agradeció el ojiceleste._

_"Lo que sea por un compañero." Respondió Reiner sonriendo, causando que el peliblanco también sonriera._

_"Mantén esa actitud, Reiner. Es admirable cómo muchas veces te has lanzado a ayudar a los necesitas; tienes honor y te admiro por ello." Alabó el peliblanco._

* * *

**Actualidad.**

* * *

_"No…"_

La mente de Faraday se había quedado en blanco. Mikasa, a su lado, recordaba la conversación que había tenido anoche con sus compañeros, donde concluyeron que Reiner y Berthold eran posibles infiltrados como Annie; la chica llevó su mano a la empuñadura de su espada y miró a Faraday.

Sus ojos transmitían horror e incredulidad. Hange les había contado también que Faraday había llegado a la sospecha de que a lo mínimo Reiner era un posible infiltrado, pero que defendió el hecho de que los motivos que lo llevaban a pensar eso eran casos aislados, prácticamente una corazonada. Mikasa sabía lo que probablemente estaba sintiendo el peliblanco, después de todo apenas ayer tuvo que luchar contra alguien que él consideraba amiga.

Todos vieron cómo Reiner se quitaba las vendas de su brazo, mostrando cómo la herida se cerraba.

Mikasa no tardó en reaccionar y se abalanzó contra los dos infiltrados, cortándoles parcialmente el cuello, pero fracasando.

Entonces todos vieron cómo electricidad empezaba a salir de los cuerpos de Reiner y Berthold. Eren no lo podía creer.

Hange puso en alerta a todos los soldados, pero algo impactante llamó su atención.

Faraday, quien se había quedado congelado en su lugar, también estaba presentado una electricidad similar alrededor de su cuerpo.

_"No puede ser… Faraday, ¿Él también es un infiltrado?"_ Pensaba Armin incrédulo.

Entonces de dos grandes explosiones surgieron los mayores enemigos de la humanidad: el titán colosal y el titán acorazado. Reiner tomó rápidamente a Eren y empezó a bajar la muralla. Mikasa lo siguió, ignorando la condición de Faraday.

Hange veía que Faraday aún no se movía, aunque la electricidad seguía fluyendo alborotada por todo su cuerpo; a pesar de la gran cantidad de vapor este seguía como una estatua.

"¡Faraday! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!" Gritó Hange con enojo.

"¡Sub-comandante, el titán colosal!"

Berthold extendió su mano gigantesca, atrapando a Ymir en el aire y a otro soldado, posteriormente se los metió en la boca.

La castaña entonces decidió ignorar al peliblanco y ordenó a todos ir a por el colosal. Lo estaban haciendo muy bien, el titán era lento debido a su tamaño, pero cuando estaban a punto de ir por su nuca el vapor que empezó a expulsar de su cuerpo los obligó a retirarse.

"¿Va a desaparecer cómo la última vez?" Preguntó Hange a Armin.

"No, creo que lo está usando cómo defensa por ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó el rubio. Hange solo dijo que esperarían. Entonces miraron al peliblanco; seguía inmóvil.

Historia se acercó al peliblanco.

"¡Historia, no te acerques, puede ser peligroso!" Gritó Hange, pero la rubia no le hizo caso.

"¡Faraday! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tiene a Ymir, hay que rescatarla!" Le gritó la ojiazul, peor cuando intentó tocarlo tuvo que apartarse debido a la electricidad.

Entonces otra explosión se sintió junto con un rayo; Eren se había transformado en titán.

"¡Faraday, por favor reacciona!" Abogaba la rubia; ella sabía que el único capaz de rescatar a Ymir era el peliblanco, pero este se encontraba en un estado catatónico.

_"¿Por qué? Reiner, Berthold…" _Pensaba el peliblanco, con sus ojos centrados en la imponente figura del titán colosal; sus demás sentidos estaban apagados.

_"Confié en ustedes… A diferencia de Annie ustedes siempre se mostraron apegados a todos nosotros; nos divertíamos, bebíamos, entrenábamos… ¿Por qué?"_ Seguía preguntándose el peliblanco. Entonces a su mente llegaron recuerdos de aquel día fatídico; la roca que aplastó a sus padres, la sangre que se asomaba por debajo, los dos años que tuvo que sobrevivir a la crueldad de las calles; todas las vidas que fueron tomadas ese día, la madre de Eren… Los soldados que él tuvo que mandar a la muerte en Trost, la muerte de Mina y Thomas; la muerte del escuadrón de Levi y la casi muerte de Petra. Ellos le habían quitado tanto, y además de eso tenían el descaro de sonreírle, de animarlo, de estrechar su mano.

Él le dijo a Reiner que lo respetaba porque tenía honor.

_"¿Honor? Ustedes… Bastardos de mierda… ¡TRAIDORES!" _Gritaba en su mente con agonía el peliblanco, mientras algunas lágrimas empezaron a filtrarse por sus ojos.

Historia vio cómo la expresión de Faraday cambiaba a una completa ira, una que ella nunca había visto en el siempre tranquilo y amable peliblanco; las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, pero la electricidad a su alrededor hacía que estas no cayeran.

"Historia… Aléjate. Que todos se alejen." Dijo por fin el peliblanco, gruñendo. La rubia lo miró con preocupación.

"Pero-

"¡QUE TE ALEJES!" Gritó de repente Faraday, mirando a la rubia. Historia se asustó mucho, Faraday nunca le había gritado, ni a ella ni a nadie; no de esa manera, no con esos ojos llenos de ira. La pequeña rubia no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso.

El peliblanco desenvainó sus espadas, rodeadas de electricidad. Miró a Berthold.

"¿Qué es lo que hará? No podrá acercarse con ese vapor." Dijo Hange, recobrando la esperanza de que Faraday no era un traidor.

Entonces Faraday desapareció de la vista de todos.

"¡¿A dónde se fue?!" Exclamó la castaña.

Un destello amarillo y blanco apareció frente al rostro del titán colosal. Berthold se asustó y expulsó tanto vapor como pudo, pero eso no lo salvó de sentir cómo su rostro era cortado y sus ojos rasgados.

Berthold ondeó los brazos en un intento desesperado por protegerse, pero con su velocidad era imposible hacerle algo a Faraday.

El peliblanco se precipitó como un rayo furioso hacia unos de los brazos del gran titán, y empezó a girar furiosamente rebanando y quemando toda la carne del titán. Faraday se suspendió unos momentos en el aire, lleno de sangre evaporándose y con el aura de electricidad revoloteando furiosa.

El peliblanco empezó a girar una vez más. Se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia el gran titán y, para sorpresa de todos, atravesó el pecho del colosal haciendo un gran agujero que permitía ver lo que había detrás de él.

"El vapor no lo afecta… Seguro es el aura el que lo protege… Su velocidad es impresionante. Además, parece que el aura también afecta las espadas, ya que por mucha fuerza que tenga el usuario las cuchillas tienen límites." Reflexionaba Armin viendo a su amigo.

"¿Faraday sabía de sus habilidades? No se ve sorprendido… En ese caso, ¿por qué ocultó dicha información?" Se preguntaba Hange en voz alta; todos los soldados veían con sorpresa y miedo cómo un simple soldado masacraba con sus propias manos al titán colosal. El secreto de Faraday ya no era más un secreto.

Faraday siguió cortando con furia varios trozos del titán; cortó su otro brazo, dejándolo manco. Berthold sabía que tenía que salir de ahí, ya estaba preparando su huida.

"No entiendo… ¿Por qué no va directo a su nuca? Simplemente le está haciendo daño." Era la duda de Hange.

"Es porque él no está pensando como un soldado… Él siente ira, lo único que quiere es verlos sufrir… Sus padres murieron cuando el muro maría cayó, y el día de ingreso al ejercito él proclamó ante todos que quería venganza contra el titán acorazado." Explicó Armin la situación de su amigo.

"Pero, el titán acorazado está abajo." Reprochó Hange.

"Sub-comandante, en estos momentos Faraday no es el que usted conoce, ni el que yo conozco… El Faraday frente a nosotros es la representación de la ira de la humanidad encarnada en una tormenta." Decía Armin, mirando con preocupación a su amigo peliblanco. Hange entonces ordenó ir a ayudar a Eren que estaba teniendo problemas con el titán acorazado.

_"Berthold… Te veías tan inocente, pero no… Alguien inocente no sería capaz de mantener el cinismo que tú mostraste ante la muerte de tus compañeros, la que tú causaste… Y, aun así, tuviste el descaro de dar tus condolecías."_ Pensaba con furia el peliblanco.

La mente de Faraday estaba en completa cólera, se había convertido en lo que siempre temió: en un animal, en una bestia.

El titán colosal empezó a expulsar todo el vapor, quemando lo que quedaba de su cuerpo. Faraday tuvo que poner sus manos frente a sus ojos y hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en el aire.

"Desgraciado, no te dejaré huir." Gruñía el peliblanco forzando más electricidad en su cuerpo causando que truenos se escucharán por todo el lugar.

Berthold se había equipado rápidamente el equipo de maniobras y tomó a Ymir, listo para huir. El castaño entonces miró con miedo los truenos y relámpagos que rodeaban al que alguna vez fue su amigo.

Su cabello blanco estaba erizado y danzaba al son del aire, sus músculos se habían expandido levemente y sus venas se habían hinchado; había algo diferente esta vez: sus ojos brillaban en tono dorado metálico.

_"Necesito más poder… Más, más, ¡MÁS! ¡DEBO MATARLOS! ¡QUE NO QUEDEN NI SUS CENIZAS!" _

Faraday seguía y seguía acumulando electricidad, sin importarle que su cuerpo aún no estaba totalmente recuperado.

Berthold sabía que no podía salir con vida en ese estado, por lo que cerró los ojos en busca de la concentración y luego se mordió su mano.

Faraday vio cómo entre el vapor un rayo caía y un estruendo se escuchaba. El titán colosal que se formó no era tan colosal, puesto que solo media aproximadamente 25 metros y estaba algo delgado. Entonces se escuchó un rugido, el cual Berthold reconoció.

El castaño se lanzó en picada hacia el piso. Faraday vio esto y rápidamente se disparó hacia él.

_"¡No dejaré que escapes!"_

"¡BERTHOLD!" Gritaba hecho una furia el peliblanco. Pero empezó a notar cómo sus músculos se estaban empezando a resentir por la cantidad de esfuerzo que estaba poniendo sobre ellos. Sin importarle se lanzó hacia Berthold, lo alcanzó en cuestión de un segundo. Sin embargo, vio algo que le heló la sangre.

Eren tenía a Reiner atrapado en una llave apresadora, imposibilitando su movimiento; Mikasa estaba cerca, muy cerca, tratando de ayudar a Eren cortándole las zonas de carne visibles al acorazado.

Si Berthold caía y ella seguía allí, ella moriría.

Aquel pensamiento hizo reaccionar al peliblanco, quien miró con ira a los dos traidores antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad en picada, ignorando al semicolosal.

Lo siguiente pasaría en cámara lenta.

Faraday concentró toda la electricidad en sus pies inconscientemente, llegando a la posición de Mikasa. La azabache miró con sorpresa al ojiceleste, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar nada cuando el peliblanco la tomó en brazos. Faraday miró hacia arriba y notó cómo Berthold estaba a escasos 5 metros de ellos, así que tomó una decisión.

Con toda su fuerza lanzó a Mikasa lejos.

Hubo una explosión.

Los soldados que estaban colgados de la pared fueron impactados por la gran ola de vapor, varios terminaron severamente lastimados.

Reiner tomó a Eren entre sus fauces y Berthold salió de su titán con Ymir en brazos, montándose al hombro del titán.

* * *

_"Abuelito, ¿quién es ella?"_

_"Alguien muy especial, Faraday."_

_"Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Faraday. Tus ojos son muy bonitos."_

_Una tierna sonrisa se enmarcó en un rostro borroso._

_"Los tuyos también. Un placer conocerte. Mi nombre es…"_

_Gritos, sangre, personas desconocidas; un castillo extraño; una niña de espaldas con un sombrero de paja; unos ojos morados que le helaban la sangre._

* * *

Faraday despertó exaltado. Respiraba con pesadamente y todo su cuerpo temblaba.

El peliblanco se dio cuenta de que ya era de tarde. Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba en una camilla, no tenía camisa y tenía todo el pecho vendado, incluido sus brazos.

"¡Faraday!"

Lo siguiente que el peliblanco sintió fueron los brazos de Mikasa rodeándole; a pesar de estar contento de ver que la pelinegra estaba bien no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. La chica al escucharlo se apartó un poco de él.

"Lo siento… ¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así de imprudente?! ¡Armin me dijo que te pudieron rescatar solo cuando el cuerpo del titán colosal se evaporó! ¡He estado la última media hora nada más que preocupada por ti! ¡Eren fue secuestrado y tú estabas al borde de la muerte y yo-

Mikasa fue silenciada por un abrazo repentino del peliblanco, quien ignoró su propio dolor solo para darle confort a la chica. Mikasa se sorprendió, pero rápidamente enterró su rostro en el hombro del chico, llorando.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó el chico, rememorando los últimos sucesos que recordaba.

Reiner y Berthold, el titán acorazado y el titán colosal; sus amigos, traidores como Annie. Su mente se nubló de ira y volvió a activar aquella habilidad, pero una vez más no sirvió para nada, solo para satisfacer sus deseos de venganza.

_"Volví a ceder a la ira en vez de usar aquel don que no comprendo para mejorar la situación… Solo la empeoro o la dejo igual… Ahora todos me vieron usarla, lo más probable es que me sometan a juicio cuando todo esto termine…"_ Reflexionaba el chico mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su querida pelinegra.

_"Reiner, Berthold… ¿Por qué?... Sigo enojado, pero ahora no puedo ceder a mis instintos. Mi cuerpo me arde y mis músculos se sienten pesados, al menos sé que físicamente no seré capaz de usar ese poder."_ Faraday miró el cabello azabache de Mikasa.

_"En mi condición rescatar a Eren será difícil… Pero no importa, Eren es mi amigo… Y haría lo que fuese para hacerla sonreír." _ Sonrió un poco el peliblanco.

Pronto Armin y Hannes se acercaron, con comida y agua.

"Faraday, ¿cómo estás?" Preguntó preocupado el rubio. Tal vez su amigo había revelado una habilidad monstruosa, pero poco le importaba a Armin, después de todo ya tenía experiencia en ello.

"Me duele un poco todo… Pero creo que puedo moverme." Decía el ojiceleste cerrando y abriendo su puño.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Preguntó el peliblanco.

"Casi 6 horas." Respondió el rubio menor. Hannes le pasó a Faraday una barra de ración y una botella de agua; Faraday intentó abrir la botella, pero su brazo le palpito y la dejó caer. Mikasa vio esto y agarró la botella y la barra; procedió a abrir mientras la acercaba a la boca del chico, quien la miraba confundida.

"Bebe. Te ayudaré." Le decía la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa. Faraday se sonrojó y asintió, acercando levemente su rostro para beber. Luego, Mikasa rompió la envoltura de la ración y le dio un pedazo al chico en la boca, quien se sonrojó aún más pero igual se dejó tratar.

_"Esta chica… A pesar de la situación es capaz de hacerme sentir bien, así sea por unos momentos." _Pensaba con cariño.

"Oh, vaya. Parece que la pequeña Mikasa creció al fin, ¿eh? Más te vale que la cuides bien, Faraday, o te sacaré la mierda. Aunque estoy seguro de que la tratarás bien." Habló de repente Hannes en tono burlón. El peliblanco y la pelinegra se sonrojaron.

Armin sonreía con un toque de nerviosismo, pero feliz de que sus amigos encontrarán un pequeño momento de tranquilidad entre tanto caos.

"Armin, ¿cuál es la situación?" Un par de minutos más tarde, Faraday se puso en modo serio y sus ojos pasaron a ser fríos. Armin se sorprendió al principio por el cambio de actitud, pero se recompuso.

"Estamos esperando a que lleguen los ascensores para poder pasar los caballos al otro lado de la muralla. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los veteranos están heridos debido a la explosión causada por el titán colosal, la sub-comandante Hange incluida." Informó el rubio. Faraday se quedó en silencio, pensando la situación mientras se levantaba a pesar de las protestas de Mikasa.

"Hannes, tráeme un equipo de maniobras y una camisa, por favor." Pidió con educación el chico; el rubio mayor lo miró dudoso.

"Faraday, ¿qué haces? Estás muy lastimado." Le regañó Mikasa. Faraday le sonrió con tristeza.

"Tal vez, pero aun en mi estado puedo luchar y con eso basta. Necesitarán toda la ayuda posible para rescatar a Eren." Explicaba el peliblanco mientras miraba otra vez a Hannes, quien suspiró.

"Supongo que tú serías el único que podría soportar con esas heridas, chico." Decía el rubio mayor mientras iba a buscar el equipo.

"Faraday, por favor, no hagas esto. Estás en muy mal estado, podrías morir…" Imploró la azabache. El peliblanco puso una mano en su mejilla.

"Mikasa, sabes bien que esto se volvió personal… Entré al ejercito con un motivo, el cual por mucho tiempo hice de lado… No sólo quiero ir para rescatar a Eren, y soy consciente de que en mi estado no puedo matar al titán acorazado, pero al menos quiero respuestas por parte de Reiner…"

Mikasa notó cómo los ojos de Faraday se apagaban a medida que hablaban, no eran ni fríos ni cálidos, estaban muertos. Ella odiaba verlo así, ella quería de vuelta a su Faraday que era tan pragmático como amable, tan mortal como educado, tan fuerte como amoroso.

Mikasa tomó la mano del chico entre las suyas.

"Está bien… Pero quédate siempre cerca de mí." Más que una petición fue una orden. Faraday la miró y sonrió, recuperando un poco de calidez.

"¿Por qué querría alejarme de ti?"

Faraday se puso el equipo de maniobras, con algo de ayuda extra de la pelinegra.

"Armin, si ellos planeaban escapar hacia el muro maría dudo mucho que hayan llegado. Es más, estaría dispuesto a apostar que pararon en algún lugar para descansar dado que tanto Reiner como berthold gastaron mucha energía. Hay un pequeño de bosque de árboles gigantes en línea recta desde aquí, lugar perfecto para descansar sin tener que preocuparse por los titanes." Decía el peliblanco mirando a su amigo, el cual también estaba pensativo.

"Habría que llegar antes de que el sol se ponga, entonces, por lo que sabemos los titanes que están dentro del muro maría no se pueden mover de noche, por lo que ellos aprovecharían eso para llegar a su destino sin preocuparse por los titanes." Terminó de aportar Armin.

En ese momento, todos escucharon varios galopes. El comandante Erwin había llegado con varios miembros de la policía militar, cabalgando por las murallas.

Faraday le explicó el plan de ataque a su comandante.

"Ya veo. Entonces lo haremos de esa forma. Faraday, ¿estás seguro de que puedes ir? La prioridad es evitar el enfrentamiento, pero sabes que terminaremos luchando." Le dijo el rubio mayor a su soldado.

"Sí, señor. Tal vez no esté en optima condiciones, pero aun puedo rebanar carne." Respondió el chico mirando a los ojos a Erwin, quien se dio cuenta de la mirada perdida del peliblanco.

"¿Segura que quieres ir, Historia?" Le preguntó el peliblanco acercándose a su amiga rubia.

"Mira quien habla, señor rostizado." Le respondió con ironía la chica, haciendo sonreír al ojiceleste.

Ya estaban listos para partir. Faraday se acercó a Moblit.

"Moblit, ¿cómo está la sub-comandante?" Preguntó el peliblanco, viendo a Hange desmayada en el suelo con algunas heridas graves.

"Se recuperará, aunque estará en reposo por al menos una semana. Se llevó la peor parte." Respondió el ayudante.

"Ya veo… Tengo algo que pedirte, Moblit. Quiero vayas a Ragako, y verifiques al titán que está sobre la casa de Connie Springer. Desde ayer tengo una idea que ha estado dando vueltas por mi mente, lo que haya en esa aldea puede confirmar mis sospechas." Le pidió con seriedad a Moblit, quien asintió algo confundido.

"¡El objetivo de esta misión es rescatar a Eren Jeager! ¡No pelearemos a no ser que sea de vida o muerte!" Gritaba el comandante. Y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo las tres ramas del ejército se unieron en un solo propósito: traer esperanza a la humanidad.

Faraday galopaba junto con sus amigos y compañeros de la 104. Estaba callado, tratando de enfocarse en lo que haría cuando se encontrara nuevamente con Reiner y Berthold.

_"¿Qué harías tú, abuelo?"_ Se preguntó el peliblanco, recordando a su querido abuelo.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Abuelito, ¿por qué debemos ser educados hasta con el enemigo?" Preguntó un joven Faraday, sentado en la hierba del campo con su abuelo a su lado en su silla de ruedas._

_"Bueno, mi querido nieto, la premisa sigue siendo la misma; la cordialidad es lo que nos diferencia de los animales. Cordialidad no es sinónimo de respeto, recuerda eso. Sin embargo, hay otra razón por la cual debes ser educado ante el enemigo, es más, no solo educado, debes tratar de empatizar con él." Explicó el retirado del ejército. Faraday frunció el ceño en confusión._

_"¿Empatizar? Pero, abuelo, ¿y si son malos?" Preguntó el joven. Gai se quedó un momento pensando._

_"Faraday, yo siempre he querido pensar que no hay personas realmente malas en el mundo, solo una sociedad corrupta que los daña. Como bebés, nacemos con inocencia, nuestros instintos nos gobiernan y no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo hasta que nuestra mente se desarrolle lo suficiente; algo instintivo no puede ser malo, porque entonces un lobo sería malo por matar a un ciervo para poder comer. Y hay casos excepcionales, querido nieto; casos en los que las personas no son malas, simplemente tuvieron mala suerte. Siempre mantente abierto a esa posibilidad y dialoga con tu enemigo, si al final de cuentas no recapacita no tendrás más remedio que pelear puesto que no se puede salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado." Terminó de filosofar el anciano._

* * *

**_Fin Flashback._**

* * *

_"Abuelo, lo intentaré, te prometo que lo haré… Pero no sé qué tan grande es mi enojo con respecto a mi culpa."_ Pensaba el peliblanco con una sonrisa amarga.

"Oye, Faraday, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien? Te ves cómo la mierda." La voz de Jean interrumpió sus pensamientos; Mikasa le envió al pelimiel una mirada asesina.

"No te preocupes, Jean. Mientras siga respirando seguiré luchando." Respondió simplemente el ojiceleste.

Pronto el comandante Erwin dio la orden de construir la formación, tratando de evitar cuantos titanes sean posibles.

Las bajas empezaron, siendo mayormente miembros de la policía militar. Faraday se dio cuenta de ello y de porqué Erwin los había traído a pesar de no tener experiencia peleando con titanes.

_"Comandante… Supongo que no había tiempo para un mejor plan… Aunque la mayoría de ellos eran seres sin honor, sus muertes son más significativas que sus vidas. Me da tristeza pensar eso, pero es la cruda verdad." _Reflexionaba Faraday sobre las muertes de los policías.

Pronto visualizaron el bosque. El comandante dio la orden de seguir hacia adelante y evitar a los titanes.

El escuadrón de Faraday ingresó en el bosque y abandonaron sus caballos para volar por los árboles. El peliblanco entonces se dio cuenta debido a sus heridas no podría moverse tan rápido y con su fluidez normal.

Entonces vieron agarrada a un Árbol a Ymir en su forma titán, aparentemente esperándolos.

Los chicos empezaron a preguntarle dónde estaba Eren, si había escapado sola y demás cosas. Ymir no respondía y solo los miraba uno a uno. Faraday compartió una mirada nerviosa con Armin.

_"¿Está buscando a historia?"_

"¡Ymir!"

"¡Historia espera!"

El grito de Faraday llegó demasiado tarde, Ymir ya se había abalanzando sobre Historia, tragándosela. Todos miraron sorprendidos y comenzaron a perseguirla.

"¡Se comió a Krista! ¡Carajo!" Se quejaba Connie.

"¡Sabía que no podíamos dar por hecho que estaba de nuestro lado!" Reprochaba Jean furioso.

"¡Obviamente por alguna razón está colaborando con Reiner!" Dijo Armin.

"Lo único seguro es que no se la comió, la tiene en su boca. No tiene sentido que se la coma; hay dos opciones: Reiner y berthold la obligaron a traer a Historia; O, Ymir simplemente quiere llevarse a Historia con ella por algún motivo." Reflexionaba en voz alta el peliblanco.

"No me importa qué motivos tenga, si interfiere la mataré." Dijo Mikasa con rabia. El estado físico y emocional de Faraday y el secuestro de Eren estaban creando un creciente odio en la pelinegra por Reiner y Berthold.

_"Secuestran a mi única familia y hieren a mi mejor amigo. Les haré pagar."_ Pensaba furiosa la Ackerman.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir del bosque un estruendo familiar se escuchó.

"¡Es el acorazado!" Gritó Sasha. Ymir se subió a la espalda del titán y este empezó a correr. Los soldados legionarios volvieron a montar sus caballos para perseguir al traidor.

Se encontraron con algunos titanes, los cuales eran derribados por Mikasa con facilidad; Faraday vio un anormal acercarse por la izquierda y sin dudarlo se impulsó hacia él; el titán extendió su mano tratando de agarrarlo y el peliblanco lo esquivo, corriendo por el brazo del titán hasta llegar a su nuca y cortarla. Aquella maniobra simplista hizo que todo el cuerpo del ojiceleste se resintiera.

_"Ya hasta me cuesta jugar simple."_ Pensaba frustrado Faraday mientras volvía a su caballo, siendo recibido por un regaño de Mikasa.

Fue la pelinegra la primera que llegó con Reiner, rápidamente el acorazado cubrió a Berthold y a Eren con sus manos para evitar la amenaza azabache. Mikasa intentó matar a Ymir, pero Historia se lo impidió, alegando que la matarían si no obedecía.

"Hay un límite de vidas por las que me preocupo. Solo tengo dos principales, una la elegí hace seis años y la otra en tiempos recientes. Ahora mismo no tengo paciencia, si te soy sincera tengo una sed de sangre que nunca había tenido antes. Es tu elección, Historia, ¿Eren o Ymir?" Le dijo con seriedad la pelinegra. Ymir intentó atacarla, pero fue cortada, literalmente, por Faraday.

"¡Ymir, no te resistas o te matarán!" Gritó la rubia, al ver a su otro amigo llegar a escena.

"Ymir, no entiendo tus intenciones, y no te diré que te equivocas de bando, pero te diré que Historia estará más segura con nosotros que con cualquier otra persona. Porque es por eso que haces esto, ¿no? Crees que ellos podrán protegerla, pero, Ymir, seamos realistas… Tal vez a la humanidad le falta fuerza, pero somos capaces de morir por nuestras convicciones; ellos tienen fuerza, pero no tienen honor. ¿Crees que no echarán a Historia a la hoguera si la situación lo requiere? No pensé que fueses tan ingenua, Ymir." El peliblanco llegó repartiendo puñetazos en forma de palabra, mirando a la castaña fijamente. Ymir dudó, el bastardo tenía un punto.

"Historia… Aun no entiendo por completo tu situación, pero si quieres vivir por ti misma, empieza por decidir qué tipo de persona quieres ser." Le dijo el ojiceleste a su amiga rubia. Al ver que las dos no decían nada, fue a reunirse con sus amigos quienes ya se encontraban sobre Reiner.

Todos intentaron razonar con los dos traidores, negándose a creer que lo fueran.

"Berthold, Reiner… Quiero hablar; quiero entender… ¿Por qué? Denme una sola razón que justifique todo lo que han hecho… Todo lo que me han quitado, todo los que nos han quitado… Por favor, quiero comprender."

Eran las palabras casi suplicantes del peliblanco, haciendo que todos los mirase. Ahí estaba la máquina de guerra, el caballero entre soldados, suplicando por no seguir sufriendo.

"¡No queríamos matar a nadie! Solo es nuestra misión, seguimos órdenes." Lloraba Berthold desde el interior.

"Podemos dialogar, Berthold… Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, no hay necesidad de guerra; ya no más sangre, ya no más sufrimiento…" Trataba de negociar el ojiceleste. Sus ojos habían recuperado algo de calidez.

"¡No podemos! Nosotros… Tenemos que volver con nuestras familias… Si no cumplimos con nuestra misión, ellos…" EL castaño dejó de hablar.

"Ya veo… Lo hacen por sus familias… Respeto eso… Pero…" Empezó a decir el peliblanco mientras sacaba sus espadas.

"No tolero lo que hacen… No dejaré que me quiten lo único que me queda. Si tengo que matarlos, entonces lo haré…" Con aquellas palabras el brillo se volvió a perder, y con todas sus fuerzas el peliblanco le enterró las espadas en los ojos a Reiner.

_"Me hubiera gustado que estuviéramos del mismo lado… Que solo hubiera un lado…"_ Pensaba con tristeza el peliblanco. Reiner había disminuido el paso al no poder ver nada.

"Faraday…" Mikasa puso su mano en el hombro del chico, tratando de reconfortarlo. Faraday la miró y sonrió por un momento.

"¡Chicos! ¡Bajen de ahí! ¡Se acerca una horda de titanes!" Eran los gritos de Hannes, llamando la atención de los chicos. Entonces vieron a lo lejos a una jauría de titanes, guiados hacia ellos por el mismísimo Erwin Smith.

_"Comandante, usted me sorprende cada vez más." _ Se decía mentalmente el peliblanco. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió pasaron a ser gélidos.

"¡Todos, abajo! ¡Monten sus caballos y manténganse al margen, cuando tengamos la oportunidad rescataremos a Eren!" Ordenó el peliblanco.

Reiner cargó contra los titanes a ciegas, pero con contundencia. Sin embargo, pronto el acorazado se vio acorralado por los titanes inclusive con la ayuda de Ymir.

"¡Esto apenas comienza! ¡Sin Eren la humanidad está perdida! ¡Lo recuperaremos y nos marcharemos! ¡Entreguen sus corazones!" Gritaba Erwin con la espada en alto, cargando contra los titanes. Mikasa y Faraday fueron los primeros en seguirlo, y luego todos los soldados.

Reiner, con sus ojos ya regenerados, tuvo que dejar expuestos a Berthold y a Eren para poder apartar a los titanes.

"¡AVANCEN!" Gritaba Erwin con la espada en alto.

Antes de que un titán le mordiera dicha mano, agarrándolo. Todos vieron con horror como su comandante se quedaba atrás.

"¡AVANCEN! ¡Vayan por Eren! ¡Faraday, que avancen!" Gritaba el rubio alzando su otra espada. Todos miraron con shock eso, y el primero en reaccionar fue el soldado mencionado por el comandante.

"¡Miren hacia adelante! ¡Luchen hasta el final con honor! ¡Entreguen sus corazones!" Gritaba el peliblanco con la espada en alto.

"¡AVANCEN!" Faraday cargó a toda velocidad, siendo seguido por toda la legión.

Faraday tuvo que escuchar los gritos de todos los soldados que caían justo a su espalda.

_"Así que esto es lo que sientes, ¿Erwin?... Si tan solo pudiera luchar cómo se debe…" _ Pensaba con amargura el peliblanco, esquivando a los titanes con destreza junto con Mikasa.

La pelinegra fue la primera en llegar e impulsarle hacia Berthold, sin embargo, este logró esquivar su espadazo. La pelinegra terminó por caer en la mano de un titán, que la apretó tan fuerte que le fracturó algunas costillas.

Faraday al ver esto no le importó nada, e ignorando su dolor se lanzó como un tornado hacia el titán, girando y cortando alrededor del brazo donde estaba Mikasa, liberándola, y posteriormente cortándole la nuca.

El peliblanco se resintió y cayó al piso, siendo rescatado por Jean.

Armin entonces llegó con Berthold, y le comentó cómo habían capturado a Annie y la estaban torturando sin piedad. Aquello logró hacer que el castaño se distrajera, y el comandante Erwin regresó de entre los muertos, sin un brazo, para clavarle la espada al moreno, liberando a Eren quien fue atrapado por Mikasa.

"¡Retirada!" Gritó el comandante rubio.

Connie "rescató" a Historia.

Entonces un titán fue lanzado hacia el frente de la legión. Seguido de varios más.

Uno de esos golpeó el caballo de Eren y Mikasa, quedando a la merced de un titán muy conocido para ambos.

Faraday vio a los dos caer.

"¡Jean! ¡Vamos por ellos!" Ordenó el peliblanco. Se encontraron con Armin en el camino, y Reiner seguía lanzando titanes.

Faraday notó por el rabillo del ojo cómo un titán caía hacia a ellos por detrás, y sin tiempo para avisar a Jean, el peliblanco saltó del caballo, teniendo que ver cómo su compañero caía dándose un buen golpe.

"¡Armin, cuida a Jean! "Le decía a su rubio amigo mientras corría hacia la dirección de Eren y Mikasa, por lo que pudo ver Hannes estaba peleando con el titán que los acechaba. Entonces Faraday se topó con un obstáculo.

5 titanes estaban frente a él, de 10 a 13 metros, todos mirándolo con hambre. Faraday se detuvo y los miró con frialdad. El peliblanco sentía cómo todo su cuerpo le quemaba, sus músculos estaban tensos y varios palpitaban; agradecía estar acostumbrado al dolor o no podría ni ponerse de pie.

"Cuerpo… Por favor resiste." Pidió el peliblanco, antes de lanzarse hacia los cinco titanes.

* * *

**Con Eren y Mikasa.**

* * *

Los dos hermanastros veían cómo Hannes, el que había sido casi como un hermano mayor para ellos, era devorado por el mismo titán que un día le arrebató la vida a Carla Jeager.

Eren, quien estaba intentando transformarse en titán sin conseguirlo debido a que su cuerpo aún no estaba regenerado, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a reír con amargura.

"¡Es como si nada hubiera cambiado! ¡SOY UN MALDITO INUTIL!" Gritaba con amargura el castaño.

Mikasa vio con tristeza a su hermano y luego a su alrededor, había titanes por doquier y los soldados trataban de luchar, aunque la mayoría morían. La pelinegra entonces notó como cierto peliblanco luchaba contra cinco titanes, tratando de llegar a ellos.

_"Tú siempre tratando de ayudar a otros… Ojalá te hubiera dicho lo que siento…" _Pensaba con amargura la azabache mientras se acercaba a Eren.

"No lo eres, Eren… Tú me enseñaste a vivir, te quedaste siempre conmigo… Gracias por poner esta bufanda alrededor de mi cuello, gracias a eso pude conocerlo… Gracias…" La pelinegra abrazó a Eren, y este, aunque sorprendido, la abrazó de vuelta.

Y luego la apartó de repente, para luego levantarse y ponerse frente a aquel titán ante la mirada desconcertada de Mikasa.

"Te la pondré las veces que quieras, para que puedas verlo las veces que quieras… Faraday confió en mí cuando todos esperaban fracaso." Decía Eren, recordando las palabras que alguna vez el peliblanco le dijo.

_"Eren, tu voluntad es fuerte, muy fuerte; tal vez la has guiado por el camino incorrecto hasta ahora, pero para eso estoy aquí. Soy tu amigo, los amigos se ayudan."_

Entonces Eren apretó su puño y gritó.

Reiner, Berthold, Ymir y Faraday sintieron como si un rayo atravesara su cerebro.

Todos los titanes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para correr hacia aquel titán de la sonrisa exagerada. Faraday, incrédulo, no desaprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hacia Eren y Mikasa con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Tomó a Mikasa al estilo nupcial y corrió junto con Eren.

_"Sentí una corriente pasar por mi cabeza cuando Eren gritó y entonces los titanes salieron a por el titán que Eren quería matar… ¿Acaso él les dio órdenes? El titán bestia podía hacerlo también."_ Reflexionaba el peliblanco mientras corría. Entonces vieron a Reiner acercarse peligrosamente.

"¡Eren! ¡Amenaza a Reiner! ¡Sé que lo quieres matar, díselo!" Dijo de repente el ojiceleste; Eren planeaba hacerlo de todas formas.

"¡NO TE ACERQUES, BASTARDO! ¡SI LO HACES TE MATARÉ!" Gritó Eren. Y todos los mencionados anteriormente volvieron a sentir dicha corriente. De repente, los titanes dejaron de devorar al sonriente y se abalanzaron contra Reiner.

_"Lo sabía."_ Pensaba Faraday con cierta alegría.

"¡RETIRADA!" gritó Erwin al ver que Eren estaba asegurado, y todos volvieron galopando a la muralla.

* * *

**Dos días después.**

* * *

"¿Estás diciéndome que me he estado partiendo el culo todos estos años matando humanos?" Preguntó incrédulo Levi, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Hange había llegado acompañada por Connie Springer, quien traía un retrato de sus padres a su espalda. Habían descubierto que los titanes eran humanos.

"Sí, aún no está confirmado, pero todo apunta a ello. Moblit me dijo que fue Faraday el que le dio órdenes de ir a Ragako, habrá que preguntarle sus motivos." Dijo Hange, notándose algo triste ante la mención de Faraday.

"Habrá que ir a visitarlo, entonces." Dijo con una emoción inusual el comandante, perturbando a Levi.

* * *

**Con Faraday.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Supuse que me castigarían por guardarme información, pero estar en una celda ya es cuestión de Paranoia. _

_Soldados de la guarnición que vieron mi acto contra el titán colosal se encargaron de avisarle a la policía militar. Erwin tuvo que meterse para que me dejarán bajo la supervisión de la legión, evitando así cualquier intento de la policía por matarme, por ahora._

_Ahora estoy en una celda con barrotes cubiertos con goma, esperando un juicio que se estaba tardando debido a la alarma de la muralla rose._

_He tenido mucho tiempo para recuperarme y pensar las cosas. Me estoy sanando bastante rápido considerando mis heridas, aquello solo sirvió para aumentar las sospechas de la policía._

_El comandante ya se ha demorado en venir a hablar conmigo, después de todo consiguió que lo dejarán a él interrogarme._

_Oh, espera, escucho unos pasos._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

"Saludos, Comandante Erwin, Capitán Levi, Sub-Comandante Hange." Saludó el peliblanco sin siquiera mirar.

"Hola, Faraday, ¿cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó amablemente el rubio. Faraday alzó sus manos moviendo sus cadenas.

"He estado mejor." Dijo simplemente el peliblanco. Levi bufó.

"No estarías aquí si no te hubieses guardado el secretito. Ahora tengo a todo mi escuadrón muerto, invalido y en prisión. Es una puta mierda." Se quejó el pelinegro.

"Preferí no causar más pánico, Capitán. Con lo de Eren ya hubo demasiados problemas. Planeaba revelarlo cuando tuviera al menos una idea de cómo controlar esta habilidad." Se explicó el peliblanco.

"Supuse que no sabías cómo usarla, pero no es la primera vez que la usas." Dijo la castaña.

"No. La he usado un total de cuatro veces. Dos veces en trost en menor escala, en la 57th expedición contra el titán hembra y la que usted presenció. Antes de pregunten, lo que relaciona estos cuatro casos es que yo estaba _muy _enojado, por lo que es obvio que se activa en base a mis emociones. Sin embargo, usarla siempre me ha supuesto una gran cantidad de esfuerzo; después de usarla mi cuerpo queda paralizado por un tiempo que depende de con qué intensidad llegué a usarla. Es todo lo que he podido recolectar en base a mi experiencia." Explicó el peliblanco. Levi suspiró.

"Bueno, más te vale que te prepares otro discursito para este juicio; ya de por sí estamos con mucha tensión debido a los últimos acontecimientos." Decía el pelinegro. Faraday solo asintió.

"Supongo que ya descubrieron que los titanes son humanos." Soltó de repente el peliblanco, captando el interés de Erwin.

"Sí, Faraday, ¿podrías decirnos cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?" Preguntó el rubio.

"La idea estuvo girando en mi cabeza desde que Mike en su lecho de muerte me contó sobre un titán que hablaba y que podía darles órdenes a los titanes; ese titán curiosamente apareció cuando esos titanes lo hicieron. Con el paso de las horas mi corazonada se hacía más fuerte al no encontrar una brecha en el muro Rose; llegué a pensar que habían sido traídos por aire por el titán alado-

"Espera, ¿titán alado?" Preguntó Hange interrumpiendo al peliblanco.

"Oh, sí, no les he dicho. De camino a reunirme con Mike un titán alado me atacó en campo abierto; tenía la intención de matarme, pero pude arreglármelas para hacer que se retirara. Total, asumí esa posibilidad y que el titán bestia de alguna manera había creado titanes dentro de los muros… Mi teoría se afianzó cuando Connie me contó lo de su madre y luego los titanes podían moverse con la luz de la luna." Terminó de explicar el ojiceleste.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos discutiendo los detalles hasta que el trio legionario se tuvo que ir.

"¿Lo notaron? Sus ojos se veían diferentes."

Faraday se acostó en su cama, tomando su diario mientras empezaba a hacer trazos con su lápiz.

"Se veían… Vacíos…"

El chico bajó su lápiz mientras miraba lo que había hecho con cariño, y un poco de luz se asomaba por sus ojos.

"Creo que se ha forzado demasiado… Tal vez no sea mala idea traerle algo de visita especial."

Faraday dejó su diario en la mesa, sin cerrarlo, y procedió a dormirse.

En dos páginas contiguas se podía apreciar el retrato de dos personas, dos mujeres. Una chica de cabello negro como la noche y la otra con color indefinido puesto que el dibujo estaba hecho a blanco y negro, pero su rostro era reconocible.

Mikasa Ackerman y Petra Ral, ambas sonrientes.

Faraday sonrió con tristeza mientras se dejaba caer en el mundo de los sueños.

_"Siempre te amaré, copo de nieve…"_

_"Lo siento mucho, nieto mío… Lo siento."_

* * *

**Vale, voy a comentar unas cosas importantes: Solo quedan dos capítulos más para completar "The last Knight", el siguiente capitulo será "Until the end" y el final será "Dark before Dawn".**

**Ahora, ¿este es el fin de Faraday? No. La historia general seguirá pero la trama central de esta se cierra. Por ello veo correcto dividir la historia general en dos, "The last Knight" y la que sacaré próximamente. **

**¿Qué otras razones tengo para tomar dicha decisión? Comodidad para pensar cómo desarrollar los eventos de los siguientes arcos, que son más complejos debido a que se explican demasiadas cosas. También es idóneo porque considero a "The last Knight" una historia "aparte" de su secuela; "The last Knight" es como una especie de prologo para todo lo que representa Faraday en el mundo Shingeki y sus propias dudas con respecto a qué camino debe seguir. No diré más porque todo eso se verá más claramente en los últimos dos capítulos, usando todos los elementos que se han venido acumulando en estos 10 capítulos.**


	11. Until the End

**Bueno, el penúltimo capitulo de la primera parte de la historia. Es un capitulo de pura chachara, referencias ricas y filosofía medio barata.**

**A lo mejor sienten feelings, a lo mejor creen que es una mamada. Yo creo que es una mamada y eso que yo lo escribí.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Until the End.**

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_He estado en prisión por cinco días, y aun no hay señales de mi juicio. El gobierno está muy ocupado tratando de resolver la situación de los refugiados del muro Rose, quienes se encuentran la ciudad subterránea recibiendo míseras raciones de comida._

_¿Cómo sé esto si estoy encerrado? Tengo un visitante frecuente. El comandante Erwin ha venido a hablar conmigo los últimos tres días. No es una reunión amistosa, sin embargo. Hablamos acerca de todo lo ocurrido los últimos días, debatimos acerca de otros infiltrados o del propósito de los invasores (más allá de destruir la humanidad, claro). _

_Me contó acerca de la importancia de Historia en el culto del muro, al parecer ella es una hija ilegítima de la cabeza de la familia Reiss. Se le ofreció la oportunidad de vivir si cambiaba su nombre y se unía al ejército._

_No sé los detalles, pero ahora entiendo a Historia. Seguramente al sentir tremendo rechazo desde pequeña formó en ella la necesidad de que otros la notaran y le dijeran que servía de algo; ella únicamente quería sentir que valía de algo para alguien. Aunque no comparto dicho pensamiento, sí lo comprendo y me entristece el porqué. Historia para mí es como una pequeña hermana, y siempre sentí la necesidad de protegerla; nunca entendí el porqué, y aun no lo hago del todo._

_Erwin y Yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era llevar a Eren y a Historia a una locación oculta después de terminar los problemas de la muralla maría y mi juicio. _

_Hablando de Eren, le comenté a Erwin mis pensamientos sobre aquella habilidad. Eren "ordenó" a los titanes, pero no lo hizo exactamente como el titán bestia; Mike no se hubiera molestado en enfatizar que el titán hablaba antes de decirme que les daba órdenes a los titanes; Eren no ordenó con palabras, él solamente sintió el deseo y los titanes acudieron a ese deseo. Pero, ¿entonces por qué no surgió antes?_

_¿Peligro de muerte? Ya Eren lo ha estado, y lleva desde la caída del muro maría con el mantra de "mataré a todos los titanes"; si Eren tuviese ese poder desde siempre se habría activado hace mucho tiempo. Erwin y Yo concluimos que debía haber otro factor en esa situación que despertó dicho poder. Además de que el poder es único, ya que Reiner, Berthold y Annie estaban muy decididos a secuestrar a Eren. ¿Ellos sabían de dicha habilidad o solo querían secuestrar a Eren por su poder titán y esa otra habilidad fue un plus?_

_Aún tenemos muy poca información, por lo que el comandante y Yo no pudimos llegar a nada._

_Las pláticas detectivescas con Erwin han sido mi único contacto humano desde que estoy aquí. Extraño a mis amigos, daría lo que fuera por ver al menos a uno._

_Mi mente es un lío, me siento confundido, triste y asustado. Llevo poco más de dos meses siendo soldado y ya he mandado a la muerte a muchos compañeros; no he podido salvarlos…_

_Ya no sé lo que es correcto y lo que no… Vuelvo a estar como hace años cuando mi abuelo me enseñaba sobre la vida; he tomado su filosofía como base y la he venido modificando con el tiempo de acuerdo a mis experiencias, pero aun así no encuentro el camino… ¿Cómo mantenerse cuerdo en este mundo de locura? ¿Qué más tengo que sacrificar? He roto mi cuerpo una y otra vez, toda mi familia está muerta, he asesinado a compañeros y amigos con mis decisiones…_

_¿Tengo que sacrificar mis ideales…?_

_Pero si lo hago… Entonces, ¿quién seré? ¿Qué seré? _

_¿Qué será de mi idea?_

_Mikasa, Petra… Ayudenme._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado_

* * *

Faraday se estaba mirando al espejo que había en el lavamanos de su celda. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus parpados tenían ojeras; se podía apreciar una barba de días desarreglada; el chico tenía su cabello desarreglado, enredado y desparramado por todo su rostro. Lo único que Faraday no había descuidado de su higiene personal eran sus dientes y boca.

Apenas había podido dormir los últimos días, no hacía nada más que pensar sobre todo lo que había pasado, tratar de resolver los acertijos que dejaron dichos eventos y escribir toda esa información en su diario. Lo único que le calmaba era dibujar los rostros de Mikasa y Petra, entrando en una ilusión de que ellas estaban ahí.

No es que Faraday estuviese enojado con ellas por no haberlo ido a ver, después de todo no podían; solo a Erwin, Levi y Hange se les permitía ir a hablar con él, de resto había guardias de la policía militar cerca de su celda.

"… Same old fears… Wish You were here…" Cantaba en voz baja el peliblanco, realmente deseando que alguien estuviera con él.

Faraday se había mantenido fuerte los últimos dos meses, se había tragado sus emociones y las había ignorado con el fin de cumplir con su misión. La confianza que le dio el comandante de la legión puso más presión sobre sus hombros, la cual no había sentido hasta ahora.

Ahora estaba solo en esa celda, sin nadie en qué apoyarse más que en los recuerdos de sus seres amados.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_El distrito Trost acababa de ser invadido por los titanes, y todos los soldados se preparaban para la batalla. Faraday se acercó a sus dos primeros amigos en el ejército._

_"Chicos, recuerden, si en un minuto no logran cortarle la nuca al titán, póngase a cubierto, miren su alrededor, evalúen las posibilidades y reanuden. No ataquen a ciegas." Aconsejaba el peliblanco con una notoria preocupación. Thomas y Mina sonrieron._

_"Lo sabemos, Faraday. Nos entrenaste bien. Acabaremos con esos titanes y cuando todo esto acabe iremos a un bar a celebrar." Decía animado el rubio._

_"No te decepcionaremos, Faraday… Gracias a ti pude graduarme con calificaciones decentes, me animaste cuando estaba decaída… Yo, de verdad te lo agradezco…" Decía Mina algo sonrojada._

_"Cuando esto terminé… Quisiera decirte algo importante." Declaró la pelinegra, mirando con ojos brillosos al ojiceleste._

_"Sobrevive y dímelo… Quiero escucharlo." Dijo el peliblanco, con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Thomas y Mina se despidieron del que había sido su mentor y amigo los últimos tres años._

_Faraday los miraba irse, sin saber que era la última vez que los vería._

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

El peliblanco se agarró la cabeza mientras se sentaba bruscamente en su cama.

_"De verdad quería escucharlo… No importaba lo que fuese." _Pensaba con amargura el peliblanco, apretando sus puños.

_"Abuelito… Lo siento…"_ Se disculpaba el ojiceleste.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Faraday, mañana será tu prueba final del ciclo básico del Goken. Si pasas, entonces serás oficialmente un bronce." Le decía Gai a su nieto, quien se encontraba descansando en el piso algo jadeante._

_"Pasaré la prueba, abuelito… ¡Seré más fuerte y derrotaré a todo oponente!" Proclamó el pequeño peliblanco sonriendo._

_"Me encanta tu entusiasmo, nieto mío, pero no pierdas la vista de lo importante. El Goken amplifica todos tus aspectos, entonces el bien se magnifica y el mal se incrementa." Decía el pelinegro, mientras que el pequeño lo miraba fijamente._

_"Por eso, nieto mío, te confié este estilo. Porque alguien fuerte que tuvo poder toda su vida, le pierde el respeto por el poder. Pero alguien frágil conoce el valor de la fuerza, y conoce la compasión, porque alguna vez deseo que alguien la tuviera con él." Decía el anciano. Faraday entonces se levantó del suelo y se acurrucó en el regazo de su abuelo._

_"Gracias, abuelito…" _

_"Promete algo, Faraday… No importa lo que pasé mañana, qué tantas cosas pasen tu vida… Sigue siendo Tú, mi querido nieto, y usa tu poder para proteger a los débiles y desamparados." Decía Gai mirando a los ojos a su nieto._

_"Te lo prometo, abuelito." Le dijo el pequeño con fiereza y una sonrisa._

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

_"Lo he intentado, abuelito… Pero tal vez la responsabilidad me quedó grande…"_ Pensaba el peliblanco mientras una lagrimas silenciosa caía por su mejilla.

Faraday tomó su diario y buscó unas páginas en específico. Miró los rostros retratados de las personas más importantes en su vida a día de hoy.

El ojiceleste cerró los ojos, tratando de buscar la calma en el sueño.

_"¿Debo ser un buen hombre o un soldado perfecto?"_

* * *

**En otro lugar.**

* * *

Petra estaba preocupada.

No había sabido nada de Faraday desde que se enteró por todos los rumores que han estado sonando sobre un enfrentamiento a gran escala contra titanes infiltrados.

Ella había escuchado que algunos soldados hablaban sobre un soldado increíblemente fuerte, que aparentemente acabó por si solo con el titán colosal. Lo llamaron "La tormenta de la humanidad" porque aparentemente parecía un tornado de rayos.

_"Bueno, él sí parece un tornado cuando ataca… Aunque creo que exageran con lo de rayos." _ Pensó con cierto cariño la pelirroja.

Ella estaba en una habitación dentro de un cuartel general en la muralla Sina. Debido a su posición en el ejército se le permitió a ella y a su padre refugiarse allí.

La ojimiel se acercó a la ventana, sentada en su silla de ruedas. Aún tenía sus dos piernas, pero eran solo un adorno.

_"No puedo creer que aún no me haya visitado…"_ Pensó con tristeza Petra, recordando el día que despertó después de su intervención.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_Petra despertó exaltada. Su mente estaba distorsionada, tratando de ponerse al día con su cuerpo._

_La mujer miró a su alrededor, estaba en la habitación de un hospital. La chica trató de sentarse, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir sus piernas._

_"Mis piernas…" Susurró la chica perturbada, y entonces recordó cómo se había enfrentado al titán hembra junto con sus compañeros, cómo vio morir a Eld._

_Ella recordó que sintió mucho miedo en ese momento, y más cuando el titán hembra se abalanzó contra ella. La mujer había sentido miedo, pero en ese momento recordó el entrenamiento que había seguido con Faraday e intentó imitar su característico movimiento giratorio._

_No resultó muy bien puesto que lo último que recuerda fue haber visto la rodilla del titán cerca de su cuerpo y luego oscuridad._

_Pero había sobrevivido, estaba viva. No sentía las piernas, pero estaba viva._

_"Ya despertaste."_

_Una voz llamó la atención de la pelirroja. El capitán Levi entraba a la habitación. Petra notó un leve cojeo en el hombre._

_"¿Capitán?... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo están los otros? ¿Cómo resultó la misión?" Preguntó angustiada la mujer. Levi tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado._

_"La misión fracasó. Al menos por ahora… Eld, Gunther y Auruo están muertos." Informó el pelinegro. Petra miró horrorizada, sabía de Eld y Gunther, pero al menos había esperado que Auruo sobreviviera._

_"¿Faraday?... ¿Cómo está Faraday? ¿Y Eren?" Petra no sabía qué haría si el peliblanco también estuviera muerto._

_"Tranquila, ellos están bien…" Tranquilizó a la mujer, quien suspiró. No todo eran malas noticias._

_"Petra… Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa." Empezó el pelinegro, haciendo que la pelirroja lo mirase._

_"El titán hembra se escapó de nuestras manos. Cuando logramos detectarlo gracias a los estruendos yo fui en su encuentro… Cuando llegué, vi los cadáveres de tus compañeros… Y también vi tu cuerpo tendido en el suelo con las piernas torcidas y cerca de ti a Faraday totalmente inerte… Los di a todos por muertos y seguí al titán." Explicó el pelinegro con arrepentimiento en su voz._

_"Pero, Capitán… Yo estoy aquí y usted me dijo que Faraday está bien." Dijo confundida la pelirroja._

_"Faraday nos dijo que él se devolvió a ayudarlos, pero cuando llegó los vio a todos tendidos en el suelo e inertes… Él pensó que estabas muerta y con sed de venganza se enfrentó al titán hembra… Cuando llegué a la escena vi el cuerpo mutilado del titán evaporándose, pero Faraday me dijo que el humano dentro de ella salió y lo atacó por sorpresa, haciendo que se golpeara fuerte contra el suelo y por eso se desmayó... Cuando él despertó te vio y se dio cuenta que estabas vivo, y luego cargó contigo y te llevó con los soldados médicos… Él salvó tu vida, cuando yo te había dado por muerta." Explicaba el Capitán. Petra estaba sorprendida._

_"No se preocupe, capitán… yo comprendo que la situación era critica…" Dijo Petra con amabilidad. Luego Levi procedió a explicarle un poco la situación que se venía._

_"Ya veo… Entonces tengo que esperar un poco para que me visite, ¿no?" Dijo la pelirroja._

_Pero pasaron un par de días y Faraday no aparecía. Inclusive el comandante Erwin y Hange la habían visitado para ver cómo estaba._

_Y el capitán Levi estaba otra vez ahí, visitándola de nuevo._

_"¿Por qué Faraday no vienes a visitarme, Capitán? ¿Le pasó algo?" Preguntó triste la mujer._

_"No… Me temo que él siente demasiada culpa para verte a los ojos. Se siente culpable por las muertes de sus compañeros y por tu condición." Explicó el pelinegro. Petra frunció el ceño._

_Y estuvo esperando a que el peliblanco pasara por esa puerta._

* * *

**_Fin Flashback._**

* * *

"Petra."

La voz de su capitán la hizo voltearse. Ahí estaba el hombre, acompañado por Erwin en persona y Hange. Esperó ver al peliblanco con ellos, pero para su decepción no estaba.

Vio con sorpresa cómo le faltaba el brazo derecho al comandante.

Levi procedió a informarle todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Cómo resultó la misión en Stohess y el enfrentamiento con los otros titanes infiltrados, incluyendo la situación de Faraday.

"¿Cómo pudieron permitir que lo metieran en prisión?" Preguntó enojada la pelirroja.

"No teníamos muchas opciones, Petra. Faraday guardó información potencialmente peligrosa para la humanidad; pudimos conseguir que la custodia se nos fuera dada a nosotros debido a sus acciones en el pasado y a la presión popular." Explicó Erwin.

"¿Presión popular?" Preguntó la mujer.

"¡Sí! Los soldados hablan y los civiles escuchan. Ya se comenta acerca del soldado nombrado _la tormenta de la humanidad_; muchos civiles han hablado de cómo fueron salvados por Faraday en Trost, Stohess y en los pueblos interiores del muro Rose." Decía alegre Hange. Petra se sorprendió ante esto, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Qué remedio… Ese tonto siempre está jugando al héroe en donde quiera que esté…" Decía sonriendo con cariño la pelirroja.

"Por divertido que suene, el hecho de que ese idiota sea tan cursi al fin está sirviendo de algo. Su cara y nombre ya son conocimiento público así mismo como sus actos. Con Eren era más fácil que la policía volcara a todos los civiles en su contra por razones obvias, un humano que se puede transformar en titán no es fácil de aceptar. Por otro lado, Faraday lo único raro que tiene es su moralidad y que tira rayitos por los dedos; y como a los idiotas les encanta cuando alguien poderoso los trata con amabilidad, podemos usar eso a nuestro favor para presionar por la libertad absoluta de Faraday." Explicaba Levi, bebiendo una taza de té.

"Sin embargo, hay un problema. Faraday tiene antecedentes ante el tribunal militar, por lo que Zackly esperara que Faraday sea su propia defensa." Esta vez habló el comandante.

"¿Por qué es un problema, comandante? Faraday tiene el don de la palabra, si pudo evitar que ejecutaran a Eren, no creo que le cueste mucho salir de esta teniendo todo a su favor." Decía confundida la pelirroja.

"Petra, yo he estado hablando con él estos últimos tres días, principalmente de las acciones que tomaremos a partir de todo lo acontecido y tratando de atar cabos. Pero… También me ha servido para darme cuenta que su estado mental es vulnerable. Creo que la traición de sus amigos y toda la muerte que ha tenido que ver al fin empezaron a afectarle. Sinceramente no creía que alguien con su código moral pudiera soportar tanto tiempo. El punto es que si Faraday va en ese estado al tribunal probablemente perdamos." Explicó Erwin, haciendo que Petra pusiera una expresión preocupada.

"¿Él… está triste?" Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Diría que está presentando un cuadro temprano de depresión." Dijo el rubio. Petra apretó los puños, ella sabía que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar; Faraday era un ser demasiado noble para este mundo cruel.

_"Tú siempre queriendo sacrificarte… Seguro te guardaste todos tus pensamientos y restringiste tus emociones para no preocupar a nadie y poder cumplir con tu misión… Eres un tonto, hermanito." _ Pensaba con tristeza la pelirroja.

"Tengo que verlo… No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras él sufre." Decía la pelirroja. Erwin sonrió.

"Por eso vinimos contigo. Las personas más cercanas a Faraday sentimentalmente son Mikasa Ackerman y tú, pero supusimos que Faraday no querría contarle nada a la primera por ahora puesto que la chica está algo herida y agitada por todo lo que pasó. Por otro lado, estoy seguro de que aun siente culpa por lo que te pasó, pero creemos que tú eres la que mejor tiene oportunidades de hacerlo reaccionar." Explicó Erwin. Petra asintió.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Entonces, Faraday, ¿Por qué te uniste al ejército?" Preguntó la pelirroja de repente. La mujer le estaba enseñando al chico cómo hacer su té especial. _

_"Soy de Shiganshina. Mis padres murieron aplastados por una roca debido al titán acorazado." Explicó solemne el chico._

_"¿Te uniste por venganza?" _

_"Se podría decir que fue un impulso principal…" _

_Petra frunció el ceño._

_"Creí que lo habías hecho para proteger a los débiles y todo eso que me contaste sobre tu abuelo." Increpó la pelirroja. Faraday detuvo su labor._

_"Ese es el camino que he estado siguiendo, pero no puedo ignorar mi enojo." Susurró el peliblanco. Petra suspiró._

_"Por cómo me dices que fueron tus padres y tu abuelo, no creo que ellos quisieran que pensaras en deseos de venganza, Faraday. Es como un veneno, cuando se apodera de ti, sin darte cuenta, te convierte en algo espantoso." Le dijo Petra._

_Faraday miró a la mujer fijamente con ojos tristes y sorprendidos._

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

**Con Faraday.**

* * *

El peliblanco apenas y había logrado dormir unos minutos, y ahora se encontraba mirando el techo como si estuviera buscando algo importante.

De repente escuchó pasos y unas voces. Seguro era el comandante Erwin para seguir platicando, lo cual era raro puesto que habían hablado toda la mañana y ya debería ser tarde en la noche.

"Faraday." Escuchó la voz del comandante y se levantó de la cama para saludar con respeto.

El peliblanco se quedó congelado cuando vio al acompañante del rubio. A su lado, en una silla de ruedas, estaba Petra Ral.

_"¿Petra…?" _Pensó el chico, mirando asustado a la pelirroja.

"Faraday, querido…" Sonrió emocionada la pelirroja; al fin podía ver a su hermanito. Pronto la pelirroja notó su estado deplorable, muy diferente al siempre pulcro Faraday Furorem. Pero lo que más le dio dolor fue ver su mirada, esos ojos lúgubres que no iban con su rostro.

"Petra… Yo…" El peliblanco trató de decir, pero su voz se rompía. Erwin abrió la puerta de la celda y la mujer entró, asustando al ojiceleste.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste?" Preguntó en tono medio burlón la pelirroja. Faraday solo la miraba, miraba sus piernas inertes.

_"Yo le hice esto… Por mi culpa ella…" _Pensaba angustiado el peliblanco.

De un momento a otro, el peliblanco cayó al piso de rodillas, pegando la cara al piso.

"¡Perdóname, por favor! ¡Yo…! ¡Si sólo hubiese sido más rápido! ¡PERDONAME!" Imploraba el peliblanco ante las miradas atónitas de los dos presentes.

Erwin no creía lo que sus ojos veían, sabía que el estado de Faraday estaba delicado, pero nunca se esperó tal desesperación. Desde que lo conoció había sentido el fuego dentro del chico, ese sentido de la responsabilidad, ese honor, esa fuerza que lo hacían parecer un auténtico héroe de leyenda. El rubio sabía que se había aprovechado del chico para que este usara más su lado frívolo y pragmático, y ahora veía las consecuencias; trató de convertir a un ángel en demonio, y lo que consiguió fue romper sus alas.

Erwin había enviado a la muerte a tantos soldados sin ninguna duda, y apenas había sentido arrepentimiento puesto que creía firmemente que sus sacrificios serían recompensados. Pero no pudo evitar sentir culpa al ver al peliblanco frente a él.

_"Faraday… Lo siento, Tú y yo somos muy diferentes…"_ Se lamentaba el rubio.

Petra miraba horrorizada al joven roto frente a ella. La pelirroja sabía que esto pasaría, ella se había prometido que lo evitaría, pero ya había comenzado.

_"Faraday… ¿Qué te hicieron?" _Se preguntaba la pelirroja.

"Por favor… No me odies…" Suplico entre susurros el peliblanco.

Petra no pudo soportarlo más.

"No seas estúpido." Soltó de repente la pelirroja, haciendo que Faraday la mirase.

"¿Por qué te odiaría? Me salvaste la vida. Si hubieras seguido nuestras ordenes habría muerto, pero no lo hiciste." Le dijo la mujer sonriendo con tristeza. Faraday solo la miraba.

"Pero… Tu sueño, ya no podrás cumplirlo…" Susurró el chico. Petra rio.

"Eso no importa… Además, es cómo tú dijiste. Lo imposible no existe, los limites son para romperse. Si no cumplí mi sueño con dos piernas entonces cumpliré dos sueños sin ninguna." Decía la pelirroja sonriendo. Faraday la miró sorprendido.

Petra extendió sus brazos hacia Faraday, y este solo la siguió mirando.

"Ven aquí, hermanito…" Llamó la mujer.

Faraday miró dubitativo los brazos de la mujer y su sonrisa resplandeciente. De sus ojos celestes empezaron a salir lagrimas pesadas.

Entonces el peliblanco se echó a sus brazos como un niño pequeño.

"Yo he quitado tantas vidas… Yo… Le fallé a mi abuelito, le fallé a mis padres… Les fallé a todos…" Lloraba el peliblanco acunado en los brazos de la pelirroja, quien trataba de calmarlo con caricias.

"No, Faraday… Has salvado muchas vidas, más de las que dices haber quitado. Guiaste a tus amigos por el infierno de Trost, rompiste tu cuerpo innumerables veces para salvar y ayudar a los que necesitaban ayuda. Faraday, hay personas ahora que están desamparadas, los refugiados de Rose… Ellos conocen tu nombre, ya la humanidad conoce la leyenda alrededor de tu rostro. Ellos te necesitan, la humanidad te necesita…" Empezó la pelirroja, haciendo que el peliblanco la mirase.

"No eres un Dios, Faraday, eres un humano y por ello tus actos son tan impresionantes… Pero ese no es motivo para guardar todo ese dolor dentro de ti; hay gente que te ama, como Yo, como Mikasa, como tus amigos; te seguiríamos al infierno sin dudarlo porque sabemos que lograríamos atravesarlo contigo…" La mujer tomó las mejillas del chico y besó su frente.

"Todos los niños desamparados que he visto estos días… Ellos necesitan a un héroe, gente valiente que se sacrifique, poniendo un buen ejemplo en este mundo cruel en el que vivimos. A pesar de las desgracias, todo el mundo ama a un héroe, se forman para verlos, aclamarlos, para gritar su nombre, y con los años relatan cómo soportaron horas de lluvia para poder ver a quien les enseñó a resistir un segundo más."

Faraday estaba anonadado ante las palabras de la pelirroja, quien sacó algo de su abrigo y se lo enseñó a Faraday.

Era un dibujo de las alas de la libertad, no estaba muy bien hecho, parecía de un niño. Tenía escrito con letra algo torpe "Mejórese, señor Furorem. Espero que pueda volver a volar así de increíble como cuando me salvó en Trost con su novia. Con cariño, Louise Claire."

"Me encontré a una niña refugiada de camino aquí, al verme con el comandante se acercó y me preguntó si te conocía. Le dije que estabas enfermo y me dio esto, ya tenía el dibujo listo, pero escribió la nota ahí mismo." Sonrió la mujer, viendo cómo Faraday miraba el dibujo. Él sabía quién era, la niña era la fan de Mikasa.

"Faraday, yo creo que hay un héroe en todos nosotros; nos da fuerzas, nos hace nobles, nos mantiene honestos… Y al final nos permite morir con honor. Aunque a veces haya que ser firmes y renunciar a aquello que más queremos, incluso a nuestros deseos personales." Terminó de hablar la pelirroja. Faraday miraba el dibujo y luego a la mujer, quien le sonreía.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Mami, ¿seguro que hay flores por aquí?" Preguntó un Faraday de 8 años. Él y su madre habían salido a los interiores del muro maría a buscar flores. Sin embargo, el peliblanco era guiado por su progenitora por una zona bastante muerta en general, había mucha arena y poca vida verde._

_"Por supuesto, Faraday." Respondió Gaia sonriéndole a su hijo._

_"Pero aquí solo hay arena, mami, es imposible que una flor crezca en estas condiciones." Razonó el peliblanco._

_"Querido hijo, es muy fácil seguir la corriente cuando todo el mundo se vuelca sin esperanza, pero es mucho más valioso aquel que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento se levanta con una sonrisa y sigue luchando. Recuérdalo, Faraday, la flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas." Le dijo la madre a su hijo, quien quedó pensativo._

_Unos minutos de caminata después, se toparon con una flor rosa solitaria en medio de la arena._

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

_"Siempre he tenido a personas que me han enseñado el camino… Tal vez algunas estén muertas ahora, pero su recuerde vive en mí… Si yo muero, ellos mueren… Y si muero deshonrado, entonces sus recuerdos y enseñanzas no habrán valido para nada."_ Pensaba el peliblanco mirando el dibujo en sus manos, y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa

"Sin embargo, aún me duelen mis fracasos…" Susurró el peliblanco. Petra tomó su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara.

"¿Por qué caemos, Faraday?" Le dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que Faraday recordara las palabras de su abuelo y sonriera.

"Para aprender a levantarnos..." Respondió el chico mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

"¿Aun confías en mí?" Preguntó el peliblanco.

"Nunca dejé de hacerlo." Le sonrió la pelirroja.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Hablar con Petra me ayudó mucho a despejar mi mente. _

_A pesar de todo lo que me enseñaron mis padres y mi abuelo, me dejé consumir por la crueldad del mundo, tratando de pelear fuego con fuego. Olvidé que, en tiempos de balas, el dialogo es la mejor respuesta; olvidé que una buena persona hace la diferencia; casi olvido mi honor y casi dejo de lado mis responsabilidades._

_Si respondes al odio con más odio, solo obtendrás odio. Es el ciclo infinito del dolor. _

_Aun no sé cómo romperlo, pero lo haré de alguna forma, y si no lo consigo se lo dejaré a las futuras generaciones. A veces, en un mundo tan realista, se necesita un poco de fantasía para salvarlo. Tal vez no haya finales felices para una historia de terror, pero no se necesita un final feliz, solo un final honorable. _

_Las vidas que se pierdan a partir de ahora se perderán con honor. Porque es lo único que nos mantiene a nosotros los humanos en pie, el honor. Por ellos hemos sufrido tantas perdidas todos estos años; la humanidad olvidó el honor. Yo estoy aquí para recordárselos._

_Recibí la visita de Mikasa un día de después de la de Petra. Me hizo muy feliz verla, me alegró el corazón. Puedo decir que la amo sin miedo a equivocarme, pero no se lo he dicho por ese miedo, sino por el miedo a perderla. Cuando termine esta guerra lo primero que haré es pedirle su mano._

_Pero por ahora, somos soldados. Aunque no por eso debemos ocultar nuestros sentimientos, solo hay que postergar las partes importantes._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

"¡Faraday!"

El peliblanco escuchó la voz desesperada de Hange. El chico se había afeitado y había cepillado su cabello, sus ojeras ya no eran tan pronunciadas y había podido recuperar sus dormir.

"¿Hange?" Preguntó el peliblanco, viendo cómo la castaña abría su celda.

"¡No hay tiempo, Faraday! ¡Vamos, te tienes que poner tu equipo!" Ante las palabras de la castaña Faraday no tardó en ponerse de pie, agarrar su diario y seguir a la mujer.

"¿Cuál es la situación?" Preguntó Faraday ya modo militar.

"Se avistó una horda de titanes acercarse junto con el titán bestia al distrito Erhmich."

Faraday miró a la mujer seriamente.

_"La posibilidad más vaga triunfó sobre las más lógicas… Estoy seguro de que esto fue idea tuya, Berthold."_ Pensó el peliblanco maquinando sobre la situación.

Faraday avanzaba a paso firme. Una tormenta se avecinaba.

* * *

**Convertí a Petra en una combinación entre la tía May y Alfred, qué loco, ¿no? Pero bueno, ella está ahí para cumplir ese papel, ser el soporte materno/fraterno que necesita Faraday, puesto que Faraday es el que normalmente es el soporte fraterno de todos sus amigos y compañeros.**

**El siguiente ya será la conclusión de esta parte de la trama. ¿Faraday será corrupto por el mundo que lo rodea o seguirá con sus convicciones hasta el final?**

**Siguiente capitulo: Dark Before Dawn.**


	12. Dark Before Dawn

**Uf, papá, una semana sin actualizar. Pero viene con premio, más de 15 mil palabras.**

**Como ya dije, este es el capitulo final de esta parte de la historia, la siguiente parte no sé cuándo la sacaré porque tendré que pensar mucho puesto que ya lo siguiente se alejara del canon bastante. Bueno, solo hablando de eventos, la lógica de los poderes titanicos y su historia se mantendrá intacta, a lo mejor con algunos agregados. Y obviamente desvelaré todos los misterios que rodean a Faraday, sobre sus poderes, su herencia y demás; esta parte de la historia se basó más en el desarrollo de Faraday y en cómo reaccionaría el mundo ante alguien como él.**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Dark Before Dawn.**

* * *

_"¡Tenemos que rescatar a Annie!" Gritaba Berthold desesperado, mirando a sus dos compañeros. El primero era Reiner y el otro era un hombre mayor, también rubio y ojos color azul grisáceo._

_"Berthold, ya hablamos sobre esto. Recuperar la coordenada es la principal prioridad. Además, estoy seguro que no capturaron a la pequeña Annie y de ser ese el caso no la estarían torturando, estos de por aquí son unos sentimentales." Dijo con calma el hombre mayor. Reiner se mantuvo callado; quería ir por Annie, pero sabía que su superior tenía razón._

_"Jefe de guerra Zeke, por favor… Usted no sabe los monstruos que hay en este lugar…" Dijo sombríamente el chico alto, haciendo que los dos rubios lo mirasen._

_"¿Monstruos? Solo tengo entendido que Eren Jeager es un cambiante, la otra es la que tenemos capturada. ¿A qué te refieres con monstruos?" Preguntó Zeke. El castaño tragó saliva._

_"Ahora mismo cuatro vienen a mi mente… El comandante de la legión, Erwin Smith, ese hombre sacrificaría hasta a su propia madre por sus intereses; el Capitán Levi, es llamada el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y él solo vale al menos medio ejercito; y, por último, dos que conocemos Reiner y Yo personalmente… Mikasa Ackerman y Faraday Furorem; por separado valen al menos 100 soldados cada uno, juntos medio ejercito… Pero Faraday puede ir más allá que eso; cuando revelamos nuestras identidades él reveló una habilidad extraña que hizo trizas mi forma titán..." Explicaba Berthold ante la mirada atenta de los dos rubios; Reiner ya sabía de aquella habilidad puesto que Berthold se encontraba bastante traumado por dicha batalla._

_"¿Un Furorem y un Ackerman?"__ Pensó el rubio mayor, ahora interesado._

_"¿Qué habilidad sería esa, Berthold?" Preguntó Zeke, temiéndose la respuesta._

_"Energía eléctrica como la que nosotros usamos para transformarnos rodeó su cuerpo, primero pensé que él también era un titán cambiante en secreto, pero se mantuvo en su forma humana, y aun así podía usar dicha energía y sus habilidades incrementaron dramáticamente. Como dije, me hizo pedazos y estoy seguro de que nos habría matado si Mikasa no hubiese estado en peligro de muerte. Ellos dos son pareja o algo así…" Explicaba Berthold. Reiner miraba a su amigo sorprendido, él tenía borrosa la última vez que el castaño había hablado tanto; además, estaba prácticamente "delatando" a los que hace apenas una semana eran sus amigos y compañeros de armas._

_"Un Ackerman y un Furorem… Y con **Esa** habilidad; si ese tal Faraday la domina entonces estamos bastante jodidos… Por otro lado, si no la ha dominado debemos eliminarlo antes de que lo haga."__ Zeke meditó pensativo, ante la mirada de sus subordinados._

_"Entonces, por eso le digo, señor, que es probable que ellos sí hayan atrapado a Annie y-_

_"Está bien. Tú ganas, Berthold. Iremos por Annie. Mañana partimos, aún tengo sujetos para transformar en titanes de sobra para llevar." Declaró el jefe de guerra. Berthold sonrió y Reiner se mantuvo pensativo._

_"Berthold, pareces más decidido a enfrentarte a ellos…" Dijo el rubio con calma. El castaño lo miró, su amigo había estado con una actitud bastante lúgubre desde que habían desertado a sus "amigos"._

_"Es algo que tiene que hacerse, Reiner, no haríamos esto si tuviéramos otra opción… Además, tienen a Annie y no me imagino las cosas que le estarán haciendo." Dijo el castaño, apretando los puños._

_Reiner se calló y miró a la luna._

_"¿Por qué me siento así?"__ Pensó el rubio._

* * *

**11:00 A.M, 25 de mayo, Año 850.**

* * *

_"Armin dijo que estaba en el subsuelo del distrito Utopía. Aquí solo hay soldados y pocos civiles debido a la evacuación de hace una semana. Menos mal que el gobierno decidió devolver a los civiles a los distritos o habríamos tenido que esperar."_ Pensaba Reiner mientras se ocultaba entre una gran cantidad de civiles que volvía al distrito Utopía.

_"La reorganización de los civiles terminará en 1 hora, luego el jefe de guerra atacará cercano al atardecer."_ Rememoraba el plan mientras lograba al fin ingresar al distrito.

* * *

**1:30 P.M.**

* * *

"¡COMANDANTE, TITANES SE ACERCAN AL MURO SINA!" Entró gritando un mensajero. Erwin estaba detrás de su escritorio hablando con Nile. Ambos se quedaron en shock ante esto. El primero en reaccionar fue el legionario.

"Nile, reúne a tus hombres. Que alguien contacte a Zackly y a Pixis, los quiero en la sala de conferencias. Quiero que llamen a todos los sub-comandantes y capitanes también." Ordenó el rubio. Nile salió corriendo a dar las ordenes.

_"Esperaron a que reagrupáramos a los civiles… Faraday y yo no nos pudimos haber equivocado, debió haber un factor extra con el que no contábamos que hizo que decidieran atacar antes de tiempo."_ Pensaba el rubio acercándose a toda prisa a la sala de conferencias.

Unos minutos más tarde todos se encontraban reunidos, discutiendo la estrategia. Como siempre, la legión estaría en el frente de batalla con la guarnición como apoyo, mientras que la policía militar serviría como equipo de reabastecimiento y ayudar a los heridos a retirarse.

Sin embargo, había algo que inquietaba a la legión. No tenían un comandante.

"Mike está muerto, Hange aún tiene quemaduras, mi puta pierna no sana y tu amputación aún no está cicatrizada. Excelente, ¿qué hacemos? Sinceramente me vale mierdas, con mi pierna aun no curada puedo ir allí." Decía Levi frustrado. Toda la cadena de mando estaba inhabilitada.

"No, Levi. No pienso arriesgarme a perder a mi mejor soldado, te podrías resentir de la pierna si pisas mal." Dijo el rubio, entrelazando los dedos frente a él. Los demás regimientos habían ido a preparar todo mientras que la legión arreglaba su problema.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Le damos el mando a Klaus o a Marlene?" Preguntó Hange, también preocupada por la situación.

"Marlene y Klaus son buenos líderes y soldados, pero dudo que pudieran tener la responsabilidad de toda la legión…" Descartó Erwin. Entonces un recuerdo fugaz vino a su mente, de cuando aquel titán le mordió el brazo.

_"¡Miren hacia adelante! ¡Luchen hasta el final con honor! ¡Entreguen sus corazones!" Erwin vio desde su posición en las fauces del titán cómo Faraday levantaba su espada y gritaba._

_"¡AVANCEN!" Toda la legión siguió al peliblanco, y Erwin Smith no pudo evitar sonreír._

Erwin suspiró. ¿Él sería una buena opción? El rubio fracasó en convertir a Faraday en una copia de él mismo, se aprovechó de su bondad para enviarlo a situaciones de las cuales solo Levi podría salir vivo; lo forzó a usar su mente prodigiosa para descubrir a sus amigos e idear planes para capturarlos. Lo obligó indirectamente a llevar a la muerte a muchos soldados. Tanto fue que casi rompió en dos su mente.

Y, a pesar de todo, el peliblanco seguía siendo fiel a sus principios.

"Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo cuando digo que solo una persona puede tomar el cargo en esta situación crítica." Declaró Erwin. Levi y Hange lo miraron confundidos por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de quién hablaba.

"Erwin, ¿se te metió mierda en el cerebro?" Preguntó Levi incrédulo.

"Erwin, sabemos que Faraday es muy talentoso y un gran líder, y sinceramente lo veo en pocos años siendo el comandante oficial, pero él sigue siendo un novato. Y, por si fuera poco, acaba de salir de una crisis que casi lo llevó a la depresión. ¿Qué pasa si le ocurre en medio del campo de batalla?" Trató de razonar la castaña con su comandante.

"Pensé que ustedes lo verían como Yo. Sí, es un novato. Sí, pasó por un episodio de paranoia. ¿Pueden culparlo? Por mi emoción en convertirlo en una máquina de guerra olvide la esencia de Faraday y lo que lo hace ser quién es. Petra lo dijo, Faraday es más que un soldado, él representa un idealismo que está dispuesto a defender hasta el último aliento de su vida. Ha sacado a sus compañeros de situaciones críticas en más de una ocasión. Trost, la última expedición, Stohess, hace una semana. Faraday entiende el valor del auto sacrificio, él preferiría morir cientos de veces si eso significa que ninguna vida más se perdería. Eso es algo que yo no podré entender, dudo que alguien más lo entienda. Él no pelea para ganar, él no pelea por un sueño; Él pelea por un ideal, porque cree que en la justicia; Él simplemente no quiere ver morir a nadie más." El discurso de Erwin dejó sorprendidos a los dos soldados presentes; Erwin solo hablaba con esa pasión cuando lo hacía sobre el bien de la humanidad, no por alguien en específico.

"Pareces un padre orgulloso de mierda." Comentó Levi. Erwin sonrió.

"Tal vez sea eso… Él es el hijo que nunca podré tener, y la persona que nunca podré ser. Apostar por él es la mejor opción ahora, Él dará todo de sí por no dejar morir a nadie. Además, él está al tanto de la estrategia, puesto que la diseñamos juntos." Declaró Erwin, esperando la respuesta de sus soldados más importantes.

"Tsk. Hange, ¿cómo está el mocoso de sus heridas?" Preguntó el pelinegro.

"Está prácticamente curado. Me sorprendió al principio, pero él me dijo que desde hace unos años su cuerpo se curaba rápidamente debido a sus ejercicios intensos. Algo extraño, pero dadas sus habilidades de rayo todo es posible." Informó la castaña. Erwin entonces le ordenó ir a buscarlo.

Levi y Erwin estuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

"Hablas del cabeza de trapo como si fuera una especie de Héroe." Soltó de repente el pelinegro. El ojiazul sonrió.

"Lo es." Declaró, sorprendiendo al ojigris.

"Erwin, con un demonio, en este mundo de mierda no existe tal cosa como los héroes. Solo idiotas ingenuos con ideales cursis." Argumentó Levi.

"¿Qué pasa cuando uno de esos idiotas cursis tiene el poder y la voluntad para respaldar sus ideales?" Preguntó el rubio.

"¿Faraday es un héroe porque es un idiota fuerte?" Preguntó con sátira Levi.

"No, Levi. Un héroe puede ser cualquiera, eso es algo que hemos olvidado debido al infierno en el que vivimos; pero cuando un ángel cae al infierno y decide volar sobre las llamas e inspirar a los otros, trasciende su heroísmo al de una leyenda. Faraday y yo somos muy diferentes, yo ya he sido quemado por el infierno y lo volví mi hogar; mientras que Él trata de rescatar a los demás del fuego. Estamos viendo al primer héroe en mucho tiempo forjar su propia leyenda, y con ayuda del demonio estoy seguro de que obtendremos la libertad de nuestro pueblo." Decía inspirado el rubio.

"¿Qué pasa si este héroe muere?" Preguntó Levi, aun incrédulo de que Erwin Smith de todas las personas estuvieran soltando esa clase de estupideces por la boca.

"Entonces su leyenda será un símbolo."

* * *

**Con los reclutas de la 104.**

* * *

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando de nuevo, justo mañana nos íbamos a ir." Se quejaba Connie preparando su equipo. En la habitación estaban todos los miembros restantes de la tropa 104 de reclutas.

"Historia, en serio no estoy seguro de que deberías estar aquí." Dijo Armin suavemente, mirando a la rubia preparar su equipo.

"No voy a dejar de luchar ahora solo porque se descubrió mi identidad. Al diablo con eso. Además, si Ymir está con ellos debo asegurarme de estar ahí para golpearla por su estupidez." Dijo bastante hostil la pequeña rubia. Desde que el conflicto de hace una semana terminó, Historia había abandonado la personalidad de Krista por completo. Aun se preocupaba por sus amigos y compañeros, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba callada y su expresión era notablemente triste.

"Déjala, Armin. Si ella quiere luchar, entonces que luche. No podemos privarla de sus deseos solo porque ella es importante para un montón de idiotas religiosos." Declaró Eren en defensa de la rubia, quien lo miró agradecido.

"Es extraño que Faraday no haya aparecido…" Susurró Mikasa, ya lista. Era bastante obvio que lo iban a liberar para pelear, serían idiotas de no ser así. La pelinegra había estado muy preocupada por el estado tanto físico como mental del peliblanco.

Recordó una parte de su conversación cuando fue a visitarlo ayer.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_Los dos jóvenes habían estado hablando de cosas banales hasta ahora. Lo que más llamaba la atención es que ambos estaban prácticamente acurrados; los brazos encadenados de Faraday rodeaban la oriental quien tenía su cabeza contra el pecho del chico._

_"Faraday… Tengo miedo de perderte…" Dijo de repente la azabache, haciendo que el peliblanco la mirase con sorpresa y un toque de confusión._

_"Casi mueres más de una vez hace una semana, y aun así seguías forzándote y forzándote hasta el punto de que tu cuerpo se rompió… Hange me dijo que de no ser porque tu cuerpo está acostumbrado al sobreesfuerzo habrías muerto…" Decía la ojinegra, aferrándose aún más al peliblanco._

_"Sé que tengo tendencias a ser sobreprotectora, y he estado tratando de mejorar en ello, pero… No puedo evitar sentir miedo. Tú siempre estás en el frente de batalla, sacrificándote por otros; esas son cualidades que me gustan de ti, pero a la vez me aterran…" Terminó la chica. Ella no podía soportar la idea de perder a otro ser querido. _

_Faraday la miró sorprendido, él sabía que Mikasa lo apreciaba, pero no sabía que tanto._

_"Mikasa… Entiendo tu preocupación, yo también me preocupo por ti cuando estamos en el campo de batalla… Esta vida que elegido seguir no es fácil; elegí el camino más difícil entre todos los que hay en este mundo cruel… Pero, somos lo que elegimos ser y siempre podemos optar por hacer lo correcto. Para mí lo correcto es proteger al débil y al vulnerable; no quiero que nadie muera injustamente…" El peliblanco se había inclinado, y ahora chocaba su frente con la de la chica, haciendo que hasta las puntas de sus narices se rozaran._

_"Sé que es difícil… Solo te puedo pedir que confíes en mí. No te voy a dejar tan fácilmente." Agregó el chico al final tratando de aliviar la tensión. Mikasa miró esos ojos celestes que se le hacían tan hermosos, estaban tan cerca que casi podía imaginarse un abundante lago en sus irises. _

_"Confío en ti…"_

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

"No te preocupes, Mikasa. Es imposible que no lo saquen de la celda y mucho menos con el capitán Levi aun lesionado. Recuerda que Faraday es el único miembro activo de su escuadrón." Decía Sasha despreocupada.

"Sí. Con él tendremos muchas más chances de ganar, no olviden lo que le hizo al titán colosal y cómo él solo se encargó como de 30 titanes cuando estábamos en el castillo Utgard." Decía Connie alabando a su amigo. Jean bufó.

"No se emocionen demasiado, que él esté no nos da la victoria. Nosotros no debemos confiarnos de esa manera, nos hemos vuelto muy dependientes del señor súper héroe." Decía Jean seriamente. Todos sabían que era en parte verdad, Faraday siempre era el primero en dar un paso adelante y guiarlos.

"Tienes razón, Jean… Pero a su vez Faraday ha sido un guía para nosotros." Empezó a decir Armin, causando que todos lo mirasen.

"Él me ayudó a tener más confianza en mis ideas y estrategias, siempre que puede pide mi opinión y me aliente a hacer maquinar mi cerebro. Entrenó a Eren para que controlase su ira; Jean, a ti te ha dejado al mando más de una vez, confiando en tu liderazgo." Dijo Armin, haciendo que todos se pusieran a pensar.

"Es cierto, él varias veces me ordenó ser de apoyo porque según él mi velocidad servía para todos los casos." Rememoraba Connie.

"Cuando me salvó la vida me felicitó por salvar a la niña usando solo mis instintos de cazadora. Él siempre ha dicho que admira eso de mí." Decía Sasha recordando aquel incidente que le helaba la piel.

"Él e Ymir fueron los únicos que vieron a través de mí y trataron de ayudarme. Ambos a su manera… Faraday siempre me mostró amabilidad y preocupación sincera; él realmente quería ayudarme a pesar de no saber ni siquiera lo que me pasaba y esperó pacientemente a que yo se lo dijera…" Reflexionó Historia. Ymir se había convertido en la persona más importante para ella, pero Faraday definitivamente no se quedaba atrás.

"Aunque el mayor impacto obviamente lo tuvo Mikasa. Ella cayó redondita en sus encantos." Mencionó Sasha burlescamente. La pelinegra, quien estaba absorta escuchando el impacto que había tenido el peliblanco en todos, no pudo evitar hacer la confesión más grande de su vida.

"Yo… Lo amo." Dijo la chica sonrojada.

Todos tenían un poema escrito en la cara.

* * *

**En la oficina de conferencias.**

* * *

"¿Yo qué?"

Era la pregunta incrédula del peliblanco. Nada más había llegado donde Erwin se le informó inmediatamente que él sería el comandante temporal de la legión para esta misión.

"Como escuchaste, canoso. La situación es crítica y no hay nadie más para asumir el puesto además de ti." Explicó levemente Levi.

"Pero, solo soy un novato." Dijo el peliblanco. Todos los presentes sintieron un Deja vu de hace casi dos meses.

"Lo cual hace más sorprendente que seas el único capaz de asumir el cargo ahora. Faraday, todas las veces que has estado en un escuadrón has logrado mantener a tus compañeros más vivos que muertos; la única vez que el balance se tambaleó un poco fue en la última expedición, donde murieron 3 de los 5 soldados en tu equipo, sin contar a Levi, claro. De resto, has logrado mantener con vida a la mayoría de los que te pones a tu cargo, lo cual es un aspecto importante. Ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de enfatizar las otras razones por las que eres el más apto ahora mismo." Explicó el rubio.

Faraday estaba en silencio.

_"Tendré que enviar a la muerte a muchos camaradas otra vez… No, no será como la última vez. Sí, soldados morirán y eso es un hecho, pero al menos si veo a alguno en peligro estaré en condiciones de salvarlo." _Pensaba determinado el chico, recordando las palabras de Petra.

_"… Te seguiríamos al infierno sin dudarlo porque sabemos que lograríamos atravesarlo contigo."_

Faraday recordó todas las vidas que se habían perdido; las que él perdió frente a sus ojos.

_"… Siempre tuviste un olor peculiar… Uno único, demasiado noble para este mundo cruel… Por favor, lleva a la humanidad a la victoria…"_

Las palabras de Mike en su lecho de muerte resonaron en su mente.

"¿Lo harás, Faraday? ¿Podemos confiar en que estarás bien?" Preguntó Erwin, nervioso por la respuesta del peliblanco.

Entonces, las palabras de su abuelo resonaron en su mente.

_"Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad."_

Faraday llevó el puño a su corazón.

"Decir y hacer es lo mismo para mí, comandante." Declaró el ojiceleste. Erwin sonrió.

"Contamos contigo, Faraday. Vamos, las tropas ya deben estar listas." Decía el rubio saliendo de la habitación hacia las afueras del cuartel, donde todos los soldados estaban reunidos en filas, con Pixis, Nile y los sub-comandantes frente a ellos.

"Ah, Erwin. ¿Ya resolvieron quién será el comandante temporal?" Preguntó Dot.

"Sí. Hange, Levi y yo decidimos que debido a la situación prematura el más apto para el puesto es el líder de equipo Faraday Furorem."

Aquella declaración sorprendió a todos los presentes; los murmullos de los soldados no tardaron.

"¡Erwin! ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! Él es un novato, con un demonio; no lleva ni dos meses siendo soldado. Y por si fuera poco Él es prisionero por ocultar información delicada." Fueron los comentarios incrédulos del comandante de la policía militar.

"Les aseguro que la decisión se pensó fríamente, basándonos en las acciones pasadas del soldado Furorem, en especial en las cuales destacó como líder, es el mejor para el puesto ahora mismo. Con respecto a su confinamiento, yo mismo he interrogado al soldado Faraday y él me ha contado todo lo que sabe; tengo plena confianza en que sus intenciones siempre han sido en pro de la humanidad." Argumentó Erwin. El peliblanco yacía a su lado mirando al frente con las manos en la espalda, su mirada era seria y no transmitía inseguridad, aunque por dentro sí estaba algo nervioso.

"Faraday, ¿lo harás?" Preguntó Pixis mirando al soldado novato.

"Como le dije al comandante Erwin, decir y hacer es lo mismo para mí, señor. Usted solo mantenga los ojos abiertos." Expresó con fiereza el ojiceleste, mirando a los ojos al hombre del bigote. Pixis soltó una risa leve.

"Las nuevas generaciones me hacen sentir como un viejo inútil a veces. Muy bien, Faraday, confiaremos en el criterio de Erwin y en ti para el desarrollo de esta misión." Entonces el comandante de la guarnición miró a los soldados cuchicheando.

"¡ATENCIÓN!" En el instante en el que Dot gritó todos se pusieron firmes y callados.

"¡Por órdenes del comandante Erwin el mando de comandante de la legión de reconocimiento será pasado temporalmente a Faraday Furorem, por lo que deberán responder ante él por su cargo; cualquier indicio de insubordinación será castigado con la muerte!" Gritaba el comandante de la guarnición.

_"Faraday, ¿el comandante? Bueno, sinceramente no podría pensar en una mejor persona que él…"_ Pensaba Jean. Todos los de la 104 tenían pensamientos similares, sorprendidos, pero con confianza sobre su compañero.

Entonces, Faraday dio un paso al frente.

"¡Seré su comandante para esta misión! ¡Entiendo que les pueda parecer hilarante que un novato dé órdenes a veteranos, pero tendrán que confiar en mi juicio, así como yo confío en que todos conseguiremos la victoria hoy!" Empezaba a decir el peliblanco. Contó a todos los soldados; había un total de 326 soldados entre la guarnición y la legión, y unos 70 de la policía militar.

"¡Los legionarios estaremos en el frente de batalla luchando directamente con el enemigo! ¡Dadas las circunstancias, el único miembro activo del escuadrón de operaciones especiales es Eren jeager, pero por obvias razones no puedo dejarlo ser equipo de un solo hombre, por lo que usaré mi autoridad como comandante temporal y segundo al mando oficial del escuadrón de operaciones especiales para designar a miembros temporales para que protejan a Eren! ¡Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlet, Krista Lenz, Connie Springer y Sasha Braus! ¡Kirstein serás el primero al mando, Armin el segundo!" Ordenó el peliblanco. No mencionó el nombre de Historia por obvias razones.

Los soldados de la 104 aceptaron la responsabilidad con un saludo.

Entonces todos los soldados fueron a tomar sus posiciones de batalla.

* * *

_Diario de un soldado._

* * *

_Soy el comandante temporal de la legión de reconocimiento. Me siento halagado, pero a la vez asustado, sé que antes he llevado el mando, pero siempre ha sido con un escuadrón, no con el ejército entero, ya que inclusive tomaré el mando parcial de las tropas de guarnición puesto que el comandante Pixis no lidera en el campo._

_Si ganamos hoy significara demostrarle al enemigo que la humanidad no es tan débil como pensaban. Eso tiene sus pros y sus contras, pero trataré de pensar positivamente._

_No he tenido casi descanso desde hace dos meses, inclusive me colapsé; si no fuese por Petra quién sabe si aún estuviese en esa celda lloriqueando._

_He vivido los últimos años llevando un legado, y en los últimos meses Erwin ha intentado heredarme uno que contradice el que ya tengo; aprecio su confianza, y la que me tuvo mi abuelo, pero es hora de formar mi propio legado. Ya no seré Gai Jr. O Erwin Jr. Yo seré solo Faraday, el auténtico Faraday._

_No seré un soldado hoy, ni tampoco un guerrero. Voy a ser un caballero._

* * *

_Fin diario de un soldado._

* * *

_"Son casi las 3 P.M. Como Erwin y yo lo platicamos se están tomando su tiempo en llegar para que Reiner pueda ir por Annie. Hay que dejarlos ganar para conseguir la victoria."_ Pensaba el comandante temporal de la legión. La legión y la ofensiva de la guarnición estaban en el pueblo a las afueras de Erhmich, esperando al enemigo. Faraday se subió a un árbol y visualizó a los titanes que se acercaban.

"Pude contar cerca de 90 titanes liderados por el titán bestia, están a 5 kilómetros de aquí, llegarán pronto." Decía el peliblanco a los legionarios, específicamente a los de la 104.

"Carajo… ¿Cómo se supone que lograremos matar a tantos?" Dijo Connie preocupado. Faraday se acercó al hombre bajo y le dio unas palmadas suaves en la cabeza, haciendo que este lo mirara.

"Lo haremos juntos." Declaró el peliblanco sonriendo.

"Pero, ¿y si nos vencen?" Preguntó nerviosa Sasha.

"Entonces nos vencerán juntos." Dijo el ojiceleste manteniendo su sonrisa. Jean bufó.

"Tú y tus frases motivacionales." Dijo el pelimiel.

"Les daré unas ordenes exclusivas a ustedes. Protejan a Eren y a Historia a toda costa. Mikasa y Jean serán la ofensiva del equipo, Connie y Sasha el apoyo lateral; Armin quiero que exprimas tu cerebro al máximo. Eren, historia, se mantendrán a la defensiva, espero que entiendan y no actúen precipitadamente." Ordenó el peliblanco las funciones del equipo y no hubo ninguna objeción, aunque sí notó las caras de Eren e Historia. Faraday se acercó a ellos.

"Sé que no es lo que quisiera, pero es necesario. Eren, no te transformes hasta que te lo ordene, y no te lo digo porque no confíe en ti sino porque es la clave de la victoria. ¿Vale?" Dijo el peliblanco y ambos asintieron a regañadientes. Faraday sonrió y puso sus dos manos en un hombro de cada uno.

Faraday sintió una corriente en su mente.

_"Faraday, la naturaleza es lo más hermoso."_

_"Siempre te amaré."_

_"Nieto mío, perdón…"_

_"¡Deja a mi abuelito en paz!"_

_"Lo siento, pequeño… Así tiene que ser."_

"Argh." Se quejó el peliblanco perdiendo levemente el equilibrio mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Eren reaccionó a tiempo para sujetarlo y todos se acercaron.

"Faraday, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada Mikasa.

"Sí, solo fue un pequeño mareo. Ya estoy bien." Dijo Faraday sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Oye, eres el comandante ahora. Si antes nunca te pusiste nervioso no es momento para empezar, hombre." Dijo Jean mirando a su amigo, ya totalmente Erguido.

"No se preocupen."

"¡ATENCIÓN!" La voz de Pixis llamó su atención. Todos se pusieron firmes para mirar al comandante y Faraday caminó hacia su lugar al lado del viejo.

"¡Estaremos en combate directo con los titanes! ¡Debemos pelear con el único objetivo de ganar! ¡Si el muro sina cae la humanidad está perdida!" Gritaba el comandante Pixis.

"¡La situación está en nuestra contra, comandante! Seguramente seremos comidos todos…" Dijo un soldado al azar de la guarnición. Faraday dio un paso al frente.

"Sí, el enemigo aparentemente nos supera. La humanidad tuvo que esperar 100 años para obtener la primera victoria contra los titanes, ¿y saben qué? Luego de esa victoria han venido más, tal vez no tan grandes, pero son victorias." Comenzó a decir Faraday mirando a los soldados.

"Debemos mantener esa racha; las tres ramas del ejército se vuelven a unir por una sola causa porque separados caeremos, pero unidos venceremos." Faraday miró al cielo, la tarde se estaba poniendo lúgubre.

"Sí, la situación es desesperanzadora… Pero, la noche es más oscura antes del amanecer, y les prometo que el amanecer ya viene." Faraday terminó su discurso, y se dirigió a su caballo, miró a Pixis y ambos asintieron antes de que el anciano se retirara.

Todos los soldados tenían ahora una nueva energía gracias a las cortas pero motivadoras palabras del peliblanco.

_"Siempre inspirando a los otros… Tú eres único." _ Pensaba Mikasa sonriendo mientras miraba la capa ondeante con las alas de la libertad plasmadas a la espalda de Faraday.

"¡Hoy obtendremos otra victoria! ¡Nadie tiene permiso de morir hasta que yo lo diga! ¡Luchen hasta el final con honor, mis soldados! ¡Entreguen sus corazones!" Faraday gritaba mientras alzaba su espada, recibiendo un grito colectivo de los soldados.

"¡AVANCEN!" Ordenó el comandante de la legión. Los soldados se lanzaron hacia la batalla, hacia los titanes quienes ya se encontraban a metros del pueblo exterior.

"¡DISPERNSENCE!" Ordenó Faraday y todos los escuadrones fueron a cuidar sus respectivas posiciones.

Faraday se quedó únicamente con los sub-comandantes Klaus, Marlene y Dirk.

_"150 soldados formarán una barrera ofensiva alrededor de Erhmich mientras que otros 150 se quedan atrás, formando otra barrera defensiva que puede pasar a la ofensiva en caso extremo; hay cuatro escuadrones de médicos en total que estarán en rotación, estos serán apoyados por la policía militar quienes se encargarán de la última defensa dentro de Erhmich. Si Erwin y yo estamos en lo correcto el titán bestia únicamente es la distracción para que Berthold se infiltre desde a dentro y destruya primero la puerta interior."_ Repasaba Faraday el plan en su mente.

"¡Comandante, tres anormales al frente!" Avisó Dirk, aunque el peliblanco ya los había visto. Había dos de los más molestos, los que andaban a cuatro patas. Faraday preparó sus espadas, las cuales eran de las normales dado el poco tiempo que tuvo para prepararse.

"¡Quédense cerca y manténganse a la defensiva!" Ordenó el peliblanco antes de salir disparado de su caballo.

Girando a gran velocidad cortó rápidamente todas las extremidades de los dos cuadrúpedos, dejándolos totalmente vulnerables ante los sub-comandantes quienes los liquidaron rápidamente. Faraday no desaprovechó el impulso y fue hacia el anormal de 15 metros; Faraday se enganchó al titán quien intentó agarrarlo, el peliblanco aprovechó esto para girar y cortar a lo largo de la mano del titán hasta llegar a la nuca y matarlo.

La actividad atrajo a otros dos titanes. Faraday solo sonrió.

Se impulsó y como un tornado liquidó a los dos titanes casi al mismo tiempo. Faraday pronto volvió a su caballo junto con los sub-comandantes, solo para ver un par de bengalas verdes en el ala derecha de la formación.

"Vamos, iremos a ayudar. Que la línea defensiva se prepare para tomar la posición." Ordenó el peliblanco.

"Pero, _señor_, otros irán en su ayuda. Es más factible para nosotros quedarnos aquí." Argumentó Klaus.

"Ninguna señal de auxilio será ignorada en mi nombre. Ahora, vamos." Faraday cabalgó rápidamente, siendo seguido por los sub-comandantes a regañadientes.

* * *

**Escuadrón de operaciones especiales.**

* * *

Faraday, ignorando los consejos de los veteranos, había decidido que el escuadrón del Capitán Levi debía estar en la ofensiva total; de hecho, se encontraban en la posición más central hacia el ala izquierda.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su amigo y comandante, Mikasa y Jean se centraban en la ofensiva total siendo apoyados por Connie y Sasha quienes se centraban en cortar tobillos demás zonas para desequilibrar a los titanes para que los dos arietes les rebanaran la nuca; Armin se encargaba de dar las instrucciones desde la retaguardia, él elegía qué titán o titanes atacarían primero con tal de no ser abrumados, mientras que Historia y Eren se centraban en el avistamiento de titanes.

Todos estaban bastante impresionados de lo bien que estaban funcionando; ya habían matado cerca de 10 titanes y habían ido en ayuda con escuadrones vecinos a asistir en otros 5 titanes.

"Las cosas están yendo bien. No he visto ninguna baja hasta ahora. Erwin y Faraday debieron pensar mucho en esta estrategia; los demás escuadrones tienen una estructura similar a la nuestra aprovechando el gran número de soldados." Comentaba Armin mientras todo el escuadrón se reagrupaba.

"Aunque los demás escuadrones son solo de cinco, creo que nosotros somos los únicos con siete." Comentó Connie.

"Eso es porque nosotros no estamos aquí solo para mantener a los titanes a raya. El titán bestia se mantiene inerte encima de la colina y no hay señales de Berthold y Reiner; por eso nos confió la seguridad de Eren, porque será necesario en caso de alguno de los dos aparezca." Decía Armin. En eso, un soldado mensajero de la guarnición pasó cerca de ellos.

"¿Algún problema por aquí?" Preguntó el soldado.

"No, estamos bien por ahora." Dijo Jean. El soldado asintió y siguió sus rondas.

"La idea de soldados mensajeros fijos también fue bastante innovador. Lo estamos apostando todo por todo." Mencionó Sasha.

Historia y Eren estaban en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus propias reflexiones.

_"Esto es una mierda, yo podría transformarme y acabar con la mayoría de estos titanes… Las cosas han ido bien hasta ahora, pero cuando llegue el momento de recargar y hacer intercambio con la línea defensiva entonces habrá peligro de brecha… No debo pensar en eso, Faraday tiene sus motivos, Él nunca nos ha fallado y el comandante Erwin tiene plena confianza en él. Además, sus poderes también son una posible carta de triunfo, aunque dice que no sabe controlarlos…"_ Reflexionaba Eren sobre la situación actual.

Por su parte Historia recordaba una conversación que tuvo con el peliblanco.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Krista, Ymir me contó que casi te mueres por salvar a Daz." Soltó de repente el chico. Los dos cadetes estaban cortando leña, hoy les tocaba. La rubia se sorprendió un poco, pero trató de restarle importancia._

_"Eh, sí… Es que, tú lo viste, el pobre estaba casi muerto." Dijo la ojiazul._

_"Y tú casi quedas igual o peor, podrías haber muerto si Ymir no hubiese estado ahí." Le reprochó el peliblanco. Krista, dejando salir un poco de su verdadero ser, gruñó un poco y miró algo fastidiada al chico._

_"Tú siempre haces cosas por los demás, siempre dices que hay que ayudar al necesitado y que es una obligación. ¿Por qué es diferente ahora?" Preguntó la chica tratando de justificar sus actos._

_"Porque yo no ayudo a ciegas, Krista. Yo evaluó la situación y me doy cuenta si puedo ayudar o no." Contraatacó el ojiceleste._

_"Pero, él podría haber muerto." Argumentó la pequeña rubia._

_"Y tú también. Entonces no solo su vida se habría acabado sino también la tuya." Reprochó el peliblanco._

_"Entonces, ¿se supone que debía dejarlo morir?" Preguntó altanera la ojiazul._

_"Tal vez." Declaró el peliblanco, dejando sorprendida a la chica._

_"Escucha, Krista… Creo que te quedaste con un concepto equivocado de mi idea. Nosotros solo estamos obligados a ayudar a alguien si **podemos** hacerlo. Ayudar a los débiles es la responsabilidad de los fuertes, pero si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte terminaras haciéndote daño a ti mismo más que ayudar a alguien." Argumentó el chico. Krista miró al suelo._

_"¿Crees que soy débil?" Preguntó tristemente. El peliblanco suspiró._

_"Sólo porque quieres serlo… No estoy ciego, Krista. Cuando crees que nadie te está mirando puedo notar el desprecio que tienes hacia ti misma; nunca hablas de tus motivaciones, solo quieres ser útil para los demás… Cuando ayudas a otros solo por la satisfacción personal de servir de algo no te convierte en una buena persona, y si ni siquiera tienes ideales entonces… Eres un cascarón vacío." Aquello había sido cruel y Faraday lo sabía, pero era necesario. Krista agachó la cabeza como una niña siendo regañada por su padre. El peliblanco suspiró y se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltara un poco._

_"No sé quién o qué te llevo hasta estos extremos… No te diré que eres especial porque no lo sé, no he visto a la auténtica Tú aun… Lo que sí te puedo decir es que estamos quienes realmente nos preocupamos por ti; tienes a Ymir y me tienes a mí. Estoy seguro de que hay una chispa dentro de ti, y esperaré pacientemente a que florezcas; e inclusive entonces siempre estaré a tu lado." Declaró el peliblanco con dulzura, como si de un padre o un hermano mayor cuidando a su pequeña hija o hermana se tratase. Krista veía sorprendida al ojiceleste._

_Y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas._

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

_"Ymir se fue… Pero aún me quedas tú… No te decepcionaré, hermanito."_ Declaró la rubia mientras avisaba que un titán se acercaba por la derecha.

* * *

**Con Faraday.**

* * *

"Ese chico es una bestia." Decía Dirk por lo bajo, viendo cómo Faraday le cortaba la nuca a un anormal de 15 metros que le estaba dando problemas a un escuadrón.

"Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos lleva. De todas formas, no importa, la misión va bien. Sinceramente creía que para este punto la mitad de nuestras fuerzas ya estarían destrozadas, y resultó ser al revés." Comentaba Klaus, viendo a Faraday regresar al caballo; enseguida vieron una bengala verde en el flanco izquierdo de la formación,

"Vamos, cruzaremos hacia el flanco izquierdo y luego volveremos a nuestra posición." Ordenó el peliblanco, siendo seguido por los otros ya resignados a la osadía del comandante temporal.

Cuando llegaron fue demasiado tarde.

Faraday vio que se trataba de un volcánico de 13 metros; vio un par de cadáveres en el suelo. Entonces notó a un soldado en las fauces del titán, luchando por sobrevivir.

El peliblanco no perdió el tiempo y se impulsó como un tornado hacia las fauces del titán mientras que el resto del escuadrón apuntaba a las piernas y brazos. Faraday con suma precisión cortó los músculos de la mandíbula del titán, haciendo que este soltara al soldado; Faraday lo tomó y lo llevó hasta el suelo mientras que los sub-comandantes batallaban con el gigante.

"¡Señor! ¡Me duele…!" Se quejaba el soldado legionario. Faraday en seguida lanzó una bengala roja, la cual para esta misión significaba soldado herido. El peliblanco hizo un chequeo rápido de sus heridas, le faltaba parte de la pierna derecha y tenía una herida profunda entre la pelvis y el abdomen.

"Tranquilo, ya vienen los médicos. Quédate quieto y resiste." Le dijo al soldado, quien solo asintió con dolor. Faraday miró al volcánico y notó que ya le faltaba un brazo y tenía varios cortes no tan profundos alrededor de su cuerpo.

El peliblanco se impulsó con furia hacia los pies del titán, girando y cortando a lo largo de sus piernas haciendo que el volcánico perdiera el equilibrio. Faraday siguió girando por todo su torso tratando de hacer el mayor daño posible; llegó a la cara y le lanzó directo a los ojos sus cuchillas que ya se encontraban bastante rotas. Rápidamente desenfundó otras espadas y empezó a girar alrededor del cuello de la bestia, cortándole la cabeza y posteriormente cortando su nuca.

Faraday y su escuadrón fueron hacia el soldado herido, ya siendo rodeado por soldados médicos de la policía militar, no habían tardado mucho ya que estaban lo más cerca posible del muro.

"¿Cómo está?" Preguntó el peliblanco a un médico castaño.

"Sus intestinos están arruinados y se desangra rápido. No hay nada qué hacer." Dijo tristemente el médico. Faraday agachó la mirada y se acercó al legionario.

"Señor… ¿Mi sacrificio ha servido de algo?" Preguntó el soldado pelinegro cuando Faraday se arrodilló a su lado.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó el chico.

"Mark…" Contestó el soldado. Faraday tomó una de las manos del chico entre las suyas.

"Ningún sacrificio tiene por qué ser en vano… Tu vivirás ahora a través de mí, Mark. Nunca te olvidaré... Cuando ganemos esta guerra te tendré en mis pensamientos así mismo como a todos los soldados que han caído en toda la historia de la humanidad; aunque no los haya conocido a todos compartimos el mismo sueño…" Declaró el peliblanco. El pelinegro lo miró y sonrió tristemente, sus ojos se acercaban a la muerte.

"Gracias… Comandante."

Y murió.

Faraday lo miró unos segundos.

"Informe de daños." Pidió el peliblanco a los médicos.

"19 heridos y 10 muertes confirmadas, 11 contándolo." Informó el medico castaño.

"Que sean 15. Su escuadrón entero fue devastado. Que el escuadrón defensivo cubra su lugar." Ordenó el peliblanco mientras se montaba a su caballo y galopaba hacia el frente.

_"¿Sólo 10 muertos confirmados? Ha pasado casi una hora desde que estamos luchando, a estas alturas ya debería haber al menos 50 muertos. Erwin y Faraday… Debieron haber tenido mucho tiempo para idear la estrategia… No, no solo es la estrategia; Faraday prácticamente ha sido una especie de guardián, nos hemos movido por medio campo enemigo y hemos ayudado como a 16 escuadrones. Este chico es una bestia, con razón Levi lo aceptó en su escuadrón y Erwin le dio tremenda responsabilidad." _Pensaba Marlene anonadada. Faraday traía sus propios pensamientos, mirando a los lejos cómo el titán bestia empezaba a mostrar movimiento.

_"En el castillo Utgard me di cuenta de tu afición por lanzar cosas; no puedes usar dos veces el mismo truco cuando sabes que tu enemigo es inteligente."_ Pensaba el peliblanco mientras lanzaba una bengala negra. Para esta misión las bengalas negras significan alerta de titán cambiante y no acercarse.

Entonces algo inesperado sucedió. Un estruendo se escuchó venir desde las murallas, llamando la atención de Faraday.

_"¿Tan pronto? Imposible."_ Pensó el chico incrédulo ya que no se supone que Berthold debía aparecer todavía.

El punto es que no era Berthold.

Sobre la muralla Sina se elevaba un viejo conocido de Faraday: el titán alado.

_"¡¿El titán alado?! ¿Por qué?"_ Se preguntó impactado el peliblanco.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Así que un titán alado. Eso es un problema, ¿cómo te las arreglaste para huir?" Preguntó Erwin quien estaba en la celda de Faraday junto con Hange._

_"No lo hice, señor. Yo la forcé a retirarse." Admitió un el peliblanco._

_"Un titán que le da órdenes a los titanes y un titán que puede volar. Si no fuera por la gravedad del asunto estaría emocionada por conocerlos." Dijo la castaña._

_"Ellos uniendo fuerzas con el acorazado y el colosal es un gran problema…" Murmuró el rubio._

_"No. El titán alado no está afiliado con ellos. Ese titán me emboscó desde Stohess únicamente para matarme. ¿Por qué más se interesaría por un soldado solitario en campo abierto? ¿Por qué gastar tanta energía solo para matar a un hombre?" Expuso el peliblanco._

_"¿Estás diciendo que el titán alado trabaja para alguien dentro de los muros?" Inquirió el comandante._

_"Específicamente la policía militar interna. Después de mi show en el juicio de Eren, interferir en la misión del súper soldado, mi desempeño al capturar al titán femenino y frustrar el intento de asesinato hacia usted y el capitán… Llamé demasiado la atención y me quieren muerto; además, me tienen el suficiente respeto como para enviar a un titán cambiante por mí…" Terminó de explicar el ojiceleste._

_"Entonces debemos pensar que el titán alado no se presentará en caso de un ataque enemigo, al menos no por órdenes de los de fuera de los muros." Concluyó el comandante._

_"¿Y si vuelve a aparecer para matarte?" Preguntó la castaña con un leve toque de preocupación en su voz. Faraday la miró fijamente._

_"En ese caso, veremos quién es el verdugo y quién es la víctima."_

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

_"Así que vienes a finalizar tu trabajo. Tiene sentido, te confundirán con el bando enemigo y mi muerte no tendría misterio. Tendré que encargarme de ella… Pero, el titán bestia…" _Pensaba el peliblanco, evaluando rápidamente las posibilidades. Entonces tomó una decisión.

"¡Mensajero!" Llamó el peliblanco al caballo mensajero que estaba unos metros delante de él.

"¿Sí, señor?"

"Busca al escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Diles que vayan a por el titán bestia y que su prioridad sea cortarle los brazos o dejarlos inservibles; solo irán a matar si se les ofrece la oportunidad, pero eso queda en segundo plano. ¡Ve!" Ordenó el peliblanco; el mensajero asintió y se fue galopando.

_"Confío en ustedes."_ Pensaba Faraday mientras lanzaba otra bengala negra.

"Klaus, quedas al mando. Vuelvan a su posición y mantengan la formación. Quedan poco menos de la mitad de los titanes, pero no sabemos si el titán bestia puede llamar a más." Ordenaba el peliblanco mientras veía fijamente a la titánida volar lentamente hacia su posición. Klaus lo miró con nerviosismo.

"¿Va a enfrentarse a eso solo?" Preguntó incrédulo el hombre.

"No es la primera vez… Que los soldados no entren en pánico, los quiero a todos motivados. ¡Váyanse!" Con esa orden final los tres sub-comandantes fueron hacia su posición mientras Faraday miraba fijamente al titán alado.

"Hola de nuevo… ¿Seguimos bailando?" Le preguntó el peliblanco a pesar de que ella no lo escuchaba.

* * *

**Escuadrón de operaciones especiales.**

* * *

"¡¿Un puto titán volador?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS CHINGANDO?!" Gritaba Jean mientras todos veían a la figura aparecer sobre el muro. Luego vieron el humo negro. Las bengalas de ese color solo las portaba el comandante, por lo que él era el único que podía dar la orden de no acercarse.

"¿Qué demonios está pensando Faraday? Hace un par de minutos apuntó la bengala negra a la posición del titán bestia por lo que era comprensible que se iba a enfrentar a él, pero, ¿ahora qué? ¿Planea enfrentarse a los dos?" Reflexionaba Jean. Armin entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

"No… Somos nosotros. Por eso nos puso tan al frente, por si algo sucedía que le impidiera enfrentarse al titán bestia." Soltó de repente Armin, haciendo que todos lo mirarán.

Pronto recibieron la confirmación.

"¡Soldados! ¡Órdenes directas del comandante! ¡Deben ir por el titán bestia y hacer que sus brazos sean inservibles, es la prioridad! ¡Mantenlo si y solo si se presenta la posibilidad!" Llegó gritando el mensajero, confirmando los pensamientos de Armin.

En seguida todos galoparon hacia la ubicación del titán bestia.

"¿Por qué nuestra prioridad no es matarlo?" Preguntó Sasha a cualquier. Para sorpresa de todos fue Connie el que respondió.

"En el castillo Utgard ese bastardo lanzó piedras desde encima de la muralla, mató a nuestros caballos y a dos veteranos, además de dejar la torre medio destruida. Faraday estuvo ahí así que seguro quiere deshacerse de esa amenaza." Explicó Connie.

"Pero también lo haríamos si solo lo matamos." Rebatió Eren.

"Eren, conocemos poco acerca de ese titán, no sabemos qué otras habilidades tiene y el solo hecho de comandar titanes ya lo hace peligroso. Faraday no quiere arriesgarse y prefiere jugar seguro." Explicó Armin deduciendo las intenciones del peliblanco. Eren quiso protestar, pero fue interrumpido por su hermanastra.

"Eren, cumpliremos las ordenes de Faraday al pie de la letra. Sin tener en cuenta que él es el comandante, sus órdenes siempre han sido acertadas en toda situación de riesgo. Tenemos que confiar en él." Decía Mikasa con severidad mientras desenvainaba sus espadas, recién abastecidas, y miraba con fiereza al titán peludo que se había quedado quieto, tal vez mirando al alado.

"Rebanaré sus manos en nombre de Faraday." Declaró la pelinegra con una mirada asesina.

El escuadrón se acercó lo más rápido posible al titán bestia; se llenaron de pánico al ver que el titán impulsaba sus manos hacia atrás preparándose para lanzar algo. Mikasa presionó a fondo y salió disparada hacia el gran titán.

Al notar que no podría llegar a tiempo a sus largos brazos se dirigió directo a los pies.

Zeke había quedado anonadado. Primero, los humanos realmente estaban dando una resistencia mucho mejor de la que se esperaba y sabía que se vería obligado a ir por su segunda horda de titanes. Pero la aparición del titán alado le explotó el cerebro.

_"Así que ese poder titán sí estuvo siempre aquí… Por momentos llegué a pensar que era un rumor. Ahora, ¿nos atacará? ¿Está en el bando de estas personas? Con Eren y el titán alado en nuestra contra lo tenemos muy complicado. Por otro lado, el Furorem no ha demostrado ser capaz de usar a voluntad ese poder, o no ha visto la necesidad de usarlo… Espero que sea lo primero." _Pensaba Zeke tomando una roca y aplastándola para poder lanzarla.

_"Bueno, supongo que es mejor adelantar un poco la misión."_ El titán estuvo a punto de lanzar las rocas cuando sintió un dolor en su pie izquierdo, desequilibrándolo y haciendo que el lanzamiento fuese desviado.

Todos vieron cómo las rocas impactaban parcialmente contra la cima de la muralla, apenas y haciéndole algo.

_"¿Qué pasó?"_ Se preguntó el ojiazul, buscando el culpable. Entonces notó a un soldado cerca de él con algo de sangre en sus espadas.

_"¿Quién es?"_ Se preguntó el titán notando la mirada asesina que recibía de la pelinegra; el gran simio gritó y lanzó un zarpazo hacia la chica.

Mikasa lo vio venir y lo esquivó por centímetros, haciéndole un corte profundo en la muñeca. La pelinegra no perdió el impulso y giró a toda velocidad hacia el hombro del titán, cortándolo severamente.

Zeke gruñó y endureció rápidamente su nuca; luego dio un salto mientras movía su otro brazo de un lado a otro buscando acertarle a la azabache.

Mikasa lanzó sus anclajes hacia la cintura del titán bestia para así poder rodearlo y esquivar su ataque. La pelinegra sonrió cuando el primate la siguió con la mirada. Connie y Sasha se habían abalanzado a toda velocidad hacia las rodillas del titán, cuyos pies aún seguían en el aire, cortando la parte trasera de estas; Zeke ya no pudo ver más puesto que Jean se había impulsado en línea recta hacia su rostro, rasgándole ambos ojos al gigante.

_"¡¿Quién mierda son estos?!"_ Pensaba Zeke cuando al fin sus pies tocaron suelo, pero debido al corte en la parte interna de su rodilla no pudo soportar su propio peso y terminó desparramándose en el piso y los huesos de sus pies se rompieron.

Mikasa no perdió oportunidad y se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia sus brazos, haciéndoles varios cortes que luego fueron acompañados por más cortes hechos por todo el escuadrón, Eren, Armin e Historia incluidos. Todos se unieron como un enjambre y dejaron prácticamente sin brazos al titán.

"¡Lo logramos!" Celebró Connie mientras todos se ponían a cubierto.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" Preguntó Sasha.

"Faraday dijo que solo fuéramos a matar si había oportunidad. Yo creo que esta es la oportunidad." Declaró Jean preparándose para atacar al titán.

"Su nuca sigue endurecida, tiene la habilidad del titán hembra. No podremos hacerle nada mientras su piel siga en ese estado." Informó Mikasa, aunque ella también quería rematar al titán.

"Si le hacemos el suficiente daño en todo su cuerpo, el endurecimiento debería ceder. Siempre hay algún limite." Dedujo Armin rápidamente.

El titán bestia seguía en el piso en una posición lamentable.

_"¡¿Cómo se atreven, malditos?!" _Gritaba mentalmente.

**"¡Ustedes, cómanse a esos desgraciados!"**

El grito del titán llamó la atención del escuadrón. Entonces vieron cómo 10 titanes emergían detrás de los árboles, todos entre 10 y 15 metros, mirándolos con hambre.

"Ese desgraciado." Se quejó Connie cuando los titanes fueron a por ellos.

"¡Todos vuelvan a la formación inicial!" Ordenó Jean. El escuadrón tuvo que olvidarse del titán bestia para poder atacar a los titanes.

Sin que ellos lo vieran, un titán cuadrúpedo se acercó sigilosamente cerca del titán bestia. Zeke salió de la nuca de su titán, no le faltaba ninguna extremidad a su cuerpo real por lo que no encontraba tan casado, pero el solo hecho de transformarse una vez le consumía mucha energía.

"Me retiro por ahora. Berthold y Reiner ya deben estar a punto de hacer su movimiento, si todo sale bien no seré necesario." Murmuraba el rubio mientras se subía al titán y se iba. El jefe de guerra miró por última vez hacia la muralla y se dio cuenta que el titán alado ya no estaba en el aire.

* * *

**Con Faraday.**

* * *

_"¿Cómo haré esto esta vez? Por un lado, ya no estoy tan en desventaja como en campo abierto, pero por otro lado ella ya sabe de lo que soy capaz y no me subestimará."_ Pensaba el peliblanco mientras veía cómo la titánida se acercaba al flanco derecho (que era ahora la izquierda de Faraday).

_"¿Acaso planea atacar a los soldados también? Si eso pasa no podré concentrarme en ella completamente. Ella sabe que es ridículo lanzarme sus dedos endurecidos aquí; si los pude esquivar con pocos arboles los puedo esquivar rodeado de casas. Entonces, ¿cómo me atacará? ¿Cómo atacaré yo?" _Se preguntaba el peliblanco sin perder de vista al alado. Entonces la gigante descendió rápidamente, poniendo en guardia al peliblanco quien se impulsó hacia la posición de la castaña.

_"¿De verdad va a atacar a los soldados?"_ Pensó furioso el peliblanco. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Tan pronto cómo la gigante descendió, ascendió, pero con un titán de 12 metros en sus manos. Faraday abrió los ojos en sorpresa, deduciendo lo que iba a pasar. El soldado tiró sus anclajes rápidamente al techo de una casa más alta delante de él mientras veía cómo la castaña enorme le lanzaba aquel titán.

A la mitad del camino el titán abrió la boca puesto que notó al peliblanco.

Entonces Faraday, para sorpresa de la castaña, no esquivó el titán; se impulsó hacia él.

El peliblanco comenzó a girar salvajemente mientras se dirigía a la boca del titán. Faraday entró a sus fauces. Faraday atravesó toda su garganta y nuca, matando al titán instantáneamente y luego usó el cuerpo en caída libre del titán para volver a impulsar hacia la gigante.

Todo esto ocurrió en pocos segundos y, sumado a la sorpresa por la acción osada, apenas y le dio tiempo al titán de poner su antebrazo frente a ella.

Faraday pasó como rayo cortándole la mano a la titánida desde la muñeca; no desaprovechó el impulsó y se ancló al hombro de la castaña para lanzarse con rapidez hacia sus alas. La titánida pudo reaccionar y empezó a batir sus alas salvajemente, haciendo que el peliblanco perdiese un poco el equilibrio siendo forzado a anclarse a la cadera de la castaña para rodearla a una distancia segura de sus alas furiosas.

_"¿Si le tiro mis espadas? No… Estas cosas no tienen suficiente filo para cortar el aire y cortar las alas al mismo tiempo… Solo me queda…"_ Pensó rápidamente el ojiceleste, recordando una conversación que tuvo con Hange.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

* * *

_"Hablemos de tus poderes, Faraday… ¿Seguro no sabes cómo los obtuviste?" Preguntó la castaña con gafas. Faraday estaba sentado en su cama encadenado._

_"No, Hange… Lo único que sé es que usarlo supone un gran esfuerzo para mi cuerpo, y que se activa con las emociones fuertes. Específicamente la ira." Dijo el peliblanco. La castaña quedó pensativa._

_"Ya entiendo por qué no puedes controlarlo a voluntad… Tú eres alguien muy tranquilo por naturaleza, por ello se te es tan difícil controlar la ira una vez estás enojado. Suena contradictorio peor es lo único que se me ocurre." Inquirió la soldado científica._

_"Sí, yo desde pequeño he sido de naturaleza tranquila e inclusive fui bastante tímido. Aunque no soy indiferente a la furia sí es verdad que cuesta hacerme enojar…" __Admitió el peliblanco. _

_"Entonces solo tienes que familiarizarte con el sentimiento." Dijo la mujer haciendo que el joven la mirara confundido._

_"Me refiero a que entrenes tu mente para que recuerde la sensación pero que no la experimente, de esa manera tu mente no se nublara y tus poderes reaccionaran ante los recuerdos. Obvio necesitarás mucha práctica, y la verdad no estoy segura si va a funcionar, pero podemos intentarlo." Expresó sonriente la castaña. Faraday la miró sorprendido. Era bastante obvio que Hange se iba a sentir más curiosa que asustada por sus poderes, después de todo es una científica, pero el peliblanco notó que la mujer realmente quería ayudarlo._

_"Gracias, Hange. Por tratarme bien desde inclusive antes de entrar a la legión." Agradeció con sinceridad el peliblanco. La castaña no se esperaba eso peor aun así sonrió._

_"Eres un chico muy amable, Faraday. Casi es imposible no encariñarse contigo." Halagó al peliblanco._

_"Cuando todo esto acabe, vayamos a capturar un par de titanes juntos." Soltó de repente Faraday. Hange se tomó unos segundos para reaccionar ante las palabras del chico, y luego se lanzó a sus brazos con su característica emoción._

* * *

**_Fin flashback._**

* * *

_"Espero que funcione."_ Abogó el chico mientras se concentraba en todos los sucesos que más le causaban ira. El abuso que sufrió en su colegio, el día que Shiganshina cayó, las cosas crueles que tuvo que ver cuando estuvo dos años vagando por las calles de Trost; las traiciones de Annie, Reiner y Berthold; las vidas que fueron tomadas en Trost.

_"¡No quiero olvidarla!"_

_"Lo siento, chico. Lo harás."_

Una vez más otro recuerdo confuso llegó a su mente y le paso corriente por su cerebro. Pero aquello sirvió de alguna forma como detonante para sentir las chispas por todo su cuerpo.

Con más instinto que practica, Faraday canalizó todo lo que pudo en las espadas. Cuando estuvo listo las lanzó hacia al frente con rapidez, viendo cómo giraban chispeantes; las lanzó de tal manera que las espadas chocaron la una con la otra para ir en direcciones opuestas, yendo a impactar contra las alas de la titánida.

La castaña sintió ese corte en sus alas, les habían arrancado un pedazo que dañó completamente la aerodinámica de su anatomía. Entonces empezó a caer, y Faraday, por consecuencia, también.

_"Genial. ¿Ahora qué hago?"_ Se preguntaba medio asustado el peliblanco, pues estaba en una caída libre de casi 50 metros y estaba muy lejos de la muralla.

Faraday tuvo que pensar rápido, vio dos casas juntas y cuando estuvo a la distancia correcta tiró sus dos anclajes a cada casa; esto no serviría puesto que las casas no eran muy altas y si solo se dejaba caer se estamparía contra el piso. Faraday rotó su cuerpo para quedar perpendicular al nivel del piso, y luego apretó los gatillos a fondo impulsándose hacia adelante evitando su caída.

La titánida se había estrellado fuerte contra el piso; no se rompió las piernas solo porque logró endurecer sus pies y absorbió gran parte del impacto, aunque sí quedó bastante aturdida. Ese estado le costó mucho a la castaña.

Faraday no perdió el impulso que le había costado tanto gas y fue a seguir atacando a la gigante, quien logró apenas verlo solo por el rabillo del ojo y le lanzó un golpe seco; Faraday giró verticalmente cortándole los dedos a la titánida y luego impulsándose hacia el piso, donde arremetió como un tornado hacia las rodillas del titán alado. El peliblanco, recordando el factor curativo avanzado de la castaña, no perdió tiempo en ir a por sus alas una vez la gigante quedó de rodillas en el piso. La mujer titán tuvo un deja vu cuando sintió sus alas ser amputadas de su cuerpo.

_"Abrumador."_ Pensó la castaña. Entonces endureció su mano derecha, la cual estaba intacta, y posteriormente comenzó a cargar energía eléctrica.

El peliblanco no se esperó para nada esto y apenas pudo esquivar la palmada que la titánida le envió. Faraday esquivó el golpe directo pero la electricidad logró golpearlo, enviándolo a estrellarse contra los tejados de varias casas.

_"¿También puede manipular electricidad de esa manera? Creí que lo de la última vez había sido similar a cuando se transforman."_ Pensaba el ojiceleste mientras se levantaba un poco aturdido y con un dolor punzante en su espada por el impacto. Faraday miró sus espadas, una de ellas se había quebrado con el impacto y la otra se notaba a punto de romperse; en sus reservas solo tenía un par más, y a lo mucho tendría un tercio de gas restante.

_"Esto ya ha durado mucho y dudo poder someterla con mis recursos actuales; se terminará regenerando y matándome… No tiene sentido que quiera matarme ahora, soy el comandante de la legión, sin mí el plan fallará. Ella trabaja para los nobles, eso es seguro, ¿acaso quieren que el muro Sina caiga y los titanes los devoren?... Tal vez no le avisaron. Tal vez apenas se dio el aviso de que venían titanes fueron rápidamente a informarle que me matara, pero en ese momento aún no se sabía que yo sería el comandante temporal…" _Fue la conclusión de Faraday mientras se acercaba a la titánida que yacía inmóvil regenerándose.

_"En tiempos de balas, el dialogo es la mejor arma."_ Recordó las palabras de su abuelo.

"¡Oiga, señorita! ¡Está cometiendo un grave error al interferir en esta operación intentando matarme! ¡Sé que son ordenes de sus superiores, pero yo ahora mismo soy el comandante temporal de la legión de reconocimiento dado que Erwin Smith se encuentra incapacitado! ¡Erwin y yo somos los únicos que sabemos cómo manejar esta estrategia contra el enemigo! ¡Ahora, si usted me mata entonces perderemos! ¡Eren Jeager será capturado, nuestras fuerzas diezmadas y el muro Sina habrá caído, entonces sus superiores no estarán a salvo!" Gritó y explicó lo más rápido que pudo a la castaña, quien se encontraba mirándolo con sus ojos celestes.

_"¿Comandante temporal? Me informaron que era solo un soldado raso… ¿Y si el objetivo miente? Si miente y lo mato, misión cumplida… Si no miente y lo mato, los señores estarán en peligro y yo estaré cansada puesto que el objetivo ofrece una alta resistencia…" _Pensaba la titánida sus opciones. Faraday veía con nerviosismo cómo la titánida se regeneraba mientras pensaba; su apuesta era muy arriesgada, él podría aprovechar su debilidad e intentar abatirla, pero sus recursos no le permitirían llegar muy lejos; tendría que confiar en el sentido común de la castaña.

_"Misión abortada por falta de información."_ Concluyó la titánida antes de levantarse con sus rodillas recién regeneradas y empezó a correr. Faraday suspiro de alivio al verla alejarse; en poco más de un minuto pudo ver su figura elevarse hacia el cielo.

"Su regeneración es la más avanzada que he visto…" Murmuró el peliblanco antes de acercarse a la zona donde había dejado a su caballo y lanzar una bengala verde.

Faraday se tomó su tiempo para mirar donde antes estaba el titán bestia, notando que en su lugar había unos cuantos titanes y el escuadrón de operaciones especiales peleaban con ellos; Faraday no tuvo ni qué ver el cuerpo del titán bestia evaporándose para darse cuenta que habían cumplido su misión más allá de las expectativas, inclusive forzando la retirada del enemigo.

_"Bien hecho, chicos."_ Pensó el peliblanco, sintiendo orgullo de hermano mayor.

En un par de minutos el escuadrón de Faraday fue a su encuentro.

"¡Señor! ¿Qué ocurrió? El titán alado huyó." Pidió Klaus nada más llegar.

"No. Logré forzar su retirada, era imposible para mí vencerla en mi estado actual; apenas tengo gas y solo me quedan dos espadas de repuesto… Lo que me recuerda." Dijo el peliblanco antes de lanzar una bengala azul, la cual marcaba el tiempo de reabastecimiento.

"Informe de daños." Pidió el peliblanco al ver que sus soldados se habían quedado callados mirándolo con rostros sorprendidos, en sus mentes ese chico no era normal.

"30 muertos confirmados y 43 heridos, señor." Informó Marlene. Faraday arrugó el entrecejo ante esa cifra.

_"Si ella no hubiese aparecido podría haber salvado al menos a algunos…"_ Se quejó el ojiceleste. El escuadrón volvió a su posición, ahora les tocaba la línea defensiva por lo que recibirían el reabastecimiento mientras el otro escuadrón tomaba la ofensiva.

"¿Cuántos titanes quedan?" Preguntó el peliblanco.

"Esa es la buena noticia, señor. Solo quedan 10 titanes en el flanco derecho y a lo mucho 7 en el izquierdo. De hecho, dudo que haya sido necesario el reabastecimiento, señor." Informó Klaus lo más alegre que se pudo.

"No, siempre hay que estar preparados." Reprochó el peliblanco.

"¡Faraday!" El peliblanco escuchó una voz que le dio mucho gusto oír. Mikasa y su escuadrón se acercaban a ellos, al parecer ya habían acabado con aquellos titanes. Al mismo tiempo, los soldados de la policía militar encargados de reabastecer llegaron.

"Faraday, lo siento, no pudimos eliminarlo." Se disculpó Jean.

"¿De qué hablan? Forzaron su retirada, eso es más de lo que les pedí. Ahora, no hay tiempo para hablar. Soldado, reabastézcanme a mí y al soldado Ackerman primero y deprisa." Ordenó el peliblanco a los policías, quienes asintieron y se centraron solo en los dos mencionado.

"Eren, prepárate, vendrás conmigo y con Mikasa. El resto, quiero que se reabastezcan y se mantengan a la defensiva, la misión general ya casi está hecha pero ahora empieza la parte decisiva y los quiero a todos en forma." Decía Faraday cuando los miembros de la policía militar terminaron de reabastecerlos, entonces Faraday les dio la orden de retirarse.

"Señor, aun faltamos nosotros." Dijo Dirk, su única respuesta fue una bengala amarilla por cortesía de Faraday, marcando el fin de la misión y la retirada.

"No quiero que más vidas se pierdan. Como dije, la misión crucial empieza ahora y para eso solo necesito a unos pocos selectos. Ustedes tres encárguense de que todos los soldados trepen el muro pero que no ingresen a Erhmich." Ordenó el ojiceleste a sus sub-comandantes, quienes asintieron algo inseguros.

"Ustedes, quiero que vayan a la base establecida detrás de Erhmich. Reabastézcanse y vuelvan al frente de Erhmich lo más pronto posible, con caballos y una carreta; también quiero que custodien a Historia hacia el comandante Erwin, el capitán Levi o la sub-comandante Hange, con nadie más la dejen. ¿Entendido?" Ordenó el peliblanco, recibiendo un "sí, señor" casi general. La única que no lo hizo fue la misma Historia.

"Pero, Faraday, yo quiero pelear." Se quejó la rubia. Faraday solo la miró seriamente.

"Tu pelea no es hoy, Historia." Le dijo el peliblanco. La ojiazul apretó los puños.

"¿Cuándo será? Todo esto es por mi herencia, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso me envías a esconderme?" Preguntó la chica con acidez.

"Sí." Respondió simplemente el peliblanco, mirándola con ojos frívolos. Esa respuesta sorprendió a todos. Historia miró con ojos casi quebrados al peliblanco.

Faraday suspiró y se acercó a la rubia.

"Como tu superior y como soldado debo protegerte porque eres importante para los acontecimientos futuros. Mantenerte con vida es la prioridad." Declaró el peliblanco; Historia miraba al suelo.

"Oye, Faraday, te estás pasando." Regañó Eren, no creyendo que su amigo dijese eso.

Entonces Faraday con una de sus manos tomó la barbilla de la rubia y la obligó a verlo; los ojos celestes del peliblanco ahora eran cálidos con un toque de tristeza.

"Y como tu amigo no quiero perderte. Conozco tus limitaciones, estás más segura allá que acá. No estoy diciendo que seas débil, solo no eres apta para esta misión… Y no quiero llevarte a una muerte sin sentido. No me lo perdonaría; si por mi culpa tú murieses… Ya me carcome por dentro el hecho de haber llevado a tantos soldados a la muerte…" Se sinceró el peliblanco, entonces todos pudieron ver una faceta que hasta a Mikasa apenas y había visto un par de veces. Faraday les mostraba su debilidad.

Historia entonces recordó lo mucho que Ymir y Faraday la habían cuidado, cada uno a su modo, pero con la misma bondad.

La pequeña rubia abrazó de golpe al peliblanco, quien se sorprendió al principio, pero luego correspondió.

Sin más palabras, Historia se fue con los demás.

_"Solo me quedas Tú, Faraday… Me sentiré perdida si no estás."_ Pensaba la chica, abogando porque el joven no la abandonase de una forma u otra, no soportaría otra perdida.

Entonces un estruendo sonó dentro del distrito. Faraday gritó a Eren y a Mikasa que lo siguieran. Pronto se encontraron sobre el muro; frente a ellos, cerca de la puerta interior estaba el titán colosal, pero en vez de medir 50 metros medía 40.

"¿Por qué es más pequeño?" Preguntó Eren al aire.

"El titán bestia no pudo ni destruir parcialmente la puerta exterior, por lo que el colosal intentará destruir las dos." Explicó Faraday. Mikasa y Eren se miraron confundidos.

"Pero el acorazado siempre se ha encargado de la puerta exterior." Dijo Mikasa. Todos ya estaban bastante cerca del gran titán. Faraday los miró y suspiró.

"Supongo que ya les puedo decir. Ellos en realidad no planean derribar el muro, no es su objetivo principal. Reiner no está aquí porque seguramente está en Utopía." Explicó Faraday. Eren se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que significaba.

"¡¿Utopía?! Pero ahí está Annie." Exclamó el ojiverde.

"Sí. Erwin y yo pudimos prever este ataque, aunque lo creíamos muy poco posible; supongo que Berthold logró convencer al titán bestia de la misión de rescate de alguna forma. La forma de poder repelerlos es dejar que piensen que ganaron." Explicó el peliblanco.

"Pero, ¡¿por qué no escondieron a Annie?! ¡Nos estamos arriesgando a perderla!" Gritó Eren, notándose enojado con el peliblanco.

"Eren, cálmate. Confía en Faraday. Si no los dejáramos obtener a Annie entonces se concentrarían en derribar los muros." Dijo la pelinegra, dándose cuenta de la intención del plan. Eren miró a Faraday en busca de confirmación y este le ofreció una sonrisa triste.

"Eren, sé que has pasado los últimos meses en la incertidumbre; si todo esto es abrumador para todos no me imagino para ti… Sé que quieres pelear Eren, sé que quieres usar el poder que tienes para ayudarnos y eso lo respeto… Pero debes recordar que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. No lo uses a la ligera, dependemos de ti." Le dijo Faraday a su amigo expresándole su confianza.

Eren miró al peliblanco unos momentos antes de asentir.

"Muy bien, entonces prepárate. Mikasa, atacaremos las piernas primordialmente; tenemos la ventaja de que Berthold nos tiene miedo o al menos sabe que somos peligrosos por lo que no dudará en usar su defensa de vapor, solo tenemos que mantener la distancia, pero estar lo suficientemente cerca para que se ponga a la defensiva. Cuando llegue el momento atacaremos." Explicó el peliblanco y la chica asintió; ambos fueron a por el titán.

"¡Faraday! ¡¿Cuándo me transformo?!" Preguntó Eren.

"¡Tú lo sabrás! ¡Confío en ti!" Le respondió el ojiceleste.

Berthold vio dos cabezas que le causaron escalofríos.

_"¿Mikasa y Faraday? No puede ser, se supone que deberían estar ocupados con el Jefe Zeke. Aunque él no pudo destruir la puerta exterior, ¿acaso lo derrotaron? Maldición."_ Pensaba Berthold algo nervioso, activando su defensa de vapor para evitar que los dos soldados se acercaran.

Ambos se mantuvieron cerca, quedándose lo suficientemente lejos del vapor para que no los quemara.

"Mikasa, cuando te dé la orden giraremos lo más rápido posible y atacaremos los talones de Aquiles." Le dijo de repente el peliblanco.

"Pero si nos acercamos nos quemaremos." Respondió la azabache.

"Por eso hay que girar muy rápido; si hacemos eso nuestras espadas cortaran a través del vapor y no nos lastimará tanto, pero para ello hay que esperar un poco para que el colosal se vuelva cada vez más delgado." Explicó el chico su plan. Mikasa asintió, aunque se notaba algo perturbada, cosa que el peliblanco notó, y como era costumbre Él acunó la mejilla de la chica en una de sus manos.

"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien." Le sonrió el ojiceleste siendo correspondido por la azabache.

"Después de esto… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a algún lado? He oído de un restaurante donde hay música en vivo… Podríamos bailar y todo, si es que tú quieres." Soltó de repente el ojiceleste, algo nervioso.

Teniendo de frente al titán que había causado pesadillas a la humanidad, en una misión peligrosa que definiría el futuro de la humanidad, ambos se dieron el lujo de sonrojarse.

"Me encantaría." Respondió la azabache, ocultando un poco su rostro con su bufanda. Faraday miró al titán colosal y se dio cuenta de lo delgado que estaba.

_"¿De verdad damos tanto miedo? No sé hasta qué punto sentirme halagado de que el titán colosal tenga pavor de mí."_ Pensó con cierta gracia el ojiceleste antes de mirar a Mikasa con ojos serios, asintiendo. Era hora.

Los dos tomaron más distancia para impulsarse; apretaron a fondo el gas y salieron impulsados girando a toda velocidad; cuando llegaron a la zona de vapor se podía apreciar cómo se abrían paso cortando el gas, para finalmente llegar a los talones haciendo un corte profundo.

Berthold se sorprendió al sentir el dolor y tuvo que ponerse de rodillas para evitar caer. A su vez optó por dejar de desprender vapor, puesto que estaba gastando demasiada energía y su cuerpo se desgastaba cada vez más.

Aquello fue su sentencia de muerte.

Mikasa y Faraday arremetieron con furia contra él, cortando en partes estratégicas de su cuerpo sucesivamente. Berthold tuvo que volver a activar su defensa o pronto quedaría totalmente derrotado.

_"Reiner, apúrate."_ Abogaba el castaño. Sus suplicas fueron respondidas.

Todos escucharon un rugido venir de la cima de la muralla; allí, con el cristal de Annie en una de sus manos, se encontraba el titán acorazado. Reiner entonces bajó de la muralla enterrando pies y manos en la pared mientras bajaba.

Faraday se puso a cubierto junto con Mikasa, entonces vio que el Colosal expulsaba vapor mucha más velocidad.

"Berthold va a salir evaporando su cuerpo. Estate atenta, Mikasa." Ordenó el peliblanco. Pocos minutos más tarde Reiner salió del vapor corriendo con Berthold sobre él y Annie en su mano.

Mikasa, Faraday y Eren los persiguieron; Eren sabía que esa era su señal. Eren lo vio saltar la muralla y no pudo evitar sentir ira; había llegado la hora. El castaño se impulsó por el aire y mordió su mano con fuerza, transformándose en titán y pateando la cara del acorazado, aunque no le hizo mucho daño.

Reiner vio a Eren junto con Mikasa y Faraday, por lo que hizo lo más inteligente dada la situación: corrió. A Berthold ya no le quedaban energías para ayudarlo y él tenía una mano ocupada en Annie, tendría que correr y esperar que el Jefe de guerra Zeke ya se hubiese recuperado lo suficiente para ayudarlos.

Mikasa y Faraday se subieron a los hombros de Eren puesto que se abarcarían a campo abierto. Entonces Faraday notó que sus amigos se acercaban. Connie montaba la carreta jalada por dos caballos y Sasha y Jean montaban unos individuales.

"¡Faraday! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!" Llegó preguntando Jean, posándose en el hombro de Eren.

"Logramos repelerlos, pero tienen a Annie, hay que recuperarla. Connie, Sasha" Informó el peliblanco.

La persecución en general fue bastante aburrida; Eren no se había podido acercar lo suficiente a Reiner y ya estaban como a 40 kilómetros de Sina. Entonces Faraday notó que Reiner se estaba cansando, tenía sentido puesto que llegó a Ermich ya transformado.

"Eren, un impulso más y estaré lo suficientemente cerca. Mikasa, atenta." Ordenó el peliblanco. Entonces Faraday logró medir las distancias.

"¡Ahora!" Faraday y Mikasa se impulsaron a la zona vulnerable de Reiner: sus rodillas internas.

El acorazado no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada cuando sintió los anclajes en la carne expuesta de sus piernas, en poco más de 2 segundos sintió cómo le cortaban la carne, haciéndolo caer pesadamente, soltando a Annie, y Berthold quien tuvo que saltar de Reiner para que este no lo aplastara.

Entonces Eren llegó y le saltó encima, colocándole un pie sobre su espalda mientras le tomaba los dos brazos y empezaba a jalar y a retorcerlos, dejándolo completamente inmóvil; aunque Eren estaba bastante cansado por haber corrido casi 40 kilómetros, no lo estaba tanto como el acorazado.

Faraday notó que Jean, Connie y Armin estaban tratando de llegar a Annie, pero Berthold lo estaba evitando.

"Mikasa, apoya a Eren." Ordenó el peliblanco.

"¡Atrás! ¡No dejaré que la tomen! ¡Un paso más y me transformaré!" Amenazó el castaño quien no podía creer que los tuvieran así de acorralados.

"No seas idiota, Berthold. Sabemos que no te quedan energías para transformarte, y si te transformas, pero con un tamaño reducido nos podremos encargar de ti de todas formas." Decía Jean tratando de no filtrar las emociones que tenía al ver al que alguna vez considero un compañero y amigo; Connie no fue tan sutil.

"¡Así es, maldito traidor! ¡Hazte a un lado! ¡Deberíamos matarte aquí y ahora por todo lo que nos has hecho, pedazo de mierda!" Gritaba el hombre bajo mirando con dolor al moreno. Berthold solo lo miraba nervioso, aunque se podía notar un leve deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

"Cálmate, Connie. Nuestra prioridad es recuperar a Annie." Dijo Faraday mientras aterrizaba a su lado.

"Pero, Faraday… ¡Ese traidor merece morir!" Reprochó el ojicafé, recibiendo una mirada sería del peliblanco.

"Eso no importa ahora." Con esas palabras y una mirada severa, Faraday mandó a callar a Connie. El peliblanco se acercó lentamente al castaño, quien levantó sus espadas preparándose para pelear.

"¡Aléjate! ¡No dejaré que la tengas!" Gritó el castaño.

"De verdad te importa Annie, ¿verdad? Admiro eso… Tener a alguien por quién luchar; por quién darlo todo, hasta tu último aliento… Es hermoso." Empezó a decir el peliblanco, notando que había revuelo detrás de él, seguro Reiner había logrado zafarse y ahora estaban peleando; pero no le preocupaba, Eren y Mikasa se podrían encargar.

"¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso no me odias?" Preguntó Berthold. Faraday le dio una sonrisa triste.

"No. No puedo odiarte." Respondió el peliblanco, causando sorpresa en todos los presentes.

"¡¿Por qué?! Aquel día… Aquel día murieron tus padres por mi culpa." Increpó Berthold.

"Ya te lo había dicho… No entiendo tus intenciones, solo sé que lo haces por tu familia… Con esa información en mente no puedo odiarte. Hacer las cosas por amor, inclusive causarles desgracia a miles de personas, es entendible. Por ello… Te perdono." Explicó el ojiceleste, haciendo que todos se quedaran sin cabeza.

"¡Faraday! ¡¿Qué pendejadas estás diciendo?!" Preguntó Jean anonadado.

"¡Pensé que habías dicho que te querías vengar de ellos!" Recordó Connie. El peliblanco suspiró.

"Quería vengarme del titán acorazado y el colosal… Ahora quiero vengarme de los que obligaron a Reiner y a Berthold a ser el acorazado y el colosal. Sin embargo, la venganza no será mi prioridad nunca más." Declaró el ojiceleste. Berthold estaba anonadado, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía enternecido, pero no podía dejar que sus sentimientos lo dominaran.

"Te lo agradezco, Faraday… En serio, lo hago… Pero no puedo echarme para atrás." Admitió el castaño, dándole una sonrisa triste al peliblanco la cual esté devolvió.

"Lo sé." De un momento a otro Faraday dejó caer su sonrisa. Y en un segundo estuvo frente a Berthold.

El castaño no tuvo nada de tiempo a reaccionar cuando el peliblanco le cortó las manos, le pateó las rodillas del frente rompiéndoselas y luego le dio una patada que lo envió a volar muchos metros hacia atrás, deteniéndose cuando chocó contra un árbol.

"Te perdono, Berthold, pero es no significa que no vaya a proteger a mis seres queridos. Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te levantaras." Advirtió el peliblanco con severidad. Sus compañeros estaban anonadados, sin entender lo que había pasado.

Todo aquello sucedió justo a tiempo para ver cómo Reiner caía con dureza contra una pequeña casa cercana, aparentemente quedando K.O. Faraday dirigió su mirada a Eren y notó que esté también se había quedado sin energía; Mikasa fue por él.

"¡Vamos a subir a Annie!" Ordenó el peliblanco. Sasha se acercó con la carreta y los caballos y amarraron rápidamente a la cristalizada. Entonces Faraday notó algo que le heló la sangre.

A 500 metros de donde estaban, se acercaba una horda de titanes; supuso que se lo debía al titán bestia.

"¡Apúrense! ¡Vienen titanes!" Ordenó Faraday y todos se apuraron aún más. Para cuando los titanes ya estaban a casi 200 metros de ellos, lograron partir.

_"20… 30… 40… 50… Son como 60, tienes que estar bromeando. Hay como 8 volcánicos. Y vienen muy rápido." _Pensaba el peliblanco mientras miraba con nerviosismo a los titanes; al menos el titán bestia se había quedado atrás.

"¡Connie! ¡Más rápido, carajo!" Gritó Jean notando a la gran cantidad de titanes.

"¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo con la señorita cristal a bordo!" Respondió Connie haciendo hincapié en Annie cristalizada. Faraday empezó a evaluar sus opciones, miró a Mikasa frente a él, ella cuidaba de Eren quien estaba desmayado.

_ "¿Si nos detenemos y los enfrentamos directamente?... No, con Eren en esas condiciones y Annie cristalizada corremos muchos riesgos. Si se queda un grupo… Armin no, no podemos perder su cerebro y no resistiría. Connie, Sasha y Jean son muy buenos, pero son demasiados hasta para ellos… Mikasa y yo… No, Mikasa debe proteger a Eren en caso de que haya más titanes al frente, además no pienso ponerla en peligro… A nadie más…" _Pensaba Faraday lo más rápido posible, tratando de llegar a una solución. Los titanes les pisaban los talones.

El peliblanco miró a sus amigos; Sasha se veía claramente asustada y Jean trataba de mantener la calma, pero era obvio su miedo; no podía ver el rostro de Connie, pero era seguro que estaba igual; Armin también estaba asustado; miró a Mikasa, ella tenía sus ojos fijos en Eren; ella también tenía miedo, lo cual era bastante raro. Todos estaban asustados.

Entonces Faraday se dio cuenta de algo. Él no tenía miedo de los titanes, el único miedo que lo acompañaba era el que siempre lo hacía: el miedo a perder a sus seres queridos.

_"Protege a los débiles y a los seres amados."_

La voz de su abuelo retumbo en su mente. Estos eran sus seres amados, su pequeña familia de raros; y él, Faraday Furorem, era el más fuerte de todos.

_"Faraday, si yo te ordenase morir, ¿lo harías?"_

_"No tendría que hacerlo, señor. Yo mismo me daría cuenta de cuando me toca morir."_

Faraday sonrió con tristeza.

_"Bueno, Erwin… Parece que llegó el momento."_ Pensó el peliblanco, decidido a lo que iba a hacer. Entonces notó que Mikasa lo estaba mirando, preocupaba.

"Faraday, ¿Estás bien? No te preocupes, saldremos de esta." Le dijo la azabache, sonriéndole.

"Sí, hombre, ya hemos llegado muy lejos. Esos locos no nos alcanzarán, y si lo hacen entonces los haremos pedazos." Se expresó Jean.

"¡Claro que sí!" Gritaron Sasha y Connie.

"Siempre que estés con nosotros habrá alguna manera de triunfar, Faraday. Así ha sido siempre." Dijo Armin, sonriéndole.

Faraday quedó incrédulo. Ellos confiaban en él, de verdad lo hacían. Sus amigos, su familia, ellos confiaban en él, y él no dejaría que eso fuera en vano.

_"A veces las personas merecen que su fe sea recompensada."_

Fueron sus palabras de hace tiempo, y en ese momento no pudo cumplirlas. Ahora lo haría.

"Chicos, gracias. Los quiero." Les dijo a sus amigos, dándoles la sonrisa más ancha y sincera que nunca había dado.

"También te queremos, bro. Aunque no es momento de ponernos sentimentales." Respondió Connie sonriente. Los titanes estaban a pocos 50 metros de ellos.

"Siempre hay tiempo para el amor." Declaró el peliblanco antes de arrodillarse junto a Mikasa. La chica miraba desconcertada cómo el peliblanco tomaba su mano entre las de él.

"Mikasa… Tal vez el mundo sea cruel y horrendo… Pero tú eres tan hermosa para mí. Siempre he estado agradecido de las increíbles personas que han entrado en mi vida… Y tú… Ni siquiera puedo ponerle magnitud a la importancia que tienes para mí. Contigo me siento fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo…" Mientras Faraday decía esto le acariciaba la mejilla sonrojada a la chica, quien no sabía qué decir. Mikasa veía en los ojos de Faraday un brillo que nunca había visto con tanta intensidad, pero había un deje de tristeza.

"Faraday…" Susurró la pelinegra.

"Siempre estaré agradecido con el mundo por haberte traído aquí… Por haberme permitido conocerte… Y ahora le pido, te pido a ti, que me dejes ser egoísta al menos una vez en mi vida." Con esas palabras el peliblanco se acercó lentamente a la chica, y con delicadeza juntó sus labios con los de ella.

Sintieron una corriente que empezó desde sus labios y bajó por toda su espalda. Mikasa correspondió el beso y se movieron un poco, fue torpe pero dulce. Los demás veían con sorpresa a los dos jóvenes.

Mikasa se sentía en el paraíso. Pero algo no se sentía bien.

Cuando se separaron, la chica miró directo a los ojos de Faraday; la miraban con amor, pero también con tristeza, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón.

"Faraday-

"Mikasa, Te amo." Sus palabras la dejaron congelada. El peliblanco sacó su diario y lo miró por unos segundos antes ponerlo cerca de la mano de Eren.

Faraday enseguida se puso de pie y miró a la horda de titanes frente a él, estaban a escasos 15 metros. El peliblanco desenvainó sus espadas, cosa que sacó a la azabache de su estado.

"Yo les ganaré tiempo. Ustedes pongan su mira al muro, lleguen sin importar qué." Ante las palabras de Faraday todos sintieron que su corazón daba vuelvo. Mikasa estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por la espada de Faraday apuntándole directamente; los ojos del peliblanco la miraban fijamente, pero no eran firmes, no cómo antes, eran frívolos pero el hielo tenía grietas.

"¡Es una orden, soldados! ¡Si se atreven a desobedecerme me encargaré de que se les acuse de traición directa y pasaran el resto de sus vidas en la cárcel! ¡¿Soy claro?!" Ordenó el peliblanco. Todos sabían que estaba mintiendo.

"¡Faraday! ¡No, por favor!" Rogó Mikasa.

"¡Soldado Ackerman, es su deber proteger al soldado Jeager! ¡Ni se atreva a seguirme!" Faraday seguía firme, pero era clara la duda en su expresión corporal. Mikasa decidió atacar.

"¡Yo te am-

"¡ACATEN SUS MALDITAS ORDENES!" Gritó con furia el peliblanco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al sentir lagrimas filtrarse. Todos se quedaron callados, entonces Faraday aprovechó y se impulsó hacia la horda.

_"Si hubieras terminado esa oración, Mikasa, no habría podido hacer esto. Lo siento tanto."_ Pensaba el peliblanco liquidando a dos titanes de seguido, llamando la atención de los otros; siempre había tenido la facultad de atraer la atención de los titanes hacia él.

Mató a al menos 6 cuando al fin vio que la carreta se alejaba considerablemente, aunque aún podía escuchar los gritos de Mikasa.

"¡FARADAAAAAY! ¡NO! ¡SUELTENME!" Gritaba desgarrada Mikasa. Cuando Faraday al fin se había precipitado contra los titanes ella reaccionó y trató de ir tras él, pero Jean y Armin hacían todo lo posible por sujetarla. Ellos en el fondo quería quedar y ayudarlo, pero sabían que solo serían un estorbo. Todo estaban llorando; Sasha y Connie mantenían sus miradas al frente sin decir nada, pero expresándolo todo.

* * *

**Más tarde.**

* * *

Eren estaba en la base de la legión, ya era de noche y hacia un par de horas que habían llegado. El castaño tenía los ojos rojos y un moretón en la mejilla. Cuando se enteró que Faraday se había quedado para ganarles tiempo quiso volver corriendo, pero fue detenido por Levi, quien le dio un puñetazo.

_"¿Acaso quieres cagarte en su sacrificio? Él se quedó para que pudieras vivir."_

Las últimas horas había estado solo, leyendo el diario de Faraday, llegando a sonreír cuando leía lo que el chico había escrito sobre su hermana. Él de verdad la amaba.

Mikasa estaba en la habitación contigua en posición fetal, desde que llegó no había salido de ahí. Solo había llorado y llorado, apretando cerca de su pecho la pulsera que el peliblanco le había regalado.

_"Yo te amo… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_ Se repetía una y otra vez la azabache. Ella solo pudo soltar otro grito ahogado.

Historia estaba en el techo de uno de los edificios de la base, mirando a la luna con lágrimas en los ojos.

_"¿Por qué tú también? Ymir, Faraday… ¿Ahora qué hago?" _Se lamentaba la pequeña rubia.

Dentro del establecimiento Sasha, Connie y Jean caminaban en silencio; los dos hombres estaban claramente afectado pero la castaña ni siquiera podía mantener la mirada, había llegado a tal punto que se había negado comer.

"No volvió…" Susurró Connie.

"Él es Faraday Furorem… Pero, ni siquiera siendo quién es tengo muchas esperanzas." Murmuró el pelimiel frustrado por no haber podido ayudar.

"¡Cállense! Él lo logrará… Tú lo dijiste, Él es Faraday… Él puede hacer lo que sea." Trataba de auto consolarse la chica. Sus dos amigos pusieron las manos en sus hombros. Compartían su dolor.

Armin había sido el único que se había quedado en la muralla. Sentía que era su responsabilidad esperar por el peliblanco, Él siempre le había dicho a Armin que era su mano derecha; Faraday confió en él y siempre le ayudo a explotar sus habilidades.

Levi estaba en un comedor oscuro, siendo su única fuente de luz una vela. Él estaba tomando té.

_"Siempre se puede optar por hacer lo correcto."_

Eso le fue lo que dijo una vez el peliblanco, cuando le preguntó por qué se esmeraba tanto en ayudar a los demás.

_"Te estás aprovechando de su sentido de la responsabilidad."_

_"Sí. Él lo sabe…"_

Levi suspiró.

_"Maldita sea, Erwin… ¿Ahora qué le diré a Petra?"_ Pensaba el pelinegro, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

"¡Erwin, por favor reacciona! ¡Aún estamos a tiempo para ir a buscarlo! ¡Es de noche, Faraday pudo haber escapado o inclusive haberlos matado a todos!" Gritaba Hange desesperada, siendo retenida por Moblit; la mujer llevaba desde que llegaron tratando de convencer a Erwin de hacer una misión de rescate.

"Son titanes del titán bestia, se mueven en la noche. Todos nuestros hombres están cansados y no hay casi recursos. No es factible hacer eso. Faraday no aceptaría que pusiéramos en riesgo las vidas que él tanto se esmeró en salvar." Respondió el rubio. Hange lo miró con tristeza, los ojos de Erwin parecían sin sentimiento. La castaña pronto se dejó caer en el piso.

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Faraday hizo esto? ¿Por qué él de todas las personas…? Siempre fue demasiado bueno para este mundo, Él siempre puso el bienestar de todos antes que el suyo… Hay tantas personas que no merecen vivir, ¿Por qué él, que lo merecía más que nadie, tuvo que optar por sacrificarse?" Preguntaba Hange mirando al comandante, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

"Porque eso es lo que un héroe hace." Respondió Erwin, pensando en aquel que apenas hace unas horas admitió que pensaba en él como un hijo.

* * *

**Retrospectiva.**

* * *

Faraday había acabado con al menos 12 titanes, entre ellos dos volcánicos; se movía rápidamente, esquivando las manos de los titanes, optando por ir directo a sus nucas para no desgastar tanto sus espadas.

**"Porque él es el héroe que la humanidad merece, pero no puede ser la máquina de guerra que necesitamos."**

Faraday giró furiosamente, en su mente solo había imágenes y recuerdos de sus seres preciados, los que ya no estaba y los que están; el canto dulce de petra, la excentricidad de Hange, el temple del capitán. Ya había derribado a todos los titanes volcánicos y solo tenía casi la mitad de su tanque, había derribado a 18 en total.

**"Por ello Él no dudó en sacrificarse. Por ello decidió luchar hasta el final con honor."**

Faraday intentó esquivar el golpe de un titán, pero justo en ese momento se le acabó el gas y terminó chocando contra el piso. El peliblanco sintió dolor en su barbilla y se dio cuenta que se había rajado con su propia espada. Faraday levantó la vista y miró a los titanes acercándose a él. Al menos había acabado con 34 de ellos.

**"No como un soldado, tampoco como un guerrero... Porque Él es un caballero."**

Faraday miró y solo le quedaban dos espadas y nada de gas. Pero aun así siguió firme mirando a los devora hombres; se colocó en posición esperando el enfrentamiento, mientras que en su mente pensaba en sus amigos y las promesas que no podría cumplir.

_"Lo siento, Mikasa… Tendremos que dejar el baile para otro día."_ Con eso en mente Faraday soltó un grito de guerra mientras veía su mundo volverse negro.

**"El último caballero de la humanidad."**

* * *

**Qué intenso.**

**A ver, es obvio de que si hablo de una siguiente parte es porque Faraday no ha muerto, pero eso no importa puesto que Faraday sí murió en cierta forma; es más el motivo de sus acciones que la acción en sí, cualquiera puede aventarse a lo Kamikaze y a lo loco.**

**Como Erwin dijo, Faraday decidió ser un heroe para el mundo antes que convertirse en un demonio como el comandante. ¿Eso significa que veremos a Faraday siendo severa flor en el futuro? No exactamente, pero no diré más.**

**Bueno, nos veremos en otro momento.**


End file.
